Sticks & Stones
by BaleyNaleyBrucas
Summary: AU. Haley has made a life for herself and her daughters in New York. She's a successful child psychologist who is out to change the world and make a difference in children's lives, but her past in Tree Hill isn't just going to go away. NaleyBrucasJeyton
1. Perfect

Hey guys, this is a fresh account, fresh story, fresh schedule. I'm going to TRY to get things updated on time. This is AU...I got the idea on the way to my Aunt's surprise party and I wanted to write it since then. I just started it last weekend, so hopefully it'll at least be updated once a week. Me, actually getting this started is dedicated to Shachar, my twinnypoo 3! Italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was created on One Tree Hill, just the characters I have made up and you have not seen before. I also created the plot, do NOT steal it. Mkthxbye.

Nathan Scott got out of his car and walked up his girlfriend, Haley James's, walkway. He took out his key when he reached the newly painted white door. He remembered the day he received the key to Haley's house.

"_Nathan! Mommy has a surprise for you! You'll really like it. Mama asked me before she did it too! I got to have the last say in it! Isn't that cool? Come on come on Natey! Hurry, come open your surprise!" Baley screamed as she darted into the kitchen dragging Nathan behind her. As Nathan was pulled into the kitchen by the five and a half year old he saw Haley sitting on a bar stool at the counter concentrating on a piece of paper. He could not help but smile. _

"_You know…you narrow your eyes and stick out your tongue at the corner of your mouth when you read," Nate said making his presence known. Haley swiveled around in her seat and gave her two favorite people a huge smile. _

"_I thought I heard Bay talking to someone. Hey sweetie." Haley bounced off the stool towards her boyfriend. When she reached him he enveloped her in his arms. _

"_So…what's this big surprise you two lovely ladies have planned for me?" The girls giggled, and Haley pulled out of her hug, clapping her hands like an excited child in a candy store. _

"_Ok Baley," Nathan teased._

"_Haha, you're a riot," Haley shot back, sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms in the process._

"_Would the two of you grow up," Baley scolded._

"_Well little Missy why don't you go get Nathan's surprise?"_

"_K!" She took off up the stairs and the adults laughed._

"_Kiss?" Haley asked _

"_Mmm, of course." Nathan leaned down as Haley hopped up on her tiptoes. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Nate gave her a sweet, short kiss, and then proceeded to rest his forehead against hers._

"_I love you Haley Bethany James."_

"_And I love you Nathan Daniel Scott."_

"_I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO," Baley screamed fudging herself between the two._

"_We love you too kiddo." Baley blushed, another thing she had in common with her mother._

"_Give Nathan his gift Baleybub," Haley told her daughter. Baley gave the wrapped box to her Natey. Nathan smiled and took if from her, while moving to the counter where his girlfriend previously was. As he untapped the box thoughts ran through his head. Never did he expect to find a key to Haley's house inside. _

"_This is a big step Hales."_

"_Uh-huh, and I'm ready." Nathan motioned for her to come to him. He kissed her forehead, and then did the same with young Baley._

"_Thank you." _

Nathan smiled as he thought about the memory. He slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Buster, Ty, and Domino, Haley's three dogs, greeted him. He walked into the living room where he heard the television. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch was playing, Baley was sound asleep on a beanbag chair, and the babysitter Annie was doing homework. When Annie heard him she looked up. "Hi Mr. Scott, Baley had a headache so I told her to take a nap."

"That's fine Annie. How was everything?"

"Good, she was an angel, as always," Annie replied as she started gathering her things. Nathan pulled out his wallet, taking out thirty dollars.

"Here's your money for today…do you need a ride home?"

"No thank you Mr. Scott, I'm going to walk. It's nice out today."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, tell Ms. James I said 'Hello'." Nate walked the seventeen-year-old out. By the time he got back to the living room Baley had woken up. Her soft dirty blonde curls were sticking out left and right. She gave Nathan a tried smile.

"Hey sweetheart!" Baley waved and snuggled under the covers more.

"You feel better?"

"A little, but I'm tried." Nathan walked over and lay next to the little girl.

"Close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up." Baley nodded and pushed closer to Nathan.

"Love you Natey…"

"Love you too bugger bear." Soon, both were fast asleep.

It was past seven o'clock when Haley James made it home from work. She walked into the foyer and hung up her purse and light jacket. She heard someone in the kitchen, "Nate, Baleybub! I'm home. What are you guys doi-" She stopped abruptly when she realized it was not her daughter and boyfriend cooking, but her best friend of 22 years. Brookelynn Penelope Davis was a gorgeous, successful, fashion designer who owned her own line called 'Clothes over Bro's.' She was also dating Lucas Scott, Nathan's brother.

"Hey Brookie Cookie, I missed you!"

Brooke looked up from cutting carrots, "Baby cakes, I just saw you two days ago." Both girls giggled and Brooke opened up her arms. Haley ran into Brooke's welcoming hug and she was spun off the ground. After being placed securely on her feet on the tiled dark blue floor Haley peeked into a saucepan. Her face lit up and she squealed.

"Food of the freaking gods! Have I told you lately that I love you?" Brooke smiled adoringly at Haley. She was like a little sister to her since they were little girls playing with Barbie's.

"If you want to see something you'll love even more at the moment go into the living room, quietly." A confused look came over her best friends face and she cocked her head to the side.

"Ok…?" All of Haley's confusion disappeared though when she took in the site in front of her. In Haley's childhood, big, pink, beanbag chair laid Nathan with Baley curled up on his chest, a comforter wrapping them both up. Haley sighed; they had come a long way from the first time she had brought Nathan home to meet her daughter.

_Haley tried to coax the young and shy three and a half year old out from behind her legs. "Baley, your Mommy tells me a lot about you. I bet you are as pretty, smart, and affectionate as she says you are. If you come out I think you'd really like me!" Baley peeked her head out slowly._

"_I Am," She whispered in her adorable baby voice. Both adults laughed._

"_But tis is as far as I comdin out fo now otay miser?" Nathan nodded and pulled out a stuffed bunny from behind his back. Baley gasped and soon her well thought out plan of hiding behind her mothers legs for the rest of the night vanished as she ran towards Nathan as fast as her short little chubby legs would let her. _

"_Thank you Natey. Yous right, I gonda like yous!" She told him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek._

"Don't worry, I already took pictures," Brooke told her as she sneaked up behind her and rested against the shorter girls side. Haley laid her head against Brooke's and thanked her.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming. This, them, us, it's so…unbelievable. I just, I, I can't believe we're standing here today." Brooke brushed the hair out of Haley's eyes and wiped a happy tear off her face.

"One thing is for sure, you deserve it all and more. Come on, let's go eat," She told her soothingly as she kissed her on the back of the head and gently led her out of the living room. "Come on Hay, it'll get cold."

Haley nodded and took one last look at the picture perfect scene. 'Yeah, perfect' she thought to herself before closing the light and following Brookelynn out to the kitchen.

Review? Thank youuuu's!

3,

Maur


	2. He's a Disturbance

JamesLover23: thank you! You got your wish.

1TreeHillRULEZ: oh twinypoo, thanks. Confusion was part of the point, lol. Yep, single mum, dating Nate for almost two years…and I'll let you know. Maybe…maybe it's someone you haven't even ever met before…I don't know. You'll find out. ;) And Baley, ! You couldn't have me write a fic without having Baley'ness in it to all degrees. I know you hate Brucas, but it's not centered on Brucas. Plus, I'm in the mood for some Jeyton, if I even include Peyton in this story…you'll find out. Won't you? Hehe, I love you. Don't hate me! You could never hate me…okay, I'm Haley rambling.

I do not own the three books used in this chapter.

Thank you two for reviewing. Now, here's chapter two…

Haley was sitting in her downstairs game room, finishing up her latest choice of literature, To Kill A Mockingbird. She must of read the book a thousand times, but occasionally, she was up for a little bit of life's lessons. Scout also reminded her of Baley in some ways. Baley told it like it was, and she was not afraid to stand up for what she believed in. These traits were a mix of Haley and Brooke. Growing up with your mother's best friend around twenty four seven had its perks and its disadvantages. Haley remembered when Brooke had accidentally taught Baley the word asshole.

_They were at Dairy Queen after the two year old had conned the adults into taking her. As they were eating their ice cream a car drove past, much faster than the speed limit. _

"_There are young children around here! Some people have no respect…" Brooke started to say, then shut up realizing she did not want to let anything slip in front of her goddaughter._

"_Yeahs! You asshole," Baley screamed in the direction the car went. Haley and Brooke put their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing. After a few seconds Baley turned to her mother with wide eyes. Her eyes started to feel with tears and she ran to the other side of the booth._

"_Mama, Mama! I sowwy! I so so so sowwy! I did't mean to copdy Auntie Bookie!"_

"_That's alright Bub, just try not to do it again. It's not nice when we call people names, especially bad names."_

"_Yeps, I knows. Yous need to give Auntie Bookie ta samed adviser though!"_

_Brooke opened and closed her mouth like a fish and turned to look at her best friend in shock. _

"_Now, Brookie, you shouldn't be calling people any bad names either…do I make myself clear? And Bay, it's advice, not adviser sweetheart." Brooke gave Haley a 'yeah right, like that's going to happen anytime soon' look and told Baley that they would both stop calling people names. Baley, of course, agreed, and went on eating her cookies and cream blizzard while the adults sat back and giggled to themselves. Life was never dull with Baley around, that was for sure._

Haley giggled as she looked back down at her book. Baley was part of the reason she was where she was today. In all actuality, if it wasn't for her daughter and best friend, she didn't think she'd even be alive today. Baley kept her strong for the first few years, then Brookelynn introduced her to Nathan. He was her hero, her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, and her shining light at the end of the tunnel. Without Nathan, Haley would still be a single mother, rushing around everywhere, trying to get things done that she didn't even have enough time in the day for.

Before Haley could start reading again she heard a shuffling behind her. She looked up into the mirror that was in front of her and saw her daughter's reflection behind her. Baley noticing her mother looking at her through the mirror gave her a small smile and waved. Haley waved back and turned around, extending her arms out. Baley jumped into them, and was lifted up into Haley's lap on the big comfortable recliner.

Learning her head on her Mommy's shoulder she tried to take a peek at what she was reading. "To Kill A…Moc…Mock…"

"To Kill A Mockingbird"

"Oh, what is it about?"

"A little girl, and her life growing up back when there was discrimination, and a lot of stuff along that line that would take forever to explain. You can read it once you're a little older."

Baley nodded, "What's discrimination Mommy?"

"It's when people treat one group of people different than another."

"Like boys and girls?"

"Not exactly, but kind of"

"Oh, like how Auntie Brookie treats me nice even if she is mad at Uncle Lukie?"

"No, that's just your Auntie Brookie. Discrimination is more like if someone would treat you better than your friend Noam"

"Because she is from Israel and celebrates different holidays and stuff?"

"Yes."

"But no one is better than anyone else just because they're different. If the people that discriminated against someone thought they were better than those people they were wrong. They were worse."

"I know baby, I know. Don't get your gorgeous little head wrapped up in that idea though. All I want you to do is never treat anyone differently because of what they look like, where they are from, or what they do."

"I won't ever do that Mommy! That's so mean and not fair!"

Haley smiled, she was lucky to be blessed with the daughter that she had. She was so smart, yet still so young. She stroked Baley's hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Will you read to me for a little?"

"Sure, what do you want me to read?"

"Hold on," Baley said as she hopped off the chair, running towards the bookcase opposite that side of the room.

"Walk Bay," Nathan told her while coming down the steps.

"Glad to see someone is finally awake," Haley told him, getting up and moving to the couch so all three of them could fit. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"It would have been better if you were there, but yes. I'm just glad the little devil is feeling better." Haley smiled; she knew Nathan cared about Baley just as much as she did.

"I am NOT a little devil! I just get my way all the time, and I have you both wrapped around my little fingers!" Haley opened her mouth in shock. Baley always seemed to surprise her.

"That you do Baleybear, that you do," Nathan admitted, as he grabbed her and threw her up on the couch in between the two adults, but still on both of their laps.

"What did you decide on reading kiddo," Haley questioned as Baley thrust the book into her hands.

"Junie B. Jones has a Peep in her Pocket!"

"Baley, honey, how about something Nathan just bought you. You've read this a thousand times!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about those!" She took off up the stairs to retrieve the Borders bag Nathan brought home the other day.

"Just like her Mommy, a nerd," Nathan teased. Haley playfully swatted him. They heard a faint pounding on the floor, signaling Baley would be down in a few seconds. Laughing, they waited for the little girl.

"Mama! I wanna read this one!"

"Muggie Maggie? Sounds interesting," Haley looked up to find both Nathan and Baley shaking their heads yes in agreement. She laughed, "Alright, hop up."

Haley began to read to her eager daughter. After about fifteen minutes the young girls stomach started growling. "You hungry?"

"Duh Natey! We didn't eat dinner, we fell asleep."

Haley stifled a laugh, "Come on, there's food of the gods in the fridge."

Nathan stood up, pulling Haley up with him. He side hugged her quickly before throwing Baley over his shoulder. "Come on girls, let's go eat the food of the five year old gods!"

Haley chased after him as he walked up the steps and into the kitchen. She let him get the food out of the refrigerator while she set the table for the two of them.

"Mommy, why aren't you eating?"

"I already ate, with Auntie Brookie earlier," she explained as she ruffled her hair before placing a napkin down in front of her.

"I missed Auntie Brookie," Baley whined as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Nathan said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess."

Nathan sat down at the table with two plates and two forks.

"Can I say grace please," Baley asked.

"Of course, go ahead," Haley instructed her daughter.

"Dear god, thank you for the food of…well…you, that we are about to eat. And please, please make Mommy and Natey make my wish from last night come true, Amen."

Haley and Nathan gave each other a questioning look. "Would you like to share that wish with us sweetheart?" Nathan asked.

"NO! 'Cus then it won't come true! And I really, really, really want it to come true!"

"Okay…Eat up Bay." Nathan looked over at Haley, shrugged, and mouthed 'God only knows'. He was returned with a smile and a sigh. He cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend and tilted his head. She rolled her eyes playfully and motioned for him to look over at Baley. She had a determined little face on, and it brought a smile to both adults' faces.

"Mommy…they called you tutorgirl in high school right?"

"Correct. May I ask why you were wondering?"

"Can you teach me how to write in cursive like Maggie was learning in my book?" Haley smiled and rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"Of course, but first you need to eat your dinner."

"Yay! Okay, we can do some after I'm done though right?"

"Yes, I'll teach you the letter A tonight," Haley assured. Baley went back to eating her macaroni and cheese, and Haley looked back over to Nathan. She winked at him and he gave her a smirk. She leaned over and took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"Who gave you permission to drink my Mountain Dew Miss. James?"

"Me, myself, and I…and seeing as in all actuality, it's MY mountain dew, out of MY refrigerator, then I have every right to drink some," Haley replied, giving him the same smirk he gave her a few seconds ago.

"No need to be all technical about it Little Miss Smarty Pants," Nate teased.

Haley rolled her eyes and gave Baley a look. "Technical'ness is good Natey!"

"This is not fair, I'm outnumbered," Nathan complained.

"Don't be a baby Nathan," Haley said as she got up and cleared the table. Nathan playfully pushed her as she walked past.

"Come on Baley, lets go get you bathed, changed, and ready for bed when Mommy cleans up a little bit down here," Nathan told the little girl. She hopped off the stool and walked up the stairs.

"Thank you," Haley said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Not a problem, we'll be back down in a little," Nathan reassured her.

Haley nodded and began tidying up the kitchen. She heard giggles from upstairs and then Nathan yelling something about ticking. Haley smiled. She was doing that a lot lately. Nathan could always put a smile on her face, even in the worst of times. He was so amazing with Baley, and she could not ask for a better boyfriend. She was interrupted from her thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi, Haley, listen…Lori wants to go to her parents this weekend, and we're leaving tomorrow night. So instead of picking Baley up on Friday, can I pick her up tomorrow afternoon? She'll still be back by Tuesday."

Haley sighed, "Alex…I don't know. I don't like giving her to you when you actually do have visitation. Two extra days? She'll never agree to it anyways. Plus, she hates going on trips without me there."

"Haley, come on. I don't ask this a lot, and it was Lori's parent's idea to come up and visit. They really want to see Baley too. Please Haley. Look, you can have her Thursday night next week instead of her coming here if I can pick her up tomorrow. Deal?"

"Ugh, fine Alex. But this will not become a normal thing. And if that little girl wants to call me, you let her use your cell phone. I do not want another incident like last weekend she was with you! Do you understand me?"

"Well…what if I'm on my cell phone?"

Haley grunted, "You know what Alex? I'm just going to give her my cell for the time being. That way she can always get in touch with me. And if she can't get a hold of me for some reason, she'll have Brooke's, Nathan's, and Lucas's numbers, among others."

"Oh yeah Haley, because Brooke is a great reliable source, Nathan is really who I want my daughter calling, and Lucas, hell I don't even know Lucas that well," Alex continued fighting.

"God Alex! Why do you have to be such an ass! Brooke is much more reliable than you will ever be, and I trust her with my daughter just as much as I trust myself. I don't care if you know Lucas or not, he is one of the people that Baley has in her life, and that is not under any circumstances going to change. Lastly, don't you dare start with Nathan! I think if I remember correctly, you started dating Lori before I even met Nathan. Baley loves him so much, and if she wants to call him, she's going to call him. Got it?" Haley stated very sternly.

"Whatever. Make sure she's ready by four-tomorrow afternoon. We'll come get her. Tell her to bring a pillow and blanket for the ride or whatever. That's what Lori's kids are doing."

"So you're taking your van?"

"Obviously, if we have Lori, Baley, Tagen, Jonathan, Alyson, and myself. Jeez Haley, for being so smart, you really are dense sometimes."

Haley tried to control her anger, "Alex, I'd really retract that statement if I were you. The kids could have been staying with Michael for all I know."

"Ok, Haley, sorry I really apologize," he said very sarcastically.

"I'm choosing to ignore that. Anyways, do you really think it's a good idea for Baley to be with them for six days?" Baley hated Lori's kids, and Haley would worry about her every second of everyday until she arrived home.

"She has to learn to get along with Tagen, Jonathan, and Alyson. She's even still bitter towards Lori. We're married now. They're my stepchildren. Baley has to learn the whole world doesn't do what she wants all the time."

"Alex, she has every right to not like them…they've treated her like an outsider the moment she met them. And Baley does not think the world revolves around her, that's you. I'm grateful for her not getting most of your traits. Thank god."

"No need to be a bitch Haley, just have her ready."

"I'm not wasting anymore time on you Alex, I wasted enough of my life with you. Call here when you're on your way to get her. And do NOT, I repeat, do NOT start an argument with Nathan if he is here when you arrive tomorrow."

"Whatever Haley."

"Bye." Haley hung up the phone before Alex could even respond. God, she hated him. The big problem now though, was breaking the news to Baley. If she knew her daughter like she thought she knew her daughter, she was going to fully flip out.

"I won't even be surprised if something gets thrown, because I know there's going to be tears," Haley mumbled to herself. She sighed, and walked into the living room, waiting for her daughter to come down with Nathan. She heard creaking on the stairs, 'Here goes nothing,' she thought, and prepared herself for the worst.

Okkkk then. There it is. This chapter was VERY hard to write. I hate having to get stories going. But, I did. Hope you enjoy.

Maura


	3. Even more than me

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, I actually am much more excited to write this fic now that I know people are reading it.

JamesLover23: thank you for sticking with the story. You'll find out what Baley's wish was soon enough, lol.

**NaleYLuV01: thanks, I try to update at least once a week for now.**

**OTHbabe23: thank you.**

**CCScott23: also, thanks**

**ell6ange: Haha, yeahhhh. Definitely not the greatest guy!**

**Vampiregurl: No, Baley does not have the right to choose. If the father has visitation rights, then it's illegal to refuse to go. And since Haley agreed to switching days, Baley has to go, unfortunately.**

**1TreeHillRULEZ: twinnypoo! I'm glad you hate Alex, and oh yes …my life is a living drama. Lol, I can easily stir some up! Haha, I'm glad you're changing your mind about MY LOVE for Baley lol. Ahhh, Pahahaha, Noam! Lol, it worked out so well! But, NOOO I won't jump any years anytime soon, if at all.**

**Okk, so I was debating which way I should go with one part of this story, but with the help from my twin, Shachar, I figured out I'd go with my gut instinct. It might be a little confusing, by try to see it from a little girl's point of view if you don't understand it that well.**

"Mommy! Look, I got Ty, Buster, and Domino to lay with us when you teach me the letter A," Baley exclaimed excitedly bounding into the living room where Haley was sitting, staring into space. "Mommy," Baley leaned onto her mother's knees, giving her a curious look. "You okay?"

"Baby, we've got to talk." Nathan came around the corner, and hearing Haley's last remark, gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Am I allowed to join this conversation girls?" Haley nodded her head and patted the seat next to her for Nate to come sit in. Once he sat down comfortably, Haley grabbed onto Baley's hands.

"Bay, Mommy isn't trying to do this to hurt you. In the long run, it's for the best. Please, try not to be mad at me for what I'm about to tell you. I just want you to give it a try, and if it's absolutely horrid, you can call me, Nathan, Auntie Brookie, Uncle Lukie, or anyone of us, and we'll be there as soon as we possibly can to come rescue you," Haley explained, slowly, trying to get the little girl to realize something big was about to happen.

"Mommy…where am I going?"

Haley gave Nathan a pained look, "Daddy called when you two were upstairs getting you ready for bed."

"Daddy called," Baley's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Yes, Daddy called. He-" She was cut off by Baley interrupting her.

"He's still coming to get me this weekend right?"

"Yes, well, sort of kiddo. Listen, Lori's parents called. They want to see you, Tagen, Jonathan, and Alyson! They asked if Lori and Daddy wanted to bring you four up this weekend for a little vacation to visit them. The only problem is, is that they're leaving tomorrow afternoon." Haley closed her eyes waiting for the dramatic reaction, but instead was met with complete and utter silence.

"Baley, honey, say something," Nathan pushed. Haley's eyes shot open at the sound of a quiet, muffled sob. Her first instinct was to wrap her arms around her daughter's tiny frame, but she was met with resistance. As soon as she reached out to Baley, Baley backed up.

"I have to be with them for all those days," Baley cried out. "Mommy! How could you!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not trying to hurt you! You know I would never do anything that would purposely put you in pain. Daddy said you could stay here next Thursday instead of going to Lori's for dinner! That way you'll be here with everyone for our weekly dinner! That'll be fun…wouldn't you rather go for only six days instead of two weeks in the summer baby?" Haley tried, as hard as she could to convince Baley of the pros of going with her father on this little trip.

"Yeah Bay! You can even go swimming in their big pool that they have, and you can play with Alyson! You might even get along with Lori better! Won't that be fun?" Nathan could see Haley was hurting through her eyes. He could read her like a book. He knew when she was upset, mad, hurt, happy, excited, anything and everything. The one thing he never wanted was to see her in the kind of pain that Alex had caused her, and he would prevent it from ever happening it again.

Baley shrugged and crawled up on Nathan's lap, "Mommy, I don't really want to learn any cursive tonight. Natey, will you just take me to bed?"

Nathan looked over at the love of his life. He knew that look, it was the look where in a few seconds, she would break down. He shook his head and told Haley he'd be right back. He stroked Baley's hair as he carried her upstairs. He could feel the tears soaking into his shirt, and he silently cursed Alex. He opened the door to Baley's room and placed her on the bed.

"Night Natey, love you," Baley told him, turning over and closing her eyes.

"Oh no you don't missy! We need to have a little talk before you go to sleep," Nathan sternly told her. Rarely did he discipline her like this, but she needed to realize what she was doing to Haley.

Baley rolled her eyes and rolled over anyways, "Go away!"

Nathan sighed; this wasn't the little girl that he had grown to love. He knew she was upset, but he needed to show her this was not the proper way to handle situations like this.

"Baley Mallory James! Do not get an attitude with me. It's bad enough how you treated…" Nathan stopped; he didn't want to scream at her. He needed to calm his nerves before going about this the wrong way. "Ok, Baley, I'm sorry for yelling, but you need to realize what you just did to Mommy. She's trying to be a bigger person with Daddy. She's trying to help you get closer to Lori and the kids. You're going to have to sweetheart. I know you don't like them, but you'll have to be with them a lot now. They are married, and if I could make that go away for you, I would. You do not, under any circumstances, blame your mother for this though. She does everything she can for you Bay…she loves you more than anything or anyone in this entire world! She just wants the best for you, and if she wants you to try and go on this trip, I want you to also. I also do not like this attitude of yours. If you're upset about something, you talk to us about it. You don't shut yourself out. We love you way too much for you to do that. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Baley had tears in her eyes at the end of Nathan's little speech. "More than you?" Nathan raised his eyebrows at her question.

"More than me what?"

"Mommy loves me more than you?"

Her eyes showed innocence on all different levels, and his heart broke at the sight of her uncertain face. He shook his head yes, "Baley, Mommy loves me. But she loves you ten times more. You are her top priority, as you are mine. Never, ever doubt that."

She lowered her head in shame, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now Natey…okay?"

"Yeah, Bay, but I hope that what I just told you didn't go into one ear and out the other…" Nathan leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, goodnight. Sweet dreams…" As he closed the light he mentally kicked himself. He should have made her go apologize to Haley. Now, instead, he was left with a heart broken mother and a terrified little girl. He slowly walked down the steps and into the living room, only to find it vacant. 'That's odd, where could she of gone?' he thought to himself.

"Haley! Hales! Hey Hales," Nathan quietly yelled, trying to find her. He was getting worried when she didn't answer him. He quickly checked around the house searching for his girlfriend. Finally, he made his way into the office. He heard restrained sniffling.

"Hales," Nathan whispered, following her shaking cries. He found her under the desk, in the corner. He should of known, anytime Haley was upset, she'd place herself into an enclosed space. Nathan reached out and rubbed her thigh, calming her as her body racked with sobs.

"Oh honey, she didn't mean it…she's just upset and confused. She's putting the blame on you, because she knows she can…she knows that you will be there for her whether or not she blames you. She can count on you, she's not doing it on purpose."

Haley nodded, "No, that's not why I'm upset Nathan! This is my entire fault. I shouldn't of ever made the mistake of telling Alex I was pregnant. I should of lied or something and said the baby wasn't his. It's my entire fault Bay has to deal with all of this crap! She doesn't deserve it, we don't deserve it. All Alex has done is put stress onto our relationship. He can marry Lori, but anytime he sees you around, he goes out into psycho mode! I…I can't do this! Nate…What am I going to do?"

Nathan's heart broke yet again for the torn young woman in front of him. In all reality, she was the one that did not deserve any of this. "Haley, Baley doesn't blame you! I don't blame you! Brooke doesn't blame you! No one blames you! Who cares about Lori, she's a fake, conceded bitch. You on the other hand, are a beautiful, caring, amazing mother who will do anything for her daughter. I don't give a damn if I have to physically fight Alex every time he comes here to pick Baley up. You and that little girl are way too important to me to just quit on you guys. If anything, he has brought us closer together. I do not want you putting the blame on yourself, when you were the one that was trapped into the relationship with him. None of this is, was, or will ever be your fault."

Haley smiled through her tears. She crawled out from her hiding spot and into Nathan's lap. She rested her head against his chest and let out a barely audible sigh. "What would I do without you?" she asked him.

"No, the question is, what would I do without you?"

She smiled up at him, "Stay with me tonight." Haley's eyes glistened in the darkened room. Nathan nodded; he knew that nothing would happen. Sometimes, on nights like these, they'd just lay in bed together, him stroking her hair, and her lying against his chest. It was nights like these that they truly needed one another more than ever before.

Nathan did not want to ruin the special moment, but he had to tell her about his discussion with Baley. "Hey Hales…I talked to Baley."

Haley looked up at him with exhausted eyes. "I told her that she needed to apologize to you, and she had an expression on her face that showed me she wanted to. I think she is just scared. I told her that you put her as number one on your list, and she asked me if she was more important to you than I am. Of course, I told her she was. That girl really looks up to you, you're her hero. I think she is just afraid that if she apologizes, that you might not accept it. She knows she really hurt you, and in a five year olds mind, that means that it will be much harder for you to forgive her."

Haley sucked in her breath. "I guess I'll have to talk to her in the morning. I don't want to wake her up. Her dreams are probably much more joyful than her actual life at the moment. I wish she would of just taken the chance, but she is my daughter after all."

Nathan let out a small laugh, causing Haley to smile slightly. "Hey, there's that beautiful smile of yours!"

Haley smiled even bigger, "Yeah, come on. Let's get some sleep." She pulled him up with her and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Learning her whole body weight on him, they walked up to her bedroom. Walking into Haley's bedroom, Nathan flipped on a small lamp. Opening the whole light didn't seem like a good idea at the moment. Before he could even turn around to get back to Haley he heard her scream. He whipped around only to find Haley clutching at her chest where her heart was and Baley sitting on the bed, clutching her blanket. He stood back and let Haley go up to her daughter.

"Honey…why aren't you in bed asleep?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because…because…"

"Baley, baby…come on, you can tell me."

"I don't want you to be mad at me for staying up past my bedtime."

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"Pinky Swear!"

"Ok…Um…I couldn't go to sleep 'cus I had guilt!"

"Guilt…for what?"

"For blaming you for having to go with Daddy and his new family. It's not your fault Mommy! I'm so sorry for making you feel like it was! I know you're just trying to help, and I love you more than anyone in the whole wide world too!"

Haley sat down next to Baley on the bed, "Honey, anytime you need to, you come talk to me. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. Even if you think I'll be mad at you, or upset with you, you need to come and talk to me. Mommy will always forgive you! No matter what it is, or how bad you messed up, I will always be on your side."

Baley snuggled up to Haley, "Can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

"I think that can be arranged little one," Haley told her, as she got up and walked to her dresser. "Just let Mommy and Natey change, while you go get your night light so I can plug it in, in my room."

Baley nodded and hurried off down the hallway and into her own room. Nathan walked over and pulled Haley into his arms. "I'm proud of you," he simply told her.

"Yeah, I'm proud of me too. Thank you for helping her learn her lesson, I would never of been able to pull it off on my own. Actually, lately, I've gotten used to the idea of not having to do most of these things on my own." She looked up at Nate, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Want to know a secret?" Haley nodded and leaned her head back so that she could look into his eyes. "I've gotten used to it too, and I hope neither one of us has to get used to not having the other around."

Haley bit the corner of her bottom lip and closed her eyes. No words needed to be expressed back to Nathan to show him that she felt the exact same way.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and gave him a lingering kiss. "Let's get changed before Bay comes back." She pulled at his hand and turned them both around to face her dresser again. She pulled out a pair of shorts and her old Ravens cheerleading T-shirt from her junior year. Before walking away, she ran her hand up Nathan's arm. As Nate collected clothes for himself, Haley changed quickly behind him.

"I'm going to go wash my face and brush my teeth, I'll be back in a few minutes," Haley told him, as she walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

After doing what she needed to do, Haley walked back into her own room. She giggled when she got there. On her bed she found her two favorite people in the world, Nathan writing something down in a notebook while Baley strained her neck to look at what he was writing.

"What are you two doing?" She made her way over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Baley.

"Making a list of stuff I gotta pack for tomorrow," Baley answered her, without taking her eyes off of the notebook paper.

"I see, and what all do you have on the list so far?"

"Well, I got my toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush and hair stuff, my bunny, my blankie, my night light, some books, a pillow and blanket, and clothes. But see, Mommy, we got a problem," Baley explained.

"And what would that be?"

"I need new clothes, and a bathing suit, and new flip flops," she told her mother, looking up at her with a puppy dog look on her face.

Nathan groaned, "You Miss. Baley have been hanging out with Auntie Brookie way too much!"

Haley laughed, "Well, kiddo, I think that can be arranged, seeing as you need to get some clothes for spring anyways. Plus, that way, you can see Auntie Brookie before you leave. We can go tomorrow before Daddy comes to pick you up. Natey and Uncle Lukie can hang around here, and when we get back we'll order pizza and do whatever you want until you leave. Sound like a plan?"

Baley eagerly nodded, "Uh huh! Can I call Auntie Brookie now and ask her if she can come?"

"Sure…" She reached over to her nightstand to retrieve her cell phone, pressing speed dial 3, and handing the phone to Baley.

After a few rings, Brooke picked up the phone. Through a short conversation, plans were made and Baley had handed the phone back to her mother.

"One more thing Bay. I'm going to give you my cell phone for you to take when you leave. Whenever you want to call me, Natey, Auntie Brookie, Uncle Lukie, or anyone else you do. I don't care if Daddy and Lori tell you you're not allowed to. If you need or want to talk to us, you call us. I don't care how much you use the phone, and I'll give you my charger so that you can charge it if you need to. I'll make you a list of all my speed dials, and I don't think you'll need anyone else. If you do, I'm sure Daddy will show you how to get their number."

"Okay Mommy…can I take your iPod with me, so that I can listen to it in the car rides?" Baley shared her mother's love for music, and was always either singing, or listening to it.

"Yes, I'll charge it for you tomorrow when we're at the mall shopping, and I'll make you a play list of what you like to listen to. But, that's enough talk for tonight. It is way past your bedtime and we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Ok, Night Mommy, Night Natey. Love you both," Baley sleepily said as she snuggled under the covers more. Nathan got up to turn off the light and turn on Baley's princess night-light. Before going back to his side of the bed, he walked over and gave Haley a few small kisses. After making sure both girls were tucked in and comfortable he got into bed himself. Before closing his eyes, he kissed Baley on the forehead and pushed the hair out of her face. Haley silently watched him. She caught his eye right before he laid his head down to fall asleep. Mouthing an 'I love you' to one another, they both closed their eyes, and fell into a state full of dreams.

Read and Review? Mmkay, thanks.

Maura


	4. Jealousy and Cell Phones

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long…my twin (aka one of my best friends) has a stupid AP exam coming up and her mother isn't allowing her to be on the computer until after she takes it. Meaning, I can't talk to her, and just…yeah, big time separation anxiety, causing my will and eagerness to write to go down the tubes for a while. But, I finally just told myself to suck it up and write the next chapter. So I did, and here it is. I, personally think it's just more of a filler. I mean, some things happen, but it was needed to get Baley and 'Naley' where I need them. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**hybridwolf10: Yes, this Alex guy…/, lol. **

**naley4ever323: thanks**

**OTHbabe23: Thank you, but under court law, Baley has to go with her father under joint custody.**

**1TreeHillRULEZ: Oh god, you! Just kidding, I love you to death! Okay, lmao, of course Haley and Nathan are going to be hot twin, it's what they do. But I'm not going to have them Brooke each other with a six year old in the room. Lol, honey, trust me, Haley and Nathan will have their fair share of Naley'ness. Whoa, you slept with a doll? I had my blanket and stuffed animals. I had dolls, but they weren't my sleeping buddies lol. And Haley's stuffed animal is called Mr. Waffles child. I cannot believe you just did that. It's okay; I still love you as much, if not more, because your innocence it's so adorable. Anyways, she has her blankie, and her bunny Nathan got her in the first chapter. I'll fill you in, I will. And no, I just randomly decided on Junior year…maybe…or maybe I didn't…hehehe. Dude, you know I'm always hyper as evvverrrr, lol, but yeah, I'll watch that. Mannnn, I miss you superrrr more times than you did the day you left me that review! May 9****th****, right?**

**ell6ange: thanks, that's really sweet.**

**OTHlover04: thank you.**

**JamesLover23: thanks, and did I ever mention your pen name is a-friggin-mazing? Just because it has both of my favorites in it, lol.**

**Okayyyy, read and review loves.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Matt," Nathan called to his friend as he walked into his regular sporting goods store.

"Oh, hey Nate, Hales. What brings the two of you here?"

"Actually, we're waiting for Brooke, Luke, and Baley. We took separate cars because we went to the mall first, and all of us, plus Brooke's bags would not of fit in one of our cars. Bay decided to ride over here with the two of them. They should be here pretty soon, but we're just here to pick up a new duffel bag for Baley. She's going away with Alex for a few days, and her old one is all beat up," Haley explained while Nathan called his brother to see where they were.

"They're not answering," he said shutting the phone.

"That's because we'd be wasting minutes by picking up Luke's cell phone when we're right behind you. Wow Natey, you really are dense."

"Oh lord, who could ever guess who that is behind us," Nathan teased turning around finding a giggling Baley, a smiling and guilty looking Brooke, and Lucas, who was rolling his eyes.

"Hi Matt," Baley squealed, running to hug him.

"Hello Miss. Baley, now Mommy and Nathan told me you're getting a new bag. Why don't we go look and see what we have," Alex asked, taking the young girls hand, and leading her towards a rack with travel items. The four adults followed, arms around their significant others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Brookie, grab me one of her sweatshirts please?" Haley asked Brooke later that day while they were helping Baley pack. Brooke nodded, opening the drawer she was sitting next to.

"Baleybub, do you want one of Mommy's old cheerleading shirts to sleep in, in case it gets too hot?" Haley offered.

"Yeah! Can I go pick one?"

"Sure, go ahead. You know where they are."

As soon as Baley left the room, Haley flopped down next to Brooke on the child-sized bed.

"That was cute. You know, you giving her one of your shirts for when she misses you."

Haley's eyes widened, and her eyebrows shot up.

"How did you know that's why I did that?"

"Hales, first off, I'm your best friend, I know all. Secondly, I'm a little smarter than your six year old daughter."

"Yeah, but just a little."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Davis."

"Uh-huh, well you better be."

Haley giggled, and laid her head down in Brooke's lap. Running her hands through Haley's hair, Brooke told her she'd get Baley's things from the bathroom to pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I-pod?"

"Check"

"Phone and charger?"

"Check, check"

"Books?"

"Checks"

"Flip Flops?"

"Checks"

"Bathing Suit?"

"Check"

"Looks like we have everything done kiddo," Nate told her.

"Perfect timing too," Lucas told them after spotting Alex and Lori's car outside the window. Baley ran to Haley, burying her head in her mothers shoulder.

"Mommy," she whimpered.

"I know baby, I don't want you to go either. But, you'll be fine. You're my kid, and we're fighters, " Haley soothed.

Baley's arms just wrapped tighter around Haley's small waist.

"I'll go let him in," Brooke told them all. Baley got up from her mothers lap, and snuggled into Nathan. Lucas and Haley eyed each other with an 'Uh-oh' look. Alex was going to start drama as soon as he saw his daughter on Nathan's lap.

Nathan absentmindedly stroked the little girls hair, not caring what would get said to him. Everyone's attention was turned towards the entranceway to the living room as Alex, Lori, and the kids walked in after Brooke. Haley got up and walked over, sitting next to Nathan, grabbing his free hand.

"Alex," she bluntly stated.

"Haley," he responded back in the same tone, his eyes on the three.

"Hi Daddy," Baley greeted.

"Let's go Baley, come on, get up and get in the car."

"But Daddy, I wanna say goodbye," she complained, looking to Haley for help.

"Let her say bye. She won't see us for days. And drop the attitude while you're at it."

"Thanks Mommy," Baley said, getting up to hug Lucas and Brooke.

"Bye munchkin, have fun," Luke told her.

"Buhbye Uncle Lukie, Auntie Brookie. Love yous."

Baley sighed, slowly dragging herself over to Nathan.

"Bye Natey…I'll miss you! Love you," she whispered, wrapping her tiny arms around Nathan.

"I love you too, and trust me, it won't be the same here without you."

Baley nodded before looking to Nathan's left, where Haley sat. The tears started to fill her eyes right before she flung herself into her mothers open arms. "Mommy, can't you come," pleaded Baley.

"God baby, no, Mommy can't come. But I'm going to miss you more than you can ever imagine, and I'll call you three thousand times a day."

Haley's attempts at making the little girl feel better seemed to work a bit, and she kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love you so much Mama," Baley told her pulling out of the hug.

"I love you just as much and more baby. Now, come on, let's get your stuff out to the car."

"No, I'll do it, you just get Bay," Nathan stated, already picking up the Cinderella duffel bag that the six year old had decided on earlier that day.

"Come on little crybaby, I want to get there before next year," Jonathan told Baley shoving her ahead after all the adults head left the room.

Baley sighed, "Shut up, I hate you!"

"Awe, little Baleybub hates us."

"Don't call me that!"

"We can call you whatever we want. It's three against one, so hah hah ah hah ha."

"Really? Well, I suggest all three of you leave her alone. Got it?" Brooke scolded, walking back into the room.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you out in the car." Baley grabbed Brooke's hand and smiled up at her.

"Thanks Auntie Brookie"

"No problem, anytime."

Once all the kids and Lori were in the car, and situated, Alex came up to Nathan and Haley. "Alright Haley, I don't want to hear that cell phone go off every five minutes, so how about you just let her call you," he said, pushing her buttons, like usual.

"She'll call her when she wants to call her, and vice versa, so back off Alex," Nathan told him, stepping in front of Haley in the process.

"Whatever Nate, why don't you just stop trying to take over my life and go get your own."

"How about you just get a life and stop trying to ruin others?"

Alex rolled his eyes, and walked around the car, getting into the drivers seat. Starting the van, he drove off, Baley waving through the back window until she was out of sight.

Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke were brought out of their daze by a hiccupped sob.

"Damnit," Haley screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey, she'll be fine. The time will pass quicker than you think," Brooke soothed, pulling her best friend into a side hug.

"I know, it's just…I hate this!"

"We all hate this," Nathan told her, pulling her into him. Her arms slung around his neck, and he gave her a bear hug.

"Why don't we go inside, order Mexican, and watch movies for the rest of the night? How's that sound," he offered. She shook her head yes, and started walking inside with the other three following suit behind her.

"One thing though…can I call Baley every five minutes just to piss Alex off?" Brooke asked, completely serious. Haley turned around and nodded.

"Be my guest," Nathan told her as he tossed her his cell phone, "You can use mine, and I don't care about the minutes."

"And Brookie?" Haley called out, getting the brunette's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Start now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Okay, that's all I've got for now. I don't have time to proofread this, so try to ignore the mistakes. Thanks again.

Maura


	5. You're Haley

Hey guys, so my TWIN is back! And I don't have school tomorrow because it's our KennyWood picnic. For those of you who don't know, KennyWood is just an amusement park…but I figured I'd try to get a chapter in when I had some time. Thanks for waiting.

**Bellasmomma: Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't have time to read it over, so I'm glad you noticed. **

**HJS-NS-23: I didn't originally have that as the ending, but then I was in school, and it popped into my head…lol**

**JamesLover23: thanks again**

**ell6ange: thanks and that's what I was going for lol**

**OTHbabe23: im glad, thanks**

**naley4ever323: I try to update more frequently, but a lot has been going on lately…but now I have some time, and I'll try to get the next one up this weekend before my finals start**

**hybridwolf10: Psh, I love Brooke too! And yeah, Alex is actually based on someone in my life, but let's not go into that just yet lol.**

**Vampiregurl: Lori's kids are also based on people I know…sorta.**

**1TreeHillRULEZ: You again?! Gosh! Haha, just kidding twin. Seeing as your review didn't fully show up, this is gonna be shorter than usual. But I'm so glad you're back! I'm glad I sucked it up too, but now I won't have to, unless you get yourself into some situation that you shouldn't be in lol. People probally do think that too, ahah. Love you!**

**OTHislovealwaysNforever: good, im happy that you do lol**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley closed her eyes in bliss as Nathan's lips hit her neck full force. Both were already topless, although Brooke and Lucas had just left around five minutes ago. With a six year old running around, Nathan and Haley didn't get very much alone time. Even if Baley was with Alex, there was always some sort of interruption or distraction. Not tonight though, Nathan had promised her that tonight was their night.

As Nathan trailed is hand down Haley's side, she arched her back, wanting to be as close to the man she loved as possible. He rested his hand on her hip, and his lips found hers again. Nathan pulled back after about five minutes of the two making out. Haley cocked her head to the side, confused. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Nathan, honey, I'm far from amazing. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just realized I haven't told you that a lot lately. And why do you think you're so far from amazing?"

"It's nothing…I just, nothing. I just don't want to sound all full of myself by agreeing with you," Haley obviously lied.

Nathan, knowing her better than she knew herself caught on right away, "How about you try telling me the truth this time Hales?"

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes playfully at him, "Why do you always seem to know exactly what I'm thinking Mr. Scott?"

"Don't try changing the subject Miss. James," Nathan reprimanded her, as he tucked a piece of stray, crazy, curly hair behind her ear.

Haley crossed her arms in a pout and leaned into him, refusing to explain herself.

"Come one baby, it's me, you can tell me anything. You always have. What's going on?"

He was right. She always could tell him anything. She trusted him the first time he took her out, and for her, that was incredible. She didn't trust just anyone. Alex could be thanked for that issue, but Nathan was an exception. He made her feel safe and loved, no matter where they were, or who was with them.

"I'm just being stupid," she finally responded.

"You could never be stupid. Maybe a little ditzy, seeing as you spend so much time with Brookezilla, but never, ever stupid."

"Brookezilla?" Haley questioned

"Another story for another time," Nathan laughed, causing Haley to nod her head and giggle.

"Alright…I'm just, well, I'm just Haley. I'm not like this overachiever, who is so beautiful and intelligent that people swarm around her. That's not me; I'm just plain old Haley. That's who I've always been, nothings going to change. Don't get me wrong, I love being me, but people contradict that belief when they tell me I'm so great. And it's not fair for me to be getting all this credit, when there really are amazing people out there that deserve it so much more."

Nathan looked into her eyes for some sort of answer to her sudden self-consciousness. "Come with me," he told her, reaching for her tiny hand. She pulled herself up, with the help of Nathan, and he walked them both over to her walk in closet. He pulled her in front of him, facing the mirror that was attached to the closet. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, and kissed her on the temple. "I think you're wrong. You're not just Haley. You are Haley. There's no just about it. You're right though; you're not just some overachiever. You care about what is important to you, and you are successful at what you want to be successful at. You don't let people stand in your way. You do what you want to do, and what you feel is right. And honey, you're not anywhere near beautiful. You're drop dead gorgeous. Also, intelligent doesn't even come close to describing you. You are amazing, whether you want to believe it or not, you are. Everyone thinks so, and they're not just saying that. Look at you Hales, look at yourself. Name one other person that you know or have heard of that has accomplished what you have at your age."

Haley stayed silent, her head resting against Nathan's strong chest, a small smile playing on her lips, and happy tears brimming her eyes. "I," she started.

"You can't. Because there isn't anyone like you. You're one of a kind, you're an original copy, and no one, no one, can take that away from you. You can hold onto that until the day you die, and you should. I never want you to change yourself to please me or anyone else, because if you did, you wouldn't be Haley. And Haley is amazing. You are amazing. Don't ever doubt yourself, and if you do, I want you to tell me, so we can fix it, because there is no reason in this entire world for you to doubt yourself."

Haley nodded, turning around, and burying her face in Nathan's shoulder, "Thank you," she simply stated. That was all he needed to understand how she was feeling at the moment. After a few minutes of complete silence, with the two just holding one another in the middle of the master bedroom, Haley pulled away from Nathan, walking towards her bed.

"Now, Mr. Scott. You definitely left me hanging, and I think we need to fix that. In order for us to do that, you need to walk your fine ass over here, do we have a deal?"

Nathan smirked, "I'm not really sure Hales. I mean, you're hot and all, but I don't just go and jump into bed with every girl I see. I've got to really love the girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, really really," he said, rooted to his spot by her closet.

"Nathannnnnnn," she whined, becoming antsy and restless.

"But, it has to be a good thing that I'm head over heels with you then, doesn't it?"

She smiled, outstretching her hand to the man that was making his way towards her. As he grabbed a hold of her hand, yet again, he lowered her down carefully.

"It's a very good thing," she muttered quickly, before becoming lost in Nathan's kisses that he was placing all over her body. He trailed a line of gentle kisses across her hipbone, before slowly dragging a finger down her thigh. "Nate, stop teasing me, please," she pleaded with him, wanting him at the head of the bed with her. She felt him smile under her skin, and giggled. "You're not cooperating Nathan," she complained playfully, becoming frustrated with what he could do to her with a simple touch. She felt his body shake with a quiet laugh, and reached down, grabbing his belt loop, and pulling him up to where she was laying.

"Feisty tonight, are we?"

"Shut up and kiss me," she demanded, and he complied, leaning down and biting on her bottom lip. Her hands tangled into his jet-black hair, and then down to his shoulders and neck. He cupped her cheek, and began to suck lightly on her chin. Right as her hands trailed to the button on his jeans, Nathan's cell phone went off. Normally, they would have just ignored it, but the song Daughters blared through the tiny device, signaling that it was young Baley.

"Damnit," Haley yelled, glancing over at the clock on her bedside table. "Nathan, it's eleven thirty at night. She shouldn't be up this late, something has to be wrong," she exclaimed worriedly, scrambling up to the dresser on the opposite side of the room, where Nathan's phone was left charging. Once she got a hold of it, she flung it open.

"Mommy!" Baley cried from the other end, realizing her mother had picked up when the phone didn't ring right away like it was supposed to.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, I don't feel good."

Haley brought her hand to her forehead, rubbing the oncoming headache away. "What hurts?"

"My tummy. I got sick in the car ride up here, and then I didn't eat dinner, because Daddy said I shouldn't, and now I'm sick and hungry. And I miss you, no one is here to tuck me in, and it's dark and windy outside. I don't like it up here Mommy."

Nathan, noticing his girlfriends strained expression, signaled for her to come sit on his lap while she talked. He started rubbing her arm up and down as she responded to Baley. "Baby, first off I miss you too, everyone does. Secondly, I promise nothing it going to hurt you. Mommy and Auntie Brookie packed you're princess night-light in your bag, go turn that on in one of the outlets, ok? Then tell me when you're back on the phone."

"K, hold on," Baley, cautiously replied.

On the other end of the line, Nathan gave Haley a questioning look. She flipped the phone on speaker, so he could listen as well.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, I'm here. So is Natey. Alright, did you get your night light to work?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, okay. Get the garbage can in the room, and put it beside the bed, so if you get sick you don't have to run anywhere."

"Ok…Now what?"

"Explain to me why Daddy didn't let you eat dinner."

"He said he didn't feel like cleaning up after me if I couldn't keep it down, and just to go sleep it off in my room. But Mommy, I can't sleep, my tummy hurts, and I'm hungry, and I'm thirsty, and I'm all alone."

"Okay, okay, shh. Calm down. I'll make it all better. I want you to go give the phone to Daddy or Lori, preferably your father, and I don't care what he is doing. Tell him I want to talk to him, and I want to talk to him now."

"You sure I won't get in trouble?"

"If you do, we'll be on our way up there to bring you home," Nathan reassured the little girl that he had come to think of as a daughter.

"K," Both adults heard the pitter-patter of footsteps and a door creaking open on the other end.

"Hales, baby, can you not squeeze my hand so tight, I'm starting to lose feeling," Nathan calmly asked, and Haley automatically released her grip a little one his hand, snuggling into him more.

"Daddy…Daddy? Hello, Daddy? Daddy!" They heard Baley end up screaming.

"What do you want Baley? Can't you see I'm playing a game?"

"Mommy wants to talk to you."

"What? You shouldn't be on the phone. Get to bed, and tell her goodbye, now."

"She said-"

"No Baley, go, now."

"Mommy?" Baley asked, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Baley, put the phone on speaker phone. Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes"

"Ok Mommy, it's on."

"Alex, pick up this damn phone right now. Take it off speakerphone, because I don't know who is in the room with you, but I don't think you're going to want them to hear this. Do I make myself clear?"

Alex grabbed the phone off of his daughter, flipping off the top button and putting it to his ear. "I thought I got rid of you six years ago? What could you possibly want to annoy me with now?"

"I want to know why you can't take care of you daughter when she is sick, let alone any other time. And I also would like to know why you didn't feed her!"

"For a smart girl Haley, you're really stupid."

Nathan's grip on Haley's hand was the one that tightened this time, "Hey Alex, how about you just answer her questions, and make this an easy phone call?"

"Stay out of this Nathan," Alex yelled into the phone.

"Not happening. Now, answer her questions."

"Fine, whatever. I didn't feel like feeding her, because I knew she couldn't handle what we were eating. I'm playing with my kids now, and having fun with Lori's parents, and my wife. That's why Baley is in her room, sleeping it off, so that I don't have to worry about this tomorrow. Why that is either of your two's business, I'm not quite sure, but there you have it."

"I'm choosing to ignore your explanation. Now, she's hungry. Go make her soup. Chicken noodle, extra noodle. Go close her window in her room, because she is scared to death, and go sit with her, and rub her back until she falls asleep."

"Yeah, right. Okay."

"Alex, I'm not kidding. If you don't, I'm getting in a car right now and driving myself up there."

"God, Haley, do you know how irritating you are? Thank god I got rid of you when I had the chance. I'll get Lori to make her some damn soup. Happy now? I'll go close her window, but I'm not staying with her, because that's risking myself to get sick, and I'm not ruining my vacation. So you can deal with all of that, you've got her on the phone."

"This is strike one. If I get a call from that little girl crying to me, because her own father won't take care of her, you better be ready for all hell to break loose."

"Sure Haley, because you can do so much damage."

"No, but Nate and Luke can." Nathan smirked from his spot under Haley.

"Goodbye," Alex said, starting to shut the phone, until Baley grabbed it out of his hands, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mommy, hi Natey."

"Hey pumpkin, what are you going to do," Nathan asked, taking the phone from Haley, who was offering it to him.

"Sit in the kitchen, and wait for my soup. Oh, and Lori, can I please have some water?"

"Get it yourself, you can reach."

"Whatever…Cruella."

Haley and Nathan burst out laughing on the other end, as they heard Baley say a quick goodbye and I love you, before hanging up.

"Oh, she is most defiantly your daughter Hales," Nathan told her turning her around to face him.

"She's yours too ya know. I consider you to be her father figure. I hope you know that. Alex is nothing to me, and he's starting to become a fading image in Baley's life also. You'll always be there for her, and that is one thing that I will never doubt."

Nathan smiled, and gave her a short kiss, thanking her.

"So, Alex kind of killed the mood, don't ya think?"

Nathan laughed, "He always kills the mood. Let's go, I'll take you to Wendy's for a frosty. That'll cool you down," he joked with her, grabbing their shirts off the floor, tossing Haley's to her.

Haley swatted him on the back of the head, before slipping the tank over her body. She followed him out of the room, grabbing the car keys on the way out. "I'm driving."

"No, you're not," he argued.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So?"

"You are not driving this late, I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"I'd still be in the car, it's not like it's that much of a difference."

"Hales, please?"

She gave him a soft smile. He was always protecting her. She shook her head in a happy way, and pulled him out the front door.

"Let's go, I want my ice cream!"

Nathan laughed as he locked the door behind him. He loved this girl, with everything he had in him. She was his forever, and he was never going to give up on this family.

She gave him a quizzical look as he stepped up into the car and put it in drive. "What's that adorable looking smile on your face for?"

"Nothing, I just love you, more than anything in this entire world."

"I love you too Nate. Now, let's go, I'm getting hungrier by the second!"

"You just ate Haley."

"Your point being…" she asked, leaning up against him.

Nathan just shook his head good-naturedly and drove off into the darkness, with the one woman that changed his life for the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Ok, that's all for now. I'm so tired. Read and Review? I think yes.**


	6. Bliss and Allergies

**Alright, no excuse for this taking so long…Just simply that I haven't had much time. Summer is hereeee! Expect updates more often.**

**JamesLover23: he is going to be a permanent character, but he won't always be such an ass.**

**OTHbabe23: thanks again**

hybridwolf10: yeah, he's based on someone I know…or used to know I guess.

**nscottsgirl23: thanks, I try, lol.**

**ESLgirl: Yeah, I noticed that as soon as I uploaded it…thanks though.**

**ell6ange: He's self absorbed, but yeah, he's a jerk.**

**HJS-NS-23: Okay, so I didn't update soon, but I'm updating now! Lol**

**naleyforevernalways23: technically, Alex killed the moment lol**

**naley4ever323: thanks**

**1TreeHillRULEZ: first things first, I LOVE YOUUU! Hehe, anyways. It's really starting to make me sad that I never get your full reviews, hopefully this time it'll work. And that reminds me, I still have to read all of like..five chapters of your fic. Ugh, I hate when finals rotate my schedule lol. Back to your review, I was nervous about writing it, but I thought..psh, me and twin talk about it enough…lmao. Let me foreshadow something for you now…you might have to use Dani's line about taking a cold shower in a few minutes…lmao, that was hilarious. Yeah, The Parent Trap…I didn't necessarily mean to do that, but now I remember too. I'll fill you in, will you hold your horses, lol, and I swear you're almost as impatient as me. Mommy! I knowwwwww. Two fold, as well. Well thanks, I guess I'm a good mom writer…**

23NaleyLVR23: you def. Helped motivate me lol 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can not believe you did this. It's so amazing, you're so amazing. It's more than amazing. It's perfect, we're perfect…" Haley trailed off, as she was mumbling to Nathan. They were lying on a beautifully crafted bed, with a canopy over the top, on the beach.

"You deserve it. I wanted to help release some of your stress, and I remember you telling me you've always wanted to do this, so here we are."

Haley smiled up at the love of her life, cupping his cheek in the process. "Nathan, honey, how much did this cost you?"

"No way, don't even start Hales. It's a gift," he told her as he rolled his eyes, and rolled over to face her.

"Fine, but you will tell me eventually." She snuggled more into his chest, as his fingers absentmindedly fumbled with her bikini strings.

"Brooke make you buy this?"

"How'd you know?"

"Haley, it has beads and gems all over it, including on the ties. You don't buy things like that, unless you're shopping with Brookelynn."

Haley giggled, and nodded her head yes. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, until Haley started to get fussy. She groaned, and Nathan looked down at her, laughing.

"Your problem would be?"

"You stopped playing with the strings on my top," Haley replied indignantly, hiding her blushing face in his chest after she had realized what she said.

"Okay, I'm taking a guess here, and choosing to believe you're upset because I didn't untie your top?"

"Nathan! Don't laugh, it's not funny. Your guess isn't right anyways, so don't get all cocky," she clearly lied.

"Oh it wasn't, was it?"

"No"

"Haley"

"Okay, so it was right. Whatever, it's not my fault."

Nathan burst out laughing at how much she sounded like her six-year-old daughter for a second there. 'Ew, definitely a turn off,' he thought to himself.

"Haley, sweetheart, I have no idea why you're embarrassed. It's nothing I haven't seen before…or, in this case, experimented with."

"Nateee, stop teasing me!"

"I haven't even started teasing you yet," he continued, loving Haley's frustrated face.

"Fine," she said irritably, turning over and crossing her arms across her chest. Nathan smirked behind her, as he pulled her closer.

"Alright then, fine. I guess I won't do what I was about to do," he whispered.

Haley automatically turned back around to face him, and knitted her eyebrows, "Tell me," she requested.

"Or I could show y-," Nathan was cut off by her mouth on his, and her body making its way on top of his. His hands tangled in her wind blown, beach hair, and pulled it away from her face. Haley arched her hips into his.

Nathan pulled back abruptly, "Please tell me both of our cell phones are off?"

"Uh-huh, and they're going to remain off, now shut up and kiss me," Haley commanded playfully, as he rolled his eyes at her again.

"That line is getting old Hal," he joked, as he flipped them over, her now beneath him.

"So are-," she started.

"Don't finish that sentence if you want anything out of this."

They both laughed, and he leaned down slowly to kiss her. She moaned as his lips crashed into her neck, instead of into her own lips, where she expected them to fall. She tilted her head to the side, and closed her eyes in pleasure, as Nathan's mouth worked its magic along her body. He placed kisses all the way down to her hipbone, before she pulled him back up to her face. She whispered his name, and his hand reached behind her neck to untie her top. She placed random kisses on his chin and face, while he was completing the short task of pulling the already almost non-existent piece of material away from her body.

Nathan brushed his hand across her stomach, and the butterflies erupted inside of her. It had been too long since the last time they had been able to give themselves to each other, without something going wrong. She was most vulnerable this week, because of Baley being away and unhappy, and this was the time she need her boyfriend most. She was busy thanking her lucky stars to of found him, and didn't notice his hand working its way down to her bathing suit bottoms. She gasped quietly as she felt his pointer finger slide under the side strap of her suit. Pulling lightly on the hair on the back of his head, she caused him to look at her. She gave him an adoring smile, as he continued pulling her bottoms down tantalizingly slow. Once they were fully off, he kissed her forehead gently.

"God, I love you," Nathan whispered before inserting a finger inside of her. Haley's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden feeling, and she threw her head back as he leaned down to place a kiss on her collarbone.

"Lord Nathan," she moaned, as he picked up his pace. She shut her eyes in bliss, and leaned up to capture his lips in a searing and passionate kiss.

She pulled back from him, almost at her edge, and started to whisper 'I love you' over and over again, almost non coherently.

With the waves crashing against the shore, and the summer beach breeze, it felt like both Nathan and Haley were in their own little heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A few hours away though, another James's girl was feeling like she was in literal hell. They were all out by the pool in the backyard, and had been for a few hours. Tagen, Jonathan, and Alyson were in the shallow end of the pool with Lori and her parents keeping a close eye on them. Baley was sitting next to Alex, while he was making a few phone calls for work purposes.

"Daddy, I'm bored…can you please take me swimming for a little bit?" she questioned, after he made his last phone call.

"Bay, I'm right here, can't you just go in with the kids. I won't let you drown or anything."

"Mommy, Auntie Brookie, Natey, or Uncle Lukie always come in with me. I don't like being in the pool by myself yet Daddy, I get too scared."

Alex put a hand to his forehead annoyed, "Please Baley, just do this for me."

Baley sighed, she was sick of doing things for her father, and his other family. She didn't even want to swim that long. She just wanted to get in for a little bit to cool off. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lori's mothers voice calling out to everyone.

"Snacks are up here kids, come get them."

Alex offered Baley his hand as he got up to walk over, but she ignored it. She slowly started walking over herself, and pulled her body up into one of the stools sitting by the table. She eyed the food her step-grandmother had brought out for them, and disappointment clouded her features.

"I can't eat those, I'm sorry," she replied, nervously.

Baley could see the muscles tighten in Lori's face, and it made her even more nervous to hear what she would have to say.

"And why not runt?"

"Lori, please don't call me runt, I don't like that nickname. Anyways, I'm allergic."

"Who is allergic to grapes and pineapple?"

"I've never heard of it either," Jonathan said, as he offered his unwanted opinion.

"My mommy and me are. I guess it's rare, but I can't eat them."

"Are you sure you're not making this up because you secretly don't want to eat the fruit Grammy brought out for you all?"

Baley was fuming by this point. "I'm not making it up, and when have I ever called her Grammy? Lori, can I please just have another kind of fruit, because if you think I don't like fruit, I can prove you wrong. I do like it, but not this kind."

"Drop the attitude runt, don't talk to my parents that way or me, especially when you were invited into this house."

"I told you not to call me runt, and its not like I wanted to be invited here! Daddy, tell them I'm allergic," Baley cried, clearly getting quite upset.

"Lori, she's not lying. She is allergic, but I don't see why she can't wait until dinnertime to eat. It wouldn't be right to have Miranda go prepare something special, just for one person," Alex reasoned with the furious Baley, and a pissed off Lori.

"You're right. It would be pointless, she can just wait," Lori agreed, calming down now.

Baley's eyes stung with held in tears, "You wouldn't say that if it was one of you two's kids! You're discriminating against me!"

"Nonsense Baley, besides you don't even know what discrimination is," Alex yelled.

"Yes I most certainly do! Mama taught me the other night. I'm a lot smarter than you think, but then again, you wouldn't know that. Wanna know why? Because you don't pay any attention to me, ever, at all. I hate you!"

All four adults jaws dropped at the accusation, and the three children, not including Baley stopped what they were doing. Baley's face was still red with anger.

Her hand swung out to wipe the stray curly hairs away from her face, and accidentally hit the cup of juice Alyson was drinking from over instead. The shock of the glass hitting the table and shattering made Baley jump in her seat.

"Mom! She did that on purpose," Aly screamed.

"No I didn't…I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," Baley sobbed, more than upset now, and just wishing to go home.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Alex spoke up, "What did you say to me Baley Mallory James?"

Baley raised her eyes to lock with her fathers, and repeated the three words that she knew were going to start a screaming match, "I hate you."

Although she was right about the screaming, she didn't regret it one bit. The thing she did regret was not having her mothers phone outside with her, because Alex's hand collided with her little face, and all she wanted to do was call Haley to come pick her up. The tears cascaded down her face as Lori and her Dad continued screaming at her, and began to throw things. In the middle of it all, she only got a few words out of what they were telling her, and they were to clean up the mess she had made with Aly's juice.

She interrupted them, "But Daddy, that's glass! I'll get hurt, and it was an accident."

Bad idea, very bad idea. Alex was well over his patience level, and his strong hand gripped her tiny wrist, yanking her out of her seat. Baley whimpered, as Alex applied more pressure to her wrist. She tried to pull away, only earning her a sharp pull at her arm from her father. The pain shot through her little bones quicker than she could think of another way to get away. She screamed, partly in pain, and partly in terror, and Alex let her go, startled.

Baley fell to the ground, sobbing, and holding her arm.

"What the hell is going on here," everyone heard a scream come from the gate, which led to the backyard, and pool.

Baley's head snapped up, "Peyton!" She screamed, trying to pull herself up with one hand.

"No, baby doll, stay there. I'm coming over to you," she reassured, running over to her brothers daughter. Once she got there she took Baley into her arms, being careful of her injured arm, and whispered soothing words into her ear, so only the two of them could hear them.

Peyton looked towards her big brother and his family, and she saw the shock on Alex's face.

"You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow," he yelled.

"Alex, calm down, now! I don't care when I got here, but I know neither I, or Baley is staying here much longer. Now what could she possibly of done to make you do this to her?"

Alex pointed towards the table to where Baley had previously spilled the juice, "That, and she said she hated me," he answered his sister, who was always close with Baley and Haley, even after he was no longer part of that family.

"So you abuse her? There's no excuse for that Alex. Don't expect her to stay here with you," Peyton sternly said, as she picked Baley up and took her into the house. She placed her on the couch, whispering a quick 'I'll be right back', and walked back out the sliding glass door to the pool deck.

She picked up a stray water bottle, and threw it into Alex's face, before slapping him, quick and hard. "You gonna make her clean that up too asshole?" Peyton snapped, before turning on her heel, and walking back into the house.

Baley looked up when she heard her come in, and sighed in relief after she saw it was her aunt.

"Come on, let's get you to the emergency room sweetheart," Peyton leaned over, allowing Baley to hop on her back, wrapping her good arm about her neck, stabilizing herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"He WHAT!"

"Hales, calm down. I'm here with her now, I got there before he could do permanent damage, but either I'm going to drive down to bring her home, or you could drive up here. It's up to you, but I don't care either way. All I know is that she is getting out of here."

"No, I want to give Alex a piece of my own mind. Nate, Brooke, Lucas, and I will drive up there. Actually, we're going to leave as soon as I can throw a few things into an overnight bag," Haley responded to Peyton on the phone.

"Alright, I'll keep her safe, don't worry."

"Thank you, bye Pey," Haley said as she closed Nathan's phone.

Haley sighed, and she turned around to fall into Nathan's awaiting arms.

"I can't believe he broke her wrist, and her arm," he quietly said to his girlfriend.

She pulled back, grabbing a bag by the door, and throwing Nathan and her things inside. "He broke her wrist, and arm in TWO places. Not one…two!" She continued ranting and raving, and Nathan let her, knowing she needed to get it out of her system. She stopped when she was done packing for a night or two.

"Can you call Brooke, and inform her of what a bastard my ex is, while I go make some quick sandwiches and snacks for the road?"

"Of course, I'll meet you downstairs. Leave the bag up here, I don't want you carrying it all the way to the car."

Haley nodded, and dropped the duffel bag to the floor, leaning up to give Nate a grateful hug, before jogging out the door and down the stairs. She couldn't understand how a day could go from being perfect, to being a complete disaster, but that was her life, and it was Baley. She'd give anything for her daughter, and she was ready to murder Alex for laying a hand on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**I really don't know why I do these chapters so late at night, because I'm always exhausted lol…but I hope you like it, I know it's a little dramatic, but you'll see why I did it in the next chapter. Read and review? I'm thinking yesss! Thank you.**


	7. The Aching Reminder of her Past

**Hey everyone! I told you I'd be updating more frequently now that school is out. This chapter is a long one.**

**HJS-NS-23: thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. Yeah, I'm not so fond of Alex myself lol. **

**ell6ange: haha, you're cute. You took the words right out of most people's mouths.**

**naley4ever323: you'll see what happens, I don't want to give anything away lol, but thanks for your review.**

**TutorGal23: heh, she does.**

**23NaleyLVR23: did I update soon enough? Lol, I was really excited to write this chapter, so that helped.**

**1TreeHillRULEZ: twinnybooboobear! Lmao. You so used my line! Lol, it's okay though. Yeah, the point of the whole beach thing was for them to somewhat be secluded from anyone else, and you're going to be happy when you read a certain thing in this chapter.**

**hybridwolf10: Yeah, I wasn't sure how I would bring her into it, but I found away. Originally, I was going to have her be Lori, but I decided against it.**

**xNaley-2158x: thanks for voicing your opinion on everything, it helps a lot. I was sort of nervous about last chapter because I didn't know what you guys would think. but I'm glad it turned out the way it did.**

**NaleYLuV01: thanks for reviewing.**

**JamesLover23: thanks for sticking with the story.**

**Okay, I want to thank everyone, and especially the people that have read this story from the beginning when I first started it. I was really excited to write this chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it.**

* * *

The car was filled with complete and utter silence, except for the constant bang of Haley's leg hitting the passenger side door of Nathan's car. As they stopped at a red light, Nate took a moment to glance over at Haley. She was shaking her leg up and down in a furious manner, biting hard on her upper lip, and staring at the road straight ahead of them. He placed his palm on her thigh to stop her leg from continuing its brutal attack against the car door. When she kept shaking it up and down, completely ignoring Nathan, he got worried. It was as if she didn't even know that anyone was with her, and their presence was invisible to her. Nathan quickly looked back at Brooke and Lucas. Once Brooke noticed what was going on, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, and laid her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Sweetheart…you in there?"

Haley was still staring straight ahead, not acknowledging Brooke at all. Lucas shared a look with Nathan, as Brooke continued to coax Haley into talking to them. The sudden change of the traffic light interrupted their persuasions though, and Nathan began driving down the deserted road once more. After about two minutes of driving, and Haley still in her own little world, he pulled the car off to the side of the road. He shut the engine off, and turned to look at his girlfriend once more. What he found when he looked at her facial expression was not what he had expected to see. She wasn't upset, or at least she didn't seem to be. He knew Haley like he knew the back of his hand, and she normally would have been over the top emotional. He lightly grabbed her chin, pulling it towards him. Once he made contact, she let out a tiny gasp and flung back against the window, as far as possible.

A quizzical look came across everyone's features, as they watched Haley zone back into what was actually going on. As she finally focused in on Nathan, she let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes briefly, before getting out of the car and leaning against it. Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas all got out and walked over to the side Haley was on, leaning against the car as well, in silence.

Haley turned to look up at Nathan, and fell into his awaiting arms, giving him a tight hug. As she pulled back, she spoke for the first time in two and a half hours, "I'm fine guys. Really, I just need my daughter. I need my best friend, and to know she's hurt, with just Peyton to console her? It's killing me. Pey is amazing with her, and I love her just as much as Baley does, but I know she wants her Mommy. I just want to get there as soon as humanly possible. Once we get there, Alex can wait. Baley is my top priority here. She's a little six-year-old girl who just wants to come home. She wants to come home to her Uncle Lukie, her Auntie Brookie, her Natey, and her Mommy, who also happens to be her security, her best friend, and her hero. I can't believe I let this happen to her. I just need to see with my own eyes that she's okay. Nathan, I know what you're thinking…where are the tears? But I'm not sad, although I am going to murder my ex husband, I'm not the least bit sad. He can't make me sad anymore. Yes, I'm furious with him, but there is no way I'm letting him get to me."

Brooke, Luke, and Nate all grinned at the end of Haley's little speech. They now understood what was going on in Haley's head. She wasn't depressed about the situation, or anything like that. She was just concentrating on one thing, Baley.

"I'm really proud of you, ya know? We all are, but I've seen you overcome the whole Alex situation. I've been by your side the entire time, and I'm so, so proud of you for it all," Brooke told her as she pulled her into her arms.

"Thanks Brookie," Haley said, latching on to the hug tightly.

"There is one thing I have a problem with though…I thought I was your bestest best friend!"

Brooke could feel Haley's grin on her collarbone, where the younger girls head was rested.

"You are! You know that B. Its just Baley is my-," Haley began, but was cut off by Brooke's laughter.

"Hales, honey, I know. I'm just joking with you. Of course Baley is going to be your best friend, but in a completely different way than I am."

Haley pulled back, smiling and nodding, "No one could ever take your place Brooke. We have been through way too much for me to even consider it. Plus, like I said, Baley needs her hero, and so do I," Haley finished off, giving Brooke's arm a little squeeze.

Brooke's jaw dropped slightly, "What?"

Haley laughed out loud at her best friends sudden confusion, "Brookie, you've always been my hero. You were there when no one else was, pulling me thru, and pushing me out of all the dark stages. You know every secret of mine. Hell, you know more than Nathan knows," Haley stopped to shot a look at Nate, to make sure he wasn't upset over the revelation. The look he gave her urged her to continue, and showed her that he wasn't affecting by what she had said. "You've been my mentor since before I can even remember, and I still look up to you to this day."

Brooke's chin was quivering slightly, and she broke out into an enormous grin. "Funny, because you're MY hero."

Both girls giggled, before pulling the other into an embrace.

"I love you," Brooke whispered, and Haley whispered it right back.

Nathan and Lucas shared a look behind the girl's backs, and then gave the pair adoring smiles.

Brooke pulled out of the hug, and started walking towards the car. "Alright you three, we've got a certain god daughter of mine to rescue. Let's get a move on it people!"

The other three adults smiled at her enthusiasm, and got into the car, started it up, and were on their way once again. Only this time, Haley was in the backseat with Brooke, chatting away at the most random things. Nate cleared his throat, causing Lucas to look over at him, and they both shook their heads in a friendly manner. These girls would be the death of them.

* * *

A few hours later, the group of four pulled into Lori's parent's driveway. Before Nathan could even park the car, Haley had already gotten out, pulling Brooke along with her. The boys followed right behind them, catching up rather easily. Lucas glanced at his watch, and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. He knew this couldn't wait though, so he proceeded in following the group up to the entrance of the house.

Haley banged on the door, not caring who she woke up, or how loud she was being. No more than thirty seconds after her first knock, Peyton appeared in the doorway, clad in cheerleading shorts, and a tank top. Her hair was a mess, and she had dark circles under her eyes, but her face lit up when she saw whom she had expected was there. She flicked on the light next to her, and pulled Haley into a quick hug, before directing her to where Baley was. Haley quickly thanked her, and rushed into the room, finding her daughter clutching her bunny and her blanket, watching Hannah Montana, with a cup of water in front of her on the coffee table. Jake, Peyton's husband was sitting next to her, rubbing her back in an attempted soothing manner.

The young girl heard the commotion, and looked up, spotting Haley right away and scurrying off the couch. Haley met her daughter halfway, and pulled her into her arms, rocking her back and forth. She wasn't surprised to find Baley still up, even it being this late at night. After what she went through, Haley wouldn't have wanted to go to sleep either, especially in this house.

"Mama," Baley whimpered, trying to wrap both her arms around Haley's neck, but failing to do so with her cast.

"Oh baby, shh, I'm here. There's nothing to worry about, I'm going to take care of everything. I don't want you worrying about anything. I'm here now, I'm not leaving you."

Peyton and Jake were shocked to see Baley instantly calm down, and become more cheerful. They had been trying all day to ease the girl's pain, and with one simple gesture, Haley had succeeded in doing just that. Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas weren't the least bit surprised by the sight in front of them though. They knew as soon as Haley got a hold of her daughter, both of their stress would diminish somewhat.

"Ok girly, let me see this cast of yours. I'm gonna be the first to sign it," Haley cheerfully said, pulling Baley onto her lap, and inspecting her arm.

Baley grinned up at her mother, and showed her the pink cast that traveled from her upper arm, down to her hand. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said, her voice more normal now.

Haley stroked the little girls hair, and told her she'd do it once they got back to the house. Baley understood, and nodded, kissing Haley's cheek, and snuggling into her side.

Haley looked back at the five others in the room and smiled, biting on her bottom lip, like she always did when she was relieved. "Baley, baby, are you going to say hi to anyone else?" she softly asked.

Baley's eyes widened, and she snapped her head over to look in the direction that her mother had come in. A huge grin broke out onto her face once she saw who else had accompanied Haley on this little trip. She got up from Haley's lap, and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, launching herself into Nathan's crouching form once she reached him. Being careful of her broken arm, he swung her around, loving the sound of her giggles as he did so. She greeted Brooke and Lucas next, before moving back into Nate's arms, and resting her head on his shoulder.

Their happy little moment was soon interrupted as they all sensed another presence in the room, or make that four presences.

Haley whipped around and came face to face with Alex. Before even thinking, he received a hard slap across the face, the bruise already starting to form. Haley's eyes raged with anger, and she stared him down, head on. "Nate, take Baley out of here. I don't want her to witness what is going to happen, and everyone else, please get out. I need to do this alone," she sternly said, without breaking eye contact with Alex.

Knowing she was serious, everyone followed her clear directions, except for Nate, who lingered behind.

"Nate, I know you're still there. Trust me, I need to do this on my own, but the moment I need you, I'll call for you. I promise," she reassured him, happy when he decided to trust her, and walked out of the game room.

That's when Haley was forced to break eye contact, because Alex turned and closed the door, locking it in the process. When he turned to face her, his face held a smug grin on it, and he advanced towards her.

"What in gods name do you think you were doing?" Haley screamed, taking a step back for every step he took forward.

"I think that it's quite obvious what I was doing. Isn't it?"

"Don't make this harder than it should be."

Alex let out a menacing laugh, "I don't see how this is hard at all, Hales."

His voice was dripped with sarcasm, and he hit a sore spot when he called her Hales.

"Don't you dare Alex, don't you dare even start with all of that. Tell me what the hell was going on in that obnoxious head of yours when you chose to break my daughters bones!"

"Correction, our daughter."

Haley was steaming now, and she advanced towards him, ready to have her hand collide with his face again, but was stopped by his even stronger hand. Her eyes widened as she realized that she couldn't get out of his grasp. Alex started to smirk when he noticed her change of expression, "Now now, don't be scared Haleybub. When have I ever hurt you before?"

Trying to keep her cool, she didn't respond.

"That's what I thought. Now Haley, are you sorry for slapping me earlier?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and scowled, "When hell freezes over I'll be sorry. Let me go!"

His smirk disappeared, and he let go of her wrist, making sure she was still in his reach. Before he could react, she had slapped him, much harder than before. She stopped dead in her tracks once she realized that it was a big mistake. The next thing she knew she was thrown against the bookcase, glass shattering all around her, as she sunk to the floor, holding her knees against her chest. She didn't notice the blood making its way out of the cuts she had acquired, until Alex made note of them.

"Baby, you're bleeding. We might need to fix that, don't you think?"

Her breath caught in her throat as images flew through her brain. Her body started to tremble as he advanced closer to her. She heard someone scream her name from outside the door, and then saw the handle being jiggled, trying to be opened, but she was too far-gone into a flashback to notice anything else.

"_No Alex, I'm not ready," a younger version of Haley light heartedly stated, before bringing Alex's hands up to wrap around her neck. She placed a few chaste kisses on his face, before pulling his lips to hers._

"_You don't trust me baby?"_

_Haley smiled up at him, "Of course, I just don't want to take this too fast. You know how special it is to me."_

_From his place on top of her, he could tell she was lying. "Haley, don't lie to me."_

"_I'm not! I swear, I'm just not ready yet Alex. But that doesn't mean we can't do…other things with our free time," she argued, and teased, looking up at him, trying to make the best of the situation._

"_Or, we could just do it and get it over with," Alex persuaded._

"_Al, honey please," she bargained, trying to cost herself some time to come up with an excuse. She truly just wanted to wait for the right moment, although she was pretty sure Alexander was the right man._

"_Come on baby girl, do this for me."_

_Haley shut her eyes tight, "No Alex, please just wait," she whispered, becoming very self-conscious._

"_I've waited long enough Haley. I'm sick of waiting! We've been dating for almost a year now!"_

"_I'm NOT ready!" Haley screamed up at him._

_The slap she received took her by surprise, "I don't care whether you're ready or not."_

_Haley's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to occur, "Please Alex, stop."_

_The second blow to her face shocked her even more than the first one had. Her eyes started to water, and her hands began to shake._

"_Now, I don't think you want me to hit you again? Do you Haley?"_

_She shook her head no, scared to find out what was going to happen next._

"_That's exactly what I thought you'd say. Now be a nice little girlfriend and listen to me. That way I won't have to hurt you again, okay beautiful?"_

She blinked fast, trying to wash away the tears, and shook her head yes. She knew if she argued the point, the outcome would be far greater than it would be if she just agreed and had sex with him. She saw Alex give a cocky grin, and watched as he leaned down to continue his earlier tasks of unbuttoning her blouse. She sank her head into the pillow and let the tears fall freely. This was just the beginning of their very screwed up relationship.

The shock of what was happening in reality shook her out of her coma like state. She looked up to find Alex hovering over her. "You have a wife Alex. Grow up, this ended years ago."

"Doesn't mean I can't easily start it up again. Have you forgotten, the door is locked. Lori will believe anything I tell her, and you won't say a word. Just like you didn't say a word when it all started, you got it?"

"No, not this time, not again. You don't scare me anymore Alex," Haley strongly argued.

"Really? Because you're shaking like a leaf."

She looked down to find her whole body shaking, and then felt herself being pulled out of the broken glass and books, and onto the couch, where her daughter previously sat.

"I know you're screwing around with Nathan, but you know as well as I do that when you're with me, you've never felt better."

Haley almost threw up in disgust, lifting her leg to kick him, and succeeding, landing her foot right into his knee. Alex moaned in pain, before looking at her threateningly.

"You know Haley? I was trying to be nice, now…not so much."

She tried to get away with all her strength she could possibly muster up, but failed miserably. Her body went numb as she felt Alex play with the button on her jeans. All the memories of this previously happening came flooding back to her, and she felt her body aching just like it had eight years ago when it all began. She never thought about the consequences of placing herself in a room alone with Alex, and she was seriously regretting it now, as he roughly pulled her jeans off her legs. She whimpered as his rough hand pushed down on her thigh, and tried to think of anyway to escape from his hold on her.

Back when she was dating him, he never forced her to have sex with him. He only scared or beat her into it. The only time it was against her word, was the last time, the time she got pregnant, and the time she finally ended it. This felt a lot like that time, and it made her insides burn. Her eyes frantically searched the door, and tried to zone out on what was happening outside of it. She heard commotion outside, and metal being thrown around. She knew they were looking for the key, and she could sense the tension on the other side of the door. She knew if she didn't act quick, there would be no turning back, seeing as she was left in her bra and underwear at this point, and Alex was moving quickly.

She did the only thing she could think of doing, and she screamed, with everything she had left in her. She didn't get very far as Alex covered her mouth with his, roughly biting down on her lips, causing more blood to discard from her body. She didn't realize the damage that the glass had done until now, as she looked down at her body and noticed all the cuts and bruises.

Haley wasn't going to let Alex get away with this. She had promised herself if she was ever in this situation again, that she would stop it. She quickly bit down hard on Alex's bottom lip, causing him to pull back in pain, giving her ample time to scream again.

She let out a long terrified scream, and this time it was heard beyond the door. She heard her daughter let out a just as scared, if not more, scream of her own. More tears filled her eyes at the sound and she quickly yelled 'help' before Alex punched her in the eye. The pain that shot through her body caused her to let out another yelp, and throw her head back.

"Shut the hell up Haley," Alex gritted through his teeth, before devouring her mouth with his.

She tried to control the sobs that overtook her body, and prayed that some miracle could help her.

She wasn't one to be very lucky, but she knew that Nathan had vowed to protect her. No one knew about her full past, except for Brooke. She had never told Nathan that Alex had pressured her into sex, and hit her. She just simply explained to him that he mentally abused her. She figured she'd never have to deal with the situation again, and didn't want to relive the memories. Haley knew that Brooke knew what was going on, and she knew that her best friend was freaking out on the other end of the wooden door.

As if there was some special telepathic source between herself and Brooke, she heard her yelling at Nate and Luke to break down the door.

"What?" Luke screamed, his voice muffled among the others.

"Break down the damn door! Now! Just trust me, do it!"

Without hesitation she heard a pounding, and shot open her eyes to see Nathan standing there, door wide open, with everyone else behind him.

The anger that overtook his face was something Haley had never seen before, and as she realized Alex wasn't stopping what he was trying to do, she tried to scream. Alex's hand that was covering her mouth only silenced her scream though, and Nathan finally sprang into action, running over, and pulling Alex off of Haley. Brooke ran over and gathered her best friend into her arms, pulling her as close as she possibly could to herself. Nathan repeatedly punched Alex, screaming non-coherent words at him. Haley whimpered, burying her face in Brooke's chest, still trembling and sobbing.

Noticing her reckless state, Luke pulled Nathan off of Alex, motioning for him to take a look at Haley. His heart swelled at the site of his girlfriend attached to Brooke, sobbing her heart out, and shaking like it was 20 degrees out. At this point in time, he couldn't of cared less about Alex, and he took three giant steps towards Haley. Whispering her name, she looked up at him, and he gathered her into his arms, throwing the blanket that lay on the back of the couch over top of her. He carried her out of the room, and out of the house, leaving it up to Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake to get Baley, Baley's things, and Haley's clothes. Nathan collapsed onto the porch swing once he made it that far, and sighed into Haley's hair. Noticing that she was still sobbing uncontrollably, he attempted to pull her back so that he could look into her eyes.

Haley made the task difficult though, seeing as she was clinging to him for dear life.

"Hales, you're going to hyperventilate. I need you to look at me and take some deep breaths with me, alright?"

His voice automatically soothed her, and she pulled back, just enough to look at him. They could hear the screaming going on inside the house, but both blocked it out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, when the four adults, and Baley came out of the house, Nate had finally got Haley to calm down, and her sobs subsided. She was now breathing deeply, and hiccupping every so often.

Baley ran towards her mother, and Haley fell to her knee's on the cold cement, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Nathan took the blanket that was previously covering Haley, and wrapped both girls up in it, before pulling them both up onto the swing next to him.

Haley could feel Baley's heart racing, and she made her daughter look at her, "Hey, Mommy's fine. Don't you worry, everything is fine now. I told you I'd fix it all, so don't you wrap your pretty little head up in it, okay?"

Baley nodded, not fully comprehending what had happened, and leaned into her mothers embrace. "You always make it better Mommy," she simply replied, before closing her eyes, and falling into a deep slumber, finally able to rest, knowing she was safe.

Seeing that Baley had fallen asleep, Nathan picked her up and took her to the car, followed by Luke, and Jake, who helped carry Baley's bags.

Haley rested her chin on her knees, and looked to Brooke, who had a worried expression on her face.

Looking into Haley's eyes, Brooke could tell that her best friend needed her, and she was at Haley's side in an instant.

"Shh, Haley Bear, we're not going down that road again. You overcame this obstacle. I'm even more proud of you now." Brooke's kind words soothed Haley almost automatically. They both looked up to Peyton as she cleared her throat.

"I have your clothes Hales, but I didn't think you'd want to put jeans and stuff back on, so I brought out a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt for you," she quietly explained.

Haley smiled gratefully at her, and Brooke reached her hand out for the clothing items.

"I'm going to take this to the car, and leave you two a moment together," Peyton explained, making her way to where the boys were.

Brooke brushed some stray hair behind Haley's ear, and helped her into the lounge clothes, "Come on, I know you want to get out of here, and I need to clean up all these cuts for you."

Haley nodded, and let Brooke help her up. She leaned all her weight against the taller girl, and they slowly made their way to the car.

Once they got there, Lucas spoke up, "If it's alright with you Hales, Pey and Jake are going to take Baley with them in their car. We're all going to stop at a hotel once we get far enough away from here for you to feel safe. We know you don't want Bay to see you in this state, so we thought it would be best, since she's out cold right now."

With a sigh of relief, Haley agreed, and watched Nathan carry Baley to the Jagielski's car. Brooke pulled Lucas around to the passenger side of the car, and told him to sit in the front, leaving Haley and Nathan all alone on the driver's side. Haley threw her arms around Nathan, and he caught her just in time.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," she repeated over and over again.

"And I love you. Now, let's talk about this later. Now, I want you to get into that backseat with your best friend, and let her clean all of this blood and these cuts up. You tell me whenever you're ready to stop, we'll get a few rooms, and I'll hold you all night long. Sound like a plan?"

"A perfect one…but can we just get one room tonight?"

Nathan gave her a confused look, "Haley, there's seven of us."

"I know, but I'd feel a lot better if we were all together. I'll sleep on the floor, everyone else can have the bed, and we can call for a cot for Baley."

He knew she needed to be around people, and proceeded to go and let Jake and Peyton know what was going on. When he got back to the car, Brooke had the first aid kit out, and was pouring peroxide on Haley's right arm.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, and started the car, backing out of the driveway, only concentrating on getting Haley and the girl he had come to consider his daughter away from this place, and these people.

* * *

**Okay, so my fingers are ready to fall off, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write. Review please!**


	8. Her Best Friend

Hey guys…I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, but a lot of things have been going on. I pretty much lost my best friends for a reason that is unknown to me, they kind of just randomly stopped talking to me, so I don't know. But I just haven't been up to updating, but I really wanted to give you guys an update, and I knew it would help me take my mind off things. I actually was surprised at how I wrote this chapter. I originally was going to have a whole different thing happen, but the thing that your all going to be surprised about was actually going to happen, so don't think my mood made it happen, lol. I know it's pretty long, but if you don't read the whole thing, I'm not sure you'll understand future chapters, so just a heads up. Plus, I'm going to Wilmington (so freaking excited, I love it there) next week, and I wanted to get a few updates out before I leave. I don't have the time, or the energy to write out individual responses to all your reviews, but thank you for each and every one of them. They really helped with all the crap that's been going on, so honestly, thank you. Well, here goes. Hope you all enjoy it.

"Look, buddy, we just need a room. I don't care about your little policies and rules. Tonight hasn't been a piece of cake, and we all just want to relax. Now, rent us a room, or we'll go someplace else." Nathan was fuming. His nerves were absolutely shot, and he just wanted to get his girlfriend somewhere where she'd be able to finally get some rest. He wanted to reach over the counter and strangle the reception worker, who was at the moment, refusing to rent out a room for seven people. Lucas and Jake had also attempted to persuade the guy into the idea, but he wouldn't budge.

Nathan turned around, looking for any site of the girls. He knew if anyone could, Brooke could change the guy's mind. He saw the four walking through the reception doors, Peyton carrying a sleeping Baley. Haley noticed the guys right away, and they walked over to meet them. As soon as they reached a close enough distance to see the faces of the four men standing there, both Haley and Brooke let out a loud squeal.

"Stephen," they simultaneously screamed, before running around the desk, and jumping into his arms. He lifted them both up onto the side counter, so they would be facing everyone, and gave them a long hug. He grinned as he pulled back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Both girls smiled, and Brooke clapped excitedly. "Hi Stevey sweetie!"

"Oh god Brooke! I thought I got rid of that nickname when I moved."

"Well ya didn't," Haley teased, backing her best friend up as usual.

"Lord, if the pair of you aren't still the terrible two. That nickname always seemed to suit you girls perfectly, why stop tradition."

Haley and Brooke stuck their tongues out at him, before giving him another quick hug.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted their little reunion. Haley giggled loudly at the confused faces of the people standing there. "Everyone, this is Stephen. He's an old friend of ours from high school. Stevey, this is Peyton and Jake-," Haley began to explain, but was cut off by Brooke.

"Who are married by the way, and have a b-e-a-u-tiful daughter, named Jenny. Where the hell is Jenny by the way?"

Peyton laughed, "She's with Jake's parents. She had a birthday party to go to, and she didn't want to miss it by going to…" She trailed off, avoiding the topic of Alex.

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, that's Peyton and Jake. They'r-"

"Hal, I know Peyton and Jake," Stephen replied, laughing.

"Oh yeah! You met them at my birthday parties. I completely forgot about that…it was so long ago. But, will everyone just stop cutting me off?"

Nathan chuckled, earning himself a glare from his girlfriend. He held his hands up in surrender, letting her continue.

"_Anyways, _since you're a big shot and already know Jeyton, then let me introduce you to the most amazing guy in the worl-"

"No! Lucas is much more amazing than Nathan is," Brooke argued.

Haley knitted her eyebrows, and glared at her best friend. "You know Brookelynn, if you are so keen on interrupting me, why don't you just explain who they are?"

"Fine by me," she chirped, giving Haley an innocent smile. Haley only scoffed lightly, and let her continue with their introductions. Once Brooke had introduced the two boys to Stephen, he noticed the little girl in Peyton's arms, and his eyes instantly widened.

"Is that…Oh my gosh! Haley, that's her, isn't it? That's Baley. Whoa, she has to be around six now, right?"

Haley nodded, and cocked her head to the side, staring at her daughters figure, lying against Peyton's side.

"Hal, she's gorgeous, just like her mother. God, she's gotten so big," Stephen exclaimed, resting an arm around Haley's shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on his arm.

"Thank you," she quietly replied. Nathan quickly eyed Brooke, praying for her to change the subject. He knew that look, and he also knew that Haley's joyous attitude had taken a swing to the other side. Talking about Baley that young apparently jolted her mind to Alex.

Brooke, getting the silent signal, quickly came up with a topic, "So how is Jordan?"

Stephen grinned, grabbing his wallet, and pulling out a picture of his wife. "She's great, we're great. She really misses you two though."

Both girls sighed, "We miss her too, a lot. I have an idea…since we're staying the night here, do you think she could meet us in the morning?"

"Yeah, we'd love to see her, and I'm sure she wants to see Baley. Plus, through our email exchanges, I've talked about Nathan, and I'm sure Brooke has discussed Luke as well. If I know Jordan like I've always known her, then she's dying to meet the men we've been raving about."

Nathan smiled at Haley, and walked around the counter, lifting her off it, and bringing her into his arms.

"I'll call her first thing in the morning, but I'm pretty sure she'll be able to make it. She's going to be so excited," Stephen told everyone.

"That'll only happen if you let us stay though," Nathan mumbled, finally speaking up.

Stephen gave a short chuckle, "Anything for my high school sweethearts, despite policy and all. Sorry about earlier though Nate."

"No problem man, you didn't know."

Haley and Brooke were busy rolling their eyes at Stephen's choice of words.

"Stop being corny, and give us a damn key, I'm exhausted," Haley joked.

"I'm not corny. Plus, I'm not the one calling myself Stevey Sweetie."

"Whatever, just assign us a room, alright," Haley snapped, before turning around, grabbing Baley out of Peyton's arms, and flopping down on the couch.

"She doesn't mean that. She's just had a tough night, that's all. You know Haley, whenever she's stressed, she snaps," Brooke explained, justifying her best friends behavior.

"She's okay though right," Stephen worriedly asked.

"She'll be okay. We had a little run in with Alex, and we're on our way home," Nathan told him, after realizing he knew Alex, if he knew Peyton.

Stephen nodded, understandingly, before quickly turning around and grabbing a few room keys. "Here, there's a cot already in this room, which Baley can most likely use. There are two beds, and I'll have someone bring up extra blankets and pillows for you guys. Just take her up there, and try to help her forget about Alex."

Brooke nodded, thanked him, and grabbed the keys. The five got Haley, and started up to their room.

"Stephen and Jordan know Alex used to hit me, but they don't know the full extent of it, so I'd like to keep that our little secret alright?" Haley pleaded with her friends.

Everyone agreed, and once they reached their room, threw their bags and belongings down onto the plush green carpet.

Haley gently placed Baley down onto the cot, already set up on the floor in between the two beds, covering her, and kissing her on the top of her head. "Alright then, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back."

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks at her words, before following her right into the bathroom. Everyone looked on with confusion, as Nate shut the door behind him.

Haley swung around to look at her boyfriend, "Nathan, honey, I love you, I do, but now isn't exactly the best time to fool around."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "No Haley. That's not what I'm doing, but I'm not letting you take a shower."

"What?"

"I said, I'm not letting you take a shower."

Haley's jaw dropped, as she raised her eyebrows at Nathan. "Excuse me, but you can't stop me from taking a shower."

"Haley, don't argue with me about this. You know just as well as I do that I'm only doing this for your own sake. You also know that the only reason you want to take a shower is so you can cry, without anyone hearing, or seeing you. I'm not letting you do that. You want to cry? You want to scream? You want to throw a temper tantrum? Be my guest. Do it in here, do it in the room, do it in the hallway. Hell, do it out on the street if that's what you need, but there is no way in god's creation that I'm letting you take a shower. You're trying to close yourself up, and not let anyone in, and I'm not about to let you do that."

"You can't force me to do anything."

"What? Haley, I'm not trying to force you into anything, but I know you, you're looking for a release, and I'm not letting you find it in a hotel shower."

"You're not letting me? Are you freaking kidding me Nathan?"

"I don't want you sobbing your heart out by yourself, with no one to be there with you. For Christ sake Haley, will you just listen to me?"

"Damn it Nathan! What if I don't want to listen to you? What if I want to ball my eyes out in a shower? Why don't you go out there and ask Brooke what the one thing was that used to help me back when Alex used to rape the living day out of me, every single time we were together?" Haley was starting to raise her voice, and her hands were flying around when she was talking.

She was expecting him to either scream right back at her, or pull her body into his, but she was pretty surprised when he yanked open the bathroom door, and stomped into the main room. She followed him as he walked out, to find the four adults wide eyed, and Baley stirring.

"Okay Haley, you got your wish- Brooke, what was the one thing that helped Haley when Alex used to rape her constantly?"

Haley let out a gasp at his behavior, and then took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked towards Brooke for her response.

"Nathan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Brooke's face was stone cold, and she was shooting daggers at Nathan.

"I'm trying to find out stuff like this from my girlfriends past, because she refuses to let me in," he yelled.

"Maybe because you're acting like this! Did you ever think of that hotshot?"

"No Brooke, I didn't, because unlike you, I don't always think of myself."

Brooke advanced towards him, but Lucas managed to grab her, and hold her back. "You're such an ass Nathan Scott!"

Haley saw her daughter out of the corner of her eye, and quickly asked Peyton and Jake to take her out of the room. Once Baley was safely out of earshot, the fighting continued.

"At least I didn't spend the majority of my adult life trying to get some ass."

Haley's face filled with anger, "Don't you ever, ever, talk to her like that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Haley, I didn't mean to hurt your precious little Brookie's feelings, now did I?"

"Get out."

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, get out."

"Very mature."

"Get the hell out of this room, and go get yourself another one."

"You can't just kick me out," Nate argued.

"Really? Because I got the room, with the help of my little precious Brookie."

"Whatever Haley. You know what? How about you take Brooke, since you rely on her so much, and start a future with her, huh?"

Haley's eyes filled with tears, and Nathan almost went to her, but stopped himself. She didn't say anything though, so Nathan turned to leave, until he heard a quiet hiccup, halting his movements.

"What?"

The tiny, broken voice of his girlfriend made him want to forget the whole thing, but he couldn't.

"You know what I said Haley."

"Fine Nathan, be that way, but you really want to know what helped me all those nights? Brooke did. The only thing that could get me to calm myself down would be to take a shower, to get the feel of him off me, but I'd break down before I could even start anything. The first time it happened, Brooke found me lying on the shower's floor, hyperventilating, because I had myself so worked up. She took one look at me, and wrapped her arms around me. It didn't even faze her that she was going to get soaking wet because the shower was still on full blast. She held me for hours, just stroking my hair, and kissing my head. She whispered encouraging words in my ear, and we sat there, for so long. She didn't even know why I was upset, but she was there. She let me do what I needed to do. Granted, as soon as I calmed down enough to talk, she made me explain everything to her, and I also made her promise not to tell anyone. It might have been really stupid of both of us, but we were kids. We didn't know any better, and I was in love with Alex. It might have been the teenage, puppy love, but I was in love, and I just wanted the old Alex back, so I stayed with him. After that night, anytime that Alex pulled his crap, I'd text Brooke. The only thing I'd type is 'I need you', and she'd be at my side faster than I've ever seen anyone do anything. She always knew where to find me, and she'd just sit with me, hugging me, and whispering that I'd be okay, and that she'd be there through everything, no matter what, and that she would never, ever leave me, no matter what happened, and no matter what I said or did. I shut myself off from the world after that first night Nate. I shut myself off from everything. Brooke was my only friend. Yeah, I still occasionally talked to Jordan, Stephen, and our other friends from high school, but it all changed. I was no longer that bubbly cheerleader that I'd always been. I was forcing a smile, and blinking away the tears, but Brooke was by my side through it all. No one knew what I hid behind that fake smile, except for Brooke. She was my everything. My parents weren't around, and my friends stopped caring as much, because I stopped caring as much with them. The summer after graduation was when I lost it all. I lost all my friends, every single one of them, except of course for Brooke. I was so alone, and I honestly didn't even want to live anymore. My whole body ached with pain twenty-four seven, and I remember everyday just asking Brooke to make it stop hurting. I cried every day, and cried myself to sleep every night. I hated my life, and I just wished to be someone else. Anyone would of gotten sick of my depression, but Brooke stayed with me the whole time. No matter how much I cried, no matter how much I begged her to make it stop hurting, no matter how bad things got, she was there for me. That's a real friendship. When someone walks out of a business closing to come to her and her best friends shared apartment, all just to sit in a shower getting soaking wet, and freezing, and to hug me and tell me everything will be okay? That's loyalty, and honestly, if Brooke weren't there for me all those years, I wouldn't even be alive today, because I'm telling you right now, in all seriousness, Brooke stopped me from committing suicide, more than once. She wanted to stop me from seeing Alex so badly, but I wouldn't let her. I'd threaten my life just to make sure she wouldn't go and tell someone what was going on. I was so damn brainwashed and broken that I couldn't even leave him. Once I got pregnant, I still wasn't going to. Brooke's the one that talked me into it. Brooke's the one that got me better. Brooke's the one that held my hand through my labor, and Brooke's the one that got up with me every single night to attend to Baley. Ever wondered why I would just name my daughter after my best friend? It's because she was the only person I had. It was because of everything I've just told you. It was because when I was terrified I'd end up alone for the rest of my life, Brooke cheered me up by telling me that if I didn't find the love of my life, she'd marry me, just for the heck of it, so people wouldn't think I was alone, and pity me. Obviously, she was joking, because we were never an item, and we never will be, but she knew that if that were what I really needed, she would take that huge of a risk. She held my hand, and helped me raise Baley to be the amazing little girl she is today. **She raised me** Nathan, she raised me into the person I am today, and I'll always be internally grateful for her existence. There, are you satisfied now? You know my past, but if you can't handle my need for Brooke, especially right now, then I suggest we just end this now, because I'm sorry to say this, because I love you so damn much, god I love you so much, but if you gave me an ultimatum, asking me to chose between you and her, I wouldn't even flinch. It would be Brooke in a heartbeat, and I hope to god you can understand that, but if you can't, I'm sorry to end it like this. I love you so much Nate, and the reason I didn't tell you was because I knew that it would kill you inside, me hurting like that. I know it's not the greatest thing that I'd pick Brooke over you either, but I know you, just as much as you claim to know me, and you understand that in your heart. I know you do."

Haley's speech and confessions brought all four adults still standing in the room, including herself, to tears.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now. Haley, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life, and I can't imagine my life without you, but I need time to take this all in. I need time to digest all this information, and it kills me to know that you still don't trust me after all these years."

Lucas, Brooke, and Haley were all shocked by Nathan's response.

"That's what you're going to tell me? After I just poured my heart out to you, and told you something that I've never told anyone else besides Brooke?"

"Yep," Nathan bluntly replied, wiping at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling, and trying to stop his heart from breaking.

"I can't believe you. This isn't the Nathan I know and fell in love with. This isn't him at all."

"Well get used to it, because people change, and you can't stop that."

"People change? You don't think I know that? Have you forgotten my ex husband? Or are you just taking after him, and going down his path?" Haley instantly regretted how that came out. She didn't mean to compare him to Alex, she was just emotionally drained, and it slipped.

"Nice Haley, real nice. I don't know if you've noticed or anything, but every time we've had sex, it's been mutual. You know, unless there's another thing you're keeping from me."

"Nathan!"

"Haley!"

"Why are you doing this Nate? I can't do this, not now, not ever. I hate fighting with you, please…"

"Then grow the hell up, and realize the world doesn't revolve around what you want."

Haley's legs collapsed beneath her and she fell onto the bed, beginning to sob. She knew they both had said things they didn't mean, but she was praying that Nathan would just take the high road, and stop all of this.

Instead, he began towards the door again.

"So what…you're just going to walk out on me?"

"Looks like it doesn't it?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Have a nice life Haley."

The door slammed, and Brooke whispered to Lucas to go after him. Haley was gasping for breath, and Brooke was at her side in an instant.

"I can't…I can't…br…breath," Haley choked out.

Brooke didn't say a word, just gave the girl a quick hug, before somehow managing to carry her into the bathroom, placing her down inside the shower, and turning the water on, as high as it would go. Haley reached her arms up towards Brooke, and pulled her down with her. Neither girl cared about the fact that their clothes were getting drenched, or that they had no idea what was going to happen the next day.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. Everything's going to be okay, you'll be okay. I'm never going to leave you, no matter what happens, who screws you over, what you do, or how bad things get. I'm always going to be here, through anything," Brooke soothed, just like she had done many, many times before.

Haley sobbed, crying out Brooke's name, clinging to the older brunette's body, shivering, and shaking. The tears began to run down Brooke's face. She had come to learn that the worst feeling in the world, was to know your best friend was at her breaking point, and there was nothing you could do, but just sit back and watch, and pray things got better for her. She wasn't sure if Haley knew she was crying, but she hoped she didn't. She hoped the shower water blended in with her tears, making them invisible to the girl in her arms.

She looked down to see Haley biting down on her bottom lip so hard that blood was seeping out of it. She quickly placed her hand under the blonde's chin, lifting it up so she was at eye level with her. She rested her forehead against the other girl's, "Breathe Haley, just breathe with me, okay?"

The two girls inhaled and exhaled for a few minutes, and Haley finally began to breathe properly. "You're little anxiety attack over," Brooke tried to joke, and succeeding getting a very small smile from Haley.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's just begun," Haley mumbled out, before burying her face in the crook of Brooke's neck.

"Well then we're going to have to make sure it ends, aren't we?"

Brooke could feel Haley's lips curve upward slightly against her neck. She barely heard her whisper a 'together?', and whispered back an 'always', just as closely to being labeled inaudible, but Haley heard her, as she always did.

She sighed, looking up at her best friend of 22 years, "You think it's really over? I can't lose him, B. Baley can't lose him. It can't be over…right?"

Brooke gave her an encouraging smile, "Not a chance in hell if I have anything to do with it, and Nathan loves you too much to give up. Maybe he really just needs some time to deal with it all. Wouldn't you be pretty overwhelmed too honey?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I really wish he wouldn't need this time, because I need him, now more than ever."

"I know…but you've got me, and I'm sure he can't stay away from you for too long."

Haley shrugged, her eyes filling with silent tears, "But what if he does?"

For the first time in her entire life, Brooke didn't know what to say to Haley. She didn't know how to answer that question, and she didn't know how to make her feel better.

"You are right though. I do have you, and let me quote my daughter by saying 'you always make it better'. I love you Brookie Cookie."

"I love you too Baby James."

Brooke let her head fall back against the porcelain shower wall. She slowly stroked Haley's hair, hoping to bring the girl some comfort. She didn't know what she'd do if Nathan chose to really break things off with Haley. Abuse she could deal with. Rape she could deal with. Pregnancy she could deal with. The love of Haley's life leaving her, no, that she couldn't deal with. That she couldn't deal with at all. She sighed and began whispering soothing words to Haley, giving her random kisses on her head. She knew Haley was crying, she could feel her shaking.

'Damn you Nathan Scott,' she thought, before blocking everything out, and concentrating on the young woman in front of her.

Okay guys, so that brought me to tears writing it…probably because of all that's been going on with me, but I still hope you liked it, lol. Review? I'm thinking that's a definite yes.


	9. Throwing up isn't a turn off!

Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I'm not going to sit here and give you excuses either, it's just life's been tough lately, and I haven't had the patience to sit down and write this. I've tried though, lol. But, I know it helps when I write, so I made myself do it tonight, and it really did help a little. I hope you guys like it, but I'm kind of nervous it's not that good...ehh, I just hope I'm wrong, lol. Well, here ya go.

BTW, thanks for everyone that reviewed. I don't have time to respond again, and I'm really sorry. I'll try to start doing that again, but I've been really busy, and it's so much easier to just thank everyone as a whole. Special thanks to those reviewers who left me long reviews though, because I love those, they're my favorite. Plus, I can actually understand how you guys felt about the chapter, and what you liked/disliked when you explain yourselfs. So thanks to those of you who did, but thanks to those of you who left smaller reviews too. They all help just the same. )

* * *

_The tears cascaded down the gorgeous young woman's face as she realized what the little white stick was telling her. Haley James was broken as it was. This didn't help matters, but it terrified the girl to shreds. All she could wrap her mind around were the images of Alex's hand colliding with her face, and her body crashing into his bed, being forcefully held down by the boy's strength. Sure, she was a strong girl that could handle just about anything. Her life proved that fact, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to handle this one on her own. She was brought out of her deep thought by a familiar, rough voice behind her._

"_Haley! What the hell is going on here? You know what time I get home, and you also know that you should have food for me when I'm home. Just because I live at your parent's house with you does not give you any excuses. What could possibly be more interesting than me anyways?"_

_The boy approached her and she could feel her heart start to beat rapidly inside her chest. Before she knew it he had grabbed a hold of her arm, snatching the home pregnancy test away in the process. Haley stood as still as stone waiting for an outburst from Alex, but one never came. Instead, he walked to the window, craning his neck to see into the driveway. _

"_Your parents aren't home," he said, trailing off as he walked back to his girlfriend._

"_No they uh, they we-" _

"_Shut up Haley, or so help me god, I'll kill this baby."_

_She opened her mouth in pure shock, but Alex reached out and forcefully snapped it shut. As Haley cringed, he continued, "I'll lift my foot up, and kick you in the stomach if you utter another word. Understand? Of course you do, you're tutorgirl."_

_Haley was holding her breath, willing herself not to open her mouth. She knew what was coming next, but she just had to endure it once again, before she could call her best friend up to come rescue her. To rescue her, and put the pieces of her heart back together._

* * *

Haley was jolted from her dreamed flashback by a chocking sound emerging out of the hotel's bathroom. Nonetheless relieved from the horrible memory being washed away, she quickly became worried. She looked around her, trying to figure out who was missing.

After her fight with Nathan, the boys rented out a room of their own, therefore leaving the four females in one. They had moved Baley to one bed, and Brooke had strict orders for Haley to lie down in the middle of the other. She had did as she was told, only to be jumped on by Brooke and Peyton, who in turn smothered her with kisses on the cheeks, tickles, and hugs. She had to hand it to them; they knew how to put a smile on her face. With Pey on her right, and Brooke snuggled up to her left side, she had fallen into a fitful sleep.

Noticing now that her left side was bare, she jumped up, heading into the bathroom. Haley knocked on the door, but barged in before she received an answer. Her stomach churned at the sight of her best friend, dry heaving over the porcelain toilet. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was clutching her knees. Haley automatically pulled her hair loose, using the hair tie to secure Brooke's long brunette locks.

Kneeling down next to her, she ran her hands lightly up the sick girls arms before wiping the sweat off of her forehead. Seeing that she was still dry heaving, Haley gently tugged Brooke back, away from the toilet, and into her Indian style crossed lap. Brooke immediately hid herself in Haley's sweatpants and hoodie covered body, breathing unsteadily, and clutching Haley's hands. Once Brooke's breathing returned to normal, she reached up; grabbing a few strands of Haley's blonde curls, and began to twirl them around her fingers.

Knowing that this always helped calm the older girl down, Haley continued to let her fuss over her hair. She gently rubbed her back, and buried her face into the top of her head. Brooke, feeling Haley pull her closer into her body, let out a whole new batch of tears. Haley quickly turned Brooke around, so that her back was no longer up against her, and tugged her into a very firm hug. Brooke clung to her, digging her fingernails into her chest and throat.

"Brookie, sweetheart, you're nails," Haley whispered, cautiously.

Brooke immediately pulled her hands away from Haley, and crawled a few feet away.

"Brookie, no, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, I'm sorry. I…just…I'm fine, go back to bed."

Haley cocked her head to the side, "Brookelynn Penelope Davis, get your drop dead, double take, gorgeous butt back over here, right now."

Brooke shook her head quickly, refusing to let Haley comfort her.

Haley groaned, "B, I'm not joking with you. I said get over here, and I mean it, right now, or I'll just come get you."

Brooke still didn't budge though, so Haley began crawling towards where she sat, leaning against the bathtub. As soon as Brooke saw Haley start near her, she scrambled up, and moved as far back against the wall as she could.

Haley stood up quickly, and grabbed her by the arm. Seeing the wince that came across Brooke's face, she lightened her grip, but forced her to look her in the eyes. "Brooke, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Not knowing how to explain herself, she kept quiet, but immediately regretted it once she saw Haley bite the insides of her cheeks to restrain from crying. "Fine, you know what? I don't even care. Actually, I do care, but since the new style is ignoring me, and it seems to be all the rage with the group of people that I love, I'm choosing to give up before I get hurt even more,"

This time however, it was Brooke's turn to grab Haley before she could get away, "Hal…I'm not ignoring you. I just don't want you to comfort me," Brooke explained.

"What? But why, I always comfort you. It's you and me against the world, it always has been…I-"

Brooke began rubbing her thumb over Haley's hand soothingly, "And it always will be you and I against the world. I just don't want you to be the one helping me tonight, when clearly, you're the one that needs the help."

Haley let out a tiny giggle, "Actually B, it's you and me, but I'm really proud of you for trying to get the right grammar."

Brooke let out a raspy laugh, her voice tainted from crying and being sick.

"And it seems to me that we both need the comforting tonight, so how about you stop being so darn stubborn, and let me just hug you?"

Brooke nodded, and stepped into Haley's open arms, "Sorry Hales."

Haley grinned against her skin, "Nothing to be sorry for, but I do want to know what's got you up in the middle of the night sobbing your heart out."

"Do I have to explain that to you? I mean, you don't really want to know."

"Brooke"

"No, really, it's not even worth the time."

"Tell me"

"But I don't want to!"

"I don't really give a rat's ass whether you want to or not."

"Haley!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Fine, then you're not my best friend anymore."

"What, but I have to be your best friend."

"Then tell me"

Brooke let out a short frustrated groan, and plopped down on the floor, muttering a 'fine'.

After Haley was settled down next to Brooke, she looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

"Okay…well, I'm crying partly because I don't like being sick. The other part…well, the other part is because I don't want to tell Lucas."

"You don't want to tell Lucas you're sick?"

"Sort of"

"I'll tell him!"

Brooke let out a loud laugh, throwing her hand over her mouth, before she woke Peyton or Baley up.

"What's so funny," Haley demanded, arms in a pout.

"Honey, I love you for that, but this is something I have to tell him."

"Being sick isn't that big of a deal Brookie. Gosh, you're such a drama queen."

"It's not the being sick part that I have to tell him."

Haley knitted her eyebrows together, giving Brooke a confused look, before replying, "Oh my god, he's not going to like not want to have sex with you just because you threw up."

Brooke's jaw dropped, "That's not what I meant Hales!"

"Well then what could you of possibly been worried about tel- Oh my god? Oh my god! Oh my god! Am I the godmother? Well, of course I'm the godmother! How far along are you? Brookie, this is great! Oh my god, you have to tell Lucas! I'm rambling, and screaming, and I'm probably waking up the whole entire hotel right about now, but Brooke, this is such great news. I'm so excited, I have to go tell Nathan…or…maybe not, but who the hell cares about him. He's being a jer-"

Brooke slammed her hand over Haley's mouth to stop the never-ending freak out.

"Sorry, but I mean, can you blame me? You're gonna be a mommy!"

"That's the thing I'm worried about! Lucas is going to flip out, and I'm going to absolutely suck as a parent. My kids are going to be little daddy's boys or little daddy's girls, because they're going to hate me. They're going to always ask if they can go to Aunt Haley's because I don't feed them right, or any of that. What am I going to do?"

Haley held back the laugh that was ready to escape from her, "Aw, Brookie, no. You're amazing with Baley, and you're going to be an amazing mother to all of you kids. You're right; Luke is going to flip out, but not in a bad way. He'll probably fly you to Italy to shop; he'll be so excited."

"You think?"

"Of course I think. When have I ever lied to you?"

Brooke shrugged, wiping at her last few tears, "Never…but how do you know?"

"You really want to know how I know? I know because you have a huge heart, that any kid would be lucky to have love them. You did a pretty good job with Baley and me, didn't you?"

Brooke smiled, and rested her head against Haley's shoulder, "Yeah, I guess I did. Thanks honey."

"No problem, anytime babe," Haley said, throwing her arms around Brooke's neck in a death grip, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Both girls dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Haley pulled Brooke to her feet, handed her her toothbrush, and told her to come back to bed when she was finished.

A few minutes later, Haley felt weight next to her on the bed, and snapped her eyes open. Brooke smiled down at her, before slipping under the covers, and opening her arms for Haley to snuggle into.

"Well, we're two emotional basket cases for the Scott boys to deal with," Brooke whispered, chuckling slightly.

"Maybe for one of the Scott's to deal with," Haley whispered back.

Brooke sighed, and stroked Haley's hair gently, wishing Nathan would realize what was happening to their Haley.

"He's gonna forgive me right B?" Haley asked, just loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"If it's the last thing I make him do, he will. Plus, he shouldn't have to forgive you. You didn't do anything wrong Hal."

"Yes I did! I always mess things up once they get really good."

"Oh no no no no honey. You didn't mess anything up. You two just had a fight, a big fight. Nathan will come to his senses. He knows you, and he knows you close yourself up like that for a reason. He understands, he's just having a hard time dealing with the fact that Alex hurt you like he did an-"

Brooke was cut off by Peyton's sleepy voice, "Oh and don't worry, I'm disowning my brother."

This caused Haley to break out into giggles, despite the heartbreak she was feeling, "Thanks you two, for everything. I don't know what I would do right now if I didn't have you guys by my side."

"Yeah, well, bestest friend duty calls!"

Peyton nodded her head, agreeing, before slinging her arm over Haley's abdomen, pulling her closer to her body as well.

"Try to get some sleep girls, we've got a lot of issues to deal with tomorrow, especially your news Brooke," Peyton mumbled.

"How did you know that," Brooke screeched, before being shushed by a frantic Haley.

"You're going to wake up your god daughter, stop being all super sonic."

"Sorry, but Peyton knows I'm pregnant!"

"Yeah, well I could hear you throwing up. I just figured I'd wait until Haley woke up, because she knows you a lot better, and I was too tired to move."

Brooke laughed, and reached over to smack Peyton, "You better be kidding about the being too tired thing."

"Don't worry, I was just about to come in when I saw this little monster's head pop up in the bed, trying to figure out who was missing."

Haley glared at Peyton, "I am NOT a little monster. I'm an angel, right Brookie?"

"Sorry monster, I've gotta agree with Pey on this one."

"Whatever," Haley pouted, flipping over to lay on her stomach, "rub my back until I fall asleep, both of you."

Peyton and Brooke gave each other shocked expressions above Haley's head, before smirking and shaking their heads playfully.

"Alright Monster, close you're eyes," Brooke told the youngest of the three adults, before leaning on her hand and elbow, beginning to rub her back with her free hand. Peyton did the same, and rolled her eyes to herself at how whipped this certain little monster had them.

* * *

The low volume on the television lured Brooke out of her peaceful sleep. She felt weight on top of her, and quickly realized it was Haley, who was, at the moment, sprawled out across Brooke's upper body, her hands wrapped around her neck, and her mouth slightly open, resting against Brooke's collarbone. Brooke tried to stop the laughter from shaking her body, because she knew Haley needed her sleep. She lifted her head as much as she could to see what was going on around her. Baley was sitting up in the bed next to her, bunny and blanket clutched in her tiny arms. She was concentrating on the TV, which Brooke then realized was playing Out of the Box.

Glancing at the nightstand, she saw that it was only six thirty. She heard something to her right, and then noticed Peyton pouring coffee into a plastic cup. Peyton gave her a little wave, and grabbed another cup, pouring the black liquid into it.

"You like cream and sugar like Haley, right?"

"Yep, but only one sugar, Haley likes two."

Peyton smiled at the brunette, "See, she is a monster!"

Brooke giggled, "Uh, Pey, can you help me a little please?"

Peyton looked over at Brooke, and saw what position Haley had gotten into over the night. She burst out laughing, falling to the floor, and stuffing her face into a pillow to keep quiet. After about a minute of hysterical laughter coming from the curly haired blonde, she crawled up on her knees, "Sorry," she mouthed, before climbing onto the bed, and gently unclasping Haley's hands from Brooke's neck. She pulled her legs off of Brooke next, and then went to retrieve their coffee. Brooke rolled Haley the rest of the way off of her, and then placed the blanket up around her shoulders to keep her warm.

Peyton climbed back into the bed, handing Brooke the hotel's cup.

"Thanks goldilocks."

"Uh huh, you're welcome Cleopatra."

Brooke glared at her, before turning to face Baley, "Hey monkey, you're up. How'd you sleep?"

Baley glanced over at Brooke with half closed eyes, "Hi Auntie Brookie. I slept good, but is Mommy still asleep?"

"Yeah. Why, what's up baby?"

"I need my juice," Baley whined.

"I'll get it. Which flavor do you want, tropical fruit, or berry blast?"

"Tropical fruit please."

Peyton gave Brooke a quizzical look, as she saw her getting out of bed, and rummaging through Baley's bag.

Brooke pulled out a water bottle, filled with an orange liquid, before she turned to answer her, "Baley gets really bad throat aches, especially when she wakes up, so Haley always has her V-8 juice with her. The pediatrician said it would help because of all the different vitamins, and it did, so she usually takes it every morning."

Peyton nodded, looking over to see Baley pull the cap off of the bottle, and gulp down a large amount of the juice.

"Baley, slow down, you'll get sick," Brooke warned, crawling into the bed with the little girl, opening her arms for her to lean against.

"I know, but I didn't have any when I was with Daddy, and my throat hurts extra bad!"

"Then I'll let you have more juice, but I still want you to drink it slowly. If you get sick, you're throat will just hurt worse than it does. When Mommy wakes up, I'll run down to the reception desk and see if they have any medicine for you, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Auntie Brookie."

A loud moan coming from next to Peyton surprised both the girls, "I told you you'd be an amazing mother Brooke," Haley drew out slowly, pulling herself up in the bed.

"Mommy!"

Baley scampered up so that she was standing on the bed, and jumped across, to the one next to it. She flung herself into Haley's arms, but was pulled back abruptly.

"Baley Mallory James! Don't you ever jump across the bed like that again, you could get hurt," Haley scolded, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry Mommy, but I wanted to hug you," Baley whimpered.

"It's okay, I just don't want you to do that again. You've already got a broken arm, we don't need to add a leg into the measure too, got it?"

Baley nodded her head yes, before getting back off the bed, and going to sit on Brooke's lap again.

"Good morning monster," Peyton said, brightly, which in turn, earned her a kick under the covers.

"Ow! That was my shin Haley!"

"Sorry, but that's what monsters do," Haley smiled proudly, before bouncing off the bed, and grabbing her cell phone. Brooke and Peyton gave her a quizzical look, and then flashed looks to each other. Meanwhile, Haley was busy pushing a button on her phone. She put the phone to her ear, before she realized what she was doing. Flinging the phone at Brooke, with a terrified expression on her face, she ran back to the bed, burying her face in Peyton's lap.

Brooke quickly picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was Haley had called, before placing the phone against Baley's ear as fast as she could.

"Natey!" she squealed, grinning from ear to ear, "Where the hecks are you? I was looking for you when I woke up, but you weren't in here."

Haley just buried herself deeper into Peyton as she heard what her daughter had said. She knew separating Baley from Nathan was going to be one of the hardest things she had to do, and she knew she also didn't want to do it.

"Yep, I'll tell them…Okay…See you in a few minutes…Love you too…Bye."

"Tell us what Baley?"

"Oh, we're meeting Natey, Uncle Lukie, and Uncle Jakie downstairs for breakfast," she innocently replied, as all three girls mouths dropped open.

"Who suggested that?"

"Natey, he said he missed me."

"Um…oh, right, okay."

"I'm gonna go get dressed, you three get ready, and I'll be out in a little bit."

Despite the issue at hand, Peyton, Haley, and Brooke laughed at how grown up Baley was trying to act. As soon as the bathroom door shut, Peyton pulled Haley up and into a chair facing a mirror. "If you're going to have breakfast with Nathan, you're going to look as hot as it gets," she explained, pulling out a brush and a make up bag.

Brooke jumped up, eager to help, and went to find clothes out of their suitcase, chattering away at how Nathan wouldn't know what hit him, once he saw Haley.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the girls had successfully gotten themselves, Haley, and a six-year-old ready, and were walking into the hotel's restaurant. Baley, who was holding Brooke and Haley's hands, bolted off as soon as she caught site of Nathan sitting at a table, with three plates sitting in front of him. Luke and Jake were sitting across from them, also with an extra plate sitting in front of them. Peyton and Brooke skipped over to the table, giving Haley time to compose herself. She slowly made her way over to the table as well, realizing once she got there, that Nathan had not only ordered her apple juice, which just so happened to be her favorite kind of juice, but also had gotten her a plate from the buffet, with all her favorite foods placed on it. She also noticed Baley who was already sitting down, eating away at her heart shaped pancakes.

The only seat left was next to Nathan, and being confused as to why he would do this for her, when they were clearly not on speaking terms, sat down hesitantly. To her complete and utter shock, Nathan pulled her body into his for a side hug, and kissed her forehead, before handing her a fork and napkin. Nathan then pulled away, and started in on his own breakfast. The shock on everyone's faces were enough to last a lifetime, but Haley didn't want to wait that long.

"Nate…what…um, why, uh, see I thought…um,"

"Just because we're not getting along right now, doesn't mean I don't care about your well being, and that surely doesn't mean I don't still love you just as much as I did before we started fighting. So don't question anything, just eat your food, and enjoy your vacation."

"What vacation?"

"The vacation we're all taking, starting today."

"Excuse me, boyfriend say what?"

"Were fifteen minutes away from a beach…so were taking a week and a half off, and staying here. Baley needs a vacation, you need a vacation, and everyone else does as well."

"I can't just call off of work, and neither can you."

"I already took care of it all. Luke, Jake, and I set up everything. Stop worrying, just eat."

"You can't just do these kinds of things without talking to me."

"But see, we're not on speaking terms, so actually, I can," Nathan gave her a big grin, before diving back into his food, completely ignoring her.

"Whatever, I love you too," Haley puffed out, starting to cut her waffles.

"And we're done talking for the day," Nathan mumbled.

"What?"

"Like I said, I still care about your well being, and since we've both made it clear that we still love each other, there's nothing else to say. I won't talk to you, and you won't talk to me. Easy as pie, now shut up."

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?"

"You're pathetic, do you know that?"

"How the hell am I pathetic?"

"For starters, you didn't even have the guts to call me this morning. You had to get Baley to do it for you."

"It was an instinct. I always call you first thing I wake up, if you aren't there."

"So do I, but you didn't see me calling your cell this morning, did you now?"

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a bitch. Glad we got that straightened out."

"Nathan! Stop it, don't you dare start an argument in here."

"Why not? We'll be here for a whole week and a half. I want the staff to get to know me."

"For what, your irresistible charm that you have going on right about now?"

"Sarcastic much? You and I both know I'm irresistible. I also know that you want to kiss me right now."

"Oh really?"

"Afraid so"

"Obviously, you don't know me was well as you think then."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, my life would have been better off without ever meeting you. So thanks a lot Brooke, you know for introducing me to this unstable, pitiful attempt at a young woman over here," Nathan screamed, causing Haley to stop breathing.

A hand came across the table and slapped Nathan in the face. Sobbing came from the little girl next to Nathan and Haley, and a panic attack came from Haley herself. Trying to control her erratic breathing, Haley turned to face Baley, to try and soothe her. Nathan's strong arm stopped her from doing so though, "What, do you want to scare the poor thing more, because you can't hold yourself together, even for your daughter's sake."

A different hand came out to slap him across the face, this time belonging to Peyton. He disregarded it though, and picked up Baley, hugging her to him. Brooke ran around the table, grabbing Haley's hand, and resting her forehead against her own, "Breathe baby, just breathe."

Once Haley had calmed down, and her breathing was back to normal, Brooke turned to face Nathan, "You know what Nate? I don't know what the hell your problem is, because I know damn well that this isn't you being true to yourself, or Haley, or anyone in here. But, I'll have you know, she only had panic attacks when Alex used to get her all worked up, so maybe she was right when she compared you to him last night."

Nathan's head dropped in shame, pushing Baley into the arms of her godmother, before latching onto Haley's arm. "I'm so sorry Hales. I didn't mean it, I'm just…I hate fighting with you, and Alex has my nerves shot, because I pretty much want to go and murder the guy for ever laying a hand on you and our daughter, but that's no excuse for what I said, and I couldn't be more sorry."

"You mean my daughter."

"Haley, you don't mean that, come on. I love you…you love me…we said some stupid things to each other that we both regret, and I apologize so much for that."

"You're forgiven."

"Thank god," Nathan breathed out, before leaning in, ready to capture Haley's lips with his. Right when his lips were about to fall onto hers, she turned her head to the side, causing them to fall onto her cheek instead.

"But that doesn't mean I want to be in a relationship with you."

This time, it was Haley's words that caused everyone to look at the pair, shocked.

"Nathan, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I'm done," she replied, before throwing her napkin down on the table, and running out of the room in tears.

Nathan got up, running after her, and catching her right at the doors to the entrance of the room.

"Nathan, please don't make a scene here," Haley cried out.

"Haley, there's no one even in here, except us, and some of the staff. Even if there was, that wouldn't stop me, because there is no way that I'm about to let you get away." Nathan grabbed a hold of her upper arms, steadying her.

"Let me go," Haley said.

"No"

"Let me go Nathan."

"No"

"Let me go," she screamed, loudly.

"No Haley. I'm not going to let you go," he screamed back, just as loud.

"I said no, get off of me! I said no, let me go. Listen to me; let me go, please let me go! I said no. I said no," Haley was hysterical by this point.

After hearing her screaming pleas, Nathan let go of her arms, knowing that he was starting to scare her. Not because of him not following her instructions, but because he had a pretty good idea the same thing had happened with Alex, only he knew Alex hadn't let her go in the end.

As soon as his hands disconnected themselves from Haley's body, her knees collapsed beneath her, and she was choking on her own sobs. Nathan was stuck at a crossroad, because he couldn't reach out to her, and part of him didn't want to, because of what had just occurred. The other part of him knew he couldn't risk his body coming in contact with hers, fearing what she would do in this panic-stricken state. He turned around, facing the others, silently crying out for help. His prayers were answered when Brooke and Peyton rushed out of their seats, and over to where the couple stood.

Brooke leaned down next to Haley, "Hey baby, can you get up and walk out of her for me and Peyton? Come on, you can lean against me, we'll get you out of here."

Peyton and Brooke lifted Haley up and let her lean against their bodies, making their way out of the double doors of the room, and onto the couch just outside it. Once the door closed behind them, Nathan collapsed, the same way Haley just had, in the same exact place. He buried his face in his hands, and let the tears roll freely down his face. He felt Jake, Lucas, and Baley's presences beside him, as his body racked with sobs.

"It'll be okay. Mommy with make it better, she always does. I pinky promise Daddy."

Nathan's body stiffened as he heard Baley's words. He didn't know what to feel. Happiness, at the fact that Baley had just called him Daddy, or grief at her awful timing. Instead, he just pulled her into his arms, as his tears continued to make their way down his face.

"It's okay to cry. It makes you feel better sometimes. Just know I love you. Okay Daddy?"

"I love you too Bay, I love you too."

"Just let it out Daddy, I'll be here. I'm not gonna leave you," Baley whispered, bringing her hands to sling around his neck, hugging him, and consoling him the best and only way she could.

* * *

Review please?! Thank you...;)


	10. Parent Switch

Hey everyone…here is the next chapter. I'm not actually sure if I like it…I mean I like it, but I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it. School started and it has been utterly insane, but I'm going to at least try to update twice a month. I've got a lot of homework over the weekends, so I'm going to try my best, but I can't promise anything. This isn't proofread because I just don't have the time, so please ignore the mistakes if there are any. Hope you enjoy. )

* * *

Haley felt something hard and cold bounce off of her head after it slammed right into her right eye. As the object toppled into the sand, she felt damp little pieces fly into her hair. She bit her bottom lip, and jutted it out in a pout as she sat up on her beach towel that Nathan had bought for her earlier. She glared in the direction the object had come from and saw Brooke standing over the cooler, pulling out two water bottles. Haley looked down to find another bottle lying next to her. She looked back up at Brooke, who in turn waved and smirked at her.

"Bitch," Haley muttered, before grabbing the drink and twisting the cap off.

"What did I do wrong? I was helping you. I can't have my baby's god mommy in waiting drop off of the face of my earth."

Haley looked at Brooke in utter amazement. "Uhm…what!"

"I didn't want you to get cancer and die, because you need to flip overrrrrr," Brooke whined, mad she had to explain herself.

Haley smiled at Brooke, reaching out to pat her head, "That's cute, but you didn't have to give me a concussion, did you?"

"Well…yeah. You sleep like a dead person and that H2O worked." Brooke smiled proudly at Haley.

"H2O?"

"Uh-huh."

Haley kept her gaze on Brooke's face, before laughing at her.

"Oh and YOUR world," Peyton piped up from the lounge chair she was currently sitting in.

Brooke turned and flashed a dimpled smile at the blonde, "My world indeed."

Peyton in turn scoffed and flipped her hair off her shoulder.

"And you're just lucky you're allowed in it."

Haley fell back against her towel again, laughing hysterically. Brooke tried her hardest not to break her serious face, but started to fail, miserably.

"The look on your face Pey…It's so priceless," Haley finally managed to get out.

Brooke's overconfident face caused Haley to let out another round of laughter, while Peyton smiled as well, despite being picked on.

"I've got mad skills," Brooke squealed, clapping her hands together.

"You're so fresh I'll call you Ziploc," Haley squealed back, but quickly stopped and acquired a bitter face, "I miss Skills!"

Brooke pouted, "Me too! But you know what? If Stephen's here, Skills probably is too. They're the male versions of us."

Haley's eyes lit up and looked over at Peyton, "Pey, we could see Skills. Oh my lord, I wonder if he is still with Bev."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Large crowds bother me."

Brooke and Haley gave her glares.

"But it is Skills and Bevin, so of course I'm excited. By the way, payback's a bitch, eh?"

Brooke gave Peyton another glare and walked over to sit next to Haley.

"This is really nice," Peyton mumbled, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah it is. I'm going to get my tan on this week."

Haley shrugged, "It's okay I guess. Could be better, could be worse. I just want to go home."

"Baley is having a lot of fun though. I mean...she needs this just as much as the rest of us. Besides, the only reason you aren't thoroughly enjoying this is because Nate and you are…MIA Naley right now."

Haley and Peyton just looked at Brooke before simultaneously asking, "MIA Naley?"

"Yep, it means missing in action Naley."

"We know what it means Brooke, but it doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. There is no Naley at the moment, so it's missing in action."

"It's just another stupid nickname you made up off the top of your head and honestly, I don't even care," Haley spat out.

"Whoa, retract those cruel claws Hales. I'm not the one treating you like crap here."

"Sorry."

"Mmmhmm." Brooke ran her fingers through Haley's locks, instantly calming her.

"Where is Baley anyways," Peyton asked the two girls.

"With her precious 'Daddy', because supposedly, this whole fight thing, yeah…it's all my fault. So as of now, Baley and me are not on speaking terms, but all mighty Nathan and her are bestest friends. Did I also mention she wants him to adopt her, because she is so so so mad at me?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton, "Nice going goldilocks. Just when I had her mind off of that, you go ahead and bring it up."

Peyton's eyes widened in innocence, "I didn't know…I'm sorry."

Brooke shook her head, "No, it's not your fault. We're all just snapping at the wrong people today. I'm the one who should be sorry Peyt."

"No worries."

"Guys, can we just go back to the room? I'm really not feeling fun in the sun today."

Brooke and Peyton agreed and all three girls began to pack up their belongings. Brooke and Peyton could tell Haley was barely holding it together and started to sneak glances at her while heading back up to their hotel room.

* * *

Shrieks and playful laughter could be heard outside of the room the girls were currently living in. The door made a low beep as whoever was on the outside of it inserted the correct key. It was then swung open to reveal Baley being carried upside down by Nathan, Lucas carrying bags, and Jake carrying cases of pop.

Haley grunted and ran up to Nathan, grabbing Baley out of his arms and placing her securely on the carpeted floor. Baley fumed and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"She was fine. I'd never drop her."

"She also has a broken arm and wrist. I'm not taking any chances."

"Excuse me, I know you two love to argue, but this stuff is getting heavy, so move out of the way," Lucas yelled from behind the two glaring adults.

Nathan grabbed Haley's upper arm, pushing her closer to the wall, allowing enough room for Luke and Jake to pass through with their groceries. She immediately swatted him away and cast her gaze downwards. Nate cocked his head to the side and stared intently at his ex-girlfriend of a few hours.

To everyone's surprise, Nathan opened his arms and pulled Haley into them. She collapsed against him and breathed in his signature scent. She clutched his T-shirt with her tiny fingers.

"Get off of him," they heard a little yell come from the side of them.

Nathan lifted his face out of Haley's hair to find Baley with her hands on her hips, scowl on her face. He gently tugged Haley's face to look at her as well, but didn't pull away from the hug.

"I said, get off of him," Baley yelled again.

The whole room was deathly silent as they waited to see what would happen next.

"Baley Mallory James, what in the world has gotten into you," Nathan scolded.

"What part of get off of him don't you get Haley," she screamed, using her mother's name instead of her usual 'mommy'.

"Baley," Nathan screamed back, all the while pulling Haley closer to him.

He was met with resistance though, because Haley pulled away from the embrace and stepped back a few feet. "No, she's right. We're not together…just…I don't know…I…"

"Haley she is being ridiculous. I can hug you whenever I…I mean, whenever we want to hug. Together or not, Baley cannot stop us."

"I shouldn't be hugging you Nathan. Baley is acting out of line, but she has to be so confused."

"No, she's being a brat Haley. You, I, and everyone else in this room know that. You just can't admit it."

Haley crossed her arms, refusing to speak another word.

"This is impossible. Just forget this whole thing ever happened. I keep putting myself out there and you keep shutting me down! What else am I supposed to do Hales? Huh? What do you want me to do? You treated Alex better than this, and he raped you! For the first time in my life I felt like I had a place in this world. You made me feel loved and cared for. You made me feel like someone wanted me. I grew up my whole life without knowing that, and you helped me realize it. Now, you're throwing me away like I never meant anything to you. God Haley, I love you so much that it hurts. I get this ache in my chest and stomach every time I think about us not being together. You make me cry myself to sleep over this. I don't cry, except when it comes to you. I'm a complete mess now. I don't know what to do with myself, and you being hot and cold isn't helping me." Nathan's eyes had filled with tears while making his speech and the roles were reversed, as Haley found herself at a crossroads. She wanted to comfort him so badly, but she couldn't let her guard down anymore. She just couldn't do it. Her vision became blurred as more tears settled into their usual place in her eyes.

"See what you're doing Haley! You're making him cry. You are supposed to make it better. You always used to make it better! Now you act like Daddy does…I mean…like Alex does. Look what you're doing to Daddy! You broke him. I don't want to stay with you anymore. I'm so mad at you Momm-Haley!"

Haley and Nathan shot their eyes over to look at Baley who was throwing a full out temper tantrum. When she compared Haley to Alex, the tears that had previously been resting in her eyes made their way down her cheeks. Nathan's hand reached out for hers, but she stepped back more and turned around, grabbing her purse. With one last look at Baley, she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Baley sat in the corner, kicking the floor with her flip flop covered foot. Jake and Peyton sat on the bed Baley had slept in the night before, waiting for Jake's parents to drop Jenny off at the hotel. Brooke and Lucas sat on the floor playing Uno, although Brooke's mind wasn't all there. Tears were continually running down her face, but Lucas was also continually wiping them away. They had a death grip on each other's hands. Nathan sat in the shower, clad in his swim trunks, water pouring down on him, and head in his hands. He had to admit; Haley's idea of sobbing in the shower had its many perks. He hated when people saw him cry, so sitting in a hotel shower stall, bawling his heart out was just what he needed. With all the arguing he and Haley had been doing, her depression she was slowly pulling herself into, and her sudden walk out and disappearance had him over the edge as it was. The task of punishing Baley and putting her in time out just took him over his limit. He didn't care how confused or upset Baley was, what she had said was inexcusable, and she was way out of line. He had sat her down in a chair and sternly told her not to move until he gave her permission to.

Leaning out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and dried his hands off. He reached for his watch and his eyes went wide at the time it read. It was 8:55. Haley had been gone for almost four hours. He quickly wiped his face off and jumped out of the shower. Grabbing a discarded beach towel, he took off out of the bathroom and hotel room in search of Haley.

The remaining people in the room gave each other concerned looks, but none went after Nathan in his panicked state.

While running towards the elevator images flashed through Nathan's head about what could have possibly happened to Haley. Once he got to the elevator, he pushed the down button several times in a row. Realizing now that he had grabbed Haley's beach towel, he brought it up to his face, taking in her tanning oil mixed with vanilla perfumed smell. The ding of the elevator brought him back down to earth and he ran inside, pushing the main lobby button and praying Haley was okay.

* * *

The heavy smoke and loud music made Nathan's head hurt as soon as he stepped into the small club. His tired eyes roamed the room for any site of Haley, but didn't see anyone remotely close looking to her.

Walking up to the bar, he realized he must have looked like a complete fool. He was still in his bathing suit, but now he had a dolphin and seashell towel wrapped around his neck. He rolled his eyes at the people staring at him, and motioned for the bartender to come over to him.

"Have you seen a short young woman with long blonde hair, jeans, and a dark blue tank top on?"

The girl that was bartending pondered his question for a few seconds before nodding her head. Nathan's eyes lit up.

"She came in here a while ago actually. She didn't order a drink or anything, just a diet Coke. Then some guy came over and began talking to her. She didn't seem interested, but from the looks of things, she was trying to be polite. I didn't get a good look at her when she came in, but it did look like she was exhausted. The guy helped her back into one of those back rooms with the couches and stuff. He seemed like he just wanted to help though, so no worries…husband?"

Nathan's heart began beating too fast for his liking as he heard the girl's recollection of what happened with Haley earlier. "Um…thanks. I'm just going to go get her."

The young woman looked puzzled, but quickly diminished the feelings, returning to fill up the drinks a few people had requested.

Nathan took off running towards the direction the girl had pointed to, and swung open the first curtain he saw. Luckily, he didn't find it empty. Instead, he found Haley sitting on a recliner, with a look of pure disgust on her face, and her eyes full of nerves. The guy the bartender had earlier described was straddling her and had his face very close to Haley's neck.

Nathan's eyes steamed with anger and he clenched his fists, "What the hell is with you people? Get the fuck off of her," he screamed with a very forceful voice.

Haley and the mystery guy jumped a few feet in the air at the sudden voice. Mystery guy smirked arrogantly and went back to sucking on Haley's neck. Haley scrunched up her face again and Nathan made his way over to the chair they were in. Grabbing the guy's shirt collar, he threw him off the chair and against the wall in one swift motion.

"I said, get the fuck off of her."

The guy's eyes widened and it looked like he was afraid to breathe. Nathan let him go slowly, before pointing to the exit of the room.

The guy hurried out to the main part of the club and Nathan turned to look at Haley. She gave him a helpless, defeated, terrified look and in a matter of seconds she was back in his arms.

After a few moments Nathan pulled back, brushing some tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You okay," he whispered to the broken girl on his lap.

"Yeah. He didn't…I mean, I don't think he would of actually…you know, but thank you."

Nathan nodded, "I love you, I do Hales, but this, me and you sitting here hugging, this isn't helping you get better. Tell me what I need to do to help you get through this. Just give me the word and I'll do it."

Haley squeezed her eyes tightly shut and clutched Nathan's hand, "We're going to get through this though right? You won't give up on me…you promise?"

"I promise. I'd never ever give up on you, but our problem is certainly not what you need to be concentrating on right now. I'm going to take Baley for the next few days and nights, because we all need you to recover a little before throwing more at you, alright?"

Haley shook her head yes, "Nathan…I love you too. I know I'm not acting like it, but I do, I love you so much. I'm sorry for making you feel like you didn't belong. I…I just want this all to get fixed. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm sorry I said everything I said, and I'm sorry for everything I did. But, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Nathan smiled adoringly at her, "Don't you worry your amazing head over any of that, okay? Just focus on you for once. Focus on helping yourself. I'll be here when and if you need me, but I know you can do this. Now, what do I need to do to help you get a start on it all?"

"Brooke. Just Brooke. Only Brooke. I need to spend a few days with her. That's how I got better last time. I just need her therapy."

Nathan grinned wider at Haley, "Of course. We'll go back now. I'm going to call and check in on you though okay?"

Haley let out her first real smile in a few days, "I was hoping you would say that."

Nathan brushed hair out of her eyes, placing it behind her ears, "Alright, let's go. Oh, and I'm not talking to you on the way back to the hotel. Don't even look at me. I'm still pissed off at you and we're still broken up…got it?"

Haley saluted him, "Perfect."

Nathan motioned for her to walk out of the room first, which she did. Once they were outside of the club and walking down the sidewalk, two hands shot out just a little. They met in the middle and squeezed the other hand that came into their contact.

"Nathan…"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too Hales."

And with that last remark, the two made their way back to the hotel, hand in hand, happy that they had finally gotten something settled. And for the first time in a very long time, they both knew that eventually, not too soon, but eventually, everything would be okay.

* * *

Okkkk. **Read and review**, **please and thank you**. )


	11. Pinky Baley Promise gone wrong

**Hey you guys. You have no idea how sorry I am for the mix up with this fic. I was planning on updating this update plus a few during break, and I even had them all outlined. I mean, I know exactly what is going to happen and I'm really excited about it. ) But, I left it at school and I pretty much punished myself. So, instead I started a little Christmas fic which I still need to finish, but this is much more important. I'm warning you now though, you're not all going to like what's going to happen, especially in the next few chapters. It's a lot of twists and turns and things kind of just...happen. You'll see, but I have a feeling you'll have a love/hate relationship with it. ;) Now, if you're still actually interested in this story, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"You're being stupid," Brooke shouted. Haley had her head buried in her knees. 

"Stop yelling at me," she screamed back before pulling the covers over her head.

"Well stop being a moron and I'll stop yelling at you!"

"Stop making me feel horrible about my decisions and I'll stop being a moron!"

"You just called yourself a moron, moron."

"Stop it!"

"Haley, you're being completely unre-" Brooke abruptly stopped yelling at her best friend when she heard the loud chocking sound coming from her petite body.

"Unreasonable for myself or for my daughter?"

Brooke tilted her head to the side making her way over to her best friend, "Oh honey…I didn't, I mean…blahhh! Okay, yeah sure, Baley doesn't need like this whole divorceeness thingymabober that you and Nate have going on, but that doesn't make you need Nathan less."

"I do not need Nathan," Haley mumbled allowing Brooke to take her hair out of her loose ponytail.

"No, you don't need Nathan to survive, I know that, you know that, everyone knows that. You need Nathan to be happy, and without him, you're going to go back to how you were before I introduced you to him. And quite honestly baby, I can't be there to save you this time. I've got this little one to worry about."

"Yeah… about that, when do you think you're gonna get around to telling Lucas?"

"Eh, I mean he doesn't really have to know for a few more months, right?"

"I'm thinking he might. Ya know, only because HE'S THE FATHER BROOKE! You can't not tell him."

"And you can't not be with Nathan, what now!"

"God, you're impossible."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You think you're not?"

"You've dealt with me for this long, haven't you?"

The snort that came from Brooke stopped the playful banter and turned it serious. Haley's jaw dropped open.

"You think you were forced, don't you? You think you're stuck with me forever, and that you have to take care of me because I can't take care of myself. Is that it? Is that what you think, because it's not true. Not one little bit of it is true."

Brooke advanced towards Haley. "Baby, no, that's not it at all. You're my best friend. I love you, I want to stick with you."

"Sure B, damage is done. You should just stop while you're ahead. You don't want to dig yourself any deeper, do you now?"

"Haley! Come on."

"What?"

"Seriously, what is going on with you lately?"

"Just get out."

* * *

Baley finally cracked under all of the pressure and knocked on Haley's hotel room door at two in the morning. Luckily, Haley had been lying awake all night in the darkened room. Having heard the knock, she figured it was Brooke or Nathan and she pushed herself further into the covers. 

"Go away," she whisper yelled.

"Mommy, it's me," Baley squeaked.

Haley jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. Flinging it open, she gathered her daughter into her arms as she picked her up and carried her into the room.

"Baley, what are you doing out here so late all by yourself. Anyone could have snatched you up. It isn't safe baby."

Baley's lip began to quiver and she wrung her hands together. Haley leaned her hand in and brushed the little girl's hair back. Before Baley could get any words out she collapsed against Haley's chest and sobbed.

Once Haley had a hold of her daughter she realized how weak she seemed and how frail she looked. Rubbing soothing circles up and down the six year olds back, she decided on staying silent until they were both calm enough.

After a half hour of crying Haley pulled Baley onto the bed and cuddled her close.

"Now, what brought my gorgeous girl here at two a.m. sobbing her heart out?"

Playing with her Mommy's sweater, Baley sighed. "My heart hurts, and you're the only one who knows how to fix it."

Plopping a quick kiss on the top of her daughter's head, Haley pulled them both deep down under the covers. As Baley snuggled as close as she could to Haley, both James girls fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Eat your waffles Bay," Haley coaxed the next morning. 

"I don't want them."

Running her hands through her hair, Haley tried to think of a quick solution. "Do you want something else?"

"Maybe. What else is there?"

"I don't know, we can go see though. If I take you up to the buffet do you promise to eat what you get?"

"Pinky Baley Promise!"

Haley smiled down at her daughter. 'Pinky Baley Promise' was she and Brooke's special best friend saying that they had made up back in preschool. It was one of those memories that would never fade away.

"_You're replacing me!"_

_A tiny Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend. "No pickles, I'm not replacing you."_

_With her hands on her hips, Haley narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to reply. "Yes huh. You are, you really are. You don't love me anymore."_

"_PICKES! Just a'cause I made another friend doesn't mean I don't want my bestest friend still."_

"_But you never come to my house to play anymore. You're always at Bevin's house."_

"_No I'm not. I went there once. You are such a drada queen!"_

"_It's drama queen Waffles!"_

_A four and a half-year-old Brooke grinned wide at the mention of her nickname. "You're not mad at me anymore."_

"_Yes I am!"_

"_No you're not, you called me Waffles."_

"_I always call you that. And you've been calling me Pickles even though we were fighting."_

"_You don't call me Waffles when you're mad at me, and I wasn't ever mad at you."_

"_Oh…well I don't want you to replace me. I love you the most."_

"_I love you moster"_

"_That's not a wor-"_

"_Pickles, shut up. You'll always be my best friend."_

"_How do I know you're tellin' the truth?"_

"_Ummmm. We can pinky baley promise!"_

_Haley's face scrunched up and she cocked an almost non-existent eyebrow. "Huh?"_

"_Our names…Haley+Brooke equals Baley. Pinky Baley Promise!"_

_As Haley unwrinkled her nose she stuck her pinky out. Brooke linked her smallest finger with Haley's and the two hugged._

"_I love you Waffles."_

"_I love you too Pickles. Bevin doesn't even stand a chance."_

Haley blinked fast trying to rid her oncoming tears. "Some best friends we are," she mumbled to herself before following her daughter to the buffet.

Stopping abruptly, Haley looked down towards her daughter. "Baley, honey, how about we order something off of the menu instead. You probably won't want anything from up at the buffet anyways."

"But Mommy, they got whipped cream, and strawberries, and stuff up there and I wanna put it on my pannycakes!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. We'll go make you your pancakes."

Baley latched onto Haley's hand and dragged her halfway across the room to where all of the hotel's breakfast food was located. After grabbing to plates, one for herself and one for her mommy, she tried to reach the heart shaped pancakes. Haley's hand shot out just in enough time to save her daughter from getting burnt.

"Baley! First off, you only have one good arm. Secondly, you're too little to reach anyways. Thirdly, you have to use the tongs to get them, not your fingers. Let me do it for you, okay?"

Baley nodded and hid her head into Haley's knees. Haley sighed as all of her frustrations floated away. She leaned down to the six year olds level. Grabbing her good hand, she squeezed it tightly.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You were just trying to be a big girl. It's not you I'm mad at. I shouldn't be taking my frustrations out on you. I'll try my hardest not to let it happen again. Can you forgive me?"

The tears that had welled themselves up inside Baley's eyes began to stream down her little face in streaks. Haley now realized how fed up with all the fighting and changes her daughter must have been. Gathering her close, she simply rocked her back and forth.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for being so bad before. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings because I love everyone all the same. But Mommy, I'll always love you more than everyone else. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just stupid, and no one wanted me, and I…it's cause I'm so stupid!"

Although Haley wanted to slam her hand over the young girl's mouth and correct her the moment the word stupid came out of her mouth, she stopped herself. She needed to let Baley vent to let her feelings out, because she knew if she didn't everything would bottle it inside and eventually explode. Once the confessions came to an end, Haley placed both of her hands on Baley's cheeks and brought her face close to her own.

"You are not now, never were, or ever will be stupid. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deals with situations differently. You're just a little girl. What has happened is too big for you, and it's okay that you didn't know what to do or how to act. That does not make you stupid. By telling me how you feel, and by being strong enough to realize your mistakes and apologize for them makes you very, very smart. Not stupid, alright?"

Baley shrugged, but nodded. "Then how come nobody wants me?"

"You mean Daddy?"

"Alex, Natey, Auntie Brookie, everybody…"

"Oh baby. Alex isn't a good person. I know he's your Daddy and you love him, but he has some problems, and until he gets some help none of us can do anything about it."

"I'm mad at him."

"I know. Me too, but my top priority is to keep you safe, and spending time with Daddy isn't safe."

"I never want to see him again! Never, ever, ever again."

"Shh, breathe. I promise you no one is going to hurt you like that again under my watch. And to continue with that list of people, why don't you think any of them want you?"

"Because Mommy, it's obvious! Natey's been angry, and when he came back last night he wouldn't even talk or look at me. He made you cry the other day at breakfast too! Uncle Lukie and Uncle Jakie are too busy with Nathan. They wouldn't have even known I left last night if I hadn't wrote a note to them."

The thought that Nathan didn't go searching for Baley the previous night quickly flashed through her mind, and she squeezed her daughter's hand tighter.

"That doesn't mean they don't want you. They're all going through a rough time too."

"Whatever. Auntie Brookie won't open the door for anyone, not even Uncle Lukie. Oh, and Auntie PeyPey has to look after Jenny. See, I told you, no one wants me."

"Baley, they all love you, but when big stuff like this happens people don't act like themselves. You've got to give them time, but you want to know who will always want you no matter what you do or what happens?"

"Who?"

"Me."

"No you don't."

Haley's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"You tried to give me to Nathan, and you even told me to go away last night. We haven't spent any time together in so long. I miss you!"

Tears welled up in Haley's eyes. "God Baby no, you've got it all wrong. I just thought I'd give you some space, because you were angry with me. I wasn't myself either. I didn't want to hurt you because I was hurting. I'll always want you. You're my best friend and my favorite person in the whole wide world. I love you more than anyone and anything. Do you understand that?"

"You really love me that much?"

"And so much more."

Flinging her arm around Haley's neck, Baley did the best she could to give her mother a tight hug.

A deep voice clearing his throat behind them caused Haley to pull back from the tight hug surprised. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Nathan with his hands awkwardly placed in his hoodie's pocket, and she remembered her original reason for not wanting to continue with the buffet plan. Once his stare met Haley's he broke their eye contact and looked at the carpeted floor. The two adults were silent.

"Hey! Why won't you look at me? I told you I'm sorry for being bad. I'm sorry! Don't you forgive me Natey?"

Nathan covered his face with his hands all the while willing himself not to cry. "I'll always forgive you cupcake, but you look so much like your Mommy."

Haley took a sharp intake of breath. Shaking her head in a disappointed way, she sighed. "Come on Baleybub. We'll get McDonalds or something on the way home."

"You're leaving," Nathan questioned, holding back a groan.

"I'm taking Baley home. We've both had enough."

"I'm not leaving."

Haley's eyes hardened. "Then don't leave. Give me my house key and the car keys."

Nathan scoffed. "Are you serious? No."

"Give me the keys. Peyt and Jake will drive you, Luke, and Brooke home. It won't be an issue."

"You're not driving back by yourself."

"It's my car."

"Is that really how you're going to act Haley?"

"That's the way I have to act."

"Fine," Nathan roughly pushed the keys to both the house and car into his ex-girlfriend's free hand. "Go back into your depression. See if I even care."

* * *

After having stopped at the Cracker Barrel for brunch, Haley drove herself and her daughter back to Tree Hill. As soon as she stepped foot into her house she felt so much better, and a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She immediately locked the door behind her and walked towards the message machine. Seeing that it was blinking, she pressed the red play button. 

Baley came and snuggled against Haley's leg, wanting to listen to the messages as well. The first few were random missed calls that she could have cared less about, one was from her sister, and the last one made her heart stop.

"Hello this is Mr. Burnes calling for Miss Haley James. Please call me back at (325) 611-2343 to discuss custody matter of Miss Baley James-Crawford between yourself and Mr. Alexander Crawford. Thank you, I hope to hear from you soon."

All of a sudden the house didn't seem so welcoming anymore. It was lonely and an aching reminder of how life used to be. And that, that scared her more than Alex ever could.

Noticing how upset her mother had gotten over a simple message that she didn't quite understand, Baley kissed her on her knee.

Haley looked down, attempted a smile and failed, and ruffled her daugther's hair.

"Mommy...You know how before I said my heart hurt and you were the only one who could fix it?" At Haley's nod of recognition, she continued, "well, I think your heart is hurting too. I bet you I can help fix it!"

Just then did Haley finally let her guard down and let the tears fall.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, review pretty please? Late Christmas gift for me? lol. )**


	12. New York, New Me

**Hi guys, so...I warned you you might be a little surprised here, and there isn't really much more that I can say, so here it is lol.**

**OH! I put some pictures in my profile on here of how I picture Baley, and some other characters you'll meet this chapter...err, not meet, but hear. Well, you meet one.**

* * *

The honking and bustling of cars and taxis could be faintly heard throughout the warm, inviting, and ritzy looking New York apartment. The strong scent of freshly brewed coffee was present, and one could smell cinnamon as soon as they walked through the front door. All was quiet until the chime of the doorbell rang through the silent home. A young woman walked out of the kitchen area and headed for the door. 

She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a deep maroon camisole, a gray button down tightly fit sweater, and maroon pumps. Her ridiculously long, dark, curly, brown hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. The early morning sun coming in from the window hit her natural red highlights, causing them to shine brightly in contrast with her dark locks.

Running her hands down her body and through her hair quickly, she tried to make herself look as presentable as possible. She swung the door open, and her perfectly plucked eyebrows immediately shot up. Nothing came out when she opened her mouth to try and speak. Staring at her guest, her hands began shaking and her heart began beating three times as fast.

An outsider may have thought the pretty petite women was just being overly dramatic, but those individuals that knew her, or at least the old her, knew she had every right to be even the least bit worked up.

After having finally gathered enough courage to address the person who was now standing in her doorway, she let a single word make its way out of her mouth. "Alex."

The name came out soft, but clear. The woman crossed her hands over her chest subconsciously and stared expectantly up at the man.

"My my my, what a change you've made with yourself."

"What do you want," the woman gritted out between her teeth, attempting to keep her cool.

"I thought that was obvious years ago, or didn't you get the message, _Haley_?"

The menacing grin on Alex's face had Haley freaking out inside. She'd never show that though, not anymore. She was a different person now, both on the inside and outside. After she left Tree Hill she changed everything about herself. As of now, she was playing the part of a happy, solo, hardworking, and successful, single mother.

As Alex pushed his way into her apartment, she closed her eyes tightly. This blocked out any emotion that was seeping through her to the naked eye. You'd have to really know her to know what was going on inside her head.

She heard her ex-husband laugh behind her, and she turned around ready to face what was coming.

Guess what honey? This fake little perfect life you've created for yourself is about to be flipped upside down. But hey, you're used to that sort of thing – right?

* * *

"Well, don't worry too much about it. If he tries something again, we'll renew the restraining order and go back into court." 

"I don't want Baley in court again. She has been through more than enough these past few years, and she's finally found stability again."

"We will try our best to keep this under control. Just follow your daily routine like you always do, and if Alexander interferes again, call us. Scratch that, call me."

"Thank you Zachary. We appreciate your help and concern. Have a nice day, and tell Julia I said 'hello.' Baley has a lesson with her after classes today, but I have a few errands to run…do you think she would mind keeping her a little longer? I'll pay her double."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Baley isn't any trouble. If needed, Julia can just bring her back here, but I'm pretty sure she has a few more lessons, so Baley can just skate around until you arrive."

"Sounds good, thanks again. I'll talk to you soon I'm sure."

"Alright, have a good day, Haley."

"Mmm, you too."

As Haley hung up the phone, she ran her hands through her hair. 'Today is going to be a long day,' she though to herself, and made her way back into the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

* * *

"I'll pick you up at Rockefeller Center at six' o'clock. I've got some things I need to take care of, so you can stay and skate for a while with the girls and Julia. Behave at school today, good luck on your spelling quiz, and I'll see you tonight. I love you, bye baby," Haley rushed out while she dropped Baley off at her exclusive private school. 

An older looking image of Baley dressed in a green and brown school uniform, with a bright purple backpack, golden girls, and a brand new pair of brown Uggs adorning her feet flashed before Haley's eyes as the eleven year old ran up the steps of Upper Saint Claire's school for grades K-6. Once the preteen had entered the building, Haley put her car back into drive and drove away towards her office.

Haley sighed to herself as she got stuck at a red light. When she packed up and moved from Tree Hill to New York, she didn't think her life would turn out the way it did. It was almost comical, how different everything was. They were a high class, extremely well off family, who pretty much got what they wanted, whenever and wherever they wanted. The James' were known around their town for a number of reasons: Baley's outstanding academic career, Baley's ice skating ability, the young girl's dancing talent at one of the most prominent dancing schools in the world, Haley's high-class job as one of the best child psychologists in New York, the lengthy custody battle that both girls endured three years ago, which Haley of course, ended up winning, and most of all, their generosity, intelligence, beauty, and heart.

Overall though, Haley knew Baley wasn't as happy as she was in North Carolina. Yes, of course Baley loved New York, and loved the activities she did, the school she went to, the classy apartment they owned, but there was something missing. As much as she hated to admit it, it was the people she still cared about the most. They had no idea where she even was, let alone if she was okay. After the disaster at Alex's and the beach four years ago, Haley had rushed home only to find a message on her answering machine concerning custody of Baley. Not knowing what to do, she searched for the best lawyer she could. Finally finding an amazing one in New York, she packed both her and her daughter up, hopped on a plane, and spent her life savings on fighting to keep her angel away from that monster.

She thought about picking the phone up and calling Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and especially Nathan so many times. Actually, she had called many times, but had hung up before technology could make a definite connection. By the time she won full custody of Baley, she figured it was too late. The damage was already done, so she stayed in New York and searched for a job. Finding one at Glaceau Psychology & Co., she quickly began to grow on the social ladder there. By the next summer she was already one of the top "go to's" in the child department. Her boss and the owner of the company, Tom Glaceau, was giving her harder and more important cases, but she loved it. He was challenging her, and he knew that was what she needed. The two grew closer, and Tom became sort of a surrogate father to Haley. His wife, Aimee, had Haley's family over for dinner quite frequently, and they would celebrate holidays together.

Now, Haley's salary was more than she could ever wish for, and the best part of it was that she could help make a child's life better. She could help a child move on from their tragic pasts. The only problem being was that Haley couldn't move on from her own, at least, not by herself. Not without the help of the people she really needed, but the young mother was much too stubborn to call them up and ask for their help.

* * *

"Hi Haley," the just out of college secretary greeted as Haley walked out of the elevator and onto the 53rd floor of her building. 

"Hey sweetheart, how was your date last night?"

The girl shrugged with a mischievous smile, causing Haley to bust out laughing.

"Oh Caroline, you're too much. You remind me of an old friend."

"Really, who?"

"Just someone I used to know, but I'm glad you had such a great time. You deserve to have someone love you unconditionally."

"Haley, it was one date."

Haley smiled and squeezed Caroline's shoulder, "One date can lead to something everlasting, trust me."

Caroline's brow furrowed, "I thought you were single."

"I am. It's a long story, which I'll tell you someday, but for now, I want you to concentrate on making yourself happy."

"Thanks Haley, you're so great. I don't even understand why you're single…"

Haley forced a smile, rolling her eyes playfully. "You still going to baby-sit for me tomorrow night?"

"Of course! I love that kid," Caroline squealed.

"Great, I'll probably only be gone two or three hours, but I'll pay you for six like I first said."

"No, you're not paying me for anything. How many times do we have to go over this, it's no big deal. I love doing it, and it isn't really a hard job when it's a child of yours. Seriously, it's fun."

"I'm still paying you, use it to go shopping or something. I was your age once, I know what it's like."

Caroline giggled, "You're not that much older than me."

"Trust me, it catches up to you."

"Oh shut up."

Haley laughed and waved slightly, walking down the corridor leading to her office.

* * *

"Haley J!" 

A genuine smile swept itself across Haley's face as she glanced up from her computer. "Tom, hey."

"What's up Susie Q?"

"Nothing really, I mean, I just had a sit in with Addison Mahalik's parents, so I'm cooling myself down."

Tom shook his head, "I'm sorry Haley, and if I had known they'd be such trouble I wouldn't have put them with you. You're barely half their size."

"It's not intimidating. I'm glad you gave them to me; it's just so frustrating! Honestly, that little girl is so scared. Who does that? Who puts their child through that much pain, and for what? What do they get out of hurting that little girl? God, I just wish they would admit to it."

"There hasn't been any evidence drawn up?"

"No, not since we last checked. It just doesn't make any sense. If they're mentally abusing her, why would they bring her here? Aren't they afraid she might let out their little secret?"

"Now Haley, we don't know if that's what's going on."

"Oh please, I know a case like this when I see it."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Tom soothed, pulling Haley into a gentle hug.

"It's just…when Addison comes here without her parents, she's so sweet. She's so open and loving. The first thing she does when she walks into the room is flings herself into my arms, just because she needs a hug. Everything is great, until the subject of her parents comes up. Then she's a statue, she won't speak or move. I don't know what to do, and I always know what to do."

Tom rubbed his hands up and down Haley's arms while he listened to her. "It's hard, I know. There are just some that you can't save. Some are out of your hands, out of my hands. Hell, there are still times where I can't help someone. But you've tried! You've done everything you can. Now, you've just got to keep it up and pray for a miracle."

"I'm sick of praying for miracles."

Tom sighed, "Oh sweetie, I know. Let's not get ourselves too worked up over the Mahalik's until we know for sure what is going on. Addison doesn't seem to be in any physical danger as of now, so look at that as the bright side. You're amazing with her, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, that's my girl."

Haley's eyes shut as memories flew through her head.

"_Mommy, help!"_

_Haley ran across the backyard, ready to pounce on Nathan. Turning around, he surprised her, and pointed the squirt gun directly in her face._

"_Don't even think about it," Haley warned_

"_Oh come on Hales, Baley and me are already wet."_

"_Baley and I, and no."_

_Nathan smirked over at a soaking wet four-year-old Baley. She nodded her approval, and in turn, Nathan pulled the trigger on the toy. Water flew all over Haley as she started running in the opposite direction._

_Nathan let her get a head start, but quickly chased after her. After a few minutes, all three were rolling around in the grass, laughing their heads off, and trying to squirt each other with either squirt guns or the hose. _

_Nathan rolled over to face his girlfriend, "Now was that so bad?"_

"_Definitely not."_

"_That's my girl!" he cheered as he pulled Haley into a mind-blowing kiss._

"Haley, Haley, Hal-"

"Sorry, I zoned out."

Tom chuckled, "I see that."

Forcing a smile, which wasn't an uncommon thing lately, Haley sighed. "I was actually just about to come and find you. If there isn't anything else you need me to do today, I was wondering if I could leave a few minutes early. Baley has an ice-skating lesson this afternoon, and I've got some errands I need to run. I told her to stay there with Julia until I was done, but I haven't spent much time with my daughter lately, and since we're coming over for dinner tonight, I figured I might spend a few hours with her beforehand, if that's okay of course."

Tom smiled down at her, "No need to ask twice, get out of here."

"But it's only one."

"Haley, go ahead. Go home, relax, run your errands, have fun, then go get Baley. You need a break."

"I wasn't going to leave for a while though, and I still have a lot to get done."

"It can wait, now go. I'll see you at seven thirty."

"Thanks Tom, you're a lifesaver. See you tonight," Haley gratefully replied, grabbing her purse and following her boss out the door.

She threw a goodbye out to Caroline as she waited for the elevator.

"You going home early today?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go spend some time with my kid."

Caroline smiled and waved her off as the elevator ding chimed.

* * *

Haley pulled into the preschool's parking lot. She entered the school and walked into the office. 

"Miss. James, hello. Nice to see you, how have you been?"

"Good, thanks, and you?"

"Oh, same old dear. It's great to see you, it's been a while."

"You're usually gone by the time I get here."

"Yes, I try to sneak out early."

Haley laughed heartily at the older woman.

"You here to sign her out early?"

"Yes, we haven't had much time together for a while, so I was thinking I'd get her out early and go get lunch or something."

The older women, whose nametag read Ms. Elks, nodded. "Of course dear, go right ahead, I'll alert Mrs. Jenkins."

Haley thanked Ms. Elks and walked the short distance to the first year preschool room. She knocked on the door, and then let herself in.

"Haley! Hi, you getting the munchkin out early today?"

"Yeah, it's time for Mommy-Daughter time."

Mrs. Jenkins nodded and began looking around the toy and child filled room for the little girl.

Before she had a chance to find her though, something flew into Haley's left leg, making their presence very well known.

"MOMMY!" A little girl, no more than four years of age shrieked. Her deep brown curls bounced up and down with the excitement she possessed. Her striking eyes bore into her mother's. One was brown, and one was blue, a very uncommon trait, but it made the little girl that much more gorgeous.

Laughter flew out of Haley's mouth, "Hi sweet pea, I was thinking, how about you and I go out for some lunch and ice cream?" she asked as she knelt down to gather the little girl in her arms.

"Really? I can leave school early to hang out with you. You never let us do that!"

"Well guess what? I'm letting you do it today, but I mean, if you don't want to th-"

The little girl quickly interrupted her mother. "No I do! Let's go now now now now now."

Both adults smiled.

"Alright, let's just go sign you out and we can go. Say goodbye to Mrs. Jenkins," Haley instructed.

"Bye bye Mrs. Jenkins. Today was really fun; we should paint with our fingers lots! Mommy I gotta get my backypacky."

"Go ahead, I'll talk with Mrs. Jenkins."

Haley turned to face the other woman, "So, how has she been?"

"No worries at all, she's almost perfect. She never acts up, and always follows directions. I'm going to miss her next year when she goes into a second year room."

"Oh I'm sure she'll come and visit. I'm glad she's doing well. Remember, if there are any problems at all, please don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't, and I'm sure there won't be. Although, I did want to talk to you about something."

"Of course."

"Well, you know about our field trip Saturday?"

"Uh-huh."

"One of our chaperone's dropped out last minute, and I was thinking it might be nice to have someone my age there, so I was hoping you'd come and help out."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jenkins, I'd absolutely love to, you know I would. I promised Baley she wouldn't be with a sitter this weekend. Work has been crazy this month, and this is my first Saturday off."

"Bring her! I miss having her around during the summertime."

"I guess I can do that, she'll be excited. Yes, she misses you too. Dance is going well for her though, she loves it, she always has."

"I'm glad, she's such a darling little girl. She must be so grown up now."

"She's eleven," Haley smiled to herself thinking about her now preteen daughter.

"Oh my, I can't wait to see her. I've got to get back to the kids though, so I'll e-mail you with the details. Have a fun day."

Haley nodded and grabbed her daughter's hand, leading her outside to the car.

"Let's go kiddo."

* * *

"When are we pickin up Bay?" 

Haley reached out and wiped marshmallow sauce off of the three, almost four year olds face. "Soon"

"Yay, she promised to play house."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Giggles flew out of the child's mouth, "No way Mommy! You can play too."

"What will I be?"

"Umm, I could be your teacher!"

"Well then, Miss. Nataley, what is my first assignment?"

"You gots to finish all your ice cream."

"All of it!"

"All of it."

"Oh, but it's so much," Haley played along

"If you don't want a F, you gotta eat it Momm-Haley."

"Okay, I guess I have to then, huh?"

"Yup."

"I may need some help from a certain amazing daughter of mine."

Nataley's little eyes lit up, "I already had some though."

"But I have some left, and I really can't eat it _all_."

"Okay," she quickly agreed, picking up her spoon and diving it into her mother's bowl.

Haley sat back and watched her youngest daughter devour the double mint, chocolate chip, Oreo ice cream. The three year old amazed her. She was so smart, yet still so young, and she had one of the biggest hearts. The three of them made up a nice little family, and Nataley had never known anything else.

"I'm done, Mommy. Let's go get Bay now."

* * *

"Baley!" Haley screamed from her spot at one of the many entrances to the ice rink. "Come on!" 

At her mother's recognition, Baley skidded to the entrance, coming to a halt right before the door. She turned around to wave to Julia, "Bye Julie!"

Julia turned around and waved as well.

"I'll call you Jules, thanks a ton," Haley yelled out onto the ice, all the while helping Baley unlace her skates.

"No problem Haley, bye guys."

After Baley was back in her Uggs, Haley grabbed her hand with her free hand, the one not keeping a death grip on Nataley. It was way too easy for a small child to be lost in New York City.

"Come on Baleybear, let's go home and get changed before we're late for dinner. Nataley wanted to watch a movie tonight if you're up for that."

Baley vigorously nodded her head, "just the three of us?"

"Just the three of us."

"Cool."

Haley loaded her daughter's into the car and got in herself. "How was your day baby?"

"It was okay, I got an A on my quiz, and the teachers didn't give us homework since we've been studying so hard for finals and all. They decided to give us a break, I guess."

"That's nice, you're last final is tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah, it's math, and I'm ready for it. I studied really hard last night, because I knew we'd be busy today."

"Good girl, I still want you to go over it a little bit tonight just to make sure, deal?"

"Yep."

Haley looked in her rearview mirror and winked at Baley.

A grunt caused both James' girls to glance at Nataley.

"What?" Baley asked

"Aren't you gonna say hi to me?"

"Sorry Nat, hi," Baley teased, leaning over to place a kiss on the top of her baby sister's head.

"Guess what Pompi?" Nataley asked using her own special nickname for Baley, pompi meaning oldest.

"What runt?"

Nataley giggled, "Momma picked me up early today, and we got food and ice cream. I asked if you could come too, but she said you couldn't leave school a'cause you had to take them test thingies."

"Finals, and that sucks."

"Baley," Haley warned from the front seat.

"Sorry Mum. That stinks, for me at least."

"Well, I would have gotten you if I could have baby, but just think, four days from now we will be enjoying an amazing summer vacation. I get time off, there's no school for you, and Nataley isn't going to be in preschool for the first two weeks. We'll do tons of stuff together, I promise. I was thinking we might even fly to North Carolina to visit Grandma and Grandpa."

Both girls squealed in excitement, and they began discussing what they were going to do on their little trip.

"Mum," Baley asked a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"When we're…never mind."

"Don't never mind me, what's up?"

"Gina e-mailed me last night. She wants us to come down, and no one else would know if we went to visit Uncle Skills, Aunt Bevin, Gina, and Nicholas. Uncle Stephen and Aunt Jordan were going to go down too, so we could all plan to go at the same time."

Haley fell silent for a moment, debating on what to do. She had stayed in contact with Stephen, Jordan, Skills, and Bevin, because neither couple really talked to Brooke anymore, unless they saw her off hand. They had vowed to keep Haley's secrets, and she had never really told them what had happened. Usually, the families would come together once a year, mainly in the summer.

"Alright, I'll set it up, but if they want to get everyone together, you know we can't."

"I don't want to if everyone is going to be there."

"Who's everyone," little Nataley questioned.

"No one, don't worry about it," Baley answered her sister, running her hands through the younger girls brown tresses.

Nataley shrugged as Baley caught her mother's eye in the mirror again.

Haley couldn't understand for the life of her why Baley was so upset with everyone from Tree Hill. I mean, granted, they left on semi-bad terms, but it didn't make sense that she held a grudge for almost five years.

That was another thing that sucked about Haley's job. She could break through almost every child's shell, except her own.

* * *

Alright, review please! By the way, I'm sick, so I really think you guys should make me feel more healthy by reviewing, I mean, if that guilt trips is gonna work at least lol. 


	13. Uhoh, I smell a disaster

**Well, because of all the people that were flipping out, I decided to just go ahead and post this early. I wasn't going to, but I had it written and I figured why not. **

**Okay - now, many people have messenged me about the pictures I put up in my profile of what I think the characters look like. Before I did it, so many people were asking me to. Now that I did do it, others are angry I did. I'm sorry if you don't like to see other's opinions of a character, but then you shouldn't look. I'm going to continue posting the children's pictures (you'll meet some in this chapter) and if you don't want to look, just simply don't look. Sometimes, it's nice to have a picture when you're reading, and I myself even prefer that sometimes, so I'm not going to punish the people that want to see what I think. So please, stop bitching about it. Thanks.**

**Okay, here's chapter thirteen. Read and Review!**

* * *

"Baley, tell me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So?"

"I'm older, you're supposed to listen to me!"

"Please?"

"For the last time, NO."

"But why?"

"MOTHER, come get your daughter," Baley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Haley rushed into the room, "what's wrong?" She took one look at her daughters' faces and walked right back out.

"Mum," Baley yelled after her, following her into the living room.

"Baley, please, not now."

"I need you, now."

Haley looked up from her paperwork. "What happened?"

"You know what? Forget I even called you. You're too busy working," Baley replied, hands on her hips.

"Drop the attitude."

"No, you're always working now. I swear that's all you ever do."

"Baley, you know that isn't true, and you also know how important this case is to me. Addison is your friend too! Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I do Mum, but if she takes you away from me then I'm not gonna give a shit what happens to her."

"Room. NOW!" Haley instructed and clenched her hands together to stop from screaming out in frustration.

"Momma," Nataley called as she walked into the room.

Haley moved her head so she could see the three year old. She smiled tiredly, "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I don't think you should yell at Baley."

The smile on Haley's face fell. "Why not?"

"Somethin happened."

Haley's concern grew, "what do you mean something happened?"

"I dunno! But, I asked her who they were and she a'just started yellin at me."

"Who who was?" Haley questioned, her confusion growing.

"Those people," Nataley whined, almost giving up trying to explain the situation to her mother.

"Nattie, what people?"

"The ones Gina was talking about!"

Haley sucked in her breath and stood up. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh-huh."

"Stay here and wait for Mommy to finish with your sister, then I'll give you your bubble bath, okay?"

Nataley nodded her head, plopped down on the couch, and blew Haley a kiss. Gathering up the nerve, Haley walked to stand in front of Baley's locked bedroom door.

"Baleybear, open up."

"Go away."

"Nataley told me why you two were fighting…" Haley trailed off as she waited for her eldest daughter to open the door.

She heard the click, allowing her to open the door. With some hesitation, she finally did so, only to find her eleven year old nowhere to be found.

"Baley?"

"Right here," came the raspy response.

Haley turned around to find her daughter sitting against the wall right by the door, tears streaming down her face. Quickly, she made her way over and slid down the wall next to her.

"Baby, what happened," Haley gently asked.

"Jenny!"

Haley racked her brain to try and understand what Baley was trying to tell her. "Jenny what, baby?"

"She…I…Mommy!" Baley cried, crawling into Haley's lap.

Haley held her as she sobbed, trying to keep herself from breaking down as well. After a while, Baley started to calm down.

"I left Nattie in the living room, let me just go put on a movie for her and I'll be right back, I promise."

Baley nodded and moved herself to her bed, where she laid down, her face vacant of any emotion.

Haley hurried and put on a Barney movie for her youngest. "Momma will be back soon, Baley needs me, you going to be okay?"

Nataley nodded and snuggled into the couch, her eyes glued to the screen, so Haley jogged back into Baley's room.

She lied down on the bed next to her daughter and pulled her into her arms. Resting her chin on Baley's shoulder, she softly hummed the chorus to some random song. Knowing it calmed her daughter down, she sang for a few more minutes, until Baley rolled over and buried her face into Haley's chest.

"Don't stop," Baley pleaded brokenly.

"Hold on, baby you're losing it. The water's high, you're jumping into it and letting go…and no one knows, that you cry, but you don't tell anyone. That you might not be the golden one, and you're tied together with a smile, but you're coming undone," Haley began singing Taylor Swift's _Tied Together with a Smile._

Baley reached up to grab her mother's hair, and Haley smiled to herself. Some things really didn't ever change. It had been a habit of the young girl's since she was a baby.

Pulling back, Haley examined her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry I said all that, I didn't really mean to. I was just taking my anger out on you, which I shouldn't have. You promised me you would try your best not to do that a long time ago, and here I am doing it to you."

"Sh, don't worry about that. You've apologized, and I know you don't mean it, and that it won't happen again. I'm more worried about what's gotten you so upset. I haven't seen you this upset since…Tree Hill."

"Alex."

"What?"

"I was upset during the custody battle too."

"Yes, upset for yourself, not for someone else. Right now you're upset for Jenny, and I'm assuming you do mean Jenny Jagielski, your old best friend, my…niece?"

"Mum, she's in the hospital!"

"What, Baley how do you know that?"

"Gina e-mailed me."

"Why would she do that?"

"I have a confession to make…"

At Haley's stern look, Baley continued, "Mommy, I'm sorry. She's my best friend. I couldn't just cut off all contact with her! It's not like anyone else knows we talk, well okay, except for Aunt Peyton…Jen accidentally left open one of my e-mails to her and Aunt Peyt found it. But…but she promised not to say anything, and she hasn't. Please don't be angry."

"No, baby, I'm not. I know how it is to be cut off from your best friend, I understand."

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Brooke."

"Aunt Brooke?"

"No, Brooke. She isn't my aunt."

Haley sighed, "Oh Bay, she is. I know you're still mad at her, but she loves you. Just because you don't see her, she'll always love you."

"Whatever, that isn't the point Mum! Jenny is in the hospital."

"Right, of course, what happened?"

"She got run over, by some jerk. She was riding her bike and this guy just came out of nowhere, drunk as ever, and plowed into her."

Haley's eyes widened, "Is she…I mean…"

"I don't know, Gina said she's stabilized now, but Mum I can't be here when she's possibly dying there!"

"Honey, she won't die. I'm sure you're overreacting."

"Even if I am, she needs me. Please Mommy, please?" Baley begged

Haley sucked in a breath and bit her lip. "Alright, alright, we'll go. First thing Sunday morning."

"We're really going to go back home?"

"Yeah, I guess we're really going to go home."

"Momma, are you almost done yet?" Nataley's sleepy voice rang out loud and clear behind the two, making them jump slightly.

Baley's eyes widened like saucers as she looked at her Mom. "Crap!"

"Pompi, don't say that," Nataley scolded

Haley's head fell into her hands and she let out a tremendously shaky breath, "Crap!"

"Momma!"

* * *

"Girls, I'm loosing patience here," Haley screamed, walking back into the bathroom the next night.

Nataley gave her mother an innocent smile, and ran up to her, wanting to be picked up. Haley then glanced over to her older daughter, and laughter bubbled deep within her. She was standing in front of the mirror, tweezers perched in her hand, tears welling themselves up in her eyes.

"What's going on Baley?"

"I can't get this stupid hair off my freaking eyebrow. It's been bothering me all day, and it won't budge!"

Haley laughed, and walked over to Baley, taking the tweezers out of her hands and removing the tiny hair herself. "All better?"

"I guess, yeah, thanks Mum."

Haley's eyebrows rose, "Are you nervous about Sunday?"

At Baley's shrug Haley knew she had her answer. Of course the girl was going to be nervous, Haley was nervous herself, but Baley was only eleven.

"It's okay to be scared Bay, but I'll be there the whole time. Remember that," Haley reminded. "Now, let's get you two to bed, we've got a field trip to the zoo tomorrow!"

Nataley pumped her arms in the air and squealed in delight, and Baley smiled, trailing behind.

"Can I help you put Nattie to bed?" she asked

"Of course," Haley answered, all the while slinging a hand around Baley's shoulders, drawing her closer.

Haley laid Nataley down on her bright orange and yellow bedspread, pulled the covers up to her head, and moved the hair out of her face. "You want an extra blanket tonight baby girl?"

Nataley nodded, and Baley got up to retrieve one. "Which one will it be, runt?"

"Purple wild flowers!"

Baley visibly cringed at her sister's answer. She looked over at Haley and crinkled her nose in disgust.

"What's wrong with my flowers?" Nataley asked, tiredness beginning to make her much more whiney than before.

"Nothing is wrong with them Nat, calm down," Haley soothed. "Baley, cut it out."

Baley rolled her eyes, and came back with the requested blanket, which was filled with little purple wild flower prints. "Here," she said, throwing the blanket at her sister.

"Pompi," Nataley cried

"Okay, okay, enough is enough. You're both exhausted. Let's say goodnight, alright Nattie?" Haley said, playing referee.

"Night Bay, I love you. Night Momma, I love you too!"

"I love you," both older girls replied automatically.

"Always?"

"And forever," Haley finished, glancing at Baley when she grunted. "Goodnight my angel."

Haley dragged Baley out of the room and into her own. "Didn't you mean always and for never?"

"Stop being a smart ass, that's the only connection she has to him, and she doesn't even know it."

"That's because he doesn't know about her!"

"Well, did you really expect me to tell him?"

"No, but why does she have to have a connection to him at all. She doesn't even know she has a father."

"Baley, I'm pretty sure she knows she has a father. She's not stupid, she just doesn't understand it's not normal to not have your father around."

"Okay, so it doesn't matter if she has a connection to him!"

"But it does."

"Mum, I don't understand how it matters. I'm not connected to Alex."

"That's a completely different situation, and by no means is Alex your father either. If anyone is your father, it's Nathan. He helped raise you. That isn't the point either though. I need Nataley to have a connection to him. If she doesn't, if she doesn't know anything about him then it makes me feel even more guilty than I already do."

Baley fell silent for a moment, "You know, you really shouldn't have to feel guilty Mommy. He's the one that didn't follow us."

"Oh sweetie, you can't blame him for not following us."

"Why not? It's true," Baley persisted

"We didn't stay."

"Huh?"

"He might not have followed us, but we didn't stay to work things out. Both of us gave up, and look where it left us."

"We're happy," Baley argued

"No, we're settled. We're fine, we're healthy, and we enjoy life. By no means are we happy." Haley motioned for Baley to come and sit next to her on the couch.

Baley rested her head on Haley's shoulder, and Haley pulled her close, smoothing down her unruly hair. Neither spoke for a while.

"Mum, we can't tell her," Baley whispered

"Tell Nat about Nathan?"

"Mmhmm, we can't."

"Don't you think it's a little obvious, if not for Nataley, then for Nathan. She's the spitting image of the two of us combined. I mean, every time someone sees a picture of Nathan they automatically relate Nataley's features to him. Plus, if we are going to really do this, going back home and all, I can't keep this from Nate. We cannot keep this from him, we kept it a secret way too long," Haley explained, reassuring herself in the process.

"No, you don't understand," Baley groaned

"Then help me understand."

"I know what it feels like to have a father ripped away from you. We can't let that happen. Nataley is going to fall in love with him, who wouldn't, and then we're going to have to come back here. He'll be in Tree Hill, and we'll be in New York. How is that possibly going to work? I can't let my baby sister go through that sort of pain. I've been there, it's happened to me, twice. Two fathers got taken away from me, and the worst part of it was that it happened at the same time. Nataley is not going to go through that."

"Baleybear let me explain something to you. I want you to hear me out, no interruptions, do we have a deal?" Baley nodded her head. "Alright, listen to me. I know how much you loved Alex, he was your father, and it was perfectly normal for you to love him. What he did is not your fault, you know that, and you can't think about it as loosing someone. You have to think about how strong you were, how much courage it took for you to stand up for yourself that day. I know you don't want to be around Alex anymore, so there is no reason for you to think you need him, because you don't need him. Now, Nathan's another story. That man will love you until the end of time. God, Baley, you were his pride and joy; he couldn't get enough of you. Baby, he loved you more than he loved me. He would have given up his life for you, and he still would. Just because we had a falling out does not mean he doesn't care for you all the same. He loves you, and you love him, whether you can admit that to yourself or not."

"That's the difference…I need Nathan. I never needed Alex."

Haley nodded as Baley finally realized what the truth had been all along.

"Nathan isn't Alex, and you have to remember that. Sometimes, I know it's hard, but Nathan is not Alex," Haley explained, cracking her daughter's shell after almost five years of beating around the bush.

"You think I confused Nathan and Alex. Is that why I'm so angry with him?"

"I think you were scared to let Nathan in after what Alex did to you. Scratch that, I know you were scared, and it's okay. The reason you're so angry at Nathan is because you love him, and you miss him, and you wanted him to come after us."

"He's probably just as mad at us then, huh?" Baley questioned

"Nate's not going to accept us with open arms…Well, let me rephrase this. He'll be ecstatic to see you, and he'll most likely want to be around you twenty-four seven. Me on the other hand, he'll probably treat me pretty badly, and that's okay. I know what I did was wrong, but what he did was wrong too. We've got some stuff to work out, but I don't want you to think we're going to get back together. We're not a couple sweetie. I'm hoping we can become friends for your sake, and Nataley's too, but Nathan and I will never be a couple again."

Baley shrugged, "I had a feeling you were going to say that. But, Mum, what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just walk into Jenny's hospital room and go, 'Hey Natey, hey Auntie Brookie, let's just forget the past four years existed.'"

Haley smiled, "But you can. You can't forget about these four years, but you _can_ walk in there, expecting them to treat you like you've never left. It isn't your fault you left, it's mine."

"It's my fault I didn't e-mail or call though, you even told me to."

"No matter how many times you mess up, they'll always forgive you. They're supposed to be on your side, and they are. It's me who they'll be mad at. I don't want you worrying over this. They'll love you all the same."

As Haley explained this to her daughter, she couldn't stop the terror that ran through her body. It was her they'd be mad at. She didn't know if she could handle everyone not accepting her with open arms and love.

All she wanted to do was fall into Nathan's arms, and let him take her pain away. She wanted Nate to kiss her on her collarbone, and laugh once she began giggling because it tickled. She wanted Brooke to brush her hair and sing old Shania Twain songs with her at the top of their lungs. She wanted Luke to have a heated discussion about a classic book with her. She wanted Jake to ruffle her hair and pinch her nose, just like he had ever since she had met him. She wanted Peyton to paint her nails with that cute little star design she always used to do.

Most of all, she wanted things to be like they used to be. Forget the amazing apartment, the high-class job, the exclusive private school and preschool, the money, the dance and skating lessons, the people that they all had wrapped around their fingers, forget all of it.

Haley just wanted her life back, and she was prepared to fight for it.

* * *

"Jamie Karen and Isabella Baley Davis Scott, I swear to god if you two don't CUT IT OUT you're going to be grounded for the rest of your lives!" Brooke screamed, trying to feed her one-year-old son, Logan, while her two daughters were kicking each other across the table.

"She started it," they both replied simultaneously.

"Jamie, please, refrain from hitting Izzie."

"Why doesn't she get scolded too!"

"Because she's three, and the only reason she's hitting you is because you're making fun of her."

"Whatever, Brooke," Jamie scoffed as she got up from the kitchen table, ready to walk out onto the back porch.

"Oh no you don't Jaim, get your butt back over here and apologize," Lucas yelled

Brooke looked up from her spot at the table, where she was currently covered in applesauce, and smiled gratefully at her husband. "Thank god, I don't know what's gotten into them, but they're driving me insane. They all woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, including Logan."

Lucas laughed at his wife and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Jamie, now."

"Sorry Mummy."

Brooke ruffled Jamie's hair. "You know, for a five year old, you're pretty mouthy sometimes."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "I'm six."

"No, you'll be six next week."

"Well, I'm your daughter."

Lucas laughed as Brooke glared, "I'm going to ignore the fact that you're digging yourself deeper this morning."

Jamie shrugged, "good, I don't wanna be punished."

"Jamie, cut it out and go get ready," Lucas sternly told his oldest child.

"We're going to see Jenny?"

"Yes, if you get yourself ready before next year," Brooke answered, holding back a yawn.

"Why don't you take the girls, go get ready, and I'll finish up with Logan," Lucas offered, noticing how exhausted Brooke looked.

"I love you," was Brooke's simple answer as she took both of her daughter's hands, and led them up the stairs of their house.

"Hurry up though Luke, I told Peyt we'd meet them there in an hour!"

Lucas shook his head, laughing to himself, "Well buddy, let's do what your Mummy says. We don't want to risk unleashing Satan herself, do we?"

"I HEARD THAT," Brooke screamed from upstairs.

* * *

"That's so cool, Jenny," Joshua told his older sister.

Jenny was currently sitting up in her hospital bed. She was explaining how they had to stitch her leg all up late last night to her siblings, five-year-old twins Joshua and Austin, and three year old Anna. Peyton and Jake were standing across the room just watching their children interact. They were so lucky that Jenny was still alive. It had been a scary two days though. Jenny had been hit by a drunk driver while on her bike, causing her to be put into a coma. The doctors had said she had a chance of not waking up at all, but against all odds, she did and she was seemingly okay for now.

"Alright you guys, let Jenny eat and watch TV for a while. You three go color and play with the toys you brought, you've been hovering over her all morning. She may need a little break," Peyton directed playfully

As Josh, Austin, and Anna walked over towards the couch Peyton and Jake made their way over to Jenny's bed. Jenny gave her parents a little wave.

"Hey my little fighter, you okay?"

"Yeah Daddy, thanks for everything."

"Don't thank us, it isn't your fault this happened," Peyton automatically corrected

"Right. Mom, this food looks disgusting. When do I get out of here? I just wanna go home."

"The doctor said he wanted to keep you for a few more days, but I can go get you something to eat if you'd like."

"Yes please!"

Peyton laughed and started for the door. It swung open before she got there and Jamie Scott flew into the room.

"JJ! Hey girly, what's up?"

"Hey JS, nothing really. Just bored out of my mind, oh and I feel like I got hit by a car, that's all."

Jamie rolled her eyes and climbed up in the bed next to her cousin, "Nice," she sarcastically told Jenny.

The door opened wider and the rest of the Scott family walked into the room. "Hey guys," Lucas greeted

"Hey, look I was just about to go get Jenny something to eat, but since you guys are all here now we should all just go down to the cafeteria. Dr. Ashby said Jen was allowed to go around in a wheelchair as long as Jake or I was there," Peyton offered

"Sure, sounds good, P.Jagielski."

* * *

"And then she tried to tell me I had a issue. I mean, come on, seriously, I did nothing wrong. It isn't my fault she failed the math final. She should have studied more, like I did. I got a really good grade on it, and it isn't because you're my mother. It's because I worked really hard, so I told her that…and do you know what the doofus said? She said I only pass and do well at Upper Saint Claire because of my last name. So I told her she didn't even know my real last name, or at least, what it should be. Then she tried to get me to tell her, and I mean really, it isn't any of her business. No way, but I wasn't even really referring to Crawford. I kind of was referring to my _other sorta kinda last name_, well at least what it should be, and she's just impossible. Gahhhh," Baley ranted and raved to her mother and sister.

Haley placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Chillax kiddo, you won't even be in school with her next year. She's going to the junior high."

"Good, I hate her."

Haley laughed, "Me too."

Baley smiled up at her mother. She knew her mom would always protect her and be on her side.

"Momma, I'm so hungry. I'm like a hungry hungry hippie!"

"It's hippo, runt," Baley corrected

"Hippo's are big though. Those hippie girls are so cool lookin. Like in the Hunter back of North Dog!" Nataley squealed excitedly, proud of herself for making a connection like that, however wrong it was.

Haley and Baley both almost fell to the ground laughing. They stopped walking, and Haley guided her daughter's over to a table in the hospital's cafeteria.

"What is so funny," Nat demanded

"Nothing baby girl, we're sorry. It's just, the name of that Disney movie is The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Haley smiled down at Nataley as she put an uncontrollable curl behind her tiny ear.

"That's what I said," Nataley argued, and the older two James' just let her go.

"Anyways, I'm hungry too Mum, and I want to eat fast so we can go see Jenny," Baley complained

"Alright, okay, hold your horses you two."

"We don't gots no horses, we got puppies!"

"Oh Nattie, honey, Mommy was just joking."

"It's a figure of speech," Baley explained

"A figure of what?"

"A figure of speech."

"Whatever that is," Nataley blew her sister off as she plopped her little body down into one of the hard gray chairs.

Baley gave Haley a look and rolled her eyes. "Can we please eat?"

"Baley, patience…we don't even know if Jenny is going to be awake or if she's allowed visitors."

"Whatever, she will be."

"Stop, do not make a scene in this hospital. That's the last thing we need right now. What do you two want to eat?"

"Mac and cheese," they both answered at the same time.

"Figures, I'll be right back. Baley, keep an eye on Nataley, and when I say keep an eye on her I mean actually make sure she doesn't get her head stuck in a banister this time, okay?"

"There aren't any stairs around here though."

"Well then make sure she doesn't get her head stuck inside a chair or something. Please Bay, just cooperate."

"I'm kidding, go ahead Mum."

"Oh, and Natalie, listen to your sister. If you don't, there's no movie tomorrow night."

"But Momma, there's always a movie Monday night," Nataley shot back, attempting to sway her mother.

"And tomorrow night will be an exception if you don't listen to your sister. I'll be right back. Please, I'm begging you two, try not getting into any trouble. You've shown to be good at getting yourselves into situations that you know I won't approve of."

Both girls flashed adoring smiles at their mother. Haley knew that her daughter's weren't badly behaved, but they were used to getting their own way, and this wasn't New York. Plus, this was Tree Hill, a recipe for disaster in itself.

On the other side of the cafeteria, the Scott's and the Jagielski's had just walked in. They began making their way over to the tables, right where Baley and Nataley were currently sitting. Haley had already walked over to buy the girls something to eat and drink.

All of the sudden noise drawing closer caused Baley to look up from her current examination of her cuticle. Her eyes widened and she immediately flipped her head around to search for Haley. It was too late though; Haley had already made her way into the room where the food was separated from the tables. The eleven year old racked her brain for a quick solution, but unfortunately wasn't able to find one. Instead, she just stared at everyone with her mouth open in shock and her eyes extra dilated. Once they were all close enough to the tables, they turned their attention to them to look for a place to sit. Just then did Jenny's eyes lock with Baley's.

"BALEY," she screamed, rapidly rolling her wheelchair over to the table the best she could.

"Jenny," Baley whispered. Baley hopped out of her seat and brought the other girl into a tight hug. "I missed you so much," she told her

"I missed you too. I can't believe you're here, why are you here. Oh my gosh!"

"I…" Baley started to explain, but realization dawned on her again.

She looked up to find everyone staring at her in complete and utter shock.

Baley sucked in a quick and loud breath, crinkled her nose, furrowed her forehead, and brought her hand up to give a simple wave.

"Um, hi?" she awkwardly greeted, smiling nervously as she did so.

Before anyone could respond, the uncomfortable moment was interrupted by Haley jogging back over to her daughters.

Because she wasn't really paying attention, she didn't realize what was actually going on.

"Baleybear, Nataley, do you guys want juice or water?" she questioned out of breath.

"Oh. My. God," came the quiet and timid response from Brooke.

Haley's eyes amplified more than she ever though possible and she looked towards Baley for clarification. Not receiving any, she directed her attention back to the others.

"Haley," Brooke whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Haley didn't move. The terror on her face could be read from a mile away and she stopped breathing.

"Are you kidding me or are you serious? You can't be, you're not…I…you…we, what?" Brooke couldn't manage to put words into sentences, and everyone else was just at a stand still.

That is, until a door burst open and the one man that changed Haley's life for the better came running over. "There you guys are! I couldn't find you, and I thought something had happened with Jenny. You could have let me know you were going to com-"

Nathan automatically stopped talking when his eyes rested on Haley. He must not have believed she was actually standing there, because he looked around to spot Baley for clarification that they were in fact, right in front of him.

Baley stood up from her chair and ran the short distance to Nathan. Not having expected her to do so, she crashed against his body and his arms were left dangling at his sides. The loud sob that came out of Baley's small form was enough to draw Nathan back into reality, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, Baleybub, shh. It's okay. God I love you. I can't believe…oh my god."

Nathan picked Baley up with ease and turned back to stare into his ex-girlfriend's eyes. Neither spoke, but you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Hey Momma, are you ever going to get me some food or do I gots to go and get it all by myself," Nataley whined, coming around the table to tug on her mother's pencil skirt. "And who are all of you?"

Her eccentric, gorgeous, one of a kind, enticing eyes looked up at Nathan. Noticing her big sister in his arms, she stuck out her little hand.

"Hi Mr., my name is Nataley Breyton James Scott and I'm three and a half years old."

Oh, this was Tree Hill all right, and there was definitely a huge disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for reviewing, and you should totally do it again! ;)**


	14. Max a Million

**Heyy guys, sorry about the wait. School's insane, but I hope this makes up for it. FFnet is being weird, so if something is wrong with the document, I apologize in advance. Happy Easter!**

* * *

Nathan forcefully grabbed Haley's arm, and pulled her across the cafeteria into a closet that was filled with various medical supplies. Slamming the door shut, he turned around to face her. Both adults glared at each other. Haley uncrossed her arms, placed them on her hips, and looked away.

Sensing his eyes still on her, she scoffed. "What!"

Nathan, despite his better judgment, laughed out loud.

"What," she squeaked again, her nerves getting the best of her.

"You just look…adorable," Nathan stammered out, dissolving into another round of laughter.

Haley's anger floated away and she nodded, feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy. "Nathan…"

Nathan walked the short distance between the two, closing the ever-longing gap, and pulled Haley into his arms.

"Jesus, Hales."

Letting out a breath of her own, Haley knew words weren't needed to express the relief she felt just by standing in his arms.

Nathan let his face fall into her hair, and inhaled the strong mixed scent of lavender and lilies. As his breath hit her hair, she felt her knees go weak. Giving up the fight, she let herself fall, only to be held up by Nathan's strong arms. Whimpering, she clutched at his shirt.

"Shh, I've got you. I've always got you."

After a few blissful moments, Nathan pulled away, although he still kept Haley at arms length.

"You…got pregnant? You didn't tell me."

"Nataley," Haley whispered, confirming his suspicions.

"Nataley Breyton James-Scott."

"Nataley Breyton James-Scott, born a month premature, weighing 5 pounds 3 ounces, a rare set of eyes, one yours, one mine. She's had curls since the day she came out of the womb, and their completely unmanageable, yet nothing else could ever suit her better. She's hyper, all the time. She's cocky, which she obviously gets from you, but she's already reading levels above what she should be doing. Nataley is amazingly smart, and she has a huge heart, just like her big sister, who by the way is yours just as much as Nat is. Nat's birthday is July fourth, as could be expected seeing as the two of them never give me a break. That means she'll be four in about a month. Her most prized possessions are her American Girl dolls, passed down from Baley, and yes they're the ones you got for her, and a blanket that has purple wild flowers all over it. Her favorite phrase is 'always and forever,' and she's constantly searching for hugs and kisses and cuddles."

Nathan quickly wiped at his eyes, ridding the tears that had welled up there.

"I'm sorry," Haley said, sincerity seeping out of her voice.

"I'm not mad at you. I left…that night. I knew I should have stayed, but I left before morning even hit. You needed me, and I left, for the second time. What did I expect you to do, call me up when you went into labor?"

"I didn't tell you to stay," Haley argued

"It was implied, Hales."

They were referring to the night Nataley was conceived. Nathan had been in New York for business and had run into Haley at the local coffee shop. She had been on her way to work, but once she caught sight of him all thoughts of responsibility were long gone. They must have stared at each other for a good five minutes before Haley finally approached Nathan. After one look at the desire and need in her eyes, Nathan grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the shop, coffee out of both of their minds completely. Haley haphazardly pointed to her car, and both stumbled into the front seats, ready to make their way to Haley's apartment.

"Hales, we should get back out there," Nathan mumbled, pulling them both out of their thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right. The girls are probably wondering where I am, and Baley is most likely having a spaz attack. Nataley is, I guarantee you, flipping because no one will tell her what's going on. We should, we really should."

As Haley rambled, Nathan moved closer to her. Now, inches from her face, he could feel her breath on his neck. Haley had different ideas though, and immediately broke eye contact, reaching out to grasp his hand and pull him along, back to the mess that was residing in the next room.

As they walked out of the closet, Haley instantly noticed Baley chattering away on the phone with Nat clinging to her side, grasping for the phone with her tiny ineffectual hands. Baley continued to swat her away even after she saw the two adults standing there.

Haley gave her a warning look, and she slowly stopped trying to push Nataley away. Baley threw a look of pure disgust back at her mother and in turn, Haley walked over towards her girls, gently prying her youngest away once she got there.

Baley continued speaking into her mother's cellular, so Haley took this chance to quickly glance around her. Everyone was seated at the hospital table, staring intently at her and Nathan. She couldn't take the tension anymore, so she turned to Baley and gave her a quizzical look.

"Who are you talking to, and why do you have my phone without my permission?"

"It rang, so I answered it. Duh."

"Oh, I feel so very enlightened," Haley sarcastically told her eldest, placing her hands on her hips as she did so.

Baley rolled her eyes, "You should."

As Haley fought back a groan, she eyed her daughter up.

"Jesus, sorry. It's Julie."

Haley's eyes widened, a broad smile appeared on her face, and she swiftly pulled the phone out of Baley's hand.

"Jules!" she screeched, the smile lighting up her eyes.

There was silence on Haley's end, and she erupted in giggles.

"Actually, you're dead on. She's standing here pouting, and doing the lip thing. She'll get over it though, I needed to talk to you."

Baley stomped her foot, causing Haley to lean over and ruffle the eleven year olds hair. Surprisingly, to everyone else at least, Baley melted into her mother's touch, letting her finger her bright curls.

"I wanna talk to Julie too," Nataley protested, now clinging to Haley's other side, instead of her sister's.

"Look, Jul, I'm going to have to call you back when things aren't so hectic, and when both of my daughters aren't using me as a body rest. I'll talk to you later tonight or something…yes, I'm fine…yes, I'm really fine, not just Haley fine…I swear…yes, I'll call you if I need you…honest, I will…promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stick an ice skating blade in my eye…I know, I'm very cute indeed…alright…love you more…shut up…bye."

Haley shut the phone, and then held her breath, knowing what was about to erupt inside both Baley and Nataley.

"I wanted to say goodbye!"

"I wanted to say hi!"

"Shut up, she didn't even wanna talk to you."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Yes huh."

"No huh."

"Yes she did."

"No she didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Girls," Haley screamed, surprising everyone without the last name James. "I've had enough of this constant bickering between the two of you these past four days. You two never fight like this, now would you like to tell me what's going on or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

Neither girl spoke up, so Haley took matters into her own hands.

"Nataley, why are you and Baley arguing?"

Nat began to open her mouth, but after a short kick from her big sister she remained silent.

"Unbelievable, you two are unbelievable. Do you know that? I'm very disappointed in you, Nataley Breyton."

Nataley's lip trembled, and a waterfall filled her eyes. Haley made no move to comfort her baby. Of course, she had the urge to, but she knew her plan would work if she held out.

"Momma!" Nataley sobbed, reaching her tiny arms out towards Haley.

"If you two are mature enough to have secrets, you can comfort yourselves," Haley replied, almost emotionless.

Baley's eyes widened in shock at her mother. "Mum, she's…Nat's crying. You…what?"

Haley's heart began beating faster. So maybe her plan wouldn't work out. Not knowing if she should pull both girls into a hug, or if she should stand her ground, she simply stood there.

"It isn't even my secret, it's BayBay's!" Nataley cried at her mother, trying everything to seek attention.

"Well, if you're involved, then I'm still disappointed in you."

Nataley crossed her arms, the tears stopping suddenly, just as Haley had expected. "Fine," she screamed, pushing Baley with all her might, and storming off to sit down at the table.

Haley rolled her eyes, and followed the girl, knowing sooner or later she'd give up their little game.

"Are you not getting me something to eat," Nat whined once she saw her mother plop down next to her.

"Are you not going to tell me what's going on?"

Nataley pounded the table with her little fist, and searched around her until her eyes landed on the person she was looking for.

"Natey, will you get me something to eat. I'm really hungry, and Momma is starving me."

Nathan's eyebrows raised, but he couldn't stop the broad smile from making its way onto his face at her choice of nickname for him, it being the same thing Baley had always called him.

Baley slapped her sister across the head as she finally made her way over to the group. "I'll get you something to eat, you little wuss. Natey is going to side with Momma, no matter what you do. I owe you for keeping my secret anyhow. Come on, come pick out a cookie and a sandwich or something," Baley told her, holding out her hand for her sister to grab onto.

Haley turned to watch them as they disappeared into the kitchen, making sure they weren't talking to strangers or cutting their fingers open with plastic knives.

"God, Nate…she's going to have you wrapped around her finger before we even tell her you're her father," Haley joked, easing the tension that had settled within the group.

"Oh yeah, wonder how that one happened," Peyton threw out, raising her eyebrows at broken couple.

* * *

"Well, I mean…it really sucked, because Mum went into labor as soon as the anesthesiologist put me under for my surgery, and like, when I woke up that night I was totally freaking out. I was yelling for Mum, and I was flipping. Oh, and then this nurse ran in, wait no, she wasn't a nurse. She was an intern, but anyways. She tried to calm me down, but I just wanted Mum. So, finally, after like forever, the intern…jeez, what was her name – oh! Katie, yeah, so Katie took me in my bed, with that IV thing and everything still attached, and she took me to Mum's room. Mum was sitting there with the baby, and it was just intense, like, that's my little sister, my wi…never mind, but yeah so…"

"Nataley is pretty cute, huh," Nathan smiled down at his newly reunited surrogate daughter.

"Her and Mum, they're like my best friends. I mean, I have friends at school, dance, and skating, but it's always Mum, Nataley, and me against the world."

Nathan let Baley finish rambling. He couldn't even believe how much she had grown. She was the spitting image of her mother, and their personalities had collided even more since the last time he saw the young girl.

Well, he did catch a glimpse of her as she ran out of the school and into her friend's car in order to go to dance class.

It was the day Haley and he…reunited to say the least. Of course, Baley hadn't known he saw her. Both adults thought it would be better that way, and to be quite honest, Nathan couldn't keep his hands to himself long enough for Haley to even drive from red light to red light.

He smirked as he remembered her soft moans, sounding more like purrs from a kitten as he teased her all the way home. She kept on telling him to cut it out because she was driving, but Nathan knew if he stopped she'd throw a hissy fit. By the time they had arrived at Haley's apartment complex, her jeans had been unbuttoned, unzipped, and moved out of the way.

All sensible thoughts gone from her head, Haley let Nathan carry her upstairs, not caring who saw them. Once they were safe inside her apartment, the rest was history.

Haley had been sure to make a call to secure that Baley would in fact, be sleeping over her friend's house for the night, but the rest of her time was utterly devoted to Nathan, and vice versa.

She had awoken in the middle of the night, only to find Nathan and any remnants that he was even there long gone. Crying herself back to sleep, she dreamed of what life would have been like if he had stayed.

A punch to his arm brought Nathan out of his recollection. Looking down, he found Baley with a glare on her face.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Of course."

"Really? What was the last sentence out of my mouth?"

"I wasn't listening to that part."

Baley rolled her eyes, "I said it was really nice to be back here. The past couple of days…they've been more than great. I just wanted to thank you for welcoming me back into your life with open arms. I didn't expect you to, ya know?"

Nathan wrapped an arm around Baley's shoulders. "I'd never do anything but. You're my daughter."

They shared a smile and continued on their walk, both secretly hoping everything would work out.

* * *

"God, I forgot how quiet it is without the girls," Haley mumbled to herself as she walked out of the hotel bathroom, wrapped up in a towel.

Lucas had taken the girls to his house to swim, giving Haley a much-needed break. After ordering room service for breakfast, she had gone down to the gym to work out for an hour or so. Afterwards, she headed back up to her room to shower and get ready. Thinking she'd be alone, she hadn't worried about changing inside the small room. She realized though, that that idea had apparently flown out the window.

She remained silent as she stared at her two intruders. After finally mustering up the courage to speak, she opened her mouth, slowly, preparing herself.

"How the hell did you two get in here?"

"Hello to you too then," Brooke snarled, rolling her eyes.

"What? Oh, sorry, hi. Um…"

Peyton looked between the two women in disbelief. "Oh my ever loving god, you two are pathetic. I don't know about you Haley, but Brooke here has been in a bad mood ever since the moment you walked out the door. I don't care how much she may want to kill me after I tell you this, but I honestly don't really care. She still cries, almost everyday, and she has an old sweater of yours that she has to sleep in. Otherwise, she's a mess and she won't let anyone near her, not even Luke, not even the kids. Brooke's just putting up a bitchy front, because we all know that's what she does when something is too hard to handle. I mean, hey, you run away, that's your thing. Isn't it?"

"PEYTON!" Brooke yelled, glaring at the blonde.

"What, Brooke, I'm sorry, but someone had to tell her. You obvious-"

Brooke had cut her off before she could even get the sentence out. "No, jackass, I wasn't yelling at you for telling her that. I'm sure she already knows. Okay, I know she already knows."

"Then what are you yelling at me for? I wasn't the one that took off six years ago."

"That's what I'm yelling at you for. Leave her alone!"

Peyton's jaw dropped, and Haley tightened her hold on the towel.

"Please tell me you are not defending her?"

"She's my…she's Haley, Peyton. I'm not going to stand here and let you bash on her. I understand you're upset with her leaving. I get that. I do, but there is no way I'm going to sit back while you tear her apart. As much as we hate to admit it, her leaving was partly our fault. None of us went after her either, so don't make her feel guilty for it, don't you dare."

Peyton narrowed her eyes at Brooke, "Listen B, the only reason I'm acting like this is because of you. You're the one that was hurt by her leaving, not me. I mean, yeah, I missed her, but me and Haley only saw each other a few times a year. You two were the ones that were inseparable."

"Haley and I."

Brooke and Peyton turned to look at the shorter girl. "What?" "Excuse me?"

"You said me and Haley. It's Haley and I. Sorry, I just…"

Haley trailed off, regretting opening her mouth at all, but her regret was soon diminished as she felt Brooke's body slam into hers. The sudden and unexpected impact had both girls flying backwards into the bed. Haley quickly wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck in order to relieve some pain of the crash. Brooke's head slammed against the headboard, and Haley's leg twisted in some contorted position. They both let out a cry of pain, and Peyton was quick to come and examine the damage.

"Smooth, Brookie," Haley mumbled, gently lifting Brooke's head off of her shoulder.

Peyton sat back and observed the two. She was in complete shock. They hadn't talked in over four years, and now they were acting like nothing had ever happened.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hug you."

Haley giggled softly, and ran her hands through Brooke's hair. "Let me see," she instructed, wiping off the small amount of blood on Brooke's temple once she caught sight of it.

"There's blood," Brooke cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh, it's only a tiny bit. You'll be fine, I promise. Come on, let's go get a washcloth from the bathroom, and I'll search for a band-aid. You can sit here with Peyton, I'm sure she'll rub your back or something to make you forget about the blood."

"I hate blood," Brooke pouted

"I know you do, but you've gotta let me get up in order for it to stop bleeding."

Brooke was hesitant, but eventually let Haley up.

"Wait," she called, grabbing a hold of Haley's wrist.

She quickly gathered the girl into a tight hug, the tears now falling because of Haley, not because of the red liquid seeping out of her forehead.

* * *

"She's so ugly," Peyton mumbled a few hours later.

The three women were watching some random movie on a cable station, and Peyton had been complaining about how ugly she thought the main character was for the past hour and a half.

"Peyt, shut up," Brooke groaned, as Haley sucked in a quick breath of annoyance.

"Yes, we get that you think she's is highly unattractive, but we don't need you to repeat it every time she comes onto the screen."

"But Hales, she's getting uglier," Peyton whined, causing all girls to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Brooke agreed

Silence consumed the room for a few minutes while the girls tried to focus their attention back onto the current movie playing.

Finally giving up trying, Haley spoke up. "You know…I really missed this. If I had a list of all the things I missed the most, this would definitely tie for number one."

"Watching ugly chicks on movies?" Peyton questioned, without missing a beat.

"No, _this_," Haley clarified, making small hand motions towards their current positions.

Haley was crammed in between the two older girls, all of who were snuggled deep under the covers. Peyton had her head propped up against the headboard, and was running her fingers up and down Haley's back, unconsciously soothing the girl. Haley's head laid on Brooke's chest, who had her own propped up by her elbow. The two brunette's legs and limbs were tangled together, and Brooke was continuously running her hands through Haley's dark locks.

Planting a kiss on the top of Haley's head, Brooke agreed. "If I had a list for everything I missed the most, your name would be the first thing on it."

Haley sighed and looked up at Brooke, "I'm sorry. I know it was stupid and all, but I wasn't thinking of anything other than getting Baley away from Alex, and everyone was angry with me. I don't want to lay here and make excuses, because that's pitiful…I accept what I did, and I'll accept the consequences. You don't have to act like it didn't hurt you, Brooke. I know it hurt you, I hurt you, and I'm not okay with that. Peyton was right; you have every right to treat me like shit. You don't even have to forgive me, so please, don't try to protect me. That's why we fought the last time. I know you what to make all the pain go away, but honey, you can't. You've gotta let me deal with it. Otherwise, we'll be screaming at each other again in a few days."

Brooke's eyes welled up, but she blinked away the tears. "You missed a lot."

"I know."

Peyton politely excused herself to go call Jake, and she walked out of the hotel room, leaving Brooke and Haley to fend for themselves.

"You missed a lot of important stuff."

"I know."

"You missed my wedding."

"I know."

"But, I didn't send you an invitation either."

"You didn't know where I was living," Haley argued

"I could have found out. I…we could have tried harder."

"I missed all three of your pregnancies."

"I missed Nataley's."

"Oh my god, how pathetic are we? We're trying to out do each other in who was more wrong," Haley laughed, swatting Brooke on the head playfully.

"We're pretty pathetic…"

"Uh-huh," Haley nodded, resting her forehead against Brooke's. Brooke chuckled, all the while leaning in and giving Haley an Eskimo kiss.

Pulling back, she asked the ever-lingering question. "So, speaking of Nataley, how many times did you screw Nathan for that to happen?"

Haley's mouth fell open in shock, "What?"

"Nataley is obviously his."

"Well, yes, but I didn't screw Nathan."

"Oh really, Hay. Then did the stork bring her to you instead?"

"Alright, I 'screwed' Nathan, but he seduced me."

"Or you both still love each other."

"Or we don't."

"Yeah, okay."

"Brooke, we don't. It was a one-time thing. He was in New York, we ran into one another, and the rest is history."

"Then why'd you come back?"

"I missed you?"

"Nice try smart ass, but it's pretty clear why you came home."

Haley shrugged, "It wouldn't matter if I did still love him, he doesn't feel the same way. I came home for the girls, not me. I've accepted the fact that Nathan and I are over for good. It was great while it lasted, but I messed up, and I have to live with that."

Brooke rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. "Whatever you say my dear. Come on, let's go track down goldilocks, and go back to my place. Oh and before we go, you are most definitely checking out of this hotel. You and the girls can stay at my place, we'll make room. Plus, I want you to spend some time with your god children."

"My what?"

"Your god children." At the look of utter shock on Haley's face, Brooke continued. "What, are you kidding me? Of course I made you their god mother."

"But I left."

"So, you're my Haley, my person, my other half, my best friend, my sister, my family, and you always will be. Always and _forever_."

Haley glared at the girl and shot out of bed, chasing after her, "I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

Some things never did change.

* * *

"Oh Nataleeeeeyyyy, look who's here," Baley called to her baby sister, who was currently splashing around in the Scott family pool with her blow up wings on.

Nataley glanced over Lucas's shoulder towards the patio, and caught sight of her mother and her two aunts.

"Let me out, Uncle Lukie, let me out. Momma's here."

Lucas laughed and lifted the child out of the shallow end.

Nataley took off towards her mother, slipping and sliding all the way.

"Nataley Breyton, stop running this instant. I don't need another daughter to break her arm on a pool deck."

Baley scoffed and narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Wasn't my fault."

"I know, trust me, I know."

Seeing that Nataley had almost reached her, walking that is, Haley kneeled down to scoop her daughter up.

"Momma, I'm all wet!" the little girl screeched, planting kisses all over her mother's face.

"I see that. Do you think that's going to stop me from hugging and kissing you?"

"No, I'm your baby girl."

"Got that right," Haley agreed, walking over to greet her eldest.

Baley jumped up into her mother's awaiting arms and cuddled in close.

"Everything going okay," Haley whispered, making sure only Baley heard her.

"As expected."

Haley nodded, and waved to the rest of the people in the backyard. "Hey guys. I brought your wives back."

* * *

A few hours later, all of the kids were downstairs playing in the game room, and the adults were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Well, the women were cooking. The guys were staying far away from any utensil or appliance.

"So, Hales, do you enjoy naming your daughters after Brooke's crazy nicknames?" Lucas joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I think it's great," Brooke called from the other side of the room.

"Me too," Peyton approved.

"You would," Jake laughed and grabbed his wife around the waist, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Lucas Eugene Scott. You named your daughter after me as well."

"Did not."

"Oh really? So you're telling me Jamie isn't a reference to my last name?"

"No," Luke argued, earning an eye roll from everyone in the room.

"Sure. Too bad your wife already let me in on your little secret."

Brooke flashed Lucas a very charming smile and came to sit on his lap.

Nathan opened his mouth to contribute when the front door banged open.

"Daddy?" A little voice full of excitement screamed.

"In here buddy," Nathan yelled back, down casting his gaze from Haley's.

In ran an absolutely adorable little boy with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. He launched himself into Nathan's awaiting arms and hugged his father like his life depended on it.

"Daddy! I missted you lots. BryBry's Momma broughted me to da door, but she a-had to go. She said to tells you fanks a ton for lettin' me comed and play wif BryBry."

The group, minus Haley, giggled at the little boy's attempt at telling this story with his toddler style English.

"Really buddy, I'm glad you all had fun. We'll have to have Bryan over sometime soon then, huh? I missed you bunches too."

Haley stared in astonishment at the scene in front of her, and Nathan locked eyes with her.

Looking down at the little boy on his lap, he motioned for him to look at Haley.

"Hey superman, I want you to meet one of Daddy's very good friends. This is Haley, and Haley, this is my son, Max."

Haley forced a smile, which ended up turning into a true smile that reached her eyes as she stared down at the gorgeous little boy.

Sticking her hand out, she winked at him, "It's very nice to meet you sweetie. You're such a handsome little boy, how old are you?"

Max stuck up two tiny fingers, signaling his age, and reached his small fists up to Haley, wanting to be picked up.

Nathan nervously questioned Haley with his eyes, but she ignored him and leaned down to pick the toddler up.

"Well, two is definitely a very cool age if you ask me, don't ya think Max a Million?"

Max giggled profusely at the new woman and wrapped his arms around her neck, pushing his nose against hers and laying a sloppy kiss against her chin.

"Hawey, are yous gonna bes my newed Momma?"

* * *

Laughter was heard all throughout the backyard as the James, Scott, and Jagielski children played kickball.

The adults were currently acting as referees. The game had gotten to a point of serious competition with the older children. Baley and Jenny were guarding the bases, Jamie was pitching, and the twins were ready to take turns kicking.

Nataley was copying her older sister's every move, and Izzie and Anna were in deed, obsessed with their new friend, finding her life "totally cool and princessy."

Logan was asleep in Brooke's arms, and Max was running around the yard, thinking he was quite important to the sports that were taking place.

"Oh my freaking god, just kick the stupid ball Josh!" Jenny yelled at her brother, fed up with his lack of cooperation.

Jake stepped in to calm the girl down, and the game turned back into a less competitive one.

"Ow," Baley cringed, grabbing a hold of her stomach.

Nathan was on his feet in seconds, running over to the preteen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away. I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Baley," Nathan persisted

"Leave me alone!" Baley took off running towards her mother and aunts.

Haley raised an eyebrow and grabbed onto her daughter's wrist as she tried to run past.

"Oh no you don't missy, you go apologize to Nate."

"It isn't any of his business," she seethed between her teeth.

"Then I suggest you make it my business before I ground you," Haley replied, crossing her arms over her chest and staring her daughter down.

"Mummmm," Baley groaned, her face flushing shades redder.

"Bay, just tell her," Nataley moaned, coming to stand beside the group.

Baley threw her sister a very deathly looking glare, shutting her up immediately.

"Fine, I'll tell her. I don't like hiding stuff from Mommy."

Baley slammed a hand over her younger sister's mouth. Looking up at Haley, she sighed.

"Mum, can I talk to you, in private please?"

Haley, confused as could be, nodded and clasped hands with her daughter. Once the two reached the other side of the yard, Baley looked down, focusing her gaze on the grass.

"Honey, please tell me what's wrong. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you're making it out to be."

"It isn't…it's just embarrassing."

"Nothing that you tell me would be embarrassing. I'll never laugh at you, you know that."

Baley shrugged, "But…I don't know _how_ to tell you."

Haley nodded, trying to help her daughter with her little dilemma. "Okay, okay. Well, um, are you hurt?"

"No. Er, yes. I mean, it's…not. I…"

Biting her lip, Haley racked her brain trying to come up with what Baley was attempting to share with her. After a few moments of silence, Haley's eyes lit up.

"Oh, my god. Oh…my god. Baley, baby, did you, are you sure?"

Baley looked up at her mother and shrugged once again. "I think so…"

Breaking out into a smile, Haley pulled the girl into a hug. "There is nothing embarrassing about that. It's actually pretty cool, if you ask me. We're gonna have to celebrate, just the two of us."

"Just the two of us? You promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"I promise, but I can't promise you your little sister won't blab the news. How in the world did she find out anyways? How in the world does she even know what it is?"

"She doesn't. I just told her that my stomach got too full, because I'm older than her…and that's what happens."

"And she bought that?"

"No, but I told her if she didn't listen to me I'd cut off all of her American Girl doll's hair."

Haley swatted at Baley. "Baley Mallory!"

"What was I supposed to tell her, mother? She's four. I can just see it now, 'Hey Nat, I know you don't really understand, but I just recently got my period for the first time. See, a menstrual cycle is something every girl gets sooner or later, and the thing is, you bleed out of your v-"

Haley was quick to slam her hand over Baley's mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence. Baley, in turn, flashed her mother an adoring smile.

"Alright, okay, I get it. You didn't have to threaten to ruin her most prized possession though, did you?"

Baley smirked, "Oh no, that was just a plus."

* * *

"Jake, honey, we should go get the kids and bring them to the car before it gets any later," Peyton told her husband hours afterward.

All of the kids were knocked out upstairs in various rooms of the Scott household, while the adults were chatting downstairs in the living room.

"No, they're exhausted. Let them stay the night. We'll all be at Nate's in the morning anyways for our Sunday breakfast."

"Brooke, four extra children is the last thing you need right now, especially with Logan not being able to sleep through the whole night lately."

Brooke shook her head, "It's no biggie, and they're already zonked. Plus, it saves me from having to break up fights between Jaim and Iz tomorrow morning. They'll be too preoccupied with their cousins to even acknowledge one another."

Giggles erupted inside of Haley, causing the group to focus their gazes on the petite women.

"What the hell are you laughing at, runt?" Brooke demanded of her long lost best friend.

"You said zonked. It was just cute…I missed you saying things like that."

"I am pretty cute, huh," Brooke agreed, laying her head back against Lucas's chest.

"Oh god, Haley. You just had to go and boost her ego even more. I mean, we all know that's exactly what Brookelynn Penelopee Davis needs, an ego boost. Oh, yes."

"Enter sarcasm there," Nathan joked, leaning over to high five Peyton.

"Hey! Leave my Brookie alone," Haley scolded

"Yeah, leave me alone."

"So, she's all of a sudden 'your Brookie' again?" Nathan asked, venom seeping out of each and every word.

Before Haley could answer him though, she felt a tug on the ends of her ridiculously long hair. Looking down, she locked eyes with two-year-old Max.

"Up," the little boy requested, lifting his arms up for Haley to grab.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Isn't it way past your bedtime, mister?" Haley playfully asked Max, all the while still picking him up and placing him on her lap.

Max shrugged, snuggling into Haley's arms as deep as he could. "Wanted Hawey."

"You wanted me? I'm not that great, trust me buddy. Plus, you definitely need your sleep if you want to be able to have fun and play with Daddy tomorrow."

Max grabbed fistfuls of Haley's hair and shrugged. "Want Hawey."

Nathan sucked in a breath at the realization that his son had become extremely attached to his ex girlfriend and in an extremely short amount of time.

Max continued to play with Haley's hair, and Nathan turned away, trying to block out old memories.

_Nathan walked into Haley's room after checking to make sure Baley was still fast asleep. Walking over to the bed, he leaned down and left a trail of kisses along Haley's neck. Haley stirred, turning to face the man standing above her._

_"Hi," she whispered_

_"Hi. I've figured out that your daughter has an infatuation with your hair. I'm sure you've recognized this before, but I'm not sure if you realize how much of a turn on your hair is in general."_

_Haley giggled, "Oh, so my six year-old daughter playing with my hair makes you want to jump into bed with me?"_

_"Nope. Your six-year-old daughter playing with your hair makes me want to love you forever. Your hair cascading around the pillows right now makes me want you."_

_"So, technically my hair, which is currently looking more like a curly fro than actual hair, is making you the horniest man in North Carolina?"_

_"I like when your hair is completely natural, and it doesn't look like a fro…maybe a dead animal resting on your head, but not a fro."_

_Haley chuckled, "Shut up. Regardless, you wanna get laid."_

_"No, I wanna make love to you."_

_Haley closed her eyes at the sincerity of his words. "Baley is liable to wake up any second. She could come running in here screaming and sobbing about a monster in her closet…what are you going to tell her when she asks you why you're mounting me?"_

_Nathan busted out laughing at his girlfriend's choice of words. "I'll tell her I'm taming the fro."_

_The look on Haley's face was absolutely priceless and laughter filled the room, which quickly turned into soft moans as Nathan's mouth found her collarbone._

_"Code words," he mumbled, never detaching his lips from her skin._

_"Huh," she barely got out, her mind going numb because of the sensations coursing throughout her body._

_"Next time we're talking about sex, and Bay is in the room. Tame the fro, code words."_

_Haley simply nodded, rolling her head to one side in order to give Nathan ample access to her most sensitive spots. He ran his hand down the front of her body, and she arched herself into his touch._

_"Oh…oh, Nate…oh."_

_"Shh, don't wake the demon."_

_Giggles filled the room again and Haley bit her lip to quiet herself. At the taste of blood, she pulled her top row of teeth out of her flushed and torn skin._

_Eyes widening, she grabbed onto the sheets under her, trying anything and everything to stop from screaming out Nathan's name. Attempting to pull him back up to her, she grabbed onto his shoulder._

_"You'll get your turn, be patient my love," Nathan growled, going back to the task at hand._

_After a few moments, Haley began whimpering, her voice strained from tightening her mouth shut. Glancing up at the noise, Nathan noticed how close she was to blowing their cover. Haley's mouth opened, a scream of ecstasy ready to relieve itself when Nathan swiftly slammed his mouth onto her own. Her scream died in his mouth, and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, soothing the bruised flesh._

_Silence consumed the room, with the exception of the couple's heavy breathing._

_"You're awfully incredible at taming the fro," Haley whispered, running a hand over his back._

_"Yeah, well, I definitely tamed something…"_

"Daddy, whys yous face gettinged all red?" Max questioned his father, bringing him out of his flashback.

Haley brought her attention to Nathan, crinkling her nose in question as well.

"Yeah, Nathan, why is your face getting all red?" Brooke teased, already knowing the answer.

Nathan glared at his sister-in-law and the looked back over to Haley and Max.

"I was just thinking about how I may have to tame my fro tomorrow morning, superman."

Haley started coughing violently, and Max clutched at her tank top.

"Hawey, Hawey, yous otay?"

Calming herself down, she cuddled the boy close. "I'm fine baby boy. Why don't I take you upstairs and tuck you back in? How does that sound? Will you go to sleep for me?"

Max nodded, attempting to fight off a yawn.

"Er, Nate, is that okay…I mean, I don't want to impose, it's just, he's…um…do you mind?"

Nathan gave her a tired smile, "It's fine, Hales. He asked for you, didn't he?"

Haley smiled back and got up, carrying Max as he laid his head against her chest. Neither adult noticed the look passed between Brooke, Luke, Jake, and Peyton at the mention of Haley's old nickname.

"Night Dada," he mumbled, barely even awake anymore.

Once Haley was safe upstairs and out of hearing range, Brooke of course, offered her opinion.

"This obviously isn't good. Haley getting attached to your son, who is dying for a real mother of his own. Your son getting attached to the love of your life, who most likely thinks Max's own mother is sitting at home waiting for the two of you to return, which the bitch clearly isn't. Baley can't get enough of you, and Nataley doesn't even understand you're her father…you all make such a perfect little family."

Nathan rolled his eyes, knowing she meant well, and also knowing the truth of the matter was that they could very well make a perfect little family.

As wrong as he knew it was, he couldn't help but let Haley become overprotective and caring of Max. He knew he'd have to put a stop to it sooner rather than later though, and he had made up his mind to speak with Haley about it as soon as she came back downstairs.

That is, until he heard her striking voice drifting through the baby monitor placed on the coffee table. She was singing a lullaby to his son. Haley was singing a lullaby to Max, and the most alluring part of it was, was that the whole situation…it just fit.

He wouldn't allow anyone **but** Haley Bethany James to sing to his unplanned, but loved nonetheless, miracle son.

Hell, he wouldn't let anyone **but** Haley Bethany James do a lot of things, and that included stealing his heart.

And boy, did that girl steal his heart. The only problem was, she still had it, and she wasn't willing to give it up without a fight. Not that Nathan would argue her hold on his most vital organ. Something he would argue though, was his hold on her heart, because he knew that deep down inside, they were meant for each other, no matter what anyone said or what anyone did. He knew they'd find their way back, even if it meant convincing Haley of that too. Eventually, they would be a perfect little family, and nothing, nothing was going to stand in his way this time.

* * *

**Kay, hope you all enjoyed that. Max was planned from the start, and I'm already 100 in love with the little con artist. Seriously, I wasn't planning on having him like Haley at all. I was actually going to have him hate her, but their relationship was just too cute, and I wrote them in any chance I got, which changed the outline of what I wanted to happen completely, but it's okay.**

**Review, please? It's a holiday, I think that deserves extra special reviews, don't you?**


	15. MarcoGasm?

**Well, I feel bad for not updating for a while, so I suppose I can give you guys two updates in one weekend. This is very cutesy...which, it really honestly wasn't supposed to be. Because of Max though, I changed some stuff. Drama is coming though, don't get too used to the whole fluff idea.**

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day," Haley teased, walking into Nathan's enormous kitchen.

Nathan flipped around automatically at the sound of her voice, his face showing confusion. "Whaddya mean?"

Haley giggled, "You, having Sunday brunch at your house. When we held it at my old house you were always persistent on not cooking in fear of messing up."

"But you made me."

"Yes, I made you, because I wasn't doing all the work. Cooking for this bunch is excruciating, especially when you yourself eat for eight."

Nathan narrowed his eyes playfully at her, "I don't eat for eight. I'm just a growing man."

"A growing man? Seriously, Nathan…you're forgetting who I am. You have the appetite of a monster, and they call _me_ a monster."

"They all call you monster for a very different reason, my dear."

Punching his arm, she crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"Very, very mature. Where'd you pick that up from? Nataley or Baley. It could even be Max at this point."

Nathan regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, but Haley ignored his slip up, and kept up their flirtatious argument.

"I'll have you know, Nathan Scott, that I made it up all by myself."

"All by yourself?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well then, I must be very proud of you, huh?"

Haley grinned, "You're _always _proud of me!"

"You bet your ass I am."

Feeling a little too close for comfort, Haley backed away and changed the tone of her voice. "Yeah, well, you better be."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her obviousness. "You know, this bunch is a lot harder to cook for then before. We've practically multiplied!"

"How do you figure?"

"The kids, there's a zoo full of them. Peyton and Jake sprouted off twins and then Anna, and Brooke and Lucas pop out a few a year…I mean, really though."

Eyes widening, Haley held her laughter in. "Brooke and Luke do not 'pop out a few a year.' They have three beautiful, planned children."

"Jamie was not planned!"

"Okay, okay. Isabella and Logan were though."

"That's what they tell us, but you know they just can't keep their hands off one another," Nathan argued, walking over to the fridge. He pulled out ingredients for a salad, and handed them to Haley.

"Excuse me," she barked at him, clearly displeased.

"Here, make yourself useful while I'm finishing the soup and sandwiches. You, just standing there harassing me doesn't help."

Haley gave him an incredulous look. "I am not harassing you. I believe it's the other way around. Plus, you gave me the easy job, salad is a piece of cake."

"Actually, it's vegetables. Jeez, Hales, and we all thought you were smart."

"Oh my lord, you are impossible."

"You like it that way," Nathan stated, giving her a huge grin and wriggling his eyebrows.

"Enter sarcasm there."

"Hey! You are not allowed to use my jokes," he pouted.

"It isn't your joke."

"Is too, you heard me say that last night to Peyt when we were making fun of Brooke."

"Whatever, many people use that phrase."

"Or, they don't. You stole it."

"I did not."

"Whatever you say Haley. I'm just rubbing off on you, and you can't admit that."

"Yes, you're rubbing off on me because I've been back for oh so long."

"Enter sarcasm there," Nathan said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Haley was unable to though and dissolved into laughter, clutching her stomach and bracing herself against the counter in case her legs gave way.

Nathan smiled as he heard her giggles fill the room. Regardless if she knew it or not, they were acting like a couple, and he wasn't going to put a stop to it if she didn't acknowledge the fact.

"Just make the damn salad, giggle princess."

Haley crinkled her nose once again. "Giggle princess? Are you talking to me or our daughters?"

After realizing what she said, Haley cast her gaze towards the counter, and hurriedly began preparing a salad.

"I was talking about you. The two of them don't even stand a chance at earning that title."

Haley gave him a small smile, knowing the conversation was taking a much more serious turn. "So…where's your girlfriend at? Isn't she coming?"

"What," Nathan asked, jaw hanging open and pupils dilated.

"Your girlfriend, isn't she coming?"

"No, I heard you. Where did you get the idea that I have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought…okay, so, where's your wife?"

Nathan stared at her for a good minute or so. "My what?"

"Your wife, Max's mother, your…whatever she is. Isn't she coming to brunch?"

Nathan's body went cold. Of course she thought he was with Max's mom, although, she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Haley, I'm not with Max's mom."

"You aren't?"

"No. Not in the least bit. She's…not in the picture."

"Max doesn't see her?"

"Max has never met her."

"Oh." Haley wrung her hands together nervously. "Sorry, I just assumed…I mean, you aren't the kind of guy to…"

"I wasn't going to stay with someone I didn't love, especially when my heart was with someone else. She left even if I wanted to."

"When, did…she leave?"

"Jessica walked right out of the hospital. As soon as she was released, she just left. I didn't know what to do with Max. He wouldn't stop crying for anyone. The gang all tried. He wouldn't eat…it was just a big mess. I felt so helpless."

"That whore."

Nathan glanced over in shock, "huh?"

"She's a whore. This Jessica bitch. If I ever see her, she's definitely going to get slapped across her fake little plastic, Barbie doll wannabe, opens her legs to anyone, STD covered, psychotic, ungrateful, ugly as sin as-"

"Hawey?"

Haley stopped short and swung around to see little Max at the sliding glass door.

"Hey superman, what's up?"

"I gots a booboo."

"You have a booboo? Where?" Leaning down, she lifted Max up onto the counter in front of her, which had thankfully just been cleared of all vegetables.

Max pointed to his knee, where blood was seeping out of numerous scratches. When the two year old saw what the wound looked like, his lip began to quiver.

"Hey, hey, hey…shh. It isn't that bad. You'll be okay. I'm going to go get some Neosporin out of my bag. I'll be right back, you stay here with Daddy, okay?"

"No, Hawey no leave Max."

"Awe, honey, I'll be right in the next room."

"No, Max need Hawey."

"Alright. Nate, sweetie, will you go get my purse. It's in the living room, next to Brooke and Peyton's. Mine is the light brown one. You can't miss it, it has pins of the girls all over the one side."

Nathan smiled at Haley as he agreed, and went to retrieve her bag. She didn't even know she used a pet name for him. It just came out completely natural.

As he came back into the kitchen, he was sure his heart almost stopped. Haley had Max sitting on the counter next to the sink. She was gently washing off the cuts on his tiny knees, and Max was busying himself with her hair. Trying his hardest, he was trying to twist different pieces around other pieces. In the end, he gave up and planted it all on the top of her head. Both were laughing, and little wisps of stray hair were falling into Haley's face.

"I see you've got everything under control here," Nathan finally spoke up, walking over to join the two at the sink.

"Almost. Thanks," she responded, fishing through her purse with her free hand while Nathan held onto it. She pulled out her travel sized Neosporin and opened the cap.

"That gonna hurt mes?" Max asked, whimpering ever so slightly.

"No, this stuff is magic. It doesn't hurt at all. I promise."

Max's eyes widened. "Magics?"

"Magic," Haley confirmed, all the while rubbing some of the gel into his knee.

After he was bandaged up with a superman band-aid, he went back out to play with his cousins.

"I cannot believe my son just sat there and let you do that," Nathan mumbled, astonished. Max never let anyone touch his scratches or wounds. It literally took three people to clean out his cuts, two to hold him down, and one to do it.

"I told you, it's magic."

"No, I think you're magic."

Haley's breath caught in her throat as Nathan walked towards her. Their faces were inches apart. Nathan leaned down, and Haley went up on her tiptoes, ready to make contact with each other when they heard little feet pounding up the outside deck, leading into the house.

Haley abruptly pulled away and smoothed out her dress.

"Momma! After we eat, can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeease come swimmin' with us?"

"Sure, Nat. Why don't you go tell everyone to get settled at the table, and ask Uncle Lukie and Uncle Jakie to come help Nathan carry everything? Tell Aunt Brookie and Aunt Peyton that I've got the rest."

"Okay!"

"Wait, go get your sister and wash your hands first," Haley reminded her three year old.

"Does everyone gotta wash their hands, or just BayBay and me?"

"I'm sure everyone does. Their mommies and daddies will tell them to. You just go pass along my message."

"Fineeeeeeeee," she moaned, going back outside.

A few seconds later, the whole group came stampeding into the house. All the kids ran to the various bathrooms, and Brooke handed Jamie Logan.

Brooke and Peyton walked over to Haley, and the boys took everything outside.

"I told you two I could handle it."

"Oh please, Hales. You are not carrying sixteen drinks outside by yourself. I think we're capable of helping you, unless you'd prefer if we left you and Nathan alone again?"

"Yeah, you two were getting kind of cozy," Peyton agreed, high fiving Brooke.

"Nothing happened. I was just helping him out. He shouldn't have had to do it all by himself anyways," Haley argued, giving her friends a look.

"He refuses to let us help him," Brooke replied, shrugging her shoulders and walking over to the cabinet to retrieve glasses.

"What, why?"

Peyton shook her head, "something about needing to know he can't mess everything up."

Haley smiled, watching Peyton and Brooke gather drinks for everyone. He was trying to prove something to her, and she wasn't even in the same state. God, she loved that man, and he had almost kissed her. _Kissed her_, and she had pulled away. She swore, she did the stupidest things sometimes.

* * *

"Mommy, come in the pool!" Nataley screamed at her mother, who was currently lounging on a chair.

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and their kids had long gone, but Haley had promised Baley she could spend some time with Nathan. Nathan was in the pool with Baley, Nataley, and Max.

"Yeah, Mommy, come in the pool," Nathan mimicked, raising an eyebrow at Haley, all the while picking up Baley and throwing her across the water.

Haley smiled, and got up, knowing Nathan was staring at her. "Alright, I suppose I could do that."

She heard a chorus of cheers as she slipped into the heated water. Max quickly swam up to her with his fishes on and grabbed a hold of her arm. Haley pulled him into her arms and swam over towards Nataley, letting the young girl grab on too. Holding them both, she made her way over to where Nathan and Baley were splashing each other.

"Okay, you two cut it out. I've got the munchkins with me," Haley scolded, placing a kiss on the top of Baley's head.

"Let's play a game, Mum," Baley demanded, grabbing Max out of her arms and twisting around with him. He giggled and squealed, happy for all the attention.

"What do you wanna play?"

"Marco Polo" "Jumping contests" "Chicken"

Nathan and Haley shared a look of annoyance. Who didn't know that was coming?

"Let's be fair," Haley concluded, hoping to easily rule out at least one game.

"That means absolutely no chicken," Nathan added, knowing the kids would need clarification.

"Yes, and since Max and Nataley can't swim on their own, jumping contests would be ridiculous."

Max pumped his arms in the hair, "Marco Polo. Me win!"

Haley smiled and Nathan tickled the little boy. "Yep, you win kiddo," he answered.

Haley stopped what she was doing. "Wait, we can't play Marco Polo."

"Um, why?" Nathan asked, clearly confused.

"Because, we just can't. Right, Nathan?"

The kids looked on in confusion as the light bulb clicked in Nathan's head.

_"Marco…" Nathan called out in the darkness._

"_Polo," Haley answered._

"_You know, Hales, I think we need better words. It'll make this game much more interesting."_

"_What words did you have in mind, hotshot?"_

"_Hotshot works."_

"_Ha ha. No way mister."_

"_Fine, any ideas?"_

"_Not any off the top of my head."_

"_Me either…" Nathan was edging closer and closer to his girlfriend, following her quiet voice._

"_Oh wait! I so have one!"_

"_Well?"_

"_Or…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Gasm."_

"_What?"_

"_Or…Gasm."_

"_That's only one wor-" Nathan was cut off by her nails scraping down his chest._

"_Orgasm."_

"_Orgasm works."_

"_Orgasms definitely work," she agreed, slowly untying the strings on this bathing suit._

"Yeah, we unquestionably can't play Marco Polo."

* * *

"So, you're staying with Brooke?" Nathan asked, later that night while the two were lounging in the hot tub.

"I am."

"That's sounds convincing."

Haley laughed, "No, no it isn't that. I just feel…weird. I mean, there isn't that much room, and Brooke and Lucas are so loud! I don't understand how they can still be sex crazed with three young children. I swear, I thought the kids were going to wake up. I ended up taking Bay and Nat downstairs because I didn't want to be answering questions about why Uncle Lukie and Aunt Brookie were breaking their bed or something."

Nathan shook his head with a look of pure disgust on his face. "Thanks for that."

"No prob."

"That's gross, Hales."

She laughed. It seemed like she was doing a ton of that lately.

"Well, yeah. I was just going to go check into a hotel again."

"No you aren't. That'd be stupid. You can stay here."

Haley gave him a questioning look. "That may not be the best idea, Nate."

"It's fine. I'm not going to try and get you into bed or anything. It's just best for everyone. Plus, you're probably going back to New York soon."

"I didn't mean it that way. But, actually, I was thinking maybe we'd stay for the summer. I need some time off of work, and I guarantee I can get it. The girls love it here, and Baley needs some relaxing time away from all her activities. Nataley deserves to know her Daddy too."

Nathan nodded, taking everything in. "Sounds…great, actually."

With a smile, Haley nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence and safety she felt with Nathan around. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and she was remembering just how great it truly was.

**Review, and I may be tempted to give a few more updates very soon.**


	16. ABC soup

**As promised, although this is sort of kind of a filler chapter, but not really? lol.**

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm peeing. I'm actually peeing my pants. I don't think I've laughed this hard for years."

"Did you guys get that she's peeing, she's actually peeing. What a turn on, wifey," Lucas teased, pushing Brooke away as the room filled with even more laughter.

"At least she isn't peeing on a stick," Peyton quirked, earning glares from the Scott couple, yet hysterical laughter from the rest.

"You are so lucky I love my children, P. Jagielski."

"Because otherwise you'd…pummel me?"

"I'll have you know that I'm much stronger than I look."

Haley nodded like a maniac. "She is very, very strong. Member when she tackled me? I almost lost my towel."

The looks on the men's faces set off yet another round of laughter, tears rolling down the girls' cheeks.

"Excuse us, what?"

"Oh, Jakey, you have nothing to worry about. Peyton wasn't in on the action."

"Trust me, I have nothing to worry about either. It's kind of hot, actually," Lucas smirked, pulling both Haley and Brooke towards him.

Swatting him away, Haley got up and switched couches, "Ew, gross, Luke. That's disgusting. She's like my twin sister."

"Yeah, honey, that's yucky."

"Dear god Brooke, please tell me you didn't just use the phrase, 'that's yucky.'" Nathan asked, groaning.

"She did, Nate, she really did," Haley giggled, leaning her hands on his knees.

"And, you my dear, are a bit tipsy," he replied, pulling her up onto the couch beside him.

"I am not. I only had like, one drink. I'm just happy. This is fun."

"You're so drunk," Brooke agreed, earning nods from the rest of the group.

"I am not you guys! I swear, look," she argued back, getting up and walking in a straight line.

"Then you're definitely on morphine or something…"

"Peyt! You all think so little of me. I'm seriously just happy."

"Okay, whatever you say. This is pretty fun," Jake threw out, kneeling down next to the open cabinet of board games.

"Jake, get the newlywed one!"

"Yeah, let's play that one."

"Because that's going to work," Nathan claimed, like it was the dumbest suggestion ever.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"For starters, none of you four are newlyweds…and oh wait, me and Hales aren't married!"

"Jesus, for the love of god you five, it's Haley and I!" They all ignored her and continued setting up the board game. "Seriously, it sounds stupid to say 'me isn't married.' It's 'I'm not married.' Nothing hard about it, so please, try not to pet peeve me anymore than you all already do. I might run for the big apple again."

They all turned to glare at her, and a chorus of "who cares," "it is hard," "who pays attention to that stuff," and "deal with its" followed.

"No, really though, how are we going to play this game?" Nathan questioned, secretly loving how Haley corrected him.

"It's just a game, we don't actually have to be newlyweds. I'll of course, work with Luke. Peyton can be with Jake, and **Haley and I**, meaning Nathan, not me, can be a team since the two know tons about each other."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Thanks bunches Brookie!"

"Enter sarcasm there," Nathan added, high fiving Haley when she gave him a broad smile.

"Score one for the James-Scott's," she quipped, quickly snatching up the blue piece.

"Don't you mean score one for the dysfunctional couple?" Brooke retorted, cutting off Lucas's whine about wanting to be the blue piece.

"You're ugly," Haley replied, earning out of control laughter from everyone but Brooke.

"I'll kill you," Brooke said back, sass written in her voice.

"I'll slit your throat."

"I'll slit your wrists."

"I'll poke you in the eye."

"I'll cut off your nails."

"I'll shave off your eyebrows."

"I'll cut off your hair!"

Haley gasped, "Oh no, you did NOT just say that."

"Oh, I so did."

"It's on, Brookelynn Penelopee Davis."

Haley made an attempt to lunge across the table towards Brooke, but Nathan grabbed her.

"If the two of you don't grow up, I'm going to put you both in time out for the rest of the night."

Looking at Nathan like he was crazy, Haley and Brooke simultaneously scoffed. "And then Brooke will cut off your manhood."

"And you'll never be able to have sex with Haley again," Brooke added after her best friend, earning another almost attack from the girl.

"Brooke and Haley! You two are worse than our kids. Shut up, both of you, and Nathan, take them completely serious. They're warning you. They may bicker about everything and anything, but if you gang up on one of them, all hell will break loose. Trust me, Brooke flipped out on me the other day when we went to see Hales."

"And you most surely deserved it, didn't she Haleybub?"

"She did Brookie Cookie."

"Can we please just start this stupid ass game," Nathan groaned, sick of being picked on.

* * *

"Okay, okay, settle down. This is a good one," Brooke commanded, referring to the next question, which was going to be directed towards Nathan and Haley.

"Go on, B," Peyton pushed, choosing to ignore Brooke's evil grin.

"Hah, alright…Nathan, if you were only allowed to kiss, suck on, make out with, bite, etc. JUST ONE part of Haley's body, and the purpose was to make her have one of the best orgasms of her life, which part of her body would it be. Haley J, please write your answer down on your dry erase board, and make sure you keep it hidden from Boy toy so we're all playing fair."

Haley bit down on her lip, quickly writing down the answer, and keeping her head down, trying to hide the deep crimson that had suddenly appeared on her cheeks.

Nathan on the other hand, sat back, waiting for her to finish writing her answer down.

"Are you going to think about it, or just give up now?" Lucas teased, misreading Nathan's persona.

"Pshhhh. I'm just waiting for Hales to finish writing the answer down. I've known it since before Brooke even finished reading the damn question."

"Sure. I'd like to see you get this right," Peyton argued, obviously believing he couldn't possibly know the answer.

"WAIT! Is this answer going to be really dirty, because if so, I need to cover my ears," Jake pleaded, trying to save himself from a very unwanted image.

"Naw, Hales is an innocent little sneak."

Brooke smirked, of course, already knowing the answer as well. "So, what'll it be, Nate?"

"Collarbone."

The boys scoffed, apparently not buying it. Their attitudes immediately changed once Haley held up the board.

On it was a simple one-word answer written in loopy blue letters. _Collarbone_.

"How the hell," Lucas mumbled, turning to give questioning looks to the rest of the room.

"That wasn't even a guess. He really knew the answer, straight out," Peyton complained, crossing her arms and sulking.

"Well, what can I say…"

"Brooke, what's the score," Haley asked, changing the subject as fast as her head and heart would let her.

"Uhm…Peyt and Jake are losing, horribly at that. Me and Lu-Luke and I are in second, and the two of you are winning, by a long shot. How is that even possible?"

Haley and Nathan shared a secret smile. Yes, they knew each other well, but they also weren't planning on telling the other four that they used to play this game after Baley had gone to sleep, just for kicks and giggles. They had memorized each and every question, although, without having the past experience, both knew they'd still be in the lead. To them, it was only common knowledge.

* * *

Haley grabbed the cordless phone out of its charging cradle at the last second.

"Hello," she panted, out of breath from running down the stairs in order to answer it.

"Hey, sorry did I interrupt something."

"No, no. It's fine. I was just upstairs, unpacking some of the girls' clothes. What's up?"

"I called your cell, and you didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail, so I figured you had if off or something, and I absolutely hate to do this to you, but you're the only one I can reach. Brooke, Luke, and Jake are at work, and Peyton has the older kids with her at the studio. All the younger ones are with Brooke's nanny, and well, I don't want to rely on someone Max doesn't know. He's at daycare, and I don't know what to do. Plus, he loves you already, and I didn't know whom else to call. I'm sorry."

"Nathan, slow down. It's fine, now what in the world has gotten you so worked up?"

"Sorry, I was rambling. You're rubbing off on me again."

"Nate…any day now."

"Right, sorry, again. The daycare called. Max has a fever, and they said he's really miserable, but he won't talk to any of them. I was wondering if you could swing by and maybe take him to Brooke and Lucas's house?"

"He's sick?"

"I'm assuming."

"Of course I'll go get him, but I'm not taking him to Brooke and Luke's. I'll just keep an eye on him."

"No, Hales. Today was supposed to be your day to relax and spend some time alone before all the chaos set in."

"Honest, it's fine. I'm bored out of my mind, and the girls are with Peyton still, so I'm free. I don't want Max by himself sick and scared either. I'll go pick him up. What daycare is he at?"

"Same one Bay attended. You'll need to answer a set of security questions, and they'll probably have Max identify you. I'm assuming you remember how safe they try to be."

"No problem, are you going to call and let them know I'm on my way?"

"I will as soon as I hang up with you."

"Sounds like a plan. Anything I need to know in order to answer these top secret security questions?"

"You know it all already."

"Alright, well, I'm going to leave now then. Call me in a few hours, and don't fret. I'll take good care of your pride and joy."

"I'd never worry if Max were with you."

"I know. Bye Nathan."

"Talk to you soon. Thanks again, Haley."

* * *

After hastily parking and jogging into the building, Haley entered Little Ears Daycare. She made her way into the office, and waited patiently for one of the secretaries to finish up their phone conversations. Luckily for her, an older woman turned around, hanging up the phone as she did so.

"Hi, may I help y- Haley?"

A bright smile appeared on Haley's face, "Hi Dori! Jeez, it's been so long since I've seen you. How are you?"

"Oh, everything's good dear. What about you and the kiddo?"

"We're good. She's eleven now," Haley told Dori, pride showing through each and every one of her features.

"That's so hard to process. I haven't seen her since she was six. So, how's life?"

Haley smiled, "As good as can be. I moved to New York. That's why I haven't been around."

Dori nodded her head, "Yes, Brooke told me a while back. How is it?"

"It's amazing, really. It just isn't home. I have a three year old daughter named Nataley though, and my job is incredible."

"You're still in psychology?"

"Yep. I love it. It's what I was made to do, ya know?"

"I know…you always had such an open heart, plus you're a very patient person when it comes to children. So, did you just stop by for a visit, or did you need something in particular?"

Haley's eyes lit up, "Actually, I'm here to pick up Nathan's son. Everyone else was busy at work, and since the girls and I are spending the summer here, I'm pretty much free as a bird for now."

Dori looked at the girl skeptically. "Nathan's son?"

"We aren't together, but Max seems to love me, and well…last resort I guess."

"Well, not that I can't already recognize you, but I still have to take you through the security process."

Haley shrugged, giving Dori a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I figured just as much."

After sorting through all of the current children's' files, Dori pulled out the one marked 'Scott, Max.'

"Okay Haley, what's Max's full name."

Haley quickly drew a blank. They'd never talked about this, so she racked her brain. Nathan had told her she knew all of the answers.

"Haley?"

"Oh, sorry. Um, Max James Scott, um…yeah."

Dori gave her a smile, "Alright, next question…"

After giving Haley a few security objective questions, she led her down the hall to Max's daycare room. Both women walked in, and were greeted with chaos.

One of the three teachers in the room made her way over to Haley and Dori.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Max…" Haley mumbled, glancing around the room looking for the little boy.

"Oh, right, of course. I'm Mrs. Coleman. He's actually sleeping over in the nap area. I can take you over, thanks Dori."

Dori nodded and walked out of the room.

"So, Nathan said you'd be by to pick Max up, but I didn't tell him. We wanted him to try to sleep some of whatever bug he caught off. Actually, he was pretty bad a while ago. We all felt horrible."

Haley forced a smile and followed the women over to a comfortable looking area. Max was curled up in a beanbag chair in the corner, thumb in his mouth, and blanket clutched in his other hand.

"There's the little man." Mrs. Coleman whispered, careful not to jolt Max awake too soon.

"You're right, he doesn't look very good," Haley mumbled back, crouching down to rub Max's head. "Max, sweetie, wake up. Max…"

A pair of intense icicle blue eyes opened to meet her own. "Hawey?"

"Hi buddy, you ready to go home?"

"Home?"

"Yep. Daddy is working, but I'm gonna take you back to the house, and I'll make sure you feel better, kay?"

"Soups?"

"Yes, I'll make you some soup, and maybe, if your tummy can handle it, I'll get you some ginger ale and stir out all the bubbles for you so it goes down nice and easy."

"Otay."

Haley picked Max up, cradling him against her chest. "What kind of soup do you want baby boy?"

"ABC," was Max's short answer.

Thankfully, Haley had two girls of her own, one being only a year older than Max. "ABC soup it is. Do you know if Daddy has any?"

"Uh huh. Daddy stocks up. He says I makes him."

"Oh does he now? You wanna know a secret?"

Max nodded his head, eyes wide.

"Daddy loves ABC soup more than you do. He always used to make me make it for him when he didn't feel good."

Max giggled, which ended up erupting into a fit of coughs and sneezes.

"Alright, I think that's our cue to take this little one home. Thanks Mrs. Coleman. Nathan will most likely call if Max isn't coming in tomorrow, which I'm sure he isn't if he still feels like this."

Mrs. Coleman nodded and led them out of the room, smiling to herself. 'So this is the girl Nathan's constantly talking about,' she thought, her smirk growing as she watched the two walk away. How oblivious could two adults be?

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you have to work?"

"Jesus, Haley. This isn't that big of a deal. If you don't want to deal with him take him to Brooke and Lucas's. They'll have no problem watching him when I'm gone."

"That isn't the damn issue, Nathan, and you know it!"

"Chill."

"Excuse me?"

"Will you please just do me this one favor?"

"God, Nathan…he's burning up, and he's miserable. He just wants his Daddy, but no, his Daddy has to go to Charlotte on business, overnight!"

"It isn't my fault, Hales. I can't just not go to this thing; it's a really big deal. If I had known Max was going to get sick I would have tried to postpone it or something."

"You know Nathan, I'm not his mother."

There was silence on the other line, and Haley wasn't about to apologize.

"Yeah, I know that, and I also never asked you to be."

"No, but you're putting Max in my care and letting him get attached to me. I'm not moving here, Nate. I'll be back in New York shortly, and I cannot be a mother to your little love child."

"My little what? Didn't I explain to you who Jessica was, or was that just my imagination?"

"Seriously? I don't need details about some girl you had a past relationship with. I'm glad you found the need to tell me though."

"Really Haley? Enough with the sarcasm. Why can't we just have a decent conversation, as friends?"

"Because you've been flirting with me since the moment I got back."

"I wasn't flirting with you."

"Yes you were."

"Believe what you'd like, just drop Max off at your best friends. Have fun explaining to them why you are too busy whoring around to take care of a sick two year old."

Haley immediately hung up the phone after Nathan's last comment. She couldn't remember being this angry since the last time they fought.

"Hawey, yous mads?"

Haley turned around to find Max standing at the entrance to the master bedroom, where Haley was currently staying. Nathan had insisted she take his room while he took a guest room.

"I'm okay," she reassured.

"Yous mads at Max?" the little boy questioned once again.

Haley sighed, and motioned for Max to join her. "No way buddy. Your Daddy is just really frustrating. Now, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I hurts. I needs Hawey magics."

"You need my magic?"

"Yes huh!"

Haley chuckled, pulling the boy into her arms. "Alright, I suppose I can do that. How about you take a nap in here with me, and then in a little bit we can go pick up Baley and Nataley from Aunt PeyPey's?"

Max nodded, clinging to Haley as she laid them both down against Nathan's pillows. She pulled his comforter up and wrapped it around the both of them, all the while pulling both Max and one of Nathan's pillows close, taking in the scent wafting from both of them.

A few minutes later Max yawned, "Dada's stupid."

"Daddy is very stupid," Haley agreed, falling into a restless sleep with Max right up against her side, his flushed little forehead plastered up against her neck.

She could not be his mother. She could not be Nathan's girlfriend. She could open her heart and trust anyone again, because in the end, it wasn't only her she had to provide for and protect, but also her daughters, who were relying on her to make everything okay.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, thankssss. :)**


	17. Aspagspergetsy!

**I'm not even making up excuses for this update taking so long. School was just crazy, and with work, I really didn't have much free time, and when I did, I needed to relax. Buttttttttttttttttttttt, school is out, and summer is here, meaning tons of updates. :) **

**The whole spaghetti thing is something I've done since I was Nataley's age with my family, and I used to call it the same thing, so it's cute lol. You'll see.**

**BTW, pay attention to a certain date in here. You'll need its significance for upcoming chapters. Oh, and I didn't have time to proofread this, but I don't think there are that many errors.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Hi baby girl, sorry I'm late. Izzie and Jaim were at it again."

Haley smiled up at her best friend before shooting out of her seat and throwing her arms around the taller girl. Cradling her head in the crook of her neck, Brooke let out a sigh and inhaled Haley's scent.

"Mmm, I'm sorry."

Haley gave her a questioning looks as she pulled away, "for what?"

"Not giving you my undivided attention since you've been back."

"You have a family."

"You're part of my family, and I haven't been spending nearly enough time with you. It's just with the company, school, the kids, Luke, and everything…"

Haley shook her head, reaching for Brooke's hand and entwining their fingers. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one still apologizing to you. I understand that you've got a life to live, all of which I'm not a part of. Plus, I'm extremely proud of you for following not only one of your career dreams, but all three of them."

"You've already made it clear that you're mega sorry for leaving, and it's not like I'm even mad at you anymore. I don't know if I ever was to be honest with you. I'm still sorry though, and thanks. You're the one person I need to be proud of me."

Haley squeezed her hand as both girls took their seats.

"So, did you look at the menu yet?"

"Uh huh. I was waiting for you to help me decide."

"Alright, what are our options?"

"Buffalo chicken wrap without the chicken, or veggie burger and Mac and cheese on the side."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Get whichever you'd like and I'll get the other one so we can share. That way, you can have both. Deal?"

"I love you!" Crinkling her nose, Haley gave Brooke a blinding smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you're my favorite."

* * *

"Can I have that?"

Brooke made a gagging sound, scrunched up her face, and stuck her tongue out in disgust. She pulled away from the table and nodded to Haley. "If you pick it up, because I refuse to touch that thing."

"Brooke, it's a tomato. It wont bite you."

"No way, it's squishy and icky."

"Oh for goodness gracious, give me your frigging fork."

Brooke handed the fork over, pushing her plate a little bit towards Haley allowing the girl to stab at the tomato and bring it to her mouth.

"Yummy," Haley teased after swallowing.

"Freak."

"You love ketchup."

"So not the same thing, Hales."

"Whatever. Do you want the rest of this? I'm full."

"You're full, or you want dessert?"

"Option two please!"

Brooke smirked, glancing around for the waiter. As she did so, she noticed him coming back to their table with a brownie sundae piled high onto a plate, two forks adorning the sides. The waiter placed it down in front of the girls and smiled.

"What is this?"

"I wasn't sure whether you two were going to order dessert, and some customers have been complaining…so, I just brought it out now. That way, you can finish quickly."

"Excuse me, complaining about what? And I'll have you know that we'll take our good old time, thank you very much."

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave ma'am."

"For what! We didn't do anything," Brooke scowled.

"It isn't something you did…it…okay, I mean…er. Some people have just been complaining about your choice of sexual preference."

"What the fuc-"

"Brookelynn, language," Haley interrupted, taking over before Brooke got way out of hand.

"What are you talking about," she asked, addressing their waiter.

"You two, it's just…some people here don't believe in same sex relationships, and it would be better if you just left before an argument or something along those lines occurred." The waiter stuttered over his words, attempting to be as polite and as discreet as possible.

"Who the hell is in a relationship here?"

"You, and your girlfriend with the potty mouth here."

"Waiter say what? Oh, and I highly suggest you retract that statement about my _best friend_."

"Please, I understand your frustrations, but everything would go a lot smoother if you'd just do as I asked."

Haley turned to Brooke and both girls glared at the guy.

"This is ridiculous. Who told you I was dating her? We're best friends, you douche," Brooke yelled, tempers flaring.

The waiter's eyes widened, and he looked like he was at a complete loss for words. Finally giving up racking his brain he simply turned towards a table a few feet away and pointed.

After seeing who was sitting there, Brooke immediately looked away and drew in a breath of utter annoyance. She pursed her lips together to keep from lashing out on the person. Haley, in complete contrast simply stared, her eyes emptying all emotion. She looked so tired and fed up while looking at the person who ruined their lunch. Eventually, she looked down at her hands folded in her lap and let out a quivery breath.

"Nathan's still in Charlotte," Haley mumbled to Brooke so only they could hear.

Brooke frantically tried to make eye contact with her best friend. "Haley James, did you just code word me into admitting you needed Nathan for this? You are so much stronger than that. I refuse to believe you are stooping that low."

Haley looked back up, determination drawn into her face again. "Oh, honey it isn't that. I can fight for custody all I want, but when he attacks us as we're walking out of here to our cars, I'd sure like someone to be there so that we can keep on living."

Brooke's face became one of terror. "He'd do that?" she whispered, her eyes sending nervous signals to Haley.

"He's Alex, what won't he do?"

Both girls turned back to stare at the man who created all of the problems that Haley was currently dealing with. In turn, Alex smirked evilly and brought his hand up to wave.

"That smug son of a bitch. I'll be damned if I let him come within fifty feet of you. Don't you worry your gorgeous little head about it. I've got pepper spray in my purse."

Haley giggled nervously and got out of her seat. Brooke immediately jumped up as well, throwing two twenties on the table.

Reaching for Haley's hand, Brooke pulled the girl close. "Let's show the jackass that he can't ever win this."

Haley looked up, completely confused. Brooke winked at her, giving her clarification of what she meant. Giggling, Haley leaned up on her tippy toes and threaded her hand through Brooke's locks. Leaning her face down, Brooke captured Haley's lips between her own, placing her hands on the younger girl's waist. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and gave Alex clone like smirks.

As they walked out of the restaurant, they passed Alex's table where he was seated with Lori who had shock adorned on her face.

"Please Alexander, next time try a little harder if you want to get one over on us. Did you forget who we were? I mean really, wasn't it you that forced my Hales here to have sex with you after you found out that we shared our first kiss with each other anyways because we were both scared we'd screw up royally with an actual boyfriend? You act like telling our waiter we were lesbians affected us. Spare us next time unless you actually come up with something at least semi decent, dick face."

Haley smacked her lips together to keep from busting out laughing. The one person she could always count on was Brooke. No matter what went down, Brooke was there making the situation okay.

"Oh, and Alex, come anywhere near **my** little girl and I'll take a butcher knife to your face. Do I make myself clear?" Haley snapped.

Because Alex remained silent, Brooke took matters into her own hands, deciding to answer Haley's question.

"He means to say crystal, don't you, pig?"

Alex shot out of his seat ready to reach for Haley, but Brooke pulled her flat up against her and out of Alex's reach just in time. Backing away from the table, Brooke clenched her jaw.

"Let me make this even more clear. You even think about coming near MY girl, I'll not only take a knife to your face as Haley so sweetly mentioned earlier, but I'll also make sure you never breathe a fraction of oxygen again. Do you comprehend that? Well, you better. As for you, Barbie, keep your pathetic husband out of our hair and keep him entertained with your own sorry self. Let's go, Hal."

Brooke linked arms with Haley and led her out into the sunshine. After a quick glance at Haley's tense face, Brooke attempted to lighten the mood.

"So, you definitely kiss better than Luke does."

Haley finally let out the laughter that had momentarily disappeared. Rolling her eyes, Haley gave Brooke a look.

"I personally enjoy our Eskimo kisses much better."

"Uh-huh, your welcome," Brooke replied, leaning down to give Haley an Eskimo kiss before putting distance between them as they parted for their own separate cars.

Haley just smiled, continuing to walk towards her car. A thank you was definitely not needed, and in the back of her mind Haley knew Brooke would yell at her if she even tried to show her gratitude. It wasn't something Brooke wanted or felt the need to be thanked for. She didn't do it because it would earn her best friend points. She did it because protecting Haley from any more pain was a goal she had promised herself she would not break ever again.

* * *

Haley sighed as she followed Baley, Nataley, and Max into the house. She had driven to Brooke's house, frantically made sure Baley was still safe, and rushed back to Nathan's, in search of her own safe haven.

After realizing his car was still missing, her mood quickly turned sour. She remembered a time when Nathan would blow off anything involving work if it meant she was happy.

_She could hear his feet pounding up the steps. Once the door swung open she noticed just how sweaty and out of breath he actually was._

_"Haley, god, are you okay?"_

_Glancing up, tears cascading down her pretty face, she recognized the concern in his eyes. Throwing the covers off, she flew off the bed and into Nathan's awaiting arms. While clinging at his dress shirt, sobs overtook her small body._

_Once her breathing became ragged Nathan forced her to pull away. He studied her worn out face as he held her at arms length._

"_Baby girl, calm down. Talk to me. You know no matter what happened you'll be okay because I'm here to protect you. I'll love you forever."_

"_No."_

"_Sorry, what?"_

"_Always and _**forever**_."_

"_Right." He let her tame her emotions while stroking her hair and letting her hold onto him for dear life. _

_A few minutes later his hands stilled. "Now, gorgeous, are you ready to tell me what's gotten my everything breaking down right in front of me?"_

_Haley just clung tighter and whimpered for a few more moments. She was clawing at him, making sure he'd stay by her side no matter what._

"_This is so stupid. Nate, I'm sorry. I probably ruined your meeting and…Jesus, I suck mega bad."_

"_You will always be my top priority, and my meeting wasn't even that crucial."_

"_You won't laugh?"_

"_No way, Haley J."_

"_I have horrendous cramps, my back is killing me, and I ran out of tampons."_

_Nathan sent her a genuinely reassuring smile. "Okay, those are all things we can fix."_

"_No! I can't go out to get tampons because I can barely hold myself up, and pretty soon I'm going to be bleeding out of my vagina more than I already am because I'm this close to getting scissors and cutting that whole part of my anatomy out!"_

_Nathan tried his best not to laugh, and in the end he bit his lip and smiled. "Baby, I'll go get you tampons and the heating pad, and then I'll be back to lay with you and rub your back for as long as you want."_

"_But I can't stop crying," Haley moaned, exhaustion and desperation evident in her voice._

"_And I'm going to kiss away every last tear," Nathan answered without a second thought before leaning down and capturing each droplet of salt water as it fell from Haley's crimson eyes._

Realization dawned on Haley as she pulled herself out of her memories.

"Baley, come here."

Baley approached her mother cautiously, afraid that she was in trouble. "Yes?"

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" Baley looked up at Haley in confusion.

"I get absolutely ridiculous cramps, and I'm a complete mess when it's that time of the month. I figured that would more than likely be passed on to you, and to be honest I've been a bad mom."

"No you haven't. I love you."

"Oh, I know you do, and I love you too, but yes I have sweetie. I should have made sure you were okay. I know a lot has been going on lately, but I need you to come to me when you need me."

Baley nodded in agreement and instantly started bombarding Haley with questions.

* * *

"Hugs and kisses?"

Haley giggled and swooped her baby up into her arms, smothering the tiny thing with loads of love.

"Oh my adorable Nataley Breyton, is there even a need to ask Momma that?"

Giggles flew around the room, and a stranger from the outside would have never guessed that all of that noise was coming from a three year old.

"No way Jose," Nataley screeched, eagerly accepting all of the attention Haley was giving her.

"You never, ever have to ask Momma to love you. My love for you is unconditional, got it you little Tasmanian devil?"

"Yeah, and you know what else Momma?"

"What?"

"A-spag-sper-getsy is done."

"Is it?"

"Well, I think!"

"How about I let you make sure?"

Nataley's eyes lit up, and she quickly slid down Haley's body. When her little feet hit the ground she jumped and clapped her hands together, impatiently waiting for her mother to place a sticky noodle into her outspread fist.

"Momma, hurry!"

Haley stopped blowing on the stray piece of spaghetti that she had just plucked out of the scorching, boiling water moments before. "Do you want to burn your cute little fingers?"

"No, that'd be an ouchie!"

"Then let me make sure it's cool."

After a few more air puffs regarded towards the simple noodle, Haley gently placed it in Nat's fist.

"Alright, on the count of three. Ready? One…Two…Three," Haley counted dramatically, obviously enjoying this as much as her youngest did.

Once she heard the number three fly out of Haley's mouth Nataley flipped her hands up towards the ceiling, letting the noodle fly out of her grasp. Once she saw that is had stuck to the ceiling she let out a gasp.

"I was right! Look, din-din is done now a'cause the A-spag-sper-getsy stuck'ted to the sky!"

Haley tried to control her laughter, but failed to do so, quite miserably in fact. "Oh Nattie, what would I do without you, girly girl?"

"Be grumpy, like the dwarf on Snow White and the lotsa Dwarfs," Nataley answered, like it was the simplest concept in the world.

"I bet I would. Do me a favor and go find Baley and Max. Tell them to wash their hands, and tell your big sister to help the two of you monkeys. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

Nataley ran off up the stairs, and Haley shook her head in amusement while climbing up on the counter in order to retrieve the previously tested noodle. After realizing she wouldn't be able to reach it, she stood on her tippy toes and jumped slightly.

Not only did her hand still not reach the ceiling, but when she was suppose to land back on the counter she ended up falling towards the ground, right foot still stuck on the cutting board. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a yelp of pain. Haley braced herself for the crash, but it never came.

Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her body, cradling her to his chest and softening the crash greatly. She knew almost instantly who her hero was so she allowed herself to sniffle while stray tears leaked out of her tear ducts.

"Nate, my foot. It hurts," she whimpered, clawing at his arms.

"I know, I know, shhh. I'll get it." Nathan slowly let her down on one foot while he worked at untangling the bottom of her jeans from the cutting board. Once he freed the material he visibly flinched, waiting for the outburst once Haley saw what had happened.

"What," she whispered, curious to find the reason behind his sudden change of mood.

"It um, it doesn't look so good. Come sit down and I'll clean it up for you."

"Why does it need to be cleaned up? I'm fine," she persisted.

"Hales, you took off a pretty crucial hunk of skin. You may even need stitches."

"No," she cried, burying herself into Nathan.

As her right foot made contact with the floor she let out another cry. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Okay, alright, calm down. We can probably just deal with it here. You go sit down, and I'll get dinner finished for the kids. Then, I'll come help you, deal?"

Haley nodded her head and hopped to the kitchen table, lowering her head into her crossed arms and sniffling quietly.

Nathan had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She could deal with every injury in the book as long as it didn't happen to her. Otherwise, she was the biggest drama queen in the world. He knew as soon as some of the pain went away and she came back to her senses she wouldn't let him anywhere near her because of their recent argument. Shaking his head, he started to get plates out of the cabinet.

* * *

Haley sat on the porch swing pouting up a storm.

"You're hurting me," she mumbled, looking down at Brooke desperately.

Brooke caught her gaze and scowled. "I am not, you big cry baby."

"You are!"

"Oh Haley, shut up. You're lucky I'm even here."

Haley's lower lip jutted out profusely. "Well, HE wasn't coming within ten feet of me let alone touching my insides."

Brooke snorted, "Oh please, your _insides?_"

"Yes. Originally, that part of my ankle was supposed to be under and covered by skin. Insides!"

Looking up at her best friend incredulously, Brooke's jaw dropped. "Seriously Hal, just seriously?"

Haley simply shrugged.

"You aren't doing it right, Brookie," she complained seconds later.

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up."

"Now you're just being mean!"

Brooke pulled her hand away from Haley's deep cut. "Would you like me to take you to Peyton?"

Haley's eyes widened. Both women knew damn well there was no way in hell that Peyton would baby Haley like Brooke was. Everyone knew Brooke coddled Haley and vice versa. It was expected.

"No Brookie, please no! I'll be good, I pinky Baley promise."

At first Brooke continued to disregard Haley, but once the younger girl stuck her pinky finger out, Brooke's annoyance disappeared and her insides melted.

Linking her pinky with Haley's, both girls silently made a pact to never _not _pinky Baley promise ever again.

A few minutes later, Haley began squirming around on the seat.

"What," Brooke asked, despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

"Nathan used to blow on it when he put that stuff on. It takes the sting away."

"Apparently Nathan isn't allowed to touch you, so you're just gonna have to suck it up, aren't you now?"

Haley huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"Jesus, Baby J, you're such a brat," Brooke laughed, all the while still leaning down to blow on her injured ankle.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" Jamie, Izzie, and Logan chanted as Brooke arrived back at her own house. Her husband and three children were currently playing in the driveway. Jamie and Izzie were riding scooters, and Lucas was playing Tonka Trucks with Logan.

"Hey sweets. Are we having fun with Daddy?" Brooke greeted, leaning down to ruffle Logan's hair and kiss the girls hello.

"Dada," Logan laughed, grabbing a hold of Brooke's hand that was hanging by her side.

"Hey babe," Brooke smiled, shifting her weight so that she was leaning against Luke's Indian style placed body. He reached his arm up to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Everything okay with your other baby?"

"Uh-huh. Both her and Nate are being their normal, stubborn, asinine selves. She did do a number on herself though. It took me a while to clear up, and I probably should have taken her to the emergency room, but you know how Hay is with hospitals. She has hospaphobia. Not like she doesn't have a reason though. If I were her, I'd have some major issues with hospitals too. That girl is like a walking bad luck charm. First when her mom got sick, then with Baley, then Alex, then some more Alex, then with her dad, then that whole Baley's surgery/Nataley's birth craziness, and yeah, all the other ridiculous circumstances she's been through."

Both adults became somber during Brooke's rant. Haley **had** gone through way more than anyone should ever have to. With all of the Alex drama, she was a mess as it was, but without having her parents around to save her from the terror, there wasn't much she or anyone else around her could have done at their young and tender age.

"Speaking of Haley's mom…isn't her death anniversary coming up?"

Brooke nodded, "this Sunday…"

"Sunday brunch? Great. Poor Hales."

"At least this year we can get her through it. I don't know how she got through it alone these past few years."

In fact, Brooke wasn't quite sure how Haley got through anything the past few years.

* * *

**Read and review pretty please and thank you!**

* * *


	18. Jessica

**I told you I would update normally since it's summer! :)**

**Although, if you're going to add my story to your favorites or your alert list, at least have the decency to review. Okkkkayy then.**

**Thanks to the normal reviewers! **

* * *

"Um, Haley…could you pass the artichokes please?"

"No."

"Haley," Nathan scolded, earning himself a glare from the bitchy and definitely not so subtle brunette.

"Don't 'Haley' me, jackass." Luckily for her, the kids had all already eaten and went downstairs to Brooke and Lucas's family game room to play Barbie's and Wii.

"Manners."

"Excuse me?"

"We're at the dinner table at your best friend's house. Have some manners and be polite."

"She can be as impolite as she pleases," Brooke smugly replied, squeezing Haley's hand under the table.

"No, no B. It's okay. I apologize. No, Jennifer, I won't pass you the artichokes," Haley sweetly corrected herself, an angelic and misleading smile on her face.

"That isn't her name, and you know it," Nathan yelled, frustrated.

"Oops, sorry _hag_, I won't pass you the damn artichokes so stop asking me! Ok? Ok."

Nathan choked on his food and reached for his water, only to feel feminine and manicured hands on his back, rubbing circles up and down his spine. "Cut it out, Haley," he gritted through his teeth when he finally caught his breath.

"Fine. You want me to stop being a bitch? Tell me then, have you asked the whore sitting next to you and feeling you up why she up and abandoned her son two years ago?"

The table went dead silent, and Nathan visibly stiffened.

"What? What the hell did you expect me to say? 'Oh sure, Jessica, do you want to be like totally my new BFF and take our kids on play dates together? Max and Nataley are very close in age!' Yeah…no." Haley threw her napkin down on the table and stormed onto the balcony.

"Alright, Brooke, go be her woman in shining Prada," Nathan grumbled, stabbing at his cheese covered rigatoni.

"Hey! Dick face, you need to relax and watch what you say. I understand you have a horrible temper with everyone but Haley, and you have this little jealousy thing with me when it comes to Haley, but you need to remember that I don't take crap from you. I love you to death Nate, I do, but I can't live without her again, and you being a complete bastard right now is not helping to convince her to move back to Tree Hill." Brooke finished her rant and stormed out onto the balcony as well.

As Nathan continued to ignore Jessica, he craned his neck to see the girls outside. Haley had her arms clutching her elbows, and she was pacing back and forth. Brooke was tapping her foot as she rested her weight on the railing, but she had her eyes locked on Haley. Both girls were shaking with anger.

Nathan had known emotions were going to hit the fan as soon as he had walked down the steps of his house that morning and found Haley shooting daggers at Max's birth mother who stood in the doorway. Although, he had know idea how bad the situation was actually going to get.

* * *

The group heard a set of little feet pounding down the stairs later that evening. Max made his appearance at the bottom of the steps, rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

"Hey buddy. What are you up to," Nathan questioned gently while shooting a quick glance towards both Haley and Jessica, who was currently leaning her weight against him as they shared an armchair. Max shrugged and followed his father's actions by glancing around the room until his eyes landed on Jessica.

"You don't look too good. Maybe you're just sleepy, huh my little cookie monster?"

Max clearly made a disgusted face at the new nickname coming from the new woman. Jessica in turn motioned for the little boy to join her on the chair, but Max remained still, eyebrows scrunched together, pout on his face.

"Oh, Max, come on. Don't be so cranky with me."

Max's chin quivered, and he spun around in search of Haley. Once he spotted her he jogged over to the floor where she was sitting and crawled into her open arms. Haley threw a glare in Jessica's direction and cuddled Max to her chest.

After hearing sniffles from the two year old, she forced him to pull back. "Hey, baby boy, what's wrong?"

"Ouchies. Lotsa ouchies. Max need Hawey magics."

A grunt from across the room caused Haley to break eye contact with Max.

"You're babying him. He's just tired, so stop it. Max is a big boy, and he can deal with it," Jessica commanded.

"He is two years old, and he's been sick all week. He may just be tired, but either way there is not reason not to hold him. It's called loving your child, something you obviously know nothing about. Don't you _dare_ tell me when or when not to comfort _Nathan's _son. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Jessica sarcastically replied before getting up and forcefully pulling Max out of Haley's grasp, despite a significant amount of protest. "Let's go Nathan. We need to take _our_ son home."

* * *

The James girls were currently snuggled up together in the hammock outside Nathan's house. The wind began to blow causing the air to become colder all of a sudden. Nataley and Baley both shivered in Haley's arms.

"Momma, blankey," Nat exclaimed, helping Haley pull the blanket that was wrapping the three of them up, tighter. Nataley then wiggled her toes against her mother's causing Haley to squeal.

"Nataley Breyton! You're an ice cube, oh no!"

Baley's head shot up, her eyes gleaming. "Yeah jelly bean, you're going to melt!"

"What ever shall we do, Bay?"

"There isn't anything we can do. I'm going to be an only child again!"

Nataley clawed at Baley's head, attempting to rip her hair out, and managing to successfully dislodge a few strands. Baley then launched into attack mode, which in turn had Haley earning herself a few black and blue marks because she was trying to separate the two. Ignoring her scolding, limbs continued to fly.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Girls, stop it."

The chaos calmed, and both girls looked up at Haley apologetically. Before anyone had a chance to speak though, Jessica and Nathan walked out. Max was being forced to hold Jessica's hand, and as soon as he spotted Haley he struggled twice as much.

Haley shook her head in disgust. "No, Max, it's okay. I'll come to you," she reassured him before walking over and laying numerous sloppy and loud kisses all over his face, much to Max's delight.

"Get off of him you dirty whore," Jessica screamed, launching Max behind her. Because of the force he fell on the ground.

Baley's eyes flamed with anger, and she hurried over towards everyone after telling Nat to stay put. Realizing what had caused Baley to become so upset so fast, Haley immediately grabbed onto her, holding her back from punching Jessica in the face.

"Don't ever do that to him! I swear to god you dumb bitch if you hurt him, I'll k-"

Baley was cut off by a slap to the face from Jessica. Her jaw dropped open in shock, and she grabbed her bruised skin. She knew her mother would be mad at her for swearing, but the moment Jessica threw Max to the ground the day Alex broke her arm flashed through her mind.

Nathan stood motionless, acting as if none of the events before him were really occurring. After a few hesitant seconds consisting of checking to see if Baley and Max were both okay, Haley lunged herself at Jessica.

"Mommy," Nataley screamed, running over. Baley grabbed her just in time for her to avoid getting in the mix of flying fists and kicking feet.

Finally, Nathan came to his senses and pulled Haley away from Jessica. "Haley, stop it. Act your age, what are you doing?"

Haley gave him an incredulous look, "She hit Baley! She hit my daughter, hell, she hit OUR daughter. She slapped an eleven year old, Nathan, and you're telling me to act my fucking age?" Haley glanced back at the kids. "Baley, take Nataley and Max inside, NOW!"

Baley obediently followed her mother's instructions, and as soon as the glass door slammed shut she fumbled for the phone. Dialing the number she knew by heart she waited impatiently for her aunt to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Brooke!"

"Baley, what's wrong?"

"I…Jessica, she…Mum, they…they're fighting."

"WHAT?"

"I don't know, I…I…she threw Max on the ground, then she hit me, then sh-"

"She what!"

"She threw Max-"

"No, baby, I heard you. Keep Max and your sister inside, and I'll be over soon."

"Thank you," Baley sighed with relief as she hung up the phone.

"BayBay, Momma's getting hurt," Nataley cried, only to be silenced by Baley who pulled both younger children into a hug.

Meanwhile outside, Haley and Jessica were throwing insults at one another.

"Jesus, Haley, stop," Nathan hissed. "Stop being so god damned jealous and inconsiderate in my home. Leave her alone."

Haley stopped dead in her tracks. "Do you have freaking amnesia, Nathan? She LEFT Max. She walked out on her CHILD. She HIT our child. She threw our son onto the ground. Would you like to have another one of our children have his arm broken because of one of our ex's?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows, "First off, never compare Jessica to Alex. I won't stand for it. Secondly, when did you give birth to Max? I **must** have amnesia because I don't recall that HUGE factor in our lives. And lastly, when the fuck did Baley become my kid?"

Haley's swore her heart stopped beating after Nathan screamed his last sentence. Turning around, she swiftly slapped Jessica across the face once more. "That was for touching my daughter. Never lay a hand on her again or I'll slit your throat, do you understand?" Taking a deep breath she turned to face Nathan again, continuing her out lash and swinging her palm, which in turn made a painfully loud contact with Nathan's cheek. "You're an ass, and I hope you end up with her," she whispered, intending to walk away, but her actions were halted when she felt Nathan's fist enclose her upper arm.

Cringing, she flipped around to face him again and tried to free her arm from his tight grasp. "Wha…what are you doing? Let me go. Nathan, let me go!" she yelled, struggling in his hold.

Jessica snorted from her spot. "Awe, don't cry Hay, he won't really hurt you."

Tears ran down Haley's face. "Nathan, please let me go," she pleaded in a whisper. This wasn't the Nathan she knew. His grip on her arm just tightened.

_"You're hurting me, stop, please stop, you're hurting me," Haley wailed in a final desperate plea._

"_Shut up you ungrateful bitch. You should be enjoying this."_

"_Let go," she shrieked, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "Brooke," she screamed at the top of her lungs hoping the girl would hear her cry._

"_I said to SHUT UP, Haley!" Alex yelled before smashing a glass lamp on her forehead, knocking her unconscious and helpless._

The tears were coming faster and more freely now as Haley tried to plead to Nathan with her eyes. She knew if he just looked at her he'd realize what he was doing and how it was affecting her.

"Nathan, look at me," she shrieked, trying all that she could to get him to come back to his senses.

Every time she talked he tightened his grip on her arm, and eventually she began to give up the fight, attempting to control her sobs and her ragged breathing. Trying one last time, Haley locked eyes with Nathan. "Please let me go, Nathan, please."

Something flashed in Nathan's eyes and he immediately dropped her arm, which Haley in turn cradled against her stomach. His eyes widened and he instantly snapped at Jessica to stop laughing. "Haley…I'm…I don't know what that…I…you're not…I can't…I didn't mean…"

Haley sucked in a sharp breath, staring into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend. As he reached his hand out to wipe away her tears she turned around and bolted for the house, smashing right into Brooke on her way.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. It's me, it's me…it's Brooke," Brooke soothed, cocooning Haley in her arms.

"Brookie," Haley whimpered, scared to death.

Brooke was all kinds of confused and when she looked up to Nathan for an explanation he avoided her gaze altogether.

"What the hell happened," she yelled to him.

Shrugging, he turned away from the pair, and Jessica followed him like a lost little puppy.

"Haley, what happened?"

Shaking her head, Haley refused to speak. She just kept muttering the word 'no' over and over again.

"Sweetheart, you need to tell me what happened. You have me worried. Are you hurt? Haley, please baby, talk to me?"

Instead of speaking, Haley simply showed Brooke her arm where a deep and long red mark was quickly turning into a bruise.

Brooke's eyes widened, "Jessica did that?"

"No, Nathan did," Haley whispered, and buried her body back into Brooke's safe arms.

* * *

**Review! And don't get all mad at me for what happened, lol.**

**The next two chapter are already written, by the way. I'll update soon.**

* * *


	19. My Little Heartbroken Princess

**_Thanks for the reviews,_ but for the like..thirteen people who added this fic to their fav/alerts, I think you're all just pretty lazy. If you're going to add this fic to your favs, review. It's not only annoying, but it isn't fair to me as a writer or any of the other readers who are taking the time to review.**

* * *

"That's what you're wearing tomorrow?" Brooke questioned, raising an eyebrow, yet trying to be as discreet as possible all at the same time.

"Yes, why? Do you have a problem with my outfit choice?" Haley snapped, which she had been doing a lot of the past two days, all the while glancing back over at a pair of old tattered jeans with holes all through them and an old cheerleading tee.

"It's just…you never ever dress like that, and well, it's Sunday brunch, and it's here, and I just…I know you're upset and scared and heartbroken, but I don't want you to let him see that."

"I'm not heartbroken! I'm fine. Stop babying me."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed Haley onto the bed in the guest bedroom she was currently staying in.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"Oh, would you just shut up and lie still for a minute!"

Haley scowled at Brooke, which in turn caused to taller girl to push Haley's back down so that she was lying flat on her stomach on the bed.

"Brooooooooooke," Haley whined

"Halllllllllllllllllleyyyy," Brooke mocked before she began to rub Haley's back in soothing circles. "You _are_ heartbroken, you _are_ scared, you _are _upset, and you are _not_ okay, so just let me take care of you. It's what I'm here for."

Haley nodded and placed her head on Brooke's knee, allowing her to run her fingers through her hair.

"I love you," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I love you too. Now, get some sleep."

* * *

Later that night Haley walked into the room Baley and Nataley were sharing to find her eldest ripping up picture after picture of herself and Nathan.

Quickly, Haley rushed over to put a stop to it.

"Mum! I don't want them, let me ruin them," Baley fought back.

"No, I know you're extremely upset with Nathan right now, but I know you'll regret doing this later, so you need to try to calm down and think rationally. You're good at that; I know you can do it. Just take some deep breaths and don't let him get to you like this."

"You told me he would always love me as a daughter, and he promised me I'd always be his daughter," Baley cried, crawling into her mother's lap and beginning to sob all over again. "Why does it hurt so much, Mommy?"

Haley closed her eyes. Baley rarely called her 'mommy' anymore. She had outgrown it, but when she was upset or scared 'mommy' was the only name she knew.

"It hurts so much because we love him **so** much."

"We?"

"Yes, we. We love him too much for our own good. He's got this power over us because he's affected our lives in such an extreme way."

"Alex doesn't have power over us, so why does Nathan?"

"Alex never made fairytales come true, now did he?"

* * *

"'I--haven't--any--ma--ma--ma-a!' she announced; but her voice was not so strong. Sara looked at her still more steadily, but with a sort of understanding in her eyes. 'Neither have I,' she said. This was so unexpected that it was astounding. Lottie actually dropped her legs, gave a wriggle, and lay and stared. A new idea will stop a crying child when nothing else will. Also it was true that while Lottie disliked Miss Minchin, who was cross, and Miss Amelia, who was foolishly indulgent, she rather liked Sara, little as she knew her. She did not want to give up her grievance, but her thoughts were distracted from it, so she wriggled again, and, after a sulky sob, said, 'Where is she?' Sara paused a moment. Because she had been told that her mamma was in heaven, she had thought a great deal about the matter, and her thoughts had not been quite like those of other people. 'She went to heaven,' she said. 'But I am sure she comes out sometimes to see me--though I don't see her. So does yours. Perhaps they can both see us now. Perhaps they are both in this room,'" Haley read to Nataley.

This was their little tradition. Every night, Haley would read a small bit of Nataley's current book choice. Tonight, they were continuing with both Baley and Nataley's favorite, The Little Princess.

"Momma, do all the mommies in heaven really still see all their kids?" Nataley inquired, bright eyed and full of interest.

Haley bit her lip to stop the oncoming tears. "Well, you've got to believe that they do."

"Do you believe, Momma?"

"I do, baby girl, I do," Haley whispered, wiping her fallen tears away.

"So…Gramma is watching us right now!"

"Yes, Gramma is watching us right now, and you know what?"

"What," Nataley whispered hurridely, excitement filling her small voice.

"Gramma just told me to give you a big hug and a big kiss and to tell you she loves you and your big sister more than anything in this entire world."

Nataley gave her mother a shy smile. "I bet she loves you just as much too, Mommy. You're the bestest Mommy in the whole wide world, and I think you learned'ded that from Gramma."

Smiling through her tears, Haley nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I think I learned how to be the best Mommy in the world from Gramma too."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were waiting outside the room, ready to catch the quietly sobbing figure turning off the light.

Once Haley caught sight of Brooke, she fell into her open arms and squeezed as tight as she could.

"Guess what, Baby J?"

"Huh?"

"A certain angel just told me to tell her daughter that she was wrong when she told Nataley that her Gramma loved her and her big sister more than anything in the entire world."

Haley shot a questioning look to Brooke and then to Lucas, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"What do you mean? She would love them. She _does_ love them," Haley defended, still confused.

"Yes, she does love them, more than anything in the entire world, but she also loves you, just as much."

Haley gave her friends a watery smile and let them wrap their arms around her and lead her into her own room. "Thanks you guys. I think I really needed to hear that."

Brooke and Lucas shared a look over the top of Haley's head, out of her line of vision. Lucas smiled down at Brooke and she gave him a quick wink before placing a kiss on the top of Haley's head.

"Mmm, you smell rasberries and chocolate."

Haley giggled, "It's your shampoo," she teased and bolted down the hallway with Brooke right on her heels.

"Haley, I'm going to kill you! That's thirty dollars a bottle, and your hair is so freaking long it uses up three fourths of the bottle each time you shampoo!"

* * *

"Brooke," Haley called, walking into the kitchen the next morning. "I'm going out for a little bit. There's something I have to take care of. Can you watch the girls? I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Do you want me to take you? I'll wait in the car, but if you need someone, I can take you. Luke will watch the kids, no problem."

Smiling, Haley shook her head. "Thanks for caring, but I've gotta do this one on my own."

"Okay. Be safe, I love you," Brooke told Haley as she went in for a hug.

"Wait, Mum! I got ready really quick, and I want to come. Please, can I come? Pretty please with me on top?"

Haley turned around to find Baley dressed in a pretty orange sundress from a tiny shop in New York. Her hair was tied into a low side ponytail, and in her hands she had two different pairs of shoes, which Haley guessed the choice would be up to her to decided which pair her daughter would look better in.

"You can wear my orange ballet flats instead of flip-flops. They'll look cuter. Let me go grab them for you, and we'll go, okay?"

"I can go?"

"You can go."

Baley smiled and put the two pairs of flip-flops that she had in her hands back into the Scott's foyer's closet.

A few minutes later Brooke and Baley heard Haley coming back down the stairs, a whining Nataley in tow.

"But Momma, why can't I go too! BayBay gets to do everything. You love her more, and you're being mean."

Haley rolled her eyes towards Brooke and Baley and ignored her baby's pleas.

"You do love BayBay more than me," Nataley persistently cried, adamant about earning her mother's attention.

"Nataley, I don't love either of you more than the other. I love you both unconditionally, but this is somewhere Mommy can't take you yet. It's not because I don't want you there, but you'll get bored because you're still too young to understand the importance of being there. I'm only taking Baley because she's older. She didn't go with me when she was younger either."

Nataley crossed her arms and pouted.

"Listen Nat, how about I take you tomorrow or someday soon? Okay? How does that sound?"

Nat shrugged, "I guess."

"That's my good girl. Mommy would take you today, but we're going to be there for what's going to seem like hours for you. When I take you we can go, say hi to Gramma, you can tell her about some new stuff in your life, and then we'll go out to lunch or dinner or whatever. Doesn't that sound like much more fun than going with your sister and me today?"

"Uh-huh, but can I go with you guys next year?"

Baley giggled. Her little sister did most definitely have a one-track mind. "Maybe in two or three years, okay runt?"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

Rolling their eyes in the exact same way, both mother and daughter leaned down to give Nataley a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Be a good girl for Auntie Brookie and Uncle Lukie. Oh, and if Auntie PeyPey and Uncle Jake get here you need to listen to them as well," Haley instructed

"So…do I gotta listen to Daddy when he gets here too?"

"You told her," Brooke muttered in disbelief.

Haley shook her head no and stared at Nataley.

"How do you know Nathan is your Daddy?"

"Jess told me," Nataley shrugged, looking an awful lot like Haley did when she thought something was a simple concept to comprehend.

"She what," Baley snapped, glaring at her sister.

"Jessie told me the other night that Natey was my Daddy and that sometimes I was gonna have to stay with him for a while. Then I asked her who would read to me at night and who would make sure I didn't drink too much Mountain Dew, and who would wash my hair and who would make sure the mermaids had the monsters locked up and stuff like that. She told me she could do that because she was going to be another mommy for me."

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock. "Nataley, I don't want you to ever listen to what Jessica tells you. Do you understand Mommy? If you want to know something, you come ask me, or your sister, or your aunts, or your uncles."

"So, Nathan isn't my Daddy?"

"No, he's your Daddy, and I'm sure he does want you to spend time with him, but Jessica is not your mother, or will she ever be a mother to you. Daddy knows that as well as I do."

Nataley got a very thoughtful look on her face, and Haley hoped to god she would be okay with the short explanation. Today was just not the day for this to arise.

"Kay! Have fun visitin Gramma. See you later alygadors."

"After a while, crocodile," Haley whispered, leaning down to give Nataley one last kiss goodbye.

Walking over to Brooke, she leaned into her best friend so the girls wouldn't hear. "Keep an eye on her for me. Don't let this become another Lori situation. Baley will flip."

Brooke nodded, squeezed Haley's hand, and opened her arms for Nataley to run into them. "Come on kiddo, let's make dirt for dessert. I'll let you and Izzie crumble the Oreos all by yourselves!"

"Yay!"

Baley gave her mother a look. "Jessica's a stupid whore."

"Baley Mallory James, that is enough with the swearing. You are eleven years old. I don't care who you are talking about, no more swearing."

"Okay, sorry…but…she is."

Haley unsuccessfully tried to stop the laughter from bubbling outside her mouth. "Yes, she is. No more swearing!"

Baley grinned, "just in my head."

"Baley," Haley groaned, following her daughter out the front door.

**I'm so in love with Baley and Nataley, lol. This fic is far from over, so don't get all anxious for something to happen right away lol.**

* * *


	20. Poisoned Apples

**For those of you who have said you were confused, this chapter will clear some of it up for you. Thanks again for the reviews. You guys have me writing like..three chapters ahead, which for me, is strange lol. I'm usually writing at three a.m. because I want to get the next update out.**

"Well, that wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, I only cried twice, and you only cried six times," Baley agreed, giving her mother a wry smile and leaning over to place her head on her shoulder as they drove back to Brooke's.

"This was the first time I've been back here since we left Tree Hill."

"Yeah, I know. I bet Gramma is happy you visited. No matter what anyone says, I know she knew we were there. You can feel it."

Haley smiled at her daughter and they both drove in silence for a few minutes until Haley sighed.

"Listen, Baley bear, I don't want to put anymore drama into today, but there is something I need to talk to you about."

"It can't wait?"

"No, baby, I don't think it can."

"Then shoot."

"Alex is here, and I'm not sure what exactly it is that he wants."

"Isn't it obvious," Baley mumbled, her small voice the complete opposite from the level she normally spoke at.

"None of that. I don't want you to be scared. There is no reason why either of us should be afraid. _I_ have custody of you, alright? Me, not him, I do. He cannot take that away from us no matter how many times he tries. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I just wanted to tell you in case we ran into him somewhere or you saw him."

"It doesn't matter anyways. I don't have a father," Baley snapped, gnawing on her bottom lip and dreading going back to the house where she knew Nathan was already present at.

"You've got me," Haley whispered, quickly kissing her daughter's forehead before turning her attention back to the road.

"That's all I need."

* * *

A lot of small things can entertain a three year old, especially when they are trying to avoid their father's gaze. For Nataley James it was a haphazard curl that wouldn't stay in its place behind her butterfly clip. Her little bright green nail painted fingers were trying their absolute hardest to straighten the piece enough so that it would stay in place.

"Nataley, sweetie, would you like me to fix your hair for you?"

Only then did Nataley direct her gaze up to the two adults surrounding her at the kitchen table. Brooke, of course, was discreetly watching from her place at the stove.

"Daddy, tell Jessica I don't want to talk to her."

"Nataley, be nice," Nathan scolded, although he knew it wouldn't help any.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Nat," Jessica claimed, reaching a hand out towards the young and curly headed brunette.

Nataley immediately swatted Jess's hand away and scowled at the woman. "Don't touch me."

"I don't know what your mommy said about me, but I'm sure if you just gave me a chance I'd be a good friend."

"Shut up," Nataley suddenly yelled at the mention of Haley. "Don't talk about my Momma!"

"Nataley, please just relax honey," Jessica spoke softly trying to calm the child down.

"Jessica, please just eat a poisoned'ded apple like on Snow White and the lotsa dwarfs, _honey_."

Brooke busted out laughing. Nataley was totally and completely a James girl. Her laughter was short lived though because Nathan slammed his fist down onto the table in anger.

"Nataley, did you not hear me when I told you to be nice," he gritted out between his teeth, staying as calm as he could, because in the end Nataley was still his daughter.

"Why of courses I did, Daddy. I just don't wanna," Nataley exclaimed sweetly before jumping up and skipping over to Brooke, holding her arms up so that her aunt could pick her up.

Brooke placed Nataley on the counter, and turning around, she made sure Nathan and Jessica weren't looking. Seeing the coast clear, her and her goddaughter shared a high five.

* * *

"Guys, we're home," Haley yelled, walking back into the Scott household around noon. Baley's hand was clasped tightly within her own, and the two could smell cheese before they even walked into the house.

"In here," they heard a little voice yell, both guessing it was Jamie, Brooke and Lucas's eldest.

They followed the voice out onto the patio and found everyone sitting down at the three various tables.

"You guys didn't have to wait for Bay and me," Haley concluded, sitting down next to Brooke while Baley took a seat next to Jenny at another table.

"It's fine. We just sat down. We haven't been here more than a few minutes," Peyton assured, leaning over to ruffle Haley's hair.

Haley nodded, smiling at her friends. "I'm okay. Really, I am, so no worries. Let's just enjoy brunch, okay?"

Everyone mumbled okay's and began to eat the fettuccine that had been prepared that morning. Haley glanced at Brooke in disgust when she saw what she was supposed to be eating.

Giggling, Brooke rolled her eyes. "There's Mac and cheese in the kitchen for you. Nataley already has hers on her plate, and Baley likes this. I've got it covered. Best godmother ever, huh?"

Haley gave her best friend a smile and got up to retrieve her own meal. Before she had a chance to go anywhere though, Nathan shot up out of his seat claiming he'd get it for her.

Only then did Haley realize Jessica was MIA.

* * *

As unbelievable as it was, there wasn't any tension all afternoon. The kids were all enjoying being around each other, and the adults were content just watching their kids play and talking with one another. The strange thing was, Nathan hadn't opened his mouth for anything other than what was needed. He'd offered to do everything and anything that Haley needed, conversed with Max, who was avoiding Haley, played with Nataley, and attempted to talk with Baley, unsuccessfully of course.

Currently, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Nathan were sitting on the pool deck while most of the kids either swam or were building sandcastles in Brooke and Lucas's miniature beach set up that Brooke and Jamie just "had to have."

"It turned out to be very helpful," Brooke defended as the rest of the group, minus Nathan, teased her about her own personal beach in her backyard.

"That is the only thing you've said in the past hour that is agreeable with," Haley joked, nudging Brooke with her shoulder.

"Oh, shut up! It does work. The little ones can't swim by themselves, so this way we don't have to get in if we don't want to. They just build sandcastles and forts instead, which they are totally content with."

"And…if we aren't as energetic as your eleven year old daughter, those of us who have our periods don't have to make up excuses to our three year olds about why we don't feel up to swimming today," Peyton snorted, leaning against Jake and looking like she was about to die.

"Awe, Peyt, I'm sorry. There's Midol in the cabinet if you want it," Brooke offered, rubbing Peyton's shoulder.

"Speaking of Midol…you might want to buy some more," Peyton muttered, trying her best not to laugh at Brooke's face.

"You were planning to tell me this when? When I was dying in a few weeks!"

Haley busted out laughing. "Shut up, Luke would have gone and got your stupid Midol for you without any bitching or complaining, so we don't wanna hear it."

Nathan immediately put his head down, and as soon as Haley realized what she said she also immediately shut up.

"Alright, let's go," Haley sighed, getting up from her place between the girls. Walking to stand in front of Nathan, she held her hand out.

After only receiving a confused and depressed look, Haley raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you. Let's go."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow and bit his lip in a shy manner, which caused Haley to snort with laughter.

"Nathan, seriously, come on. We've gotta talk."

Nathan made a face and pointed to himself questionably.

Instead of responding Haley simply grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I'm not going to kill you, so let's go. You know I have no patience. Hurry your basketball star ass up."

He scrunched his face up. "I'm not even a basketball star anymore. I'm a coach. I gave that up for Max."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hush. It doesn't matter what the hell you do now. I know you can move a lot faster than you are, so _let's go._"

Both Nathan and Haley made their way off the deck and into the yard, sitting down by a tree where the rest of the gang couldn't see them.

Once Haley saw Nathan was still making no move to speak up, she took the task upon herself. "So…where's your bit-Jessica. Sorry, Jessica?"

"No, you're right. You can call her a bitch."

Haley nodded, "where is she?"

"No clue. She kind of just disappeared after I kicked her out."

"You kicked her out?"

"Yeah…earlier today after she got an attitude with Nat. I should have done it the minute she laid a hand on Max and Baley."

Silence engulfed the pair for a few very long and drawn out moments.

"You hurt me," Haley whispered, turning to face Nathan and showing him her arm.

Cringing, Nathan wiped the hair out of Haley's face. "I know. I didn't…I'm not making up excuses for what I did. It was wrong, I wasn't myself, and I know that, but I'm not making up excuses. I'm accepting what I did, because I care about you too much to rule you out as just another excuse in my life."

"Right…"

"Haley, I…I am sorry. More sorry than I've ever been."

"I know that. Do you think I would have really made you come sit and talk out here with me if I didn't know you were sorry? Regret shown through your eyes the moment you snapped back to reality two days ago. Nate, I tried to get you to let me go, but you wouldn't. That isn't you, and as much as you don't want to make up excuses for yourself, something is going on. Something is wrong, or you wouldn't have done that. I know you, I fell in love with you, I do love you, and I know that wasn't you that day."

With a deep sigh, he put his head in his hands. "I need the name of the lawyer that helped you win custody of Baley."

"Oh god…Max? She isn't! How can she do that? Nathan, she left him. Alex had a small miniscule chance because he was in Bay's life, but Nate, she left him," Haley cried in complete denial.

"Well, she wants him."

"She won't get him."

"But I did research, and the judges usually side with the kid's mother, and I'm not good with words, and I can't lose him."

"You won't. I promise you, you won't lose Max."

"How can you make that promise?"

"My lawyer, his name is Zach. When I moved to New York, I didn't know anyone, so Zach and his wife, Julia, became amazing friends really quickly. Julia is whom Baley takes skating lessons with. She was the one I was on the phone with the day we came back…when we were at the hospital. Anyways, Julia and I have become extremely close, and Zach would do anything for me. He'll help you keep Max. Oh, and I can even do a psych consult to see how being in Jessica's care would negatively affect Max. Well, because of our relationship and past and…whatever, they aren't going to let me do it, but my boss, Tom, will do it. Tom's and his wife Aimee pretty much took me in while I was in New York. They're like surrogate parents, and Tom is an incredible psychologist. He's the one that has helped me get where I am today. You'll be able to keep Max. I'm going to pull all the strings I can, and in the end Max will still be safe with his Daddy. Got it?"

Nathan smiled at Haley. "You do realize you not only just explained that you could get me a great lawyer and a great psychologist, but you also told me all about your life in New York."

"I always ramble."

"Haley," Nathan scolded, leaning closer towards her.

"It's what friends do, Nate. You're my friend. You're my best friend. You know more about me than anyone on this planet, well excluding Brooke, but she so doesn't count."

"We're more than friends, and you know it Hales!"

"No, we're just friends. When I came back to Tree Hill I thought there was a slight possibility that we could become what we used to be. That possibility grew for a while but it's dead now. I can forgive you for what you've done Nate, but I can't forget that. We're friends, and if you can't handle that, then you aren't the man I know you are."

**I seriously want Nataley to be real, lol.**

* * *


	21. Deal Makers

**Sorry for the little delay in updates. I had family get togethers and family business stuff. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"So when are you and the girls moving back into my house," Nathan asked that evening.

The younger kids were asleep, but Baley and Jenny were still wide-awake.

"We're not."

"What? Why not!"

"Nate, it doesn't work. We're just going to stay here until we leave for New York. It's better for everyone. Max doesn't need to get attached to any of us, Baley is still pissed off at you, you and I…well, that's obvious, and Nataley can come stay the night with you anytime either of you pleases. I have no problem sharing her. She is your daughter, and I trust you with her."

A grunt came from Haley's lap causing her to still her hand that was running through her daughter's hair.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I'll see you when you come up Jen. Night everyone. Love you Mommy," Baley sighed as she got up from the plush green carpet.

"Goodnight gorgeous, sleep tight, don't let the drama bugs bite. I love you too. You and your sister can come wake me up in the morning if I'm not already down in the kitchen. We'll go out, maybe swing by the old house for a while."

Baley's eyes lit up and she beamed at her mother. "Cool. We can show Nattie. That way she won't feel so 'left out,' and hey, she may actually think you love us the same."

Haley swatted at Baley playfully. "Shut up and get some sleep."

* * *

"Nate, I'm going to check on Nataley. I can get Max for you if you want," Haley offered, knowing Nathan was going to be leaving any minute.

"Sounds good, thanks Hales."

Haley nodded her head and continued up the stairs. Once she had checked on Nataley and made sure her baby was covered and wasn't choking on her hair or something, she ventured into Logan's nursery where Max was sleeping on kid-sized couch in the corner.

Trying her hardest not to wake him up, she carefully picked him up and cradled him against her chest. Max began to stir and mumble incoherently, so Haley started to hum softly in order to lure him back to sleep. It was no use though, because as soon as he noticed whose arms he was in, Max was wide-awake.

"Hey buddy. I've missed you," Haley whispered, not wanting to wake him up anymore than he already was.

Max turned his head away, but didn't release the grip he had on her t-shirt.

"Max…you okay?"

When Max still withheld an answer, Haley bounced him up and down gently. "Max a million, you better answer me or I'm going to tickle attack you."

As an answer, Max scowled at her and forced her to put him down. Running out of the room, he took off towards the stairs, as far away from Haley as his chubby toddler legs would let him go.

* * *

"So…your son is ignoring me why exactly?"

Nathan and Haley were at the local park with Baley, Nataley, and Max. Nataley wanted to spend time with her father, and Haley figured this would be the best way to start out.

Nathan glanced over to all three children. Baley was sitting under a tree reading a book from her summer reading list, and Nat and Max were playing on the jungle gym.

"He's ignoring you?"

"I guess. I mean, he's just acting strange. Ever since Jessica came around he's had an attitude with me. Honestly, I don't care that he's acting like this, but I just don't want him to be upset ya know?"

"No, I understand. We'll have a talk, and then I can call you. Maybe you'll be able to give me some insight little Miss child brain analysis girl."

Haley shot Nathan a weird look. "Okay, freak. Why don't you go and try to talk to your daughter? She's calmed down a bit since the last time I found her trying to set your shoes on fire."

Nate's jaw dropped. "Baley did what!"

Giggles flew out of Haley's mouth. "Just kidding. She only destroyed some pictures and birthday cards from when she was like…five. Go talk to her."

Rolling his eyes, Nathan got up and walked over to the shaded area where Baley was. After taking a quick look at the book's cover he smiled. She was reading To Kill a Mockingbird, the same book Haley had explained about to her when she was six.

"Hey kiddo. Do you like the book? It's one of Mom's favorites."

"How the hell would you know? You aren't ever around."

Eyes bulged out of Nathan's face. "Now, I know Mom doesn't want you swearing, and I don't want you swearing."

"So what? You made it perfectly clear that you aren't my father, didn't you? And I don't call her mom. I call her Mum, so shut up."

"Baley, please. I need to apologize. What I said the other day is not how I feel. We need to talk about this."

Baley sighed. "Fine, but only because I promised you a long time ago that I wouldn't shut my feelings out."

"That was the night you found out you were going to have to stay with Alex and his family for a week. You flipped out on Mum, and I ended up yelling at you and then apologizing for yelling at you."

"Yeah, but whatever. That stuff isn't going to happen again, so let's just get this little chit chat over with."

"Bay, I'm sorry. You and I both know I do consider you my daughter and that won't ever change, no matter who walks in or out of my life."

"I'm not even mad at you for saying that. I'm not stupid; you always say things you don't mean. It's like…your thing," she explained.

"My thing?"

"Yes, your thing. Mum's thing is not opening up to people, my thing is…well, being a bitch whenever I please, Nat's thing is using the excuse that 'Momma doesn't love us the same amount,' Max's thing is that he gets really angry and temperamental, Aunt Brooke's thing is shopping, Un-"

"Okay, okay, Bay I get it," Nathan said laughing. "So why are you mad at me, and stop swearing!"

Baley rolled her eyes. "You let the whore hit me."

"Baley!"

"What, it's true!"

"Stop using the bad language Bay. You're too smart to not listen when someone tells you not to do something."

"You're avoiding the whole Jessica hitting thing," Baley snapped, hitting her book off of the ground.

"Jessica should not have done that, but even more so, I shouldn't have let her do that. This is no excuse for what happened, but I would like to tell you something."

Cocking her head to the side, Baley raised an eyebrow.

"Jessica is trying to get custody of Max. That's why I wasn't acting like myself. I was trying to persuade Jess to drop the claims, but in the end I realized nothing was worth seeing her hurt you, your mother, or anyone else that I cared about."

"That doesn't make it okay," Baley persisted

"And I'm well aware of that, but I need you to know that I didn't just act that way because I didn't care about you. Like I told you that same night when I was explaining not to shut yourself out, you are my top priority. Along with Max, and now Nataley, you three are what I put first in my life. There are no exceptions to that rule, and from now on nothing is going to get in its way. Deal?"

After a few minutes of contemplation on Baley's part, she stuck her hand out. "Deal."

* * *


	22. Max's Major Ice Cream Mess

**Six reviews last chapter, seriously guys? I don't even know why I'm updating this other than the fact that six people were pretty loyal. _Thanks you guys._**

* * *

"Max James Scott, what did I just tell you?"

Max was standing in front of Nathan, arms crossed over his chest, face in a pout. "To a'do what yous tolded me to a'do."

"Then why are you still standing here?"

"A'cause I don't wanna!"

"Can you use your big boy words and tell me why you won't go talk to Haley?"

Max's little face scrunched up into a scowl. "Fine. I wills." He shrieked before stalking over to where Haley was curled up on Nathan's couch with a quilt wrapped tightly around her body and her head buried deep inside a pillow.

Once he reached Haley, he blew a puff of frustrated air out of his mouth. "Hawey!"

Haley's eyes snapped open and she quickly rubbed the tiredness out of them. Holding back a yawn, she examined the young boy. After a few moments of neither saying a word, Max slammed his fist into her leg. "Hawey," he yelled, temper tantrum already beginning to take place.

"Max," Nathan warned from across the room.

Nathan not only failed in controlling his son's outburst, but also fueled it. As soon as his name was uttered out of his father's mouth, Max's ineffectual hands attacked Haley's legs. Seeing as Haley was still ignoring his attempts at getting her attention, Max resorted to slapping her instead of punching her like he was previously doing.

At the sound of the first slap, Nathan flew out of his seat on the other couch. Max successfully continued to slap Haley a few more times before Nathan reached him. "Max, cut it out right now!"

Haley was biting her lip and her chest was rising and falling quicker than normal. Nathan took one look at her, and pulled Max out from his body so that he was at arms length.

"Naughty corner, NOW."

Max begrudgingly stomped over to the hallway and sat down in the corner Nathan had designated as the "naughty corner" years ago.

Taking his eyes off his son, Nathan turned to look at Haley.

"Hey, you okay?"

Haley nodded. "It's fine. Just a sting, don't worry."

"That isn't the point. I don't understand why he's acting like this," Nathan muttered, fed up with the fact that he couldn't control how Max was treating Haley no matter what he did or what punishment he drew up.

"Maybe Jessica said something. I don't know, Nate. Listen, I'm going to go to Brooke and Lucas's, play with their girls for a while, live up to godmother duties that I really haven't in the past. Why don't you keep Baley and Nattie then we'll all go out to dinner tonight?"

Nathan sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, I'll pick you up from Brooke's at six. Baley can pick the restaurant. She knows what she likes here."

Haley and Nathan made their way into the foyer, and Haley grabbed her purse from the end table. Before she could turn the knob on the door though, Max screamed and ran towards her, grabbing onto her leg.

"No! Hawey no go! No go, no go, no go!"

Haley gave Nathan a bewildered look before leaning down to Max's level all the while prying him off her leg. Running a hand over his cheek, she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm just going to go out for a little bit. We're all going out to eat tonight! You'll see me in a few hours, don't worry sweetie."

"No! No go, no go, no go. NO. GO."

Understanding dawned on Haley's face. "Oh! That's why you're mad at me, huh buddy?"

"Yuh-huh," Max mumbled, putting his face down in shame. "Max so sowwys."

"Okay, change of plans. Nathan, I'm taking Max out for ice cream. Pick us up at Brooke's at six still. I've got him, I've got this, and don't worry."

Confused as ever, Nathan stared blankly at Haley. "Oh…kay. Bye superman," he whispered, and leant down to ruffle Max's hair. "Have fun with Haley, and please, for once, behave yourself."

Haley swooped Max up into her arms, his addicting little boy giggles filling the doorway.

After Nathan made sure Haley had pulled out of the driveway with Max safely strapped into Nataley's car seat, he closed the front door and shook his head. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Whaddya want Max a million?"

"Dat! No, dat! No, dat," Max exclaimed as he walked past each new tub of colorful ice cream. Haley rolled her eyes and muttered an 'oh my god' to herself.

"I have an idea. Why don't we both get different flavors? That way you get two that you want," Haley offered, knowing she'd end up forking her ice cream over to the two year old anyways.

Max's young eyes lit up and he beamed at Haley before pointing out his two final choices.

After paying for their cups of ice cream that consisted of rock and roll tropical swirl and fudge brownie attack, Haley took Max's free hand within her own and led him to a nearby table.

Max immediately dug into the rock and roll tropical swirl that he had apparently chosen to devour first, and Haley looked down at the syrupy and gooey mess that was in front of her. Raising an eyebrow in absolute disgust, she glanced over at Max.

"Hey Max, mind if we switch to start out with?"

Max shrugged, obviously not caring and helped Haley rearrange the cups, only to stop sliding his over to her in mid slide.

Shaking his head, he crinkled his nose. "Comes and sit next to me," he pleaded, sliding the cup back to his side of the table.

Haley chuckled and moved around the table in order to sit closer to the little boy. "You ready to talk now?"

"I guesses so."

"You guess so? You better be more sure, mister."

"Otay. Let's talk."

Haley nodded in approval. "That's my boy," she encouraged while Max smirked.

"So yous _is_ staying," he squealed in delight.

"What? Sweetie, use your words. Haley's confused."

"Yous called'ded me _your_ boy. So, yous gonda stay in Twee Hill?"

Haley closed her eyes at her mistake. "Oh Max, sweetie. I'm going to be here for the rest of summer, but then I've gotta go back to New York where Baley, Nataley, and I live. That doesn't mean we won't ever see each other though!"

"Those is my sisers, and Logan's sisers live wif him," Max argued, not accepting the fact that Haley wouldn't be around constantly.

"Yes, Baley and Nataley are your sisters. Did anyone tell you that?"

"No, I'm smart. I figured'ded it outs."

"You are smart," Haley praised. "But this is different from your cousins. I know you don't understand it, but I need you to try for me, okay?"

Max looked down at his lap and sniffled.

"Max, baby, I promise we'll see each other still. Every holiday, every summer, every vacation, and every birthday. We're all going to spend it together."

"Ever'one?" he questioned skeptically.

"Auntie Brookie, Uncle Lukie, Auntie PeyPey, Uncle Jake, all your cousins, Daddy, your sisters, you, and me."

"But we never spended all those times togeder befores," Max complained, insistent on arguing Haley's point.

"Yes, and that's partly my fault, but you wanna know a secret?"

Max drew is lips into a little ball at the corner of his mouth and raised an eyebrow, suspiciously exactly like his father did.

Knowing from prior experience with Nathan, Haley took that as a yes. "If I had been around forever nothing would be the same. It's a good thing," she whispered so only the two of them could hear.

Max's eyes widened. "I wouldn't be heres!"

"Uh…" Haley's eyes bulged out of her head in surprise.

"It's otay. I hearded Auntie Bwooke yellin' at Daddy bouts it."

Haley chuckled. Of course it would be left up to Brooke to be completely honest and sometimes too blunt about something.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be here."

Max smiled wittily up at Haley. "Then it is a very very very good things that you a'wasn't arounded."

Haley jaw almost dropped at the cockiness in the two year olds voice. "Eat your ice cream you little mini Nathan," she teased.

Max smirked up at her again and climbed into her lap. "Let's mix the ice creamies togeder," he squealed, clapping his hands.

Haley choked back the familiar taste of vomit rising in her throat and shuddered before grabbing the spoon out of Max's hands just in time. "Ok, or…how about we don't," she muttered before moving the two cups very, very far apart from one another.

**Review, and OH, once again..._don't_ add my fic to your lists if you aren't going to review.**


	23. Personal Legend

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, but I was on vacation all of July, and I've been catching up on summer reading so that I can enjoy the end of summer. Before you read the actual update, I'd like to address a few issues.**

**The first revolves around reviews. For those of you who left me reviews complaining about me asking for them if you're going to add my story to your favorites list, let me just say this: I only ask for reviews so that I can make the story more enjoyable for you. That isn't being a review hound. That's trying to help my readers and myself. And, honestly, it doesn't matter to me if you disagree with my opinions on this subject, because in the end I'm not going to not update. I want to be an author as part of my career path once I graduate college, so this is trial running and practicing for me. Although, I will say that you're wasting your time leaving me hate reviews. I'll listen to whatever constructive criticism you leave me, but I'm going to completely ignore any bashing or hate reviews. **

**Secondly, a few of you have been asking for more Nathan/Max interaction, and I've added more scenes between them in upcoming chapters. The reason there hasn't been that much is that this fic doesn't revolve around Nathan. It's more about Haley, her struggles, and her family. Of course, Nathan is a big part of that, but he isn't the main character, so I needed to write about some other things before I went on to include more Nathan/Max interaction. But, don't worry, I am going to! This update was actually supposed to be a WHOLE LOT of Nathan/Max, but I realized two things while writing it. 1.) It's chapter 23, and seeing as that's a sacred number to all things OTH, I decided I'd focus more on what started this story, Haley and Baley, so I focused a lot on that relationship. 2.) It was one of my best friend's birthday on Tuesday, and her favorite people in this fic are Haley and Baley, so I decided to do something a little special for her as well as dedicate this update to her. **

**Oh! Before I forget, Baley may seem a little mature in this chapter, but you've got to realize that she's Haley's kid, so she's well beyond her years and extremely intelligent, she's being raised by a single mom who discusses everything with her, and she's been through a ton in her eleven years that have caused her to have to be more mature than some eleven year olds would be. Plus, kids Baley's age do act like this, just more obnoxious about some things, lol. You'll understand when you read, but this was just a heads up in advance.**

**Eh, sorry for rambling, I tend to do that when I get excited or nervous about something, and I'm very very very excited for this chapter. I'm pretty sure it's one of my favorite of this fic.**

**Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, and enjoy!**

* * *

"So, everything is fine with Max?" Nathan whispered to Haley as they were being seated at a local restaurant later that night.

She nodded and took her seat, taking any ideas that Nathan had about being a gentleman and pulling her chair out for her right out of his mind and grasp.

"Alright, kiddos. Let's decide what we all want to eat and then we can talk about whatever you guys want. Is that a plan?"

"Yeah Mum, sounds good," Baley agreed, flipping through her menu before closing it abruptly. "Okay, I'm decided."

"Why does that not surprise me," Nathan teased, knowing Baley would order the same thing she had since she was younger.

"Don't tease me, because Mum is going to order the exact same thing too," Baley joked, nudging her mother with her shoulder.

Nathan rolled his eyes good naturally and looked over towards the two younger children. "Nataley, Max, what are you two in the mood to eat?"

"Nuggies," Max squealed, smiling up at his daddy.

Nataley shrugged and looked towards Haley for help in deciding. "Momma, what's good?"

Picking up a menu, Haley glanced over the children's selections. "Baley and I are getting the macaroni and cheese casserole, and they have a kid's sized one if you want that. There's hotdogs, cheese burgers, chicken nuggets, spaghetti, pizza…"

"Mac and cheese please," Nat grinned, having had made her choice up the moment the idea came out of her mother's mouth. The little girl strived to be exactly like her mother, even though Haley tried her best to promote individuality. Haley was Nataley's idol, and it wasn't surprising to find her playing monkey see, monkey do with her mother's actions.

"Is that what you really want, or do you want it because we're getting it," Haley asked, skeptical of her daughter's choice.

"Momma, what kinda question is that? Mac 'n' cheese is foods of the gods!"

* * *

Baley, Nataley, and Max were busying themselves by completing the word searches and mazes that were on their placemats.

Meanwhile, Haley and Nathan were trying to figure out a plan to share the girls for the rest of the summer.

"Since you have them tomorrow, they can stay the night with you if you'd like. Nataley hasn't ever slept in a different house without me there though, so she may be a little off. Although, I'm sure if Baley is there then she'll be fine. You'll probably end up sharing your bed with Nat though, just a heads up," Haley explained, her facial expressions changing numerous times: terror, rationality, and teasing in the mix.

Nathan just laughed. "Nataley will be fine, don't worry. I am capable of taking care of a child if you didn't realize."

"Enter sarcasm there," Haley grinned, relieved that she could joke around with Nathan once again.

"Like I said before, stop using my phrase."

Before Haley could make up a come back Baley piped up. "Mum! But, Grey's Anatomy is on tonight. It's a new episode, and I bet you Meredith and Derek get back together. We always watch the episodes together. Nataley can go to Nate's, but I wanna stay with you."

Nathan and Haley glanced at one another before a mutual understanding flashed in their eyes.

"Okay, Baley, you can stay with me, and your sister can stay with Nathan. Nataley, how does that sound?"

Shrugging, Nataley grinned mischievously. "Daddy, can I have ice cream before bed?"

* * *

"Go pick your PJ's out superman."

Nathan was currently trying to get Max and Nataley to settle down so that he could put in a DVD. It was well past their normal bedtime, and Nathan knew Haley would kill him if she found out Nataley was still wide-awake at this hour.

He felt a tug at his sweatpants and found Nataley there with a curious look on her face. "Do I gotsta pick jammies out?"

Nathan chuckled and leant down on his knees so he was eye level with the three year old. "Nope, Mommy already did that for you."

"Which ones did she pick," Nat questioned apprehensively.

"Well, Mommy told me they were your favorite jammies in the whole wide world."

"My purple flower jammies!"

Surprised, Nathan flinched slightly, but not enough for his daughter to notice. "Um, I guess those are the ones Mommy packed. Let's go look." Standing up, he held out his hand for Nataley to take, and she eagerly grabbed onto it and dragged Nathan out of the room.

* * *

"I hate Rose," Baley grumbled later that night as she followed Haley up the stairs to the guest bedrooms.

Haley laughed and turned to face her daughter once they reached the hallway. "Rose didn't do anything wrong though. She's just there at the wrong time, and I think you should hate Derek right now."

As the eleven year old contemplated her mother's logic she shook her head. "No, I still hate Rose. She's like…the awkward and randomly placed woman in the story. Derek is always a moron, and well, he doesn't belong with anyone **but** Meredith. Case closed."

"I completely agree. Meredith and Derek forever and ever," Haley said, winking and holding her fist out to bump her daughter's.

"Sounds like two people I know," Baley smirked, obviously referring to her mother and Nathan.

"You know…you shouldn't even be allowed to watch Grey's Anatomy, Bay. You aren't old enough, and you're extremely lucky I let you watch it. You're probably the only eleven year old out there that has her parents permission."

"Yeah well we aren't just any normal family now are we? I mean, we have a legend on our hands. My mother, and the famous Nath-" Baley started, beginning to make another reference to the legendary 'MerDer' on the show Grey's Anatomy, but was abruptly cut off when Haley swatted at her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're such a brat, you know that?"

"Then why are you hugging me?"

"Because I love you too much not to."

Baley leant back and raised her eyebrows. "But you aren't hugging Nate all the time."

Rolling her eyes, Haley pushed her daughter into the guest room she was staying in. "Go brush your damn teeth and wash your face. You can sleep in my room tonight as long as you don't start talking about my legendary love with Nathan at two a.m."

"So you _do_ love him!"

"Baley Mallory Ja-"

"I'm going, I'm going," Baley shrieked, running towards the bathroom before her mother could say anymore.

* * *

"Hales," Brooke called seconds later while sticking her head into the room.

"Hi honey. Dinner went fine before you even ask, and no I haven't fallen in love with your brother-in-law all over again. There, you have your answer before you even ask the question."

Brooke stuck out her tongue and bounded over to give Haley a quick hug. "I so wasn't going to even ask about that. You aren't stupid- well, at least most of the time- so I have no reason to believe you'd 'fall in love all over again' just because he bought you dinner."

"He didn't buy me dinner."

Brooke's jaw dropped. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I didn't let him. I'm making more money than he is anyways. Plus, Brooke, do you really think it would have made that great of a statement if I had let him buy dinner? Oh, close your mouth before you get flies in it! You're the biggest feminist I've ever met and you're upset because I didn't let the guy buy dinner."

"But…that isn't the point, Hay."

"What's the point?"

"Nathan _let you_ buy him dinner!" Still astonished, Brooke stared at Haley.

"Who said I bought him dinner?"

"I just assumed. I mean, you…he, you said…"

"I didn't buy him dinner. I bought Baley and Nataley dinner. Nathan paid for Max, and he bought himself dinner. It's not like we're dating! Why does everyone assume that Nathan and I are suddenly going to start dating again? Seriously, Brooke, you know me better than anyo-"

Brooke slammed a hand over Haley's mouth. "Would you shut your trap and stop rambling long enough for me to get a word in? I didn't mean anything by it. I only figured you two were mature enough to pay a check together, that's all. Butttttttttttttttttttttttt," she continued, drawing out the word, "I suppose you aren't. Well, nighty night." Leaning down, she gave Haley a hug and a kiss on the forehead before strutting out of the room. "Oh, and by the way, I agree with Baley. You're this family's own personal Meredith and Derek legend. Tonight's episode sucked…"

Haley could hear Brooke ranting about something or other that happened that night on Grey's as she continued down the hallway to her own room, but she was still too caught up in what her best friend had just said to understand the rant completely.

She refused to believe that she was some freaking legend. Nathan and her were simply two people who dated, fell in love, and then fell out of love. It happened all the time. Just because she was Haley, and he was Nathan didn't mean they were special. It didn't matter anyways because at the end of the summer she'd be back in New York and he'd still be here.

Running a hand through her hair, she let out a long groan of frustration. "Legend my ass," she mumbled.

"What, did Aunt Brooke agree with me or something?"

Haley looked up to see Baley standing there with a smirk on her face. Narrowing her eyes, she scowled at her daughter. "Go sleep in your own bed."

Baley giggled and jumped over Haley to get to the far side of the bed. "But, Mommy dearest who would annoy you?"

"Brooke."

"Aunt Brooke isn't here though. She's with Uncle Lucas doing god knows what, and I'm here, ready and willing to irritate your every bone!"

Haley grabbed a pillow and jokingly made an attempt to smother her daughter.

"Mum, put it down. You're going to hurt yourself."

Despite her attempt at keeping a straight face, Haley busted out laughing. "Oh my god, Baley what would I do without my girl?"

"Obviously smother yourself with a pillow."

Haley snorted, "Go to sleep. I can't take you anymore tonight."

"You could always send me off to live with Nathan," Baley suggested wiggling her eyebrows. "But then again, you would probably want to come live with him too, and then you'd have to sound proof his bedroom because you two would be-"

"BALEY!"

Giggling, Baley snuggled under the covers and hid her face in Haley's shoulder.

"Goodnight brat, I love you."

"I love you too, and so does Nath-"

"Don't you dare."

"an," Baley finished

"I'm disowning you."

"You wouldn't have to sound proof Nate's house then. Just tell Nataley and Max that Nathan is taming the fro."

Haley sat up immediately and gaped down at her daughter. "How in the hell do you know about that?"

"Mum, I wasn't born yesterday."

"But…you…I, he, how, eleven, no, what," Haley stammered, gesturing crazily with her hands.

"Relax. You act like I don't know what sex is."

Haley sighed in aggravation. "As long as you aren't having sex, I don't think I can take anymore tonight."

Baley blushed. "I'm not having sex…yet at least."

"Oh my god, Baley. You're sitting there blushing but you still have to get the last word in."

"Yeah, so?"

"I swear you must have Scott blood in you somehow. Are you sure you're my kid?"

"You think I'm not your kid just because I'm talking about sex when I'm only eleven? Mum, this isn't like when you grew up. People in my grade are actually _having sex._"

Haley sighed. "I know. I do know that, but you are not people in your grade and so help me god, Baley if I find out you're even thinking about having sex at your age I **am** going to smother you with a pillow. Got it?"

"Jeez Mum, take a chill pill. I'm totally saving myself for marriage."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Eh, okay maybe not marriage, but I'm not just gonna go have sex with the first guy I go out with. If I did that I wouldn't even be a virgin anymore."

"What!"

"Cody asked me out."

"When!"

Baley giggled, "I thought you couldn't handle anymore tonight?"

"That was when I thought you were trying to tell me you were having sex. Your first boyfriend is a completely different story."

"I was going to tell you, I swear. But I told him no because I'd be here all summer. I like him though, so I asked if he'd wait until school started."

Smiling, Haley blinked fast to rid the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm extremely happy for you sweetie, and if you need to talk you know you can come to me with anything, but please Bay I'm begging you, stop growing up."

"I'm only eleven, Mum."

"I know you are, but you're growing up so fast and you are mature way beyond your years. Just call me 'Mommy' once in a while to ease my pain, alright?"

"Gladly."

"Okay," Haley whispered as she smoothed down Baley's curls. "We'll finish this in the morning, but it's way past bedtime and we have to be up pretty early in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because you're spending the day with Nathan while I catch up on some work that I can't ignore just because I'm on an extended vacation."

"Nathan isn't picking me up until ten though."

"Well, we're getting up early to finish this discussion."

Baley groaned. "Please don't give me the birds and bees talk."

"I promise I won't, but we are going to talk. I can't expect you to understand all of this on your own, even though you're oh so grown up. Plus, I definitely want to hear more about Cody, and we are talking about your best guy friend Cody, right?"

"He's not just my best guy friend anymore," Baley replied, little schoolgirl giggles flying out of her mouth.

Smiling, Haley nodded her head. "Gotcha. You can tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Kay." Baley snuggled back into Haley's embrace and let her body slowly fall into much awaited slumber, all the while still whispering an 'I love you, Mommy' before sleep overtook her completely.

* * *

**So, I've come to the conclussion that I'm writing a sequel to this. Not that's it's going to be over anytime soon, but I want to see what I can do with the kids and adults as they grow older, especially Baley and Nataley.**


	24. Hide and Go Sneaks

**Hey! So, school doesn't start for another week and I'm almost all caught up with my summer work so I'm going to try and update at least twice before this weekend. Then, I can probably get a few updates in right away before school gest too heavy. Although, I have two study halls the first semester and none the second, so expect this story to be finished before half of my school year is. I'm so so so excited for the sequel, you have no idea! I know exactly how I'm starting it out and that chapter is definitely going to be my baby. But don't worry, this story is FARRRRRR from over. Seriously, it's not even half done, well, it's getting close to half done I guess, but I have a lot up my sleeve. Seriously, you don't even know how excited I am to write the rest of this too because all along I've known how it would end and I've developed what's going to happen and I'm seriously having dreams about it now it's so exciting, lol.**

**But, I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for the hospital today so I didn't proofread it like I usually do, I just looked over it quickly, so I'm apologizing in advance for my mistakes.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Aunt Haley!"

Shrieks filled the Scott home as Jamie and Izzie came bounding down the stairs after hearing Haley's car in the driveway. After quickly glancing in the rooms on the first floor, the two young girls found their godmother standing in the kitchen while their mom helped Logan finish his lunch.

"Auntie Hay," Izzie giggled while running into Haley's open arms.

"Hey Iz. Are you being good for Mommy?"

"I'm good all the time," the three year old argued, jutting out her bottom lip in perfect Brooke Davis fashion.

"Oh really? That's not what I hear. A little birdie told me that you fought with your big sister a lot this morning."

"No! That was all Jamie's fault."

Jamie rolled her eyes and made her way over to Haley. "Was not," she mumbled, burying her head in Haley's stomach.

Wrapping her arms around her goddaughter, Haley laughed. "You two girls are going to give your mother a stroke one of these days," she joked, earning herself a scowl from Brooke.

"Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be working? You said you needed quiet time to work so you were going to go to the docks."

"Thanks for the hospitality, best friend. Anyways, I finished what I had to get done for work, and now I need to get some personal things done. I can do those here."

Narrowing her eyes, Brooke's face turned skeptical. "What sort of personal things?"

"I just need to get a few things out of the way so that I can enjoy the rest of my time here."

"It's only the beginning of August," Brooke argued, placing two PB&J sandwiches down in front of her daughters.

"Yeah, well, it isn't like I can hold off purchasing plane tickets."

Brooke grabbed Logan's bowl that he had been eating Spaghettio's out of and threw it in the sink, turning the water on full blast. Snatching up the sponge, she viciously began to scrub the already almost clean bowl.

"Brookie," Haley whispered, making her way over to the sink.

"I'm fine. I just want to get this kitchen clean. It's a freaking mess," she mumbled, turning off the water and scrubbing the counters that were already spotless.

"Hey, stop. Brooke, stop it. Look at me." After realizing her attempts to get Brooke to stop being neurotic were fruitless, Haley grabbed onto her upper arms to still her movements.

"Haley I'm fine. Let go," Brooke whispered, her voice cracking.

"Oh so now fine means crying and ignoring your best friend?"

Brooke locked eyes with Haley and her shoulders shook. "I don't want you to book stupid ass plane tickets."

"I have to. I'm not going away forever though. I pinky Baley promise I won't run away again. We'll see each other in a few months for Thanksgiving. You guys already said you'd come to New York in November, and the girls and I will come here for Christmas. I'm not abandoning you, Brookie."

"Why can't you stay here?"

"Honey, you know I can't. The three of us have our lives in New York now. I can't just up and leave my job, Baley loves dance and skating, and New York is the only home Nataley has ever known. We live there now."

"But you can live here with me," Brooke whined, knowing it was no use but trying a last resort anyways.

"I think I'm definitely going to pass on that offer. Earplugs only do so much."

Brooke shot her foot out and it connected with Haley's shin. "Ouch! What the hell was that for," Haley whisper yelled, trying her best to keep her godchildren out of this conversation.

"Because you're mean!"

Laughing, Haley pulled Brooke into a hug. "Don't kick me because I made fun of you and Luke. He's the screamer; you just make those annoying little purring sounds. If anything, you should be yelling at him for blowing your top secret sex cover."

"How do you know what sounds I make during sex," Brooke asked, eyes wide.

"Please, Brooke. I lived with you for how many years? That first apartment we had when we graduated college had the thinnest walls ever, although Lucas must be a lot better than your past conquests because you seem to be less composed nowadays."

Brooke lifted her foot again, but Haley quickly dodged it while giggling to herself. "Jamie, Izzie, I think you girls should tell Mommy to stop kicking me. It isn't nice, and it hurts."

Two mini Brooke's jaws dropped as they stared at their mother. "Mommy! Don't kick Auntie Hay. You're gonna hurt her," Izzie scolded before looking up at her big sister for back up.

"Yeah Mommy, you're being a bully."

Brooke drew her lips to the left corner of her mouth in frustration. "Auntie Haley was bullying me first."

"I wasn't," Haley gasped, flashing an innocent look towards Jamie and Izzie.

"But she was!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Mommy and Auntie Haley I think you both should go sit in the corner, right Iz?"

Izzie shook her head frantically in agreement. "You two should not be fightin'."

"Corners, now," Jamie said commandingly, pointing both hands in opposite directions of the kitchen.

Hysterical laughter came from the doorway that separated the foyer from the kitchen, and all four girls looked up to see Lucas, bent over with laughter. After catching site of his daddy, Logan broke out in giggles as well.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, shut up," Brooke commanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

After a few more moments of laughter, Luke straightened up and walked towards his kids. "I'm just going to take Logan into the living room to play. Jamie and Izzie, I give you two full permission to punish Mommy and Aunt Haley in whatever ways you please. Oh, and I think you should put Mommy in time out longer because she said 'shut up.'"

"Lucas, I swear to you if you walk out of this room right now there will be no…no…no-"

"Taming the fro for a month," Haley suggested, shrugging at Brooke and Lucas when they gave her identical quizzical looks.

"Taming the what?" Lucas asked incredulously

Blushing, Haley bit her lip. "They're code words."

"For…" Brooke started before her eyes widened. "Oh! Haley's right. If you walk out of this room no taming the fro for a month."

Lucas rolled his eyes at the two and motioned for his daughters to come with him. "I'm not even taking the chance at finding out what that means. C'mon girls, we'll go play while Mommy and Aunt Haley sort out their differences."

As soon as Luke was out of the room, Haley sent Brooke a triumphant smile. "I always win in the end."

"You didn't win anything."

"I did too! They all had you in time out longer, therefore, I win."

"My ass you win. I suggest you run before I give your prideful self a time out that will seriously cause you to never be able to tame anyone's fro again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Haley cocked her head to the side to study her best friend's face. "Uh-oh," she whispered before taking off into the front yard with Brooke on her heels.

* * *

Three extremely hyperactive children flew up and down isles of _23_, Nathan's sporting goods store that he opened after beginning to coach the Tree Hill Ravens. In order to support Max the way he wanted to, and still have money left over to spoil all his nieces and nephews, Brooke, and Peyton, he needed the extra cash. Going from professional basketball to high school coaching was a huge pay cut.

"Dude, what the hell did you feed them?" Matt, one of Nathan's friends and employers joked, eyes wide with amusement.

Matt had previously worked at a few sporting goods stores around the neighborhood, but when Nathan opened his own shop Matt was the first person he asked to come and work for him. He had known him for years, and he was the one person Nathan could go to when he simply couldn't go to Lucas or Jake. Haley ended up being the hot topic for such engagement.

"Gotta spoil the girls while they're still around, and I just had a soft spot for Max today."

Matt looked at Nate incredulously. "Today? How about everyday. That kid has you wrapped around his fingers, eating out of the palm of his hand, spoiled to death. All he has to do is give you that famous Max pouting look and you're game for whatever he wants."

"Whatever," Nathan laughed, shrugging. "You can head out if you want. I'm going to close a little early and take the kids out for dinner. God knows Haley probably hasn't eaten at all today, so I need to get her food too."

"Haley hasn't eaten?"

"She's too preoccupied worrying about everyone else and everything else to even remember to eat. I swear, Baley has to remind her sometimes, and with the girls not around food isn't even a thought right now. I almost 100 guarantee she hasn't put an ounce of food into her body today. I know my girl."

"Nate, it isn't your job to worry about whether Haley has eaten or not. She…she isn't your girl anymore. Constantly stressing about her is driving you crazy. Seriously, you need to let go, for yourself and for Max. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you need to allow yourself to live your life. You need to let Haley live her life, and if in the end she comes back to you, great. If she doesn't, you need to be able to continue doing all the things you love, like raising your son, taking care of the store, coaching the boys, but you won't be able to do that if you're still hung up on Haley."

Nathan nodded. "You think I don't know that?"

"No, Nathan, it isn't that. I know you aren't stupid. I just hate seeing you like this. Go enjoy the time you have left with your daughters, and make sure Haley knows that you're here for her, friend wise. From what you've told me, she could use a friend who knows her."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just…being Haley's friend is a lot harder than it sounds."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then being there for her won't be hard at all."

* * *

Baley slammed a hand over Nataley's mouth when she began to giggle profusely.

"Nattie, shhh. Natey's going to find us if you don't quiet down," she whispered, tugging her baby sister tighter against her inside the hot tub.

"Are you sure we can breath in this thing," Nataley whispered, crawling onto Baley's lap and holding on tight, excitement from their current game of hide and go seek shining through her features.

Scoffing, Baley rolled her eyes. "Yes Jellybean, I pushed the cover off a little bit above our heads, plus there are air holes in it. We'll be fine. Now, hush."

Nat laid her head on her sister's shoulder and listened intently. The three kids had conspired together and formed a plan to hide from Nathan. Baley had seen Matt leaving and hurriedly explained to her little brother and sister to go hide. They of course got the message and Max took off towards a box filled with marked down overly sized bouncy balls. Motioning for Baley to help him, he started pulling himself up into the box. Baley quickly ran over and lifted him up so he wouldn't hurt himself. The little boy buried himself under the balls and gave Baley a blinding smile.

After making sure Max couldn't be seen, Bay ran back over to her sister. Nataley quickly explained that she didn't want to hide alone and after realizing her little sister was still terrified of the dark, Baley grabbed her hand and the two James girls jogged over to the hot tubs.

Nataley had been jumping up and down in excitement while Baley moved the cover over in order to allow the two to slide in. As soon as they were safely hidden inside the tub, Nathan's voice rang out calling for the three kids. Ever since, Nataley had been full of nerves and enthusiasm, little girl exhilaration filling the small space as Baley tried to calm the now four year old.

At the sound of footsteps, Nataley clutched onto Baley tighter and buried her face in her big sister's cheek so that her shallow breathing would be somewhat silenced. When the footsteps cleared, Nat looked up at her Baley in admiration.

"Pompi, I wanna tell you sumfin'. Momma and you are my heroes. I really love you a whole bunch."

Baley squinted her eyes trying to hide the tears and settle the strong emotions that began to run through her. Smiling in adoration, she tucked a few curls behind Nat's ear. "I love you a whole bunch too, baby sis."

* * *

Nathan's nerves started to get the best of him after about ten minutes of searching for his children. At first, he figured they were simply playing an innocent game, but he couldn't find them. His heart started to race and every single possible scenario ran through his head starting from alien abduction and ending with Alex kidnapping. As soon as he was about to pick up the phone and call Haley he saw one of Max's tennis shoes lying next to a box containing toy balls that were on clearance.

When he studied the box further he saw some of the balls moving inside. Chuckling to himself, he slowly walked over trying to be as quiet as possible. Peering into the box he saw a shoeless foot sticking out.

"Boo," he whispered, grabbing his son's foot and tickling it as he pulled him out of the balls.

Giggles poured out of Max and he struggled to grab onto Nathan's neck to stop the tickling torture. "Daddy!"

Nate continued his tickle attack on his son, only now fingers worked at his little tummy rather than his feet.

After Nathan's fingers stilled he gave Max a quick Eskimo kiss.

"Daddy, we trick'ded yous!"

"You did!"

"But yous founded me," Max grumbled, arms crossing over in a pout.

Nathan snorted and slightly threw his son into the air before securing him to his side and walking down the aisle. "Now, where are your big sisters?"

"Not a'tellin," Max giggled

Nate looked down amused. "Do you even know?"

"Not weally," the two year old admitted, raising his eyebrows and shrugging in what Nathan thought was the cutest manner ever.

"You aren't a very big help, superman."

Rolling his lips into a ball and adorning a contemplating look, Max nodded his head. "I guesses yous is right, Daddy."

"Then how will we ever find them!"

"Wes gonda work togeders. Teamworks!"

"Daddy and Max teamwork?"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Alright, I think that'll definitely work. Now, where should we start, partner?" Nathan asked.

A few seconds passed before Max jutted his hand out towards the camping section. "Let's a'get a move on it, Daddy."

* * *

Nataley glared up at her big sister. "Is he ever a'gonna find us," she squealed.

"I don't know. He's being a moron," Baley answered, rolling her eyes in the process.

The girls had been sitting in their hiding spot for almost a half hour.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooo bored," Nataley whined, drawing out the word so for emphasis.

"Here, I'll teach you how to play slide," Baley offered, sticking her hands out for her little sis to place her own in.

"Cool," Nataley exclaimed before the girls began their little game.

At the exact moment that Nat slammed her hands down on Baley's, Nathan walked past the hot tub display headed for the cardio workout section. His jaw dropped and he back trapped his steps until he was standing in front of the hot tub he now knew contained two of his most prized possessions.

Placing Max down on his feet, he knocked on the side of hot tube. "Knock knock?"

"No one's home," Baley answered causing Nataley to giggle.

Laughing, Nathan folded back the cover and pulled Nataley into his arms, placing kisses all over her face all the while being completely delighted with the giggles that overwhelmed the small child.

After a few precious moments with his youngest daughter, he smirked at his eldest, as she remained crouched against one side of the tub.

"Nice hiding place, bub."

Baley smirked back and crinkled her nose. "What else would you expect from a genius?"

It took Nathan a few seconds to recover from her comment seeing as it sounded exactly like something that would come directly out of his own mouth. Apparently though, it didn't take him too long because after no longer than five seconds he lifted the eleven year old out of her crouched position and went to work tickling her like he had Max just minutes ago.

Nataley, seeing her big sister become helpless immediately went to her aide and pounced on Nathan. Along with Max's help, the three children had their father pinned down, all four laughing and wrestling with each other.

"This feels like a real family," Baley whispered to Nathan when the two little ones began to try and pin each other down.

"We _are_ a real family. We may not be the most normal and conventional family, but in no way does that mean we are anything but a real family. I think we all love each other just a little bit more than a real family would, so that's gotta go for something," Nathan reassured, kissing Baley's forehead.

"It's gotta go for a lot," Baley declared, locking eyes with Nathan. "It's gotta go for a whole lot if we're going to convince Mum to let you love her."

Nathan cocked his head to the side and gave Baley a quizzical look. "What are you talking about, Bay?"

"Are you going to help me convince Mum to stay here or not?"

"Oh."

"Well?"

"We're sure as hell going to try, but Baley, I'm sure as hell going to try as her friend. Don't get your hopes up, okay? Mum needs a friend right now, and if that's what she needs that's what she's going to get."

Baley looked away so that Nathan wouldn't see her upset face. "Mothers and fathers are supposed to be together," she mumbled. Nathan not hearing her, rubbed a hand down her back in a soothing manner and began to get up and compose himself.

Baley sighed. "Real family my ass," she whispered, not caring who yelled at her for swearing anymore. She just wanted her family back, and when Baley set her mind to something she sure as hell achieved it.

* * *

**Baley's totally the heart of the story. It's weird that she's growing up, even though I'm writing it. Okay, so now I'm going insane lol. Blah, alright, review. :)**


	25. SuperMommy!

**Yes, I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's been forever, but senior year is extremely hectic for me. Four day weekend though, and I have a few updates written out, so I've just got to type them and boom you've got a few updates.**

**Don't be mad at what is going to happen, lol. I love where I'm going to take this story, and hopefully you do too. I know a certain reader will. :)**

**Read and review, please and thank you.**

* * *

"I still don't understand why Momma is over Daddy's house," Nataley complained to Baley as they were walking from Nathan's pathfinder to his house.

Baley simply shrugged and picked her baby sister up when she held her arms out.

"I'm happy Momma's here though! I so misted her like crazzzyyyyy," Nataley continued.

Meanwhile, Baley was busy surveying the situation. Her godmother's convertible was sitting in the driveway; meaning Haley was indeed inside Nathan's house. Lucas had called Nate's cell phone when they were picking up food for Haley. He quickly explained Haley had driven over to Nathan's house in a rush, neglecting to explain why she was in such a hurry. In her innocent and hopeful eleven-year-old head Baley was half convinced her mother was here to tell Nathan she was in love with him. That way they'd all live happily ever after, all five of them. But Baley knew better, and the minute they walked into Nate's kitchen and Baley saw Haley with her hands clamped over her face, she knew _everything was anything but_ happily ever after.

* * *

"I'm going!" Baley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Haley ran a hand through her hair and swallowed. Baley was standing in front of her with multiple streams of tears running down her cheeks faster than Haley thought possible. The eleven year olds eyes were bloodshot and her face was extremely pale. Her petite body shook and she looked as if she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Baley, princess, please come sit down before you make yourself sick," Nathan pleaded.

Baley sobbed for a few moments before looking at her mother desperately. In a matter of seconds Haley was standing next to Baley and pulling her into her arms.

"Bub," Haley started, "I need you to do me a huge favor, alright? I need you to stay here with our baby girl so that I can get Addison help. Nattie is going to need you with her, okay? You need to be the extraordinary big sister that I know you can be."

"Please make it better for her, Mommy," Baley pleaded, reaching up to grab a few of her mom's dark brown curls.

Smiling, Haley gave the eleven year old an Eskimo kiss. "How about I straighten you, Curly-Q? Let me just tuck Nataley in, and I'll meet you in the guest room."

Baley nodded eagerly and ran out of the room to get her straightening iron, brush, and clips from her overnight bag.

Haley turned to look at Nathan as her eyes watered over. "Can I stay here tonight?" she squeaked out while trying to hide her emotions.

"Don't even. I knew the moment I looked at you tonight that you were extremely upset, and now that I know why, you aren't staying anywhere but here. Come over here, crazy girl." He smiled warmly at her, and she walked over before falling into his lap.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Nathan chuckled, "Anytime."

"I was out with Brooke the other day and we ran into _him_. He really scared me, but I won't ever admit that to anyone. As far as Brooke knows I was fine. But, you would have known."

Holding his breath, he tried to wrap his head around what had just come out of Haley's mouth. She had never, not once, given someone precedence over Brooke Davis. Not anyone, not ever.

"You don't need to be afraid of him anymore. We've all got your back, especially me. The bastard won't ever come near you again," he reassured, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Nodding, Haley briefly rested her head on Nate's shoulder. "I need to be there for Addison. I need to be there in case she needs to cry in a shower. You get that, right?"

"You think…you think she was molested?"

"God, I'm praying she wasn't, but that doesn't always make wishes come true."

"Well," Nate sighed, "crying in a shower definitely helps when you're in a sucky mood."

"What," Haley muttered, astonished.

"The night you ran off, at the beach, I um…I was really worried about you."

"So you cried in a shower?"

Nathan remained silent, but his eyes gave him away.

"Thank you," she whispered before getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"My god, baby doll," Haley laughed three hours later after having just finished straightening a final curl on her daughter's head. "I think by this time three months from now you may just reach my length."

Baley flipped around and grinned. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"Awesome," the blonde squealed, jumping up to study herself in the mirror. "Hey Momma," she called, drawing out both words.

"Uh-oh. That never means anything good. What do you want?" Pulling her freshly straightened hair into a loose ponytail, Haley gave Baley a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, speaking of my hair looking like yours…"

"No."

"But-"

"No. Nope. No way in hell."

"Mum!"

"It's not happening. Get it out of your head, my dear."

Placing her hands on her hips, Baley scrunched her eyebrows together and scowled. "But I'm the oddball in the family! I don't fit in!"

"Oh, shoosh. That is such bull, Bay. You are not, I repeat, not dying your hair."

Letting out a frustrated scream, Baley stomped out of the room and Haley heard a door slam seconds later. Cringing, she hoped the two little ones weren't woken up.

After hearing cries from Max's room, she growled to herself. "Damnit, Baley Mallory James. I'm going to murder you."

* * *

Early the next morning Haley heard tiny footsteps creaking down the stairs. She was currently curled up on the couch in the living room. Although, she didn't even have to turn her head to figure out who was creeping up behind her.

"Hi munchkin," she whispered being careful not to scare the four year old. Haley could tell by the sudden hurried sound of footsteps that Nataley was darting over towards her.

"Momma," Nat drew out in amazement. "You be up?"

"Yes, I _am_ up. Would you like to come snuggle with me?"

"Yes you are up," Nataley corrected herself, smiling proudly at her mommy.

"That's my girl," Haley praised as she boosted the child up onto the couch. "Snuggle in, baby."

After a few moments of rapid movement and kicks to the stomach, Nataley settled plastered up against her mother under the big blanket.

"You warm and comfy?"

Nataley immediately gasped and looked at Haley with complete devastation.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Blankey and kitty," the little girl mumbled out, lip beginning to quiver.

Realization dawned on Haley's face. "You forget where you put your blankey and the kitty Daddy got you the other day?"

"Yuh-huh."

"That's okay. Mommy will go get them for you. I bet I'll be able to find them really quickly."

Nataley nodded fiercely, looking up at Haley like she was a super hero. "Thanks Mommy."

"Stay put. The three of us will be right back."

When Haley made her way back down the stairs with a purple blanket in one hand and an orange striped stuffed kitten in the other she abruptly stopped at the sight in front of her. Nataley was curled up under the blanket, mouth slightly open, and fists curled together under her cheek. Quickly dropping the toys on the table, she picked up her phone and snapped a few shots of her youngest.

Smiling to herself, she made her way back over to the couch and gently laid down next to Nataley, securing the blanket and kitten safely against her daughter's chest. "Sweet dreams, Nataley Breyton. I love you," she whispered as she wrapped an arm around her and closed her eyes as well.

* * *

"Momma is like SuperMommy," Nat explained that evening on their way to the Scott home.

"Really, how so?" Nathan asked, chuckling over at his ex.

"She rescued'ded my babies!"

Nodding, Nate looked over at Haley in confusion. She motioned that she would explain later and turned around to blow the four year old a kiss.

"She's definitely SuperMommy," Baley agreed, allowing her little sister to lie against her body when she silently cuddled into her side.

Checking to make sure her car seat was still buckled in, Baley clasped hands with Nataley and hummed softly to her, slowly but surely luring her to sleep.

In the front seat, Haley was watching through the rear view mirror. Smiling to herself, she let out a sigh of relief that she didn't realize she had been holding in all day. Baley and Nataley would do fine without her for a few weeks. They had each other, and that was all they would need to survive.

* * *

:)


	26. Girls Night In

**These chapters may seem sorta slow, but I need to get Haley back in New York before anything big can happen. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake looked up from their spot at the kitchen table as Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Baley, and Jenny came into the room, each female's arms piled with bags. Brooke had her hands full with ice cream and movies, Haley and Peyton's were loaded with junk food, and the girls each had at least two full bags of sundae toppings and candy.

"And all five of you still look like twigs how exactly?" Nathan joked, getting up to alleviate some of the weight from Haley's arms while Jake and Luke did the same for their own wives.

Brooke sneered at them. "Get out," she screeched, swatting her husband with her now free hand.

"Dude, B, chill out," Nate laughed.

"Excuse me," Haley snapped while reaching to hit him as well. "Like she said: GET OUT!"

Peyton busted out laughing and leaned up to peck Jake's cheek. "Thanks guys. Bye Jakey, we'll be home sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Jenny ran to hug her dad, and Brooke and Haley were busy glaring at the Scott brothers.

"I'll say it again. Good. Bye."

"Sayonara."

"Adios."

"Ciao."

"Au Revoir."

"Shalom."

"Valete."

"Veloma."

"Ha Det Bra."

"Blessed Be."

"LATER."

"CYA"

"Buh-bye now."

"Shoo."

"ALRIGHT, Satan's twins. We're leaving. You can have your stupid girls night. Just let us get the kids."

As Nathan and Lucas began walking out, Brooke squealed in frustration. "Lucas Eugene Scott," she huffed.

"Jesus Christ, Brookelynn. What?"

Her face softened, and she looked up at him eagerly. "You didn't kiss me goodbye."

* * *

"Your hair looks pretty, Bay," Brooke told the young girl as she sprinkled Oreo cookie crumbs over her foot high sundae.

Baley looked up and smiled at her godmother. "Thanks Aunt Brooke. Mum straightens it for me sometimes and it gets so long!"

Giggling, Brooke shook her head. "Bub, it's already soooooo long."

"It is getting pretty outrageous, huh?"

"Yeah, but no one can beat your mother's locks."

Baley looked up from her current task of scooping cool whip onto her ice cream. Giving Brooke a blinding smile she looked over her shoulder to the living room where Haley, with Peyton and Jenny's help, was currently making a bed for all five of them on the floor.

"She's amazing," the eleven year old muttered to herself more than to her godmother, but Brooke responded anyways.

"Agreed." After staring down at Baley for a few moments, Brooke pushed herself away from the counter. "Let's go watch home videos," she whispered, sliding her bowl over to the eleven year old and walking into the den to get an old box of videos out. As she walked back into the living room she locked eyes with Haley and gave her a watery smile.

"Mommy," Baley started while climbing into Haley's lap with both their sundae bowls balanced in her hands. "What are the videos of?"

"They range everywhere from when Aunt Brookie and I were babies to Aunt Brookie's family now."

"There are some of me in there? When we lived here?"

"There are a _ton_ of you in there. Aunt B and I always had a camera on you, and then the boys started when we met them too."

Both James girls looked towards Brooke. "I'll find one of all of us. Then we'll watch the special movie Aunt Haley and me found. Peyt, help me look?"

As the blonde and the brunette rummaged through the box, Baley looked up at her mother.

"You scared?" Haley asked her quietly so no one else would hear.

"About the video bringing up bad memories or Addison?"

"Both."

"Extremely."

"Addison will be fine. I promise you I'll make it okay. Wasn't it you that said I always make things okay?" At Baley's nod, Haley continued. "Then don't worry about that. The video issue I can fix in a second. Watch. Hey, Brookie! Put in the video of that one Christmas. You know, the one where Nathan bought Baley Domino."

"Aha! Found it," Brooke said triumphantly a second later. She slid the tape into the VCR and made herself comfortable on the floor.

_"Well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with their presence," Nathan joked from Haley's old living room couch. The camera zoomed in on Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Jenny, and Baley. Jenny and Baley were cuddled in their respective mother's arms._

"_Merry Christmas," Haley smiled, placing a five-year-old Baley down in front of the Christmas tree._

_Peyton did the same with Jenny, and Luke and Jake walked out from behind the camera after making sure the two children and the rest of the family was in plain view._

_A chorus of 'Merry Christmas's' traveled around the group, and the girls got everyone's stocking down from the mantel where Nathan had already lit a fire._

_Before anyone could open any gifts, Nate crouched next to Baley. "Pull out the little box on top and open it."_

_As she did so her eyes clouded with confusion. "Whys there a key, Natey?"_

"_The key opens up something."_

"_Whazzit open up?"_

"_I bet if you turn around your Mommy will show you."_

_Baley flipped around, face full of anticipation, and searched the blanket-covered box in Haley's arms. Haley set it down on the couch so the little girl could reach it easily._

"_Go ahead, Baleybear," Nathan urged. _

_Baley needed no more persuasion seeing as she basically flew over to the mystery box and ripped off the blanket. Once she realized it wasn't a box at all, but a crate, she squealed and smiled radiantly at Nathan. Turning back towards her gift, she swiftly stuck the little key into the lock and pulled out the furry puppy that had been inside. _

_Cradling the puppy against her chest, she darted back to Nathan. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

The unconventional family continued opening gifts on the screen, but Baley turned to face her mother.

"I remember that! I remember doing that! Jenny, do you remember?"

"Why wouldn't I? We still do that every year."

Time seemed to stop at Jenny's words. The innocent eleven year old didn't understand the meaning behind what she had just said, but Baley got it.

Not wanting to turn this into some sort of sob fest, she simply faked a smile that only Haley could see through. "I love how we spend Christmas now too though. The three of us all sleep in Mum's room, and then we order breakfast in bed. Then we go open presents, and Mum let's us play. Then we clean up, and by that time it's lunch time so Mum makes macaroni and cheese, and we hang around the apartment for a while before going to Tom and Aimee's house for more presents, dinner, and caroling. That's how I got the nickname 'mini me.' The first time Aimee heard me sing she said I sounded exactly like Mum. Tom has dubbed me mini me ever since," Baley explained in what seemed like one breath.

Peyton, Brooke, and Jenny looked at her astonished. "Jeez, Bay, you are your Mum's mini me. You both ramble up a storm."

Faking another smile, Baley relaxed back against Haley's chest. "Yeah…rambling," she muttered, turning her attention back to the home video that was still playing on the screen.

_"That's okay, Mama. Natey said he'd stay with us forever. You can show him the secret recipe."_

Immediately jumping up, Baley pushed stop on the VCR. "Anyone ready for that surprise movie now?"

* * *

**Review please, :)**


	27. Promises and Goodbyes

**Hi. I love the end of this chapter. Just throwing that out there. Oh, and the movie Aquamarine has extra special value to me, and it fit here, so yeah. You'll see. I'm so pumped to get Haley back in New York though. :)**

**So, read, enjoy, and review please.**

* * *

Anyone who would decide to walk into the Scott household that night would have assumed tragedy had struck.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were all squeezed onto Lucas's recliner, tears streaming down their faces, and hands clutched together. Baley and Jenny were on the couch with similar expressions, Baley's head resting on Jenny's shoulder.

"Well," Peyton chuckled quietly, "That was definitely a tear jerker."

She got up to turn the DVD player and television off, and kissed Jenny on the forehead on her way to sit back down, this time on the floor in front of the recliner.

"Thanks Aunt Haley," Jenny mumbled, wrapping an arm around Baley's stomach and squeezing tight.

"And Aunt Brooke," Baley added, squeezing back.

"You two are very, very welcome," Brooke said, smiling at the two preteens.

"But how did you know that would make leaving easier?" Baley questioned, locking eyes with her mother.

Haley and Brooke shared a secret smile. "Your mother made me watch Aquamarine with her last week when the guys took you kids to the amusement park. She knew I wasn't ready to let her go back to New York, so she dragged me out of bed to watch what she said would 'give me closure.' We bawled, hugged, bawled some more, ate every pint of ice cream in the house, talked, and then bought plane tickets. Which, in the end was pointless because your mum has to go back early so she can't use hers anyways, but you get the idea. Aunt Peyton told me Jenny was having a hard time with you leaving, so I suggested making you two watch the sacred best friend movie."

"Did it work?" Baley excitedly asked her friend.

Jenny shrugged. "I guess I won't handcuff you to my closet door like I was going to."

Laughing, Baley poked Jenny in the nose. "I've learned that it doesn't matter where you are, but who you're with."

"Hey! You can't try and make me feel better by using quotes from the movie."

"You'll be okay. You've got tons of people here who love you just as much as I do," Baley continued, completely ignoring Jenny's protests.

"You'll be okay too," Jenny promised.

Holding out her pinky, Baley grinned. "Of course I will. I've got my Mum and sister."

Jenny linked her pinky with Baley's and rolled her eyes. "Pinky Jaley Promise?"

"Pinky Jaley Promise," Baley giggled, winking at her mother and Brooke.

* * *

"Hales, come here," Brooke whispered later that night after Peyton and the girls had fallen asleep. Haley had her eyes closed, but Brooke knew she was still awake and that there was something seriously bothering her.

As Haley crawled over and snuggled up next to her, Brooke tried to come up with possible reasons she'd be upset. After racking her brain and realizing it could be close to anything, she simply asked.

"Lotsa stuff," Haley mumbled almost incoherently.

"Like," Brooke prodded.

"I'm worried about the girls, I'm worried about Addison, I'm worried about Max and Nate, and I'm worried about _you._ I'm so worried about you. And Baley. God, Brooke, please pay extra special attention to her when I'm gone. She puts up this front exactly like you and I do, but she's _only_ eleven years old. Baley's still a baby, and there's only so much her heart can handle. She'll never admit it, but she's scared to death over the whole Addison situation. And I know she won't open up to anyone but me, so if you could do me a huge favor and check on her at night before you go to bed I'd be forever grateful. That's when she'll be crying, and B, if I know she's crying alone I won't go back. I don't care how much trouble Addison is in or what'll happen with my job. If Baley is alone I'm not leaving."

The whole time Haley was talking, Brooke had been smoothing her hair and running her hands up and down her arms to sooth her. Popping a kiss on her forehead, she forced them to make eye contact.

"There's not even a need to ask me that. Best godmother ever, right?"

Sighing with relief, Haley nodded. "Best godmother ever," she confirmed, turning around so that the front of her body was facing Brooke's. "I love you."

"And I love you," Brooke promised.

"You are truly, completely, and eternally my best friend," Haley whispered, blinking rapidly to rid her oncoming tears.

Giggling quietly, Brooke shook her head. "Like Jenny said, you can't use a quote from Aquamarine to try and make me feel better."

Haley shrugged and wiped away Brooke's tears. "No, but I can Eskimo kiss you," she squeaked out, leaning down and rubbing her nose against her best friends.

Minutes later, after they had both settled into a comfortable position, Brooke sucked in a sharp breath. "Hey Hales," she muttered. "You are truly, completely, and eternally my best friend too."

* * *

"Do you gotsta go?" Nataley pleaded one last time at the airport the next night.

"I have to go. You'll be okay. Your big sister is here with you, and Daddy will take good care of you. Plus, your aunts and uncles are here too. I promise you'll be okay, and I'm going to call you and Pompi everyday at the same time. You'll see me in just two weeks. Be Momma's big girl, and do good without me, okay jellybean?"

"What time?"

"Huh?"

"What time is you be callin' us everyday?"

"Oh," Haley said understandingly, smiling warmly at her little one. "Nine am, three thirty pm, and seven pm."

Nat's eyes widened, and Haley couldn't help but stare into them. Shaking her head, she came back to reality just in time to catch Nataley squeal and yell, "Wow! That's so muches!"

"That's so much," Nathan corrected from behind the four year old, causing Haley to scowl up at him.

"Now is not the time," she spat out, quickly pulling Nat into a bear hug. She laid sloppy kisses all over her face, and tossed an arm out to grab a hold of Baley. Pulling her into her lap as well, she inhaled their scent.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Haley exclaimed, continuing to lay kisses on cheeks, foreheads, and noses.

After several moments of giggling, Haley stood up and looked longingly at Brooke. Slowly walking over, she wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

Brooke smiled cleverly. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," she laughed, repeating Haley's previous actions on the woman herself.

After giving Luke, Jake, Peyton, and the kids all hugs and kisses she dragged herself in front of Nathan who was still stubbornly avoiding her gaze because of how she had snapped at him minutes ago.

"Oh, grow up," she chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

He glared down at her, but pulled her into a bone-crushing hug anyways.

"Bye," she whispered, extremely disappointed he hadn't just stuck his tongue down her throat right there in the middle of the airport.

"Bye Hales. Call us when you land."

She nodded and rolled her eyes at his friendliness. She _was_ the one pushing him away, but of course she wanted him. _Of course she wanted him, Damnit._ She always had.

After giving a little wave, she started towards the escalator only to be bombarded with little bodies before she could walk on.

Dropping her purse and carry on, she quickly grabbed a hold of two shirts in order to prevent their owners from falling flat on their faces. As she looked down she saw identical pouts looking up at her.

Haley sighed and leant down to give one more kiss and hug. "Maxey, you'll see me for Thanksgiving. That's only a few months away. Go run back to Daddy, okay? I love you, buddy."

Max took off, and buried himself in Nathan's arms.

Feeling a tug on her tank top strap, Haley took a long look at Nataley. "You will be fine. Mommy promises you. Baley is here. Baby girl, you can do this. I know you can. I promise you you'll be okay. I promise with everything I have in me that you'll be okay. I'd never leave you if you wouldn't be okay without me. Never. You will be fine. I promise. _Mommy promises_."

The tears fell freely out of Nat's eyes, and Haley furiously blinked her own away for the millionth time that day. "I'll tell Ty, Domino, and Buster you miss them like crazy!"

As Nataley's lip quivered, she sniffled loudly and nodded. "They take care of you. You be okay too. We be okay."

"We'll be okay."

"Baley is here," Nataley confirmed for both herself and her mother one final time.

"Baley is here," Haley agreed, clearing all the tear streaks on the curly haired four year olds face.

"I see you soon."

"You'll see me soon. Two weeks, fourteen days, one plane ride. I'll be at the airport to pick you up. And I'll call you everyday like I promised."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Nataley nodded and tears welled up again. "You promise. Okay."

Smiling, Haley gave her youngest a kiss and pushed her back in the direction the rest of the gang was standing.

Once Nataley had shuffled her feet to Baley, she silently begged her sister to pick her up.

"I promise too, runt," Baley whispered, holding Nataley close. "Momma's right. We'll be fine."

Haley smiled to herself and took the final step out of sight. Her girls would be okay. It was two weeks. Two lousy freaking weeks. They'd survive without her for two weeks. She was sure of that. The problem was, could she survive without them?

* * *


	28. Going Against Everything She Knew

**Hey guys, happy holidays !! I love the holiday break because I can take days and dedicate them to writing lol. **

**This update is basically centered around Haley and Addison, but don't freak out and think the story is going to be completely about that, because it's definitely not.**

**Onetreehillgirl066 - Heyyyy. Addison is the little girl who is friends with Baley. Haley was working on her case back when she was still in New York. I briefly mentioned it a few times to sort of foreshadow, but I didn't want to give anything away. You'll find out more information on Addison as time goes on. Haley is going back to New York by herself, but Baley and Nataley are going back in two weeks. The reason they watched the movie so early was because Haley was leaving, and I wanted her to be there because it was a bonding moment and what not. Jenny is sad because Baley is going to leave soon. Hope that answers your questions! Oh, and feel free to ask any questions in the reviews you leave. I'm not always getting my PM's either lately, and I don't mind answering you in the A.N. in the beginning of each update. I used to do that all the time, but I'm much more busy now and I don't really have the time to reply to each reviewer individually unless a question is asking or a comment is significant enough for me to have to reply individually.**

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, and if I don't update again before Christmas, have a happy and safe holiday!**

* * *

"Haley, thank god," Tom mumbled when he saw the brunette walk into Glaceau Psychology & Co.

After seeing him jump up, she shuffled her feet into a run and crashed her body into his chest. Pulling back with a frantic look on her face, she spun around, still clutching onto Tom's hand.

"Hal, sh, sh. She's safe, she's safe. She's in your office with Caroline," he immediately explained, comforting his distraught employee.

Nodding, Haley pulled her hand from Tom's and ran it over her face and through her hair. "Alright. Okay. Alright. Alright. Yeah."

Tom chuckled. "Don't laugh at me! I was making myself sick over Addison's case, and now she's finally away from her parents, so I'm allowed to be a little neurotic."

"You're always neurotic," he teased, causing Haley to grin at him.

"I missed you," she squeaked, wrapping her arms tight around his suit-covered waist.

"Everyone's glad you're finally home, Hal. Now we've just got to wait a few weeks for your mini me and the devil child to get back. It's only fourteen days. They'll be fine."

"Hey! How'd you know I was worried about them?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm the best psychologist in the country, in the world!"

Stepping back, Haley eyed him up and down. "You're wrong," she simply said, turning to stalk off. "I'm the best psychologist in the world," she yelled out as she continued for her office.

Haley opened the door and let herself into the room, but not before hearing a, "and don't ever forget that" from Tom.

At the sound of the door opening and closing, Addison looked up as she wrapped her arms around her body. Haley took notice of the few visible bruises on her arms and the cut on her forehead. Since Addison was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, it was impossible to know for sure if there was any more damage, but Haley guessed there was. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest, and she prayed to god there wasn't any more.

Realizing the child was still cowering into herself, Haley placed her purse on her desk and sat down on the floor carefully. Staring into Addison's eyes, she gave a light smile. "Hi honey," she whispered, moving to sit Indian style.

Leaning back against her desk, she studied the preteen's reaction. A few minutes passed by before Addison made any movement.

"You came home," she whispered as she slowly walked over to Haley. Locking eyes with her psychologist, she silently asked permission to be held. Haley held her arms open and pulled Addison into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh Add, of course I came home. You needed me, and I promised you I'd be here anytime you needed me."

"Haley, it hurts. It all hurts."

Haley looked up at Caroline. "Hey Care, thank you so much for taking care of things while I was away, but I think I need to talk to Addison alone."

Nodding, Caroline stood up to quickly hug Haley. "Sure. No problem. Nothing I've had to do was a problem," she reassured speaking mostly to Addison. "Let me know if you need anything."

As she slipped out of the room, Haley locked eyes with Addison. "Alright kiddo, we've got a lot of talking to do. Where do you want to start?"

Addison moved so she was sitting Indian style across from Haley. She immediately clutched at the older woman's hands and took a deep breath when Haley ran her thumbs over her own.

"Take some deep breaths, honey. You're safe here. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, but remember that I'm here to help you. It doesn't have to be about your parents. We can talk about anything your little heart desires."

"No, I want to talk about what happened. I need to talk about what happened."

That's when everything clicked for Haley. Addison's words and posture were what gave it away, not to mention the death grip she had on Haley's hands.

"Addison," Haley whispered, slowly running her hand through the girl's hair. "You aren't alone. Someone did that to me too."

It was against all logic, all rules, all concepts. Every psychologist in the world would tell her she had just made a huge mistake. She told a client something way too personal, and it hit way too hard at the subject matter, but Haley didn't care. She didn't care at all. What was important to Haley, right now, was getting Addison better, no matter what rules she had to break to do so.

Addison simply stared at her, eyes wide, mouth dropped open. Haley then took the initiative, asking the question that was lingering in midair. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No. Everyone thinks they just hit me. No one knows, except for you."

Silent tears streamed down the battered girl's face, causing Haley to pull them both up from the ground. Grabbing her purse, she took Addison's hand. "We have to get you to the hospital," she calmly explained, gently tugging Addison towards the door.

"You'll be there?" Addison questioned, making sure.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Haley stepped out of the hospital room when she was positive Addison was okay with the nurse, who was currently taking her blood pressure. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Brooke's cell phone number.

_"Haley! Finally! Jesus, you said you'd call when you landed and you didn't. Everyone was so damn wo-"_

"Damnit Brooke, shut up. Addison was sexually abused."

_"…What?"_

"Yeah, I know. It was the one thing I was praying hadn't happened. God Damnit, Brooke! How could they do this to her? She's Baley's best friend. Addison isn't just some random girl that I've been counseling. I don't think I can han-"

The nurse came out of the room, grabbing Haley's elbow in a supportive way. "Your little girl is asking for you," she explained before she finished her short walk to the nurses' station that was located at the end of the hall.

Not bothering to correct the woman, Haley lifted her phone back up to her ear. "Brooke, I've gotta go. Addison needs me," she rushed out, turning her phone off, and making her way back to Addison's bedside.

"Hey honey. You feeling any better?"

Locking eyes with Haley, Addison sighed. "I wanna stay with you," she said, determination written in her voice. "I don't want to stay at some foster home or hospital. I feel safe with you. I wanna stay with you."

Haley nodded, and wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. "Let me make some phone calls."

* * *

"You can sleep in Baley's room for now. She won't be back for a few weeks."

"I…" Addison trailed off nervously as she dropped her suitcase onto the James girl's apartment floor.

"What's up, honey?"

"Can I stay with you? Just for tonight. Please."

"For as many nights as you need," Haley answered, linking fingers with the terrified eleven year old.

Closing her eyes in relief, Addison let herself be pulled by Haley. They made their way into Haley's room, and the older woman motioned for Addison to make herself comfortable. "I'm going to change. Be right back," she muttered, grabbing a pair of black leggings and a white beater.

Once Haley was inside her bathroom, Addison pulled back the black, deep purple embroidered comforter and snuggled in. Looking around the room, she noticed just how 'Haley' everything was. There were dark purple lamps on both black nightstands that were located conveniently at either side of the king sized bed. The carpet was the same deep, dark, gorgeous purple, and the rest of the furniture was a classy, sophisticated, and romantic black design. Three dog beds lined the wall that was connected to the balcony. Curious, Addison reminded herself to ask Haley where the dogs were now. Instead of getting up to pull back the purple blinds in order to see the lights of the city, Addison turned to study the other side of the room.

Part of the wall was cut out into a sort of hidden hallway where Addison guessed Haley's closet was placed. There was a vanity against the wall, little trinkets lined up on it as well as on the shelves. Studying the framed photos on the wall, Addison smiled sadly. Every single one of them was a picture of Haley, Baley, and Nataley. Every single one of them showed just how much love was in the James family. Addison would kill for that kind of family.

The lock clicking open on the bathroom door startled her, and she quickly tried to calm her rapid heartbeat.

Haley gave her a quizzical look and smiled down at her. "Just me, don't worry. I've gotcha." After getting into bed, Haley flipped the lamp on her side off, making the room fall into complete darkness with the exception of a nightlight in one of the outlets.

"For Nataley," Haley explained at Addison's amused look.

Giggling ever so slightly, Addison gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Okay, okay, for me too. But Nat's afraid of the dark still."

"So are you," Addison mumbled, receiving a mock glare from Haley.

"Thanks a lot, Add."

Squinting, Addison bit her lip. "For me too."

Haley nodded and loosely drew an arm around Addison's waist, immediately feeling the girl tense up. Trying to control both the tug on her heartstrings as well as the complete rage she felt against Addison's birth parents, Haley began rubbing soft circles on the Addison's arm.

"I know you're scared. I know you weren't loved at home, and I know it's hard for you to be loved, but I need you to remember something. I need you to promise me you'll try your hardest to remember something for me."

"Promise."

"I'm just Haley."

"And you aren't gonna hurt me."

"And I'm never going to hurt you."

* * *

**Review please. :) **

**Oh, and I know in real life, Addison probably wouldn't be going home with Haley, but it's not impossible. From personal experience, I know it is possible. And, this is fanfiction world. And One Tree Hill world. Please, anything is possible in OTH world...psycho nannies, crazy stalker fake brothers, oh and ya know, rockstar dads and all.**


	29. A Little Girl's Trust

**UpdateUpdateUpdate lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and extra special thanks to _NaleyIsLove23_. That was really sweet of you, :).**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, sunshine," Haley greeted cheerfully the next morning as Addison dragged herself into the kitchen and up onto a barstool.

Resting her elbows on the counter, she stuffed her face into her hands. "Hi Haley," she whimpered, glancing up desperately and painfully.

"Don't worry. I'm already on it," she reassured, popping a pill container open and pouring two white tablets into her hand. She handed them to Addison before pouring her a glass of orange juice to swallow them with. "What do you want for breakfast, babe?"

"It doesn't matter. I can make it."

Haley stopped looking through the refrigerator and turned to look at Addison. "No. You are the child. I'm the adult. That means my job is to take care of _you_. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

The two shared a smile, and tension visibly rolled off of Addison's body.

"Can we have French toast?"

"Good choice. That's what I was craving too," Haley agreed, winking in the young girl's direction before pulling out all the ingredients to make French toast. "Hey Addison," she called minutes later, "want me to throw some chocolate chips in?"

* * *

Haley could hear the immense giggling coming from her office as she cleared the breakfast dishes. Smiling to herself, she made her way into the spacious office and leaned against the door. "Hey Add, whatcha doing?"

Addison barely glanced up. "Talking to Bay."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm. Wanna talk to her?"

"Sure," Haley quickly answered, motioning for Addison to sit on her lap so they could both see the computer screen. "Tell her I'm here," Haley instructed softly, leaning her head against the preteen's shoulder.

**XunbreakableX: your awesome mother is here…  
****BabyJames23: with you now?!  
****XunbreakableX: uh-huh  
****BabyJames23: hi Mommy!  
****XunbreakableX: hi Bub, how's my girl?  
****BabyJames23: Aunt Brooke? She's psycho…as usual.  
****XunbreakableX: your mum's laughing hysterically so I'm going to answer for her and say that she meant you  
****BabyJames23: lol, I'm fine. Seriously. Tell her Nathan's doing a good job.  
****XunbreakableX: and Nattie?  
****BabyJames23: she's…nataley.  
****XunbreakableX: that scares me a little  
****BabyJames23: haha. I'm keeping her in check. Don't worry Mum.  
****XunbreakableX: did you really just tell me not to worry?  
****BabyJames23: (: I miss you!  
****XunbreakableX: 13 days, kiddo.  
****BabyJames23: crap, Mum, Aunt Brooke's gone super sonic on Jaim and Iz. I'm gonna go help her. Love you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. I'll give Nat a hug and kiss for you.  
****XunbreakableX: tell her I love her, Aunt Brooke too. And your cousins. I love you, Bay. Behave yourself. Talk to you tonight.  
****BabyJames23: love you more! Bye best friend. Con my mother to take you for ice cream or something.  
****BabyJames23 has signed off.**

Turning to face Haley with a sly grin on her face, Addison raised her eyebrows. "Wanna go get ice cream?"

* * *

"NO!" Nataley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nathan sunk his head into his hands. "Yes," he mumbled out half-heartedly.

Nataley's gorgeous eyes narrowed and her mouth quivered. She screamed and dragged her nails down Nate's leg.

"Nat!" he yelled, grabbing her under the arms and placing her on the couch. "Sit. Do not move until I tell you you're allowed, you got it?"

Turning her face away from him, Nataley crossed her arms. Minutes later Nathan heard the door to the bathroom slam, and when he glanced into the living room, he found it to be vacant. Frustrated, he swung the bathroom door open, prepared to give his four year old a serious lecture, but instead stopped short and rushed to hold her hair back.

Rubbing her back softly, Nathan whispered calming words and phrases to her. When she finally pulled back Nathan saw the defeat on her young face.

"I need my mommy," she rasped out, leaning against him for support.

Nathan picked her up and cradled her close. "Let's go call Mommy." Quickly dialing the number, he handed his cell phone over while praying his ex wasn't in an important meeting or something.

When he saw Nataley's face immediately relax he knew Haley had answered. "Momma," Nat pleaded, clutching the phone to her ear like it was her lifeline.

"_What's wrong my little one?"_

"I don't feel goods," Nataley cried.

Haley was instantly drawn back to the moment that Baley had called her sobbing and sick all those years ago. _"Where's Daddy?"_ she asked, keeping her voice calm and steady in order to try and keep her daughter the same.

"Holdin' me."

A smile full of relief floated across Haley's face._ "Daddy will take good care of you baby girl. Pinky promise."_

"How you knows that?"

_"Daddy took good care of me when I was sick."_

"When was you evens sick?" Nataley argued, which wasn't out of character for the little thing.

Chuckling, Haley rolled her eyes. _"Before you were even around. Ask BayBay if you don't believe me."_

"BayBay lies to me all the time."

Busting out laughing, Haley pushed the phone away from her mouth. _"She does not,"_ she reassured moments later when she caught her breath.

"Lies!" Nataley shrieked, causing Haley to erupt into another fit of laughter.

"_Nataley Breyton James Scott."_

Sighing, Nataley gave Nathan a skeptical look. "If he don't take good cares of me like yous do when I be sick then I'm flyin' home."

"_How to you expect to do that?"_

"I'll find a birdie to help me."

Haley quickly sat down on the armchair on the recliner next to her to prevent her from losing her balance from laughing. _"Nattie, I can't wait for you to get home, but I promise Dad will help you feel all better. You've gotta trust him, and I bet you if you call Baley and tell her you don't feel well, she'll come right home from Auntie Brookie's to be with you. You know you can count on your big sister. Go ahead, hang up with me, and call her. Then make Daddy make you some soup and hot tea. Daddy has ABC soup, don't worry."_

"Kay. I guesses yous is right. I love you, Momma."

_"I love you too, jellybean. Feel better."_

Nataley reluctantly hung up the phone and looked up at Nathan. "Momma says yous is good at making peoples feel all better. But…I need my BayBay too."

After laying Nataley down on the couch and covering her up, Nathan handed her the remote to find something to watch while he went into the kitchen to call Baley and make ABC soup for Nataley.

Sighing, he rested his head in his hands and fought off the anger he felt. It was his fault his daughters didn't trust him enough. Nataley had asked for Baley and her mother when she got sick. She had screamed and scratched him. And it was his entire fault. He couldn't even begin to blame Haley for this because he was the one who left her alone and hurt in New York after their one nightstand four years ago. He could have stayed, hell, he wanted to stay. But he didn't. It was no one's fault but his own.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed the Scott's number. "Brooke? It's Nate. Baley needs to come home. Nataley threw up and she doesn't feel good. She wants her big sister."

He heard Brooke explaining the situation to Baley in the background, and then he heard Brooke scream at Baley that'd she drive her back, that she didn't have to run.

Hanging up, he got a pot and filled it with water, then put it on the stove to boil.

"Daddy?"

Turning around, he came face to face with Nataley. "What's up, Nattie?"

"Baley's comin', right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she's on her way."

Nodding, Nataley scurried back to the couch and snuggled in deep, clutching onto her blanket and a sweater of Haley's that she had 'accidentally' left behind. Seeing the stuffed kitten he had gotten her the other week lying forgotten on the floor, he quickly walked back to the sink and slammed a hand down on the counter. "Damnit, Nathan. How could you have been so stupid?" he asked himself, fighting off the urge to call Haley and ask her to come back to Tree Hill.

It wasn't his place anymore. She wasn't his anymore, and his kids weren't even half his. And that was something he was going to have to learn to live with.

* * *

**Review please, :) And Happy Holidays !!**


	30. Pretzels with Cream Cheese and Sarcasm

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! **

**Shachar, Aquamarine is a sort of Danni and me thing. Well, it used to be at least...like, before she went to SC...yeah. And, I figured you wouldn't like Max. I mean, not Max, but that Max exists, but I am almost positive this is going to be one of your favorite chapters because you meet a certain someone who will play a huge and significant role in the rest of the story. And, the sequel, in more ways than one. Plus, you love Haley in New York, so it's right down your alley. You kind of fueled this idea, BTW lol.**

**NickCheer, no, Naley is not together. They haven't been since the beach when they broke up, way back when Baley was six. I mean, yes, they flirted when Haley was in NC, but they never got back together, even if they both wanted to.**

**Okay. So, you meet Cole in this update, and I'm actually not completely sure where I'm going to go with this anymore. I mean, I know what I'm going to do, and where the story is going, and I have the sequel planned and stuff, but I love Cole, and that brings on a whole new possibility that I didn't think of until I actually sat down and wrote out this character. Ugh, I'm being lame and leaving you guys totally confused, sorry. I'm gonna stop rambling now lol. But, yeah, you'll understand as you continue to read the updates, promise. This rant will make perfect sense to you. Alright, seriously now, I'm shutting up. **

**Review, please. :)**

* * *

"I'm looking for a Miss James," a tall, dark chestnut brown haired, striking green eyed man questioned the receptionist at McColley Hall, one of the local courthouses.

The older woman, whose nametag read Tammy, pointed him in the direction of a young brunette woman who was adorned in a pair of black slacks, black pumps, and a short sleeved and deep green button up blouse. There was a young and shy looking brunette sitting quietly next to the woman, who was currently braiding the little girl's hair into pigtails that hung down her shoulders.

The man's eyes lit up at recognition of the preteen, and began his way over after thanking Tammy. He approached Haley and Addison just as Haley was looping the elastic around Addison's pigtail for the last time.

Addison noticed boot covered feet in front of her since her line of vision had been cast downwards. Nudging Haley, she glanced up before the brief tension that had swept over her body disappeared completely. She let out a tentative smile, and the man gave her a bright one in return.

"Hi Addison," he greeted, sitting down next to Haley.

"Hi," she whispered, looking up towards Haley for added security.

Haley gave her a confused expression, but quickly turned to the mystery man, unsure of who he actually was or what he wanted. "Can I help you?"

The man chuckled at Haley's defensive tone. "You're Miss James?" he asked, making sure she was who he had been searching for.

"And you are?"

A relieved smile crossed over the man's face, and Haley was almost entirely reassured by the site of it. "My name is Cole Donovan. I'm Addison's social worker. It's an extreme pleasure to finally meet you, Miss James."

"As it is you," Haley politely replied, feeling secure again.

"So, you ready to get our girl out of danger?"

Astonished, Haley stared at Cole. He was forward, blunt, and was approaching Addison's case exactly like she was, by breaking the rules. Smiling blindly, she held out her hand for him to shake. "Call me Haley."

* * *

As the trio walked out of McColley Hall hours later, Haley suddenly stopped abruptly. "What time is it?" she nearly shrieked.

Immediately glancing at his watch, Cole told her it was 7:45.

"Oh god I…look, we're all starving and tired, but we need to celebrate still. Let me just make a quick phone call, then we'll go out to eat."

Cole nodded, sitting down on the steps, Addison and Haley following.

"What's so important that your fingers are barely steady enough to dial a number," Cole joked sympathetically.

Flashing him a short grin, Haley put the phone to her ear. "My daughters."

When Haley's facial expression changed to utter joy, Cole knew someone on the other line had picked up the phone. "I know pumpkin, but I just got out of the courthouse…Yes, Addison is fine…you can talk to her later. She's pretty tired right now…I'll tell her…I'm sure she loves and misses you too…that's great…have you finished all your summer work?…and helped with Nattie?…put her on…Hi Jellybean…you doing okay with Daddy?…don't tease your Daddy about dating…I know it's funny, but Daddy doesn't want to date anyone right now…Nataley Breyton, what did you do to Aunt Brookie's shoes?…I can hear her yelling about it in the background…do not blame this on your big sister…or your Uncle Lucas…Nataley…go give them back, my demon child…go…behave yourself…I'll see you in nine days…give everyone hugs, kisses, and cuddles from me…I love you to the moon and back too…oh, now it's to North Carolina and back?…Oh, Nattie, love you baby girl…bye babe."

Cole and Addison were in a fit of hysteria when Haley finally hung up the phone. "That girl," she mumbled, beginning to giggle as well. "Where do you guys want to go to dinner?"

Getting up from her spot on the steps, Addison ran over to Haley. "Pizza and ice cream!"

"How about Uno's?"

Addison nodded before throwing her arms around Haley's neck. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

"So, you have two daughters?" Cole asked Haley as Addison devoured a cookie sundae.

"Baley is eleven, and Nataley just turned four in July. Do you have any children?"

Cole's face lit up. "Two girls, Piper and Kendall. Piper is twelve, and Kend is thirteen."

"Do you have any pictures? Oh! We should have invited your wife and daughters out with us tonight."

"I'm not married," Cole said, a little too quickly.

"Me either."

"But you're close with Baley and Nataley's father still?"

"Uhm…Baley's father isn't in the picture, but she's close with Nathan, who is Nataley's father. They're in North Carolina with him and the rest of my family now. At least, they will be until next Friday night."

"Piper and Kendall's mother isn't that involved," Cole offered, letting Haley know it was okay for her to open up.

"Wait," Addison interrupted, dropping her whipped cream covered spoon. "What's gonna happen to me?"

Haley and Cole locked eyes and simultaneously sighed. "There are a few different things that could happen, honey," Haley answered, pushing the side bangs out of the girl's face.

"Like what? I'm going to be in foster care, won't I," Addison whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

Haley placed an arm around her shoulders. As she comforted Addison, she discreetly pulled out her cell phone, opening up a new text message. After selecting Cole's number, she realized just how grateful she was that she had added it into her contacts earlier that day. Quickly, she typed, 'I want her. –H.'

Watching as Cole pulled out his phone to check the message, she felt her heart beating double time.

Texting back, he wrote, 'Haley, what are you talking about?'

'Adoption. I can do it, I swear. Can you make it happen?'

'This is definitely what you want?'

Looking up and locking eyes with Cole again, she drew her bottom lip into her mouth before rapidly working her fingers at the keys on her cell phone. 'Entirely.'

'Then we'll damn well make it happen.'

* * *

"Haley! Cole's here!" Addison screamed into the apartment as she let Cole in, nine days later.

"Cleaning?" Cole chuckled at Haley's appearance as she made her way into the living room. She had on soffee shorts, a black beater, purple and glittery slippers, her hair was piled up on the top of her head, and there were rags tied around her wrists.

Giggling, she walked towards him, stuffing the rainbow colored duster she was holding in his face.

"Thanks! Now I'm squeaky clean," Cole laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Addison giggled behind them as Haley leaned up to hug Cole. "You ok?" he asked, whispering to her.

Nodding against his chest, she pulled away. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to drop by, and let you know that's it's basically a sure fire thing for you to adopt Addison now. I worked my magic."

At Haley's look, he grinned. "Okay, yeah, the fact that she's Baley's best friend also had a little something to do with it."

"And," Haley prodded, holding back her sarcastic comments like her life depended on it.

"And it also helps that you have such a great reputation in the field of child rearing."

Reaching out a fist to punch him with, she dropped her cleaning supplies. Before she could attack him, he grabbed a hold of her hands with one of his own and stuck out his tongue. "Haley, Haley, Haley, you may be smarter, but I'm physically stronger. Those tiny, ineffectual fists mean nothing to me."

Flashing another grin at her, he dropped her hands and made his way into her kitchen. Haley was eternally glad he had completely missed her eyes well up at the words, "physically stronger." Cole Donovan was definitely a smooth talker.

"Your girls are flying in tonight, right?" he yelled from the kitchen, causing the two girls to follow him inside the homey room.

It was Friday morning, and Cole and Haley had been working like crazy the past nine days. Oh, and Cole was currently pulling bagels out of the bag he brought.

"Hungry?" he asked when he caught site of them.

"Famished," Haley answered, going to the sink to wash her hands. "Addey, go wash up in the bathroom."

"K," she mumbled, already halfway there.

"She's pretty comfortable already," Cole commented, walking towards Haley's fridge. "Do you want cream cheese, or peanut butter, or what?"

Rolling her eyes as she dried her hands, she walked over to him. "Jeez. Make yourself at home, Donovan."

Smirking at her, he pulled out a gallon of orange juice. "Already done. Now, what the piss do you want on your bagel, James?"

"Cream cheese."

"Ah, my favorite," he agreed, throwing the cream cheese across the room to her and bending over laughing when she missed catching it by a mile.

"Shut your face. I didn't know you were going to freaking throw it at me. And it's good on pretzels too, by the way."

Busting out laughing again, Cole carried the three glasses or orange juice he had just poured over to the table. "I'm sure that's why you dropped it. And you're right, cream cheese is good on pretzels."

Shooting him a death glare, Haley grabbed a bag of pretzels from the cabinet next to her. Throwing them on the table, she fell into her seat. "Glad we can agree on something, asshole."

Laughing, Cole looked down at the plates he had set on the table. "I'm glad we see eye to eye, Hal. Which bagel do you want, bitch?"

"What is there?" She questioned, eyes sparkling.

"Plain, mozzarella, and chocolate chip."

"Let Addison have the chocolate chip one, and I'll take either of the others."

Stopping what he was doing, Cole looked up at Haley. "Okay, but which one do you want, Hal?"

Shocked more than just a little, Haley gave him a genuine smile. "Plain please."

"Deal. And don't look so surprised that I asked you which one you wanted. It's called respect, which you definitely do not need to earn with me. Respect. There are still people in the world that do that, ya know?"

"Shut up, you big ape," she spat out without missing a beat. "But, thanks. Seriously."

"Don't get used to it, you dork," he spat back, sitting down in the seat next to her, but not before ruffling her hair, causing it to spill over her cheeks.

Groaning, Haley swiped it back with her left hand as she smacked Cole across the chest with her right. "I hate you."

* * *

**And, before any of you spaz out, Cole and Haley are JUST FRIENDS. They aren't together. lol. It's okay, you can breathe again.**


	31. Coming Home and New Developments

**SorrySorrySorry. The last semester of senior year was insane, and then the first month of summer was also insane. I had this written out forever, but I just never had the time to type it up. Sorry. I'm going on my annual Wilmington vacation on the first though, but I'm going to try to update again before then. I'm not making any promises though, because I'm a bridesmaid in my cousin's wedding, and her bridal shower is this weekend. Hope you guys like the update though! Review, please.**

* * *

"Hal, you're jumping out of your skin," Cole teased later that evening at the airport.

"Yeah, Haley. You're pretty squirmy," Addison agreed.

After shooting a mock glare at both of them, Haley turned and set her gaze on Cole. "What are you even doing here, Donovan?"

Laughing, he squeezed her knee. "You promised me food afterwards."

"Whatever. I'm just terrified. Someone could snatch them up, or they could get lost, or be scared, or hungry, or thirsty, and Nat may be giving Baley problems, and I miss them, and I ne-" Cole slammed a hand over her mouth, successfully shutting her up. "I'm being an annoying and overprotective mother, aren't I?" she mumbled out, somewhat inaudibly since his hand was still plastered against her lips.

Taking his hand away, Cole swiped a playful finger over the tip of her nose. "No. You just care, but Jesus, Hal. You talk a mile a minute, and you had actually gotten so high pitched dogs are the only creatures that could hear you. I had to stop you somehow."

Before Haley could make a smart assed reply she heard a shrill shriek coming from a few yards away and immediately knew whom the excited sound came from. Turning her head quickly, she was just in time to spot her summer dress wearing four year old letting go of Baley's hand and taking off towards her.

"Nataley!" both older James girls screamed, terrified of her being alone in a huge New York airport, even if it was only for a minute.

Haley scanned the hallway, but she couldn't see the curly haired child. "Nataley!" she screamed again as Baley began to frantically turn around in circles searching as well. "Oh god," Haley cried, her hands beginning to shake. "Oh my god."

Before she knew what was happening, Cole was walking towards her with Nataley in his arms. Once she caught site of her mother, Nat began to squirm like crazy. Cole let her down once she was close enough to where Haley and Addison were standing. Taking off into her mother's arms, Nataley squealed again. She clutched at her mommy's tank top, burying her face in Haley's hair. "I missted yous smell," the little mouth whispered, inhaling again.

Haley continued rubbing her back and hugging her tight, but looked up in search of her eldest daughter. "Nattie, I need to put you down for a minute."

"No!"

"I need to hug Baley."

Reluctantly Nataley let Haley put her down, and the minute her arms where free Baley flew into them, sobbing. "Hi," she gasped, not really believing she was actually home.

"Hi," Haley chuckled, squeezing tight.

"God, Mum."

"Sh, I know, I know. Everything's okay now. You're okay. I missed you so much, Bub."

"Ditto."

Pulling back, Baley turned her attention onto Addison. "Best friend," she whispered, a relieved and somewhat uneasy smile on her face.

"Your mother is amazing," Addison whispered in return before wrapping her arms tightly around Baley's waist.

As Baley reciprocated the hug from her friend, Nataley began clawing Haley's legs so Haley picked her up and cradled her close again.

"Girls, I want you to meet Mommy's new friend who helped with Addison's case. This is Cole," she introduced, squeezing his elbow in a comfortable gesture as she did so.

"It is cool. Wazzis name?" Nataley inquired the most puzzled look on her little face. Haley and Cole laughed loudly which caused the four year old's eyes to well up and a pout to place itself firmly on her face.

"No tears, baby girl. That is his name. C-O-L-E," she spelled out for clarification. "And wipe that attitude off your pretty face. You may have pulled that off with Daddy, but this is SuperMommy we are talking about here."

Since the pout didn't disappear, Haley continued. "Well, I mean, I guess you can keep the Little Miss Priss attitude up if you want, but then you wouldn't be able to come to Butterfly Falls and get yummy food and dessert with everyone."

The frown immediately turned into a smirk. "I be good."

"I will be good," Haley corrected, now noticing how much Nataley's speech had turned more like Max's. At the thought of the handsome two year old, Haley turned to Baley. "How's your baby brother?"

"Basically on a war path, but really, what else is new? He misses you, but he'll be okay. And we're really going to Butterfly Falls?"

Smiling, Haley nodded her head. Both her girls adored the small and privately owned restaurant. "Alright, we've got to make a little pit stop before we go to BFalls."

* * *

"Where is we," Nataley curiously demanded rather than asked a half hour later while Haley, Baley, Addison, and Nat waited in Cole's SUV.

"We _**are**_ at Cole's apartment. Be patient, my little one."

"Why _**are**_ we here though?"

Haley giggled. "Cole is picking up his daughters."

At the mention of daughters the three young faces lit up, Addison's because she had already met Piper and Kendall, and they all seemed to get along, and Baley's and Nataley's because their mother's new friendship just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Daughters?" Baley questioned skeptically, but also excitedly.

As Haley turned towards the middle seat of the SUV she shared a reassuring look with her eleven year old. "Their names are Piper and Kendall. Kendall's thirteen, and Piper's twelve, but they are extremely intelligent, strong-willed, and polite girls. You'll get along great, I promise. Cole and I are just friends though, Bay. We've gotten pretty close, but that doesn't mean you have to over think it, okay munchkin?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Mum."

"Don't apologize. You have every right to be skeptical about this sort of thing. You're my daughter. All three of you have every right to not be completely sure of situations like this. You three come first, no matter what else is going on. Got it?"

As a chorus of yes's floated around the car, Haley smiled. "I'm so glad you guys are finally home. Addison and I were getting lonely, and I swear, the two of you have gotten entirely gorgeous since I've last seen you."

Baley wrinkled her nose and smiled, Nataley pulled a Scott-smirk, and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Pshhh. She's just saying that to make you feel better. We all know you're both just upset that you now have a drop dead, double take, way beautiful new sister," Addison joked.

Haley quickly turned back around in her seat so the kids wouldn't see her shocked face. Of course, Addison was doing so much better in Haley's care than she ever was with her biological parents, and she was thriving, but ever since Baley and Nataley had come home the sparkle in her eyes was back. Baley also seemed happier than Haley had ever known her to be, including the time spent in Tree Hill. Although some of that was due to the fact that she was happy to be home, Haley knew not all of it could be traced back to that. Bringing Addison into the James family was a much better solution than she had originally thought.

Glancing out the window, Haley noticed Cole and the Donovan girls walking towards the vehicle. Raising her eyebrows when she saw the irritation on Kendall's face, Haley thought back to the first time she met the girls.

_The front door to Cole's house slammed shut, and the sudden noise caused Haley, who was currently half asleep at the kitchen counter while Cole was cooking at the stove, to jump in surprise. _

_Cole laughed. "You're okay, Rapunzel. Lay your head back down."_

_Haley didn't have the strength to argue with him, and being that she was too exhausted to move, she let her head fall back into her cradled arms. The two had been up for over forty hours working on Addison's case, and although they were both basically dead on their feet, Cole knew they needed to get something in their stomachs before they crashed. _

_He rolled his eyes when he heard another loud slam from the foyer. Haley jumped again and her weary eyes blinked furiously as she tried to keep her head up._

"_Dad," a petite, dark strawberry blonde haired, blue eyed girl around the age of thirteen screamed as she ran into the room._

_A shorter, light brunette haired and green eyed girl sulked in behind her. The brunette slid into the barstool next to Haley and stared down at the black marble countertop. In contrast, the strawberry blonde picked up the newspaper sitting on the counter and threw it across the room. _

_Cole closed his eyes, knowing the source of both girls' anger. Opening them up, he was just in time to catch the furious glance that was shot towards Haley._

"_Who the hell are you?" the blonde seethed, kicking her flip flops across the room. "Who the hell is she?"_

_Haley almost laughed at how similar this girl reminded her of Baley. Sobering back up quickly though, she locked eyes with Cole, giving him a reassuring smile._

_Grabbing her arm gently, Cole sat the older girl down on a stool next to her sister. "Monster, calm down. Take some deep breaths. And no throwing things," he added as her hand inched towards the fruit bowl. Any other time Cole would have been delighted to give his daughter a piece of fruit. Now, he cringed just at the thought of it._

_When her breathing became normal again, Cole slid his arms onto the counter so he was facing the three females. "Kendy, Pipes, this is Haley. Hal, these are my daughters, Kendall and Piper. You girls remember me telling you about how Haley and I are working on Addison's case, right?"_

_Neither girl made a move, so Haley took the initiative. Trying her best to brighten her face and voice, she ran a gentle hand down Piper's back. The twelve year old was still staring down at the countertop._

_Sniffling, Piper let herself fall onto Haley's body, leaning all her weight on her and sobbing into her neck. Cole reached out and rubbed her arm. "What happened?" he asked, regarding his question to Kendall._

_Kendall narrowed her eyes. "Your sperm fertilized our mother's eggs," she snapped out before taking off up the stairs._

_Piper pulled her head up, but still remained in Haley's embrace. "Mom told Kendall that she should have aborted her when she had the chance."_

_The utter shock that came over Haley's face was nothing compared to the fury that Cole held in his. "Hal, can you talk to Piper for me? I need to go speak with Kendall."_

_Nodding, Haley placed a kiss on top of Piper's head._

_Minutes later, Cole flew down the steps, grabbed his keys off the counter, and was out the door in ten seconds flat. Kendall silently came down after him and made her way into the kitchen. _

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be a bitch. I actually am really grateful that_ _you're helping Addison out. Well, and you're a great friend to my Dad, from what he tells me at least. You're so pretty too. I wish I had hair like that."_

"_Don't worry about it, sweetheart. But, I highly doubt your Dad wants you swearing. I'm not going to correct you on it, because I'm not your mother, and you barely know me. It isn't my place, but I will tell you that you're a very intelligent young woman, and I'm pretty sure you know you shouldn't be using swear words."_

_Kendall looked down sheepishly and was rewarded with a soft punch from Piper. "Told you so," Piper whispered, still seemingly too upset to really voice her opinion._

_Noticing the exhaustion in Cole's daughter eyes, Haley moved to turn off the stove. "Why don't we all go lie down and try to take a little nap? I think we could all use it right about now."_

A kick to the back of her seat startled Haley. Flipping around, she glared at Nataley, earning herself a giggle. "Don't kick my chair, you little demon."

Laughing as he got into the car, Cole reached back to tickle Nataley. "I have a feeling having our two families go out together is going to be very, very interesting to say the least."

* * *

"Yes!" the five girls cheered as the tons of fun ice cream, which was basically just a huge bowl with tons of different flavors of ice cream and toppings, was placed down onto their table at Butterfly Falls.

Sharing a look with Haley, Cole sucked in a breath. "So much for them sleeping tonight."

"Dude, with that amount of sugar in their systems they won't sleep until after Christmas."

Laughing slightly as a worried look came over his face, Cole stood up so he could reach everyone's bowls easier. "Alright, who wants strawberry?"

* * *


	32. Freeze Tag and Back Talk

**UpdateUpdateUpdate! And apologies for it taking so long. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So…do you think we should just let them continue to run around in circles or should we do something to stop them?" Haley asked, half laughing, half crying as she watched the five girls run around Central Park playing freeze tag.

Cole snorted and leaned over to bump shoulders with Haley. "Let them run around in circles."

"Of course," Haley reaffirmed in a teasing manner while giggling.

"Wanna join them?"

Giving him an incredulous look, Haley slid down the bench until she couldn't move anymore without falling off of it.

"Please, Hal, pleeeeeasse?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You sound like Nattie."

"Well…would you play freeze tag with the girls if Nattie asked you?" Cole asked with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"I'd do anything for Nataley. But that doesn't mean that you should go and tell her to as-" Before Haley could even get the full sentence out, Cole was bounding off the bench and running towards where the four-year-old was currently frozen in quite an interesting position.

"I call time-out," he yelled as he picked up Nataley from her crab-like position and ran back towards Haley. "Ask Momma to play freeze tag," he requested, smacking a kiss on the top of her head when her eyes lit up at the idea.

"Momma," Nat started, giving Haley an excited smile and bright eyes, "please come play fa-eeze tag wif us."

Rolling her eyes, Haley slumped her shoulders and crossed her arms. "Momma does not run around in Central Park at ten o'clock at night in high heels, little one."

"So take 'em off!"

"Momma does not run around in Central Park at ten o'clock at night in bare feet, little one," Cole mimicked before Haley could respond. He laughed loudly when he saw the look on Haley's face, signaling that that was exactly what she had planned on saying.

"But Momma, I been gone for a reallllll long time. A'cause you lefted me in Tree Hill."

Cole tried not to bust out laughing at Haley's youngest daughter. He had never met such a skilled con artist. Haley on the other hand, sucked in a breath and blinked furiously. Although she knew her daughter, and she knew her daughter was trying to con her into playing a simple game of freeze tag, the comment still hit home and hit home hard.

"Of course I'll play freeze tag with you, baby," Haley automatically responded after composing herself. Leaning up as Cole let Nataley stretch to meet Haley in the middle, she laid a smacking kiss on her forehead then poked her in the nose. "You had fun with Daddy though, right? He took good care of you?"

"Course, Momma. I was a'just makin' ya play!"

Grunting as she got off the bench and began removing her heels, she glanced at Cole. "I'm sure he took great care of her, Rapunzel. She was just pulling your strings. From what you told me, she does that a lot," he said, instantly comforting her.

"I know, I know. I just…hate that I missed those fourteen days. Do you know how much can happen in fourteen days?"

"Everything can happen in fourteen days. I'm a parent too, remember," Cole teased gently, pulling Haley into a hug once she finished removing her heels. "It's okay. They were taken care of. Brooke was there! They were perfectly fine, and now they're home. You're all going to be just fine. You'll be just fine, Rapunzel."

Looking up at him with trusting eyes, Haley grabbed onto Cole's shirt and snuggled as close as she could. "You're good for me, ya know? You're really good for me. Thank you for being the greatest friend that I could ask for right now. It may not seem like much, but it means everything. Like you said…everything can happen in fourteen days."

Before Cole could respond, Baley was screaming for her mother to unfreeze her and Kendall was hot on both parents' heels, ready to freeze them both and leave only Piper to do the unfreezing.

An hour later, Cole and Haley were rounding up their children and getting ready to head home. "I…am going to be sore for the next year," Haley whined as Cole kneeled down to get her heels for her.

"Eh, I'm sure you'll live. If not I'll get you a scooter."

Laughing and rolling her eyes, Haley punched him in the shoulder. "Scooter my ass. So, I'll call you tomorrow morning around eleven to decide if we're still going to take the girls ice skating later in the afternoon."

"Why can't we decide now?" Cole asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Because I have that one," Haley began, pointing at Nataley, "to deal with. God only knows what will happen."

"Oh. Very true. She's such a little demon," Cole joked as Nataley began running towards them, hair sticking to her forehead and face with sweat.

Clinging to Haley's legs, Nataley giggled as her mother let a disgusted sound escape her mouth. "You're gross, little one. Bath time when we get home."

"I hate bath time," she grumbled, walking towards where Haley parked.

"So do I," Haley muttered to Cole as they all began loading into their respective cars.

* * *

"Brush your teeth and wash your faces," Haley instructed once they walked into the apartment. "We'll unpack everything tomorrow. It's almost midnight, and both of you will already be cranky enough in the morning because of the flight and differences in your father's time schedule versus ours here. I'll be in in a few minutes to french braid your hair, Nattie. And Baleybub and Addey, I'll come tuck you in after Nataley's asleep."

Baley threw the luggage she was carrying onto the floor against the couch and started towards the bathroom with Addison. Nataley on the other hand, crossed her arms in a defiant manner and glared. Rolling her eyes, Haley followed Baley's example and freed her arms of luggage. "Wipe the frown upside down and get your adorable little butt to the bathroom."

Rolling her eyes in the exact same manner as her mother did seconds before, Nataley flopped herself down onto the couch, re-crossed her arms, and muttered a "negative".

Snorting, Haley sat down beside her daughter. "I'll give you negative. I'll give you negative TV time, negative movie nights, negative ice cream, negati-"

"Shut up."

Haley stopped abruptly and leant back to fully stare at her youngest. "Excuse me?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Nataley screamed as she rolled her eyes yet again.

At the sound of her little sister's screaming, Baley walked out of the bathroom, eyebrows raised, toothbrush in her mouth, and stared wide-eyed at her sister and mother's more than shocked face.

"Nataley Breyton, what in the world has gotten into you?" Haley scolded.

"You is such a bitch," Nataley yelled, turning her face straightforward and pouting.

At the swear word that came out of Nataley's mouth, Haley looked up and glared at Baley, knowing that was more than likely where the four year old had learnt the word. Because Nataley kicked the coffee table, Haley turned to look back at her younger, allowing Baley time to escape her mother's wrath. Having eyes in the back of her head when it came to her children though, Haley exhaled and yelled for Baley to come back. On second thought, she called Addison back into the living room as well.

"Alright you three - we need to have a little chit chat before we go to bed."

Nataley, arms still defiantly crossed, scowl on her face, eyes narrowed, mouth in a pout, slinked back into the couch as far as she could go. "Of courses we do," she snarled, rolling her eyes.

So taken aback that she couldn't mask the feelings, shock and disbelief clouded Haley's face. Before she could get her bearings and reply, Baley had beaten her to it.

"Who's the bitch now, brat?"

Haley sunk her head into her hands and sunk down to sit on the edge of the coffee table, facing the three.

"Shut up, Baley."

"You shut up, Nataley. Momma didn't do anything. God, you always have to be such a little smart ass."

As the banter continued, Haley felt like she was losing control. She didn't know what to do, and she always knew what to do. Her mouth was refusing to open to scold her daughters. The back-and-forth went on for another minute or two until Haley heard a "Go to hell, Baley" come out of her youngest's mouth. Snapping back into reality, she sat up straight and looked Nataley square in the eyes. "That. is. enough."

Beginning to open her mouth to protest, Nataley quickly shut up when she saw the dark look pass over her mother's eyes. "I said, that's enough, Nataley," Haley confirmed, exhaling a few times before saying anything else. Dead silence fell over the room until Haley thought she could steadily talk again. "Both of you just said some of the most inappropriate things. Not only are you both entirely too young to be using that type of language, but you used it against each other, and that is something that I do not tolerate. You both know that. You're sisters, and sometimes, you're all each other is going to have. No more swearing, from any of the three of you. Is that understood?" All three heads nodded. "Addison, that's a ground rule here. Go get ready for bed. I'll send Baley in in a minute."

Addison scurried off the couch as fast as she could, avoiding anymore cross-fire between the James'.

"Bay - we've been over this time and time before, but I've let it slide because you have had a rough couple of years. I know you have, baby, but I'm putting a stop to it now. No more swearing. If it slips out once in awhile, for extremely good reason, I won't make a big deal out of it. If it slips out in the beginning some, fine, you're getting used to not having the words in your vocabulary, but you are going to work on stopping altogether for the time being. Got it?"

"Promise," Baley whispered, scooting up to touch knees with Haley.

"That's my girl." Haley wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much, kiddo. Go wash your face, brush your teeth, and change. I'll be in to say goodnight to you and Addie when I'm done with your baby sister. Love you."

"Love you too," Baley whispered before turning to Nataley. She leant down to kiss the top of her curly head. Nataley swatted her away immediately. "Hey, Nat, come on," Baley pleaded.

"No. Get away and don't touch me."

The thought that Nataley's language had significantly approved in her spout of anger suddenly crossed Haley's thought process.

Baley's eyes welled up. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said, but you were being really mean to Momma. She didn't deserve it. I had to stick up for her. You would have done the same thing."

Turning her head the opposite way, Nataley pretended to ignore her big sister, although that didn't stop Baley. "I know you're mad at me and that's okay. You're allowed to be mad or to feel whatever emotions you are feeling right now, but I need you to know that I'm really sorry. The last thing in this world that I want to do is hurt my baby sister who I love more than anything in the entire universe. Think about what I said and we can talk tomorrow when you're calmer and not as upset, okay? I love you, runt."

Baley turned to walk away but was stopped by Nataley who flew off the couch and grabbed ahold of her legs. Kneeling down, Baley wrapped the four-year-old in a hug and gave her a kiss goodnight. "Sleep well, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Love you, BayBay. And I'm sorry. Lots."

"I know you are. It's okay. Go talk to Momma, alright?"

Nataley nodded and retreated back to her spot on the couch as Baley continued on to the bathroom.

Inwardly, Haley sighed a huge sigh of relief. One crisis down, one to go. Looking at Nat, she noticed the terrified and extremely apologetic look that was currently consuming her face.

"Baby girl, it's okay. We just need to talk, no need to be scared or upset."

Visibly relaxing, Nataley held a hand out to Haley which she took and situated herself onto the couch next to her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Momma."

"Oh, I know you are baby, and I know you didn't mean it, but you really hurt me."

"No!" Nataley protested, not in anger, but in shame.

"Don't worry, the hurt's already going away because you have already apologized and you're being such a good girl now, like the little girl I know you can be."

"Yeah...is the hurt gonna go ways quick?"

"Yep. Everyone makes mistakes. It's my job to teach you how to fix them, right?"

Nataley shrugged. "I didn't mean none of it."

"You didn't mean any of it."

"Right. I didn't mean any of it."

"You know what?"

"Huh?" Nat asked, gazing up at Haley.

"I missed you so much, and I'm so happy you're back because you make me so happy, all the time."

With that statement, the dam burst, and the sobs started escalating. Haley wrapped Nataley up in her arms and rubbed noses with her.

"Ekismo kisses," Nataley sobbed out.

Giggling, Haley nodded, "Es-ki-mo, but yes."

"That's...what...I said. Ekismo."

Haley laughed and squeezed her even tighter. "You've held this in for a pretty long time, huh?"

"I just missed you," she mumbled, clinging to Haley, tears gradually slowing down.

After a few minutes of silent comforting, Haley pulled Nataley back enough to look her in the eyes. "How about I give you a quick bath and you sleep with me in my bed tonight?"

Her question was answered with ecstatic nodding and a four year old jumping up and running into her room. "I'll get my stuff!" she screamed, door slamming open.

Shaking her head, Haley wiped at her eyes and walked to Baley's, and now Baley and Addison's room.


End file.
